Les anges de puissance
by maaya-san
Summary: Inspirer de l’émission Dark Angel ou l’ange noir… Pendant 5 ans, les ninjas on perdu quatre des leurs. Elles ont changées a tout jamais pourquoi ? Comment ? Venez lires Y’aura plein de couple ! Vous regretterez pas
1. Prologue

Yaa !

Je voulais commencer a publier Les anges de puissances 

Voilà le prologue il dit pas grand chose je l'avoue mais sa vaut la peine de continuer a lire

Prologue

Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke? Tes pas là

Sasuke : Je ne faisais que penser à un truc.

Naruto : Et c'est quoi ce truc?

Sasuke : Ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui qu'elle est parti.

Naruto s'arrêta, il avait raison.

Il y avait 5 ans maintenant que Sakura était parti. Tsunade lui avait donné une mission de rang C vraiment très simple enfaîte, Tsunade avait dû l'envoyer seul car tout le monde allait partir en mission très bientôt. Elle avait quitté Konoha, il y avait maintenant 5 ans pour compléter sa mission, malheureusement elle n'était jamais revenu.

Un an plus tard Hinata était parti en mission avec Shino et Kiba. À son tour elle avait disparu Kiba et Shino avait été mis K.O. Hinata avait elle disparu et n'avait jamais été revu. Cette même année, Tsunade avait reçu un message de Suna, Temari avait disparu pendant une mission, alors qu'elle était en route vers Konoha.

Tsunade avait alors décidé de ne plus envoyer les kunoichi sans être escorté d'un Junin. Mais même Gai n'avait pu empêcher ces hommes d'enlever la seule fille de son équipe.

Depuis maintenant 3 ans, les femmes ninjas même, les Jounins ne pouvait plus sortir de Konoha sans être accompagné de minimum 3 Jounins. Depuis il n'y avait pas eu d'enlèvement.

Tous les Genins était devenu chûnins depuis les deux dernières années. Tous avaient été extrêmement blessés par la perte des quatre adolescente, quelque mois avant les disparitions Sasuke était revenu, de chez Orochimaru.

Naruto : C'est triste, Sakura a disparu quelque mois après ton retour.

Sasuke : Elle avait changé

Naruto : Tu partageais enfin ses sentiments

Sasuke : Je veux pas en parler

Naruto : Tu veux jamais ne parler

Sasuke : Tu veux peut-être parler de toi, et Hinata

Naruto : Non

Sasuke : Tu étais dingue d'elle et lorsqu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait tu lui as dit, on en parle a mon retour et tu es partit en mission

Naruto : Arrête Stp…

Sasuke vit le mal qu'il avait fait a son ami.

Sasuke : Désoler Naruto

Naruto lui sourit pour lui montrer que se n'était rien, mais en réalité il avait mal pas a cause de Sasuke, mais a cause de lui même. Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il était tellement surprit et paniquer qu'il lui avait demander d'en parler a son retour de mission. Elle avait accepté sans cacher sa tristesse, lorsque Naruto et Sasuke étaient revenu de mission, elle s'était faites enlever…

Sasuke disait qu'il n'aimait plus Sakura mais Naruto savait qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer d'oublier ses sentiments. Naruto lui était toujours amoureux d'Hinata. Et comme tout les Ninjas de Konoha, ils se dirigèrent vers la stèle que Tsunade avait posé pour elles 4…

Très court normal c'est qu'un prologue mais bon

Prochain chapitre : La tempête

Laissez pleins de reviews ! À TOUTE !


	2. Chapter 1 La tempête

Yaa

Voilà finalement le premier chapitre !

Chapitre 1 La tempête

Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient dans la forêt, lorsque que Shizune arriva.

Shizune : Les garçons Tsunade veut vous voir

Naruto : Yeah une mission je commençais a m'ennuyer!

Sasuke : Allons y

Les deux Chûnin disparurent. Shizune retourna au village trouver les deux autres Ninjas.

Les garçons attendaient devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsque Tsunade leur donna enfin la permission d'entrer, Neji et Shikamaru venait d'arriver.

Tsunade : Voilà comme je n'ai plus de garde cette nuit vous 4 serez chargé de cette tâche

Shikamaru : C'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi on doit jouer les gardes?

Tsunade : Parce que je vous l'ordonne

Shikamaru : Galère…

Naruto : Il a raison sa craint comme mission

Tsunade : Vous empêcherez des Ninjas ennemis de entrer dans notre village ses important pour la sécurité de Konoha

Sasuke : Pourquoi vous demandez pas a un Jounin?

Tsunade : Avec cette règle de trois jounin masculin pour une ninjas il sont tous occuper.

Neji : Pourquoi c'est a nous de faire ça?

Tsunade : Parce que les autres sont occupés, ou il reviennent de mission donc il on besoin de se reposer, et puis je n'ai pas a me justifie vous faites ce que je vous dis

Tous acceptèrent en marmonnant l'injustice et a 23h les quatre Chûnin était dehors debout devant les portes de Konoha. La situation aurait pu être acceptable, seulement cette nuit-là s'était l'horreur. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs sillonnaient le ciel de part en part, la pluie tombait à torrent et le vent était fort et froid. (c'est le temps qui faisait hier a 23h à Québec )

Les 4 ninjas maudissait Tsunade de les avoir forcé a accepter cette "mission".

Neji : Quelqu'un approche

Sasuke : Combien ils sont

Neji : 5

Quelques minutes plus tard 5 personnes toutes cacher par une cape la tête sous un grand capuchon apparurent devant les portes.

Naruto : Qui êtes-vous?

L'une des personnes approcha, sa main s'éleva découvrant le bandeau de Konoha.

Sasuke : Ou vous êtes des imbéciles ou vous êtes vraiment mal informé, le bandeau de Konoha a été changer il y a 3 ans.

Sasuke disait vrai depuis 3 ans le bandeau de Konoha avait été changer, la bande de tissus était maintenant noire, et le signe de Konoha était teinté d'une couleur dorée, la plaque était toujours argentée.

Trois autres personnes levèrent leur main découvrant deux anciens bandeaux frontaux de Konoha et un de Suna.

Neji : Désoler sa ne passe pas les anciens bandeaux ninjas

Shikamaru : Montrer nous votre visage qu'on en finisse.

La personne qui n'avait pas montrer de bandeau s'approcha d'eux pendant que la première qui l'avait montrer reculaient. La personne prit la parole s'était un homme.

Personne : Nous devons voir votre Hokage

Neji : Montrer nous votre visage

Il soupira. L'une des personnes derrière lui s'approcha, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Sa main était douce et fine les quatre ninjas devinèrent qu'il avait affaire a une femme. Elle s'approcha de Neji, le garçon sur ses gardes essayait de la sonder sans résultat. Elle posa ses mains autour de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un éclair éclaira alors la scène, Neji vit les yeux laiteux qui le regardaient, il recula vivement.

Neji _paniquer _: Hi… Hi… Hina… Hinata-sama!

Les trois autres garçons tiquèrent.

Homme : Maintenant on va voir l'Hokage

Neji : Hinata…

La jeune femme devant Neji se retourna.

Hinata : Calma ti

Homme : Ahora!

Hinata : De acuerdo son mí

(pour ceux qui parle pas espagnol (comme moi je me sers d'un traducteur) Je vais traduire

Hinata : Calme toi

Homme : Maintenant

Hinata : D'accord suis moi)

La jeune femme passa devant les chûnins étonner. L'homme suivit et les trois autres personne aussi. Les quatre Chûnin partirent en courant derrière eux. Neji lança à Lee qui passait par la.

Neji : Lee tes de garde au porte du village

Lee : Ok Neji

Lee partit garder les porte pendant que les autres couraient après les personnes mystères. Ils les rattrapèrent facilement.

Neji : Hinata-sama a quoi tu joues ou étais-tu toute ses années?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent leur route. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans frapper.

Tsunade : Qu'est-ce que… Qui êtes-vous?

Kakashi était avec Tsunade, il était revenu quelque minute avant que les garçons prennent la garde des portes et il faisait son rapport.

Il se plaça alors en position de combat.

Neji : N'attaquez pas Hinata-sama est avec eux.

Kakashi : Qu… Quoi?

Tsunade : Hinata?

Homme : Bon sang il sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue ton cousin

Hinata : Ce n'est plus mon cousin.

Neji la regardait étonné par ses paroles.

Homme baissa son Capuchon. Découvrant son visage. Il devait avoir l'age de Kakashi. (beu… ça fait environ… 33 puisque les Chûnins on 19, 20 ans) Il était grand et il avait l'air d'un leader. Ses cheveux était foncé et ses yeux était brun.

Les quatre autres restèrent cacher sous leur capuchon.

Homme : Je me nomme Kisoi, nous sommes ici pour quelques jours et nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour nous héberger.

Neji : Venez au manoir Hyûga c'est assez grand.

Hinata : Non

Tsunade : Hinata et les trois autres enlever moi ces capuchons qu'on voit vos visages.

Kisoi : Non

Tsunade : Je veux voir le visage des gens que j'héberge dans mon village!

Kisoi afficha un rictus de colère.

Une voix s'éleva.

Voix : Sa suffi Kisoi tu n'es pas le patron

Kisoi : Toi ne te mêle pas de sa.

Voix2 : Tu n'as pas a lui donné d'ordre

Hinata : Nous sommes tous sur le même pied d'égalité, tu n'es pas supérieur a nous tu n'as pas d'ordre a nous donner.

Kisoi grogna. Hinata retira son capuchon.

Ses cheveux avait poussé son corps et son visage avait mûrie. Elle était devenu très belle. Ses yeux était toujours laiteux mais cette fois une teinte bleu verte très légère se mélangeait au blanc, ses cheveux était toujours du même bleu foncé.

La deuxième fille baisa son capuchon. Ses cheveux étaient blond/roux mais le blond restait prédominant. Sest yeux était vert forêt, elle avait vieillit mais le teint plus foncé de Suna était toujours présent sur sa peau.

La troisième baisa le sien.

Ses cheveux étaient rose, mais le dessous était noir, le dessus de sa tête était noir comme si elle avait des repousses qui n'avait pas été teinte. Ses yeux était émeraude.

La dernière baissa son capuchon. Dans les quatre filles elle était la moins reconnaissable. Ses cheveux était brun et ondulait sur ses épaules il lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient noisette. Son teint était légèrement basané, elle avait un air un peu latino.

Malgré toutes les différences qu'elles avaient vécues depuis 5 ans. Les ninjas reconnurent non sans mal. Hinata, Temari, Sakura et Tenten…

Prochain chapitre : Le retour

Laissez plein de reviews Sa me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ! À TOUTE


	3. Chapter 2 Le retour

Yaa

Voilà une partie des explications des 5 dernière années

Chapitre 2 Le retour

Sakura prit la parole.

Sakura : Vous avez vendu la maison des Haruno?

Tsunade : Non… Je n'ai pas vendu la maison de tes parents

Sakura : Nous irons là

Tsunade : Combien de temps resterez-vous

Kisoi : Pas longtemps

Tsunade : Je crois que tout le monde aimerais savoir ce qui vous est arrivez

Kisoi : Ce n'est pas important

Sakura : Ça va, toi la ferme

Kisoi : Parles moi sur un autre ton

Temari : Ça suffi Kisoi tes pas le chef a se que je sache alors tu fermes ta jolie p'tite gueule et tu laisse Sakura terminer

Sakura : Demain réunissez les soldats nous expliquerons se qui ses passer a tous, je n'ai pas envi de répété.

Tenten : Si on allait dormir?

Hinata : Tenten a raison y'a trois jour qu'on est en mouvement

Kisoi : On devrait faire le tour de la ville pour s'assurer que personne nous a suivi

Temari _en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête _: C'est sympa de te proposer nous on va dormir.

Les trois jeunes femmes l'imitèrent et sortir sans un mot de plus. Kisoi respira profondément pour apaiser sa colère et les suivit.

Le lendemain Tsunade avait envoyer un message spécial a tout les ninjas de Konoha. Les ninjas étaient tous présents pour le retour des filles.

Tsunade arrive avec un sourire. Les quatre jeunes femme la rejoignent. Temari vit alors Gaara et Kankuro dans la foule. Sakura vit remarqua surtout Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi. Tenten repéra Gai, Neji et Lee. Hinata elle vit Hiashi, elle sourit, elle vit ensuite Naruto et Neji. Kisoi se tenait plus loin.

Tsunade : Je vous laisse la parole les filles

Temari : Y'en a pour des heures…

Tenten : Pourquoi ta accepter de tout raconter ses tellement long

Sakura : Taisez-vous il on le droit de savoir je leur dirais moi

Sakura soupira et commença.

Sakura : Ok tout le monde sait qu'il y a 5 ans, pendant une mission je me suis fait enlever enfin si vous le saviez pas vous l'aviez deviner, les hommes qui mon enlever mon amener dans un espèce de labo, il m'on observer, il m'ont tester j'étais leur rat de laboratoire. Ensuite il on commencer a tester des choses sur moi, il on modifier mon ADN et mon entraîner comme un soldat de guerre. À partir de ce moment-là je n'ai plus vu personne sauf Kisoi et une autre fille. Puis, il on amener Hinata, suivit de Temari et Tenten. Nous avons été formé comme des soldats, lorsqu'il on tué l'une de nos sœurs nous avons décider de nous enfuir, depuis un an il nous recherche, ma sœur nous rejoindra dans quelque jour, elle avait a faire.

Temari : Nos ADN on été recréer, se qui a changer certain de nos codes Génétiques.

Hinata : Voilà pourquoi Sakura a les cheveux rose et noir ou encore que Temari a les yeux verts ou que Tenten a l'air Latino

Tenten : Si vous acceptez Hokage-sama nous réintègrerons le village pour un moment du moins et nous acceptons bien sûr de partir en mission avec les ninjas.

Anko : Est-ce que ses hommes risquent de s'en prendre à une autre des femmes ninjas.

Hinata : Non il on compris que les ninjas n'était pas du genre a se laissez faire même les femmes

Anko : Génial y'en a marre de me coltiné trois jounins a chaque mission

Tsunade : Votre copain anti-social il va faire des missions lui aussi?

Sakura, Temari, Hinata : Pas avec moi!

Tenten : Quoi? Pourquoi ses a moi de me traîner l'anti-social?

Les filles lui firent un grand sourire amusé. Tenten leur lança un regard noir.

Sakura : T'en fait pas s'il est désobéissant t'aura qu'a le taper

Tenten : Hum…

Tsunade : Bon ben, je vous souhaite un bon retour moi j'ai du boulot, vous réintégrez vos anciennes équipes Temari tu seras avec Ino et Shikamaru et Choji lorsqu'il ne sera pas a l'hôpital pour indigestion.

Sur ce Tsunade disparu, tout les ninjas s'approchèrent des filles pour leur poser des questions ou pour leur dire combien il était heureux de les revoir…

Sakura _à son ancienne équipe _: Pourquoi les bandeaux on été changer?

Kakashi : Parce que un peu après la disparition de Tenten, il y a eu beaucoup de problème de faux bandeau alors l'hokage a décider de les changer, chaque bandeau est gravé d'un numéro unique pour chaque ninjas

Sakura : Cool, depuis quand les équipes sont revenu, je croyais que, afin que les ninjas agissait individuellement.

Sasuke : Oui mais Tsunade trouvait sa moins compliqué d'envoyer les ninjas avec leurs équipes de base sur elle fait des équipes spécial pour les rang S ou quelque A mais la plupart du temps on garde la même équipe que lorsqu'on était Genin et qu'on apprenait a devenir Ninjas

Sakura : Vous m'avez manqué

Naruto : Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Sakura-chan!

Sakura : Même après 5 ans tu n'as pas changé Naruto

Naruto : Si je suis beaucoup plus fort

Sakura : Je n'en doute pas

Sasuke : J'espère que toi aussi tu t'es amélioré

Sakura : Vous le verrez bien assez tôt

Lee : Tenten tu es devenu super jolie

Tenten : Je l'étais pas avant?

Lee : Bien sûr tu as toujours été super jolie mais… Tu es encore plus super jolie

Tenten sourit amuser devant l'expression de son ami qui essayait de pas faire de gaffe.

Elle se retourna vers l'Hyûga et vit son expression troublée en regardant Hinata.

Tenten : Si elle a dit sa hier c'est parce que nos gènes ont changer nous ne sommes plus les même, génétiquement parlant Hinata n'est plus ta cousine elle n'est même plus une Hyûga.

Neji : Hum

Tenten : Tu n'as pas changé a se que je vois

Lee : Tu vois bien qu'il veut pas parler moi je veux parler je veux savoir se qui ses passer!

Tenten : Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé

Hinata était devant son père et sa sœur.

Hiashi : Content de te revoir ma fille

Hinata : Je ne suis plus ta fille, il on modifier mon ADN nous n'avons plus de gêne en commun

Hiashi : Tu as toujours tes yeux ceux des Hyûga

Hinata : Je n'ai jamais eu de pupille, c'est pas la transformation de mes gênes qui allait m'en donner

Hanabi : Ça veut dire que c'est moi l'héritière maintenant.

Hinata : Oui

Hanabi : Bien tu n'as jamais été très forte

Hinata ne répondit pas si sa sœur savait combien elle était forte maintenant mais combien elle avait souffert durant les 4 dernières années.

Temari était très heureuse de retrouver ses frères, elle avait une discutions animé avec eux. Shikamaru et Ino regardaient leur nouvelle coéquipière.

Ino : J'le crois pas on va devoir se coltiné l'hystérique pendant toute nos mission

Shikamaru : Laisse lui une chance elle a peut-être changer…

Ino : Pff elle changer elle est comme ses frères

Shikamaru : Justement se ne sont plus ses frères…

Ino était furieuse, elle refusait de devoir accomplir ses missions avec la fille de Suna…

Voilà prochain chapitre : Une mission

Laissez plein de Reviews À TOUTE


	4. Chapter 3 Une mission

Yaa

Comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps je fais qu'envoyer les chapitre (celui ci et celui de ma vie est musicale

Chapitre 3 Une mission

ENTREZ

L'équipe 7 pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'hokage.

Tsunade : J'ai une mission pour vous  
Naruto : Génial enfin une mission  
Tsunade : Dans les montagnes au sud d'Iwa No Kuni des escrocs exploite des enfants pour sortir les pierres précieuses de la mine.  
Sakura : Laissez-moi deviner Akifusa?  
Kakashi : Tu le connais  
Sakura : Oui, la dernière fois qu'on sait vu je lui ai piquer la moitié de ses esclaves chéries, mais il continue d'enlever d'autre enfant afin qu'il extirpe les minéraux précieux des mines.  
Tsunade : Je veux que vous libériez les enfants, et que vous arrêtiez ce monstre et ses copains  
Sasuke : Bien

Sur se les ninjas partirent se préparer et se réunir devant les portes.

Kakashi : En courant d'arbre en arbre on devrais être arriver dans deux jours.  
Sakura : Je ne peux pas courir d'arbre en arbre.  
Kakashi : Pourquoi  
Sakura : Je ne suis plus ninjas, je n'ai pas été élever pour courir d'arbre en arbre  
Sasuke : C'est pas vrai tu vas nous faire perdre un temps considérable  
Sakura : Je vous suivrez a partir du sol  
Naruto : Tu vas arriver à suivre  
Sakura : Faites moi confiances  
Kakashi : Ok on y va

Les ninjas commencèrent à sauter d'arbre en arbre. Sakura courait au sol. Au grand étonnement des garçons, elle courait extrêmement vite elle était même en tête. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent pour manger la jeune femme était alla ase rafraîchir en plongeant dans la rivière pas loin.

Kakashi : Tu t'essouffles beaucoup plus que nous tu es sur de ne pas pouvoir courir d'arbre en arbre?  
Sakura : Je ne peux pas mais le soleil sera trop chaud cet après-midi pour un autre marathon  
Sasuke : On va pas attendre qu'il se refroidisse  
Sakura : J'ai une autre solution.

Ils mangèrent pendant que Sakura leur parlait Akifusa. Kakashi ordonna le départ et tous prirent leur affaires Sakura commença a courir les garçon la suivait. Ils entendirent un sifflement. Puis un grognement comme si un chien approchait.

Sasuke : On devrait peut-être s'arrête pour savoir ce qui vient sur nous.

Un loup arriva en courant, il se plaça a la hauteur de la jeune femme qui sauta sur son dos. Les trois ninjas la regardait étonner. Elle chevauchait le loup comme si elle l'avait toujours fait.

Le soir venu Kakashi ordonna la halte. Le loup s'arrêta. Sakura descendit et Kakashi prépara le feu. Le loup revient et déposa un porc sauvage au pied de la jeune femme.

Sakura : Belle prise Kishu  
Kakashi : Il t'apporte a manger?  
Sakura : Il est sympa non?  
Sasuke : Depuis quand les loups t'obéissent? Je croyais qu'il suivait la loi du plus fort  
Sakura : C'est le cas, lorsqu'on a transformé mon ADN on la mélanger de l'ADN de loup, les loups m'obéissent parce qu'il me comprennent et qu'il savent que je suis comme un si on veut et que je suis la plus forte.  
Naruto : Si on le faisait cuir le cochon qu'il ta rapporter il a l'air super bon!

Sakura sourit et sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements de ninjas, elle portait une combinaison souple épousant les formes de son corps à la perfection, la combinaison noire comme la nuit était moulante et collait son corps comme une deuxième peau lui permettant de gagner un maximum de rapidité de mouvement. Sa ceinture était hors du commun, on aurait dit minuscule ordinateur.  
Avec sa dague argentée, elle découpa en morceau la viande avant de la faire cuir, elle découpa a nouveau un morceau dans la chair tendre et le lança au loup. Le loup inclina la tête.

Sakura : Allez Kishu tu m'hérites de manger  
Kishu : Tu auras besoin de moi demain?  
Sakura : Sûrement  
Kishu : Alors je vais aller me reposer.

Le loup se leva prit le morceau de viande cru dans sa gueule et partit plus loin. Sakura déposa les morceaux dans des assiettes et les tendit aux trois ninjas. Lorsqu'elle mordit dans la viande Sasuke remarqua les crocs pointu qui remplaçait ces canines du haut.

Sasuke : Ta des crocs maintenant?  
Sakura : Oui lorsqu'il on mélanger mon ADN avec celui des loups, j'ai hérité d'une audition super développer et de cette magnifique dentition.  
Naruto : Il on mélanger ton ADN avec un autre animal  
Sakura : Le chat mais ma seulement pour que je puisse avoir un super vision, une agilité et un équilibre génial  
Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas courir d'arbre en arbre  
Sakura : Parce que l'ADN de loup est prédominant, tu as déjà vu un loup courir d'arbre en arbre, je préfère largement rester sur le sol  
Naruto : J'ai jamais vu de loup, mais j'ai déjà vu un chien (on parle de Kiba la tout le monde avait deviné?)

Sakura sourit. Le lendemain, ils reprennent leur route en soirée ils arrivent au campement d'Akifusa.

Sakura : Vous êtes pas trop fatiguer?  
Naruto : Non!  
Sakura : Ok je vais faire diversion ensuite vous interviendrez.  
Kakashi : Comment feras-tu diversion?  
Sakura : J'ai quelque tour dans mon sac.

Sakura s'inclina et s'approcha du campement. Elle se plaça a proximité et attendit. Une femme sortit du camp pour "prendre l'air". Sakura se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle posa une main dans son cou et la jeune femme s'effondra. Elle l'entraîna plus loin. Sakura réapparu quelque minute plus tard. Elle portait la robe noire que la jeune femme portait quelque minute plus tôt. La robe était court, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et était fendue sur le coté, elle était attachée dans le cou et le dos était pratiquement, entièrement nu. Elle entra dans le camp. Les gardes la regardèrent passer en sifflant.

Garde : Hey Chérie elle te va bien cette robe on dirait qu'elle a été fait sur toi!  
Sakura : Merci Trésor.

Sakura avança dans le camp un sourire mielleux sur le visage.

Un garde s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui parler à l'oreille. Sakura sourit ravis et répondit.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait.  
Naruto : J'en sais rien mais se garde la je lui conseille d'enlever ses sales patte de sur Sakura.

Dans son énervement Naruto fit tomber une pierre. Il pouvait entendre leur discutions.

Garde1 : On devrait aller voir là-haut pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien.  
Garde2 : J'y vais  
Garde3 : Non! j'ai très envi de frapper dans quelque chose si tu y vas tu ne m'en laissera pas

Le garde partit vers la sortie du camp s'était celui qui avait parlé à voix base a Sakura. Kakashi entraîna les garçons dans les buissons et le garde monta la colline, il s'arrêta devant eux. Il se retourna, il portait un casque sur la tête qui lui tombait dans le visage, laissant voir ces yeux et rien d'autre de son visage. Il se retourna et vit les garçons, il leva son arme et tira le rayon s'écrasa contre l'arbre derrière eux.

Garde2 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Garde3 fixant les garçons : Un lapin  
Garde1 : Rapporte le j'ai très avis de manger du lapin  
Garde3 : Pas de chance, il s'est sauvé.

Le garde se retourna et partit. Les trois ninjas le regardait étonner.

Sasuke : Pourquoi il a pas dit que nous étions là?  
Kakashi : Je suis prêt à parier que Sakura à voir là-dedans

Les trois ninjas regardèrent la jeune femme qui continuait a parler aux garde sur un ton et avec un sourire mielleux…

Prochain chapitre : Le garde

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	5. Chapter 4 Le garde

OHAYOO MINASEN

Voilà le prochain chapitre désoler je fais pas spécialement attention a la nouvelle façon de se battre de Sakura se sera pour plus tard

Chapitre 4 Le garde

Naruto : On s'ennuie

Sasuke : Tu te répètes

Naruto : Combien de temps, on va rester là?

Kakashi : Je suppose que Sakura attend que Akifusa montre le bout de son nez

Soudain le camp s'anima. Un homme dans la cinquantaine apparue, il portait un costume chic. Sakura s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tourna autour. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle passa sa main dans son cou.

Akifusa : Tes mignonnes

Sakura : Je te plait?

Akifusa : Tu me rappelles quelqu'un

Sakura : Possible je n'aime pas sortir du lot.

Akifusa : Non j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà-vu

Sakura : Peut-être dans l'un de tes rêves

Akifusa : Peut-être regarde moi un moment

Sakura se retourna et s'avança avant de se placer face a lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Akifusa réalisa enfin qui lui faisait face.

Akifusa : Toi! Ookami Musume (Ookami Loup Musume Fille, la Fille loup)

Sakura : Bingo!

Il sortit son arme mais elle lui donna un coup sur la main. L'arme revola quelque mètre plus loin.

Sakura : Maintenant

Kakashi se retourna vers les garçons.

Kakashi : Je crois que c'est le signal.

Les garçons s'élancèrent. Sasuke était près de Sakura. Elle donna un coup de pied, mais il fut arrêter par la robe.

Sakura : Merde Satané robe

La jeune femme attrapa la robe avec ses deux main au niveau de sa cuisse et tira. La robe se déchira permettant a la jeune femme de bouger.

Sakura : Comme ça sa ira mieux

Akifusa : J'aimerais bien te regarder te déchirer toi-même la robe sur le dos, mais je dois y aller

Akifusa partit en courant Sakura à ses trousses.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto éliminaient les gardes un à un. Kakashi essayait de repérer le garde qui avait fait semblant de ne pas les voir. Mais il n'était nulle part.

Ils se retournèrent, il était tous mort.

Naruto : Il était super facile a battre

Kakashi : J'avoue, je suis déçu

Sasuke : J'espère que Sakura ses plus amusé que nous.

: Akifusa fait le fier mais sans son arme ses un pauvre nul!

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Sakura. Elle portait toujours la robe.

Sasuke : Toi aussi tu t'es ennuyé

Sakura : Mouais

Le garde qui avait aidé les garçons a passé Inaperçu réapparu les enfants était derrière lui. Il tenait un garçonnet dans ses bras.

Sakura : Il sont tous là?

Garde : Supposé

Sakura : Bien, Alex Je te présente Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto mes coéquipiers se sont des ninjas de Konoha. Les gars je vous présentes Alex.

Le garde retira son masque, ses cheveux étaient brun et lui tombait sur le dos. ses yeux était noir avec des reflet bleu océan. Ses traits étaient fin, elle était très belle.

Naruto : T'es une fille

Alex : Finement observer

Naruto : Mais Alex c'est un nom de mec non?

Alex : Alex est le diminutif d'Alexie.

Sakura : Bon on y va?

Alexie : Merveilleux je donnerais tout pour un bain chaud

Kakashi : On va reconduire les enfants a Iwa no Kuni la bas il les renverrons dans leur famille.

Il se mirent en route pour Iwa no Kuni ou il remirent les enfants entre les mains du Kage.

Sakura : Kakashi-san?

Kakashi : Euh… Oui Sakura?

Sakura : Pourrions nous rester pour la nuit?

Kakashi : Je suppose que si.

Sakura : Merci

Sakura partit rejoindre Alexie qui discutait avec Naruto.

Elle lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille et la jeune femme sourit.

Sakura : Nous allons aux bains publiques bye

Les deux filles partirent. Plus tard elle retrouvèrent les garçons dans un hôtel.

Ils dînaient en écoutant Naruto raconter des Aneries, elles se joignirent a eux.

Sasuke _à Alexie _: Tu es comme Sakura?

Alexie : Comme quoi?

Sasuke : Génétiquement modifier

Alexie : C'est exact

Sakura : Alexie est comme ma sœur nous avons été former ensemble.

Naruto : Ton ADN est-ce qu'il est ménagé lui aussi avec celui des loups

Alexie : Non notre ADN à toute a été mélanger avec celui du chat mais l'animal prédominant est différent pour chacune de nous

Naruto : C'est lequel le tien?

Alexie : Le tigre

Sakura : Dans le cas d'Alex le chat reste d'une manière ou d'une autre prédominant

Alexie : Ça n'a pas que des avantages

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Alexie : Tu es trop jeune

Sakura pouffa et Naruto se mit a crier l'injustice.

Naruto : Sakura a le même âge que moi! Pourquoi elle, elle peut le savoir

Sakura : Parce que ça fait un peu moins de 4 ans que je vis avec elle et 4 ans que je supporte ses crises tous les 3 mois.

Alexie : Comme si c'était un choix.

Sakura : J'ai pas dit ça.

Alexie : Je vais dormir.

Sakura : Bonne nuit.

Alexie : Bonne nuit

Alexie monta après plusieurs heures tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre. Le lendemain Sasuke frappa a la porte de la chambre a coté de la leur.

Sakura entrouvrit la porte, elle le regardait endormit.

Sakura : Sasuke?...

Sasuke : Kakashi voulait que je vous réveille nous devons repartir.

Sakura : Bah Ok on va descendre dans… Dans 1 heure environ…

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura ferma la porte et il l'entendit la jeune femme crier.

Sakura : Alex debout!

Alexie : Na…

Sakura : Debout!

La jeune femme finit par se lever et après une heure, les deux femme descendirent. Sakura portait sa combinaison noire, les pantalons et le chandail était long. Alexie portait le même type de combinaison son chandail était trois quarts et mais elle portait des shorts très courts au lieu des pantalons.

Alexie : On y va?

Les cinq jeune adultes partirent. Ils retournèrent a Konoha, Alexie sur un magnifique tigre blanc, Sakura sur un grand loup blanc. Les trois ninjas couraient d'arbre en arbre. Ils prirent une pause pour la nuit et repartirent le lendemain. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha Tsunade souhaita la bienvenue a Alexie en lui dissent que comme Kisoi était avec Tenten, Neji et Lee alors Alexie serait avec l'équipe 7 puisqu'elle les connaissait déjà…

Voilà prochain chapitre : La nouvelle Tenten

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	6. Chapter 5 La nouvelle Tenten

YAA !

Yahou chapitre 5 ! vous vous approchez lol dans l'écriture je suis qu'au chapitre 11 

Chapitre 5 La nouvelle Tenten

: Lee!

Lee : Mais Tenten-chan!

Tenten : Tes vraiment immature.

Lee : Allez viens l'eau est bonne

Tenten : Gai vous pouvez pas le raisonner?

Gai : Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une pause

Le jounin laissa tomber ses affaires et sauta à l'eau pour rejoindre Lee. Tenten, les regardait les yeux agrandit mais elle même ne pouvait pas dire si s'était à cause de l'étonnement ou de la vision traumatisante de son professeur jouant dans l'eau comme un bébé.

Tenten : Je… Je vais prendre une marche

Neji : Oui je viens avec toi

Tout deux partir Kisoi monta dans un arbre et ferma les yeux.

Tenten : Comment tu as fait?

Neji : À propos?

Tenten : Eux! Comme tu as fait pour les supporters il sont, bon sang se sont de vrai gamin

Neji : Je te rappelle qu'autrefois tu aurais finis par te jeter a l'eau avec lui ou par te laisser bronzé

Tenten : Ouais mais en cinq ans on dirais que je suis la seule qui ai vieillit

Neji : Tu trouves que je suis gamin?

Tenten : Tu ne l'as jamais été

Neji : Merci, toi tu as énormément changé

Tenten : Durant les 2 ans que j'ai passé là-bas, s'était comme si je mourais et qu'ensuite je suis revenu a la vie et que j'avais passé 19 ans en seulement 3 ans, chaque jour j'avais les mêmes choses à faire. Cours de combat, pour devenir un bon soldat, tactique à prendre pour telle ou telle situation. Il n'avait que les mots Discipline, Mission, Obéissance dans la bouche. Vous êtes des soldats, vous devez Obéir, Tué les éléments nuisibles, vous devez mener à bien votre mission, vous ne devez pas dépendre des autres, vous ne devez pas vous attachés, les amis et la famille sont des faiblesses, vous ne devez pas douter dans vos décision vous devez être sur de vous ne pas hésitez a sacrifier des vies même celle de vos frère de vos sœur. Il nous répétait sans cesse la même chose, je suis heureuse d'être sortit…

Neji : Comment tu te sens depuis que tu es sortit?

Tenten : Libre… Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je me suis demander pourquoi moi, pourquoi il mon transformer en monstre.

Neji : Tu n'es pas un monstre

Tenten : Je ne suis plus humaine, je suis une chose dans une enveloppe humaine, je suis… je suis un croisement d'ADN celui du chat, du lynx et d'un humain, j'ai été ré élever comme un soldat.

Neji : Ça doit pas avoir que des désavantages

Tenten : O bien sur je cours super vite, je suis plus résistante au coup que les humains, je suis super forte, je sais me battre encore mieux que Lee ou Gai mais a quel prit? Je ne ressemble même plus a mes parents, je ne peux plus utiliser le ninjutsus ou le genjutsus. Je n'utilise plus que le taijutsus et même la se n'est plus du tout celui des ninjas

Neji : Je suis désolé

Tenten : Pourquoi

Neji : Nous aurions du te protéger.

Tenten : Neji, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, s'il n'y a pas eu d'autre enlèvement ses parce que les ninjas de Konoha ne les intéressait plus même avec trois Junin pour une ninjas, s'il avait voulu enlever les ninjas de Konoha personne n'aurait pu les empêcher. Et puis même si Konoha n'a perdu que des femmes, il enlevait autant les hommes que les femmes.

Neji : Pourquoi vous quatre?

Tenten : Je l'ignore, nous étions des adolescentes, nous cherchions notre identité, nous n'étions pas stable, notre corps comme notre esprit était changeant et influençable.

Neji : Vous étiez parfaite pour être ré élever comme il vous voulait, mais les enfants sont bien plus influençables

Tenten : Il avait besoin de Soldat qui serait près a passer a l'action, des enfants auraient été trop jeune, nous avions déjà la base que les enfants n'on pas nous avions vu a quoi ressemblait la vrai vie.

Neji : Je suis heureux qu'il n'ai pas effacer se que vous étiez autrefois.

Tenten : Moi aussi

Neji : Si on retournait voir les deux monstres verts

Tenten : Bonne idée, on arrivera peut-être a temps pour empêcher Kisoi de les tuer

Neji sourit et ils retournèrent voir les trois autres. Les deux ninjas venaient de sortir de l'eau.

Gai : Bon assez jouer remettons nous en route, il y a un village pas loin nous nous y arrêterons pour la nuit, ensuite nous partirons pour Kita afin de récupérer les rouleaux interdit du Kage pour les mettre en sécurité à Konoha.

Tous se remirent en route ils arrivèrent pour leur du souper. Gai réserva deux chambres dans un auberge, une pour Tenten l'autre pour les garçons. Pendant qu'ils soupaient un homme s'approcha de leur table il se mit a genoux et embrassa la main de Tenten.

Homme : Je me présente bonita señorita Diego pour vous servir, sans vouloir vous offenser, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de danser avec vous et ainsi faire rayonner votre beauté dans la nuit.

Tenten : J'en serais honorer mais laissez moi me changer avant je ne porte pas la tenu adéquate pour danser

Diego : Je suis sur que toute les tenus seront d'une beauté infinie sur votre personne.

Tenten sourit.

Le garçon devant elle était très mignon, il avait un accent espagnol craquant et s'était elle le savait un beau parleur mais elle avait envi de danser alors elle se laissa transporter par ses paroles.

Une femme s'approcha.

Femme : Venez avec moi je crois que avoir des vêtements qui vous irons

Tenten : Bien je vous suis alors

Tenten joignis les gestes à la parole et suivit la jeune femme dans une salle a l'arrière.

Elle revenu avec une magnifique robe rouge de soirée, style latino.

Diego prit sa main et l'entraîna à travers les autres danseurs.

Lee : Depuis quand elle sait danser?

Kisoi : Depuis l'an dernier, elle aime les danses Latino, enfaîte elle les adores.

Neji : Et c'est quoi exactement les danses Latino?

Kisoi _cherchant ses mots_ : Les danses, romantique… Rythmé… Entraînante… Et comme le dit Alexie sensuel. Je vous avoue que je vois pas se qu'elle trouve a sa mais elle aime danser.

Lee : Elle danse bien

Gai : Tu devrais l'invité a danser

Lee : Je sais pas danser

Gai : Ses pas grave Neji non plus j'en suis sur

Neji : Parler pour vous Sensei, moi je sais danser

Gai : Je m'attendais pas a se que la danse t'intéresse

Neji : Quand on est dans une famille aussi importante que le clan Hyûga, ne pas savoir danser c'est une honte.

Gai : Et tu sais danser se genre de danse?

Neji : Je sais danser presque toute les sortes de danse.

Lee : Bah prouve le

Neji : Elle est légèrement occupée

Lee : Lorsqu'elle reviendra

Tenten revient quelques minutes plus tard.

Lee : Tenten-chan tu danses super bien!

Tenten : Merci Lee

Lee : Tu sais quoi Neji dit qu'il sait danser

Tenten : C'est cool

Lee : Tu veux bien danser avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il dit la vérité?

Tenten _amusé _: Moi je veux bien lui qu'est-ce qu'il en dit?

Neji : Vous allez me ficher la paix avec sa après?

Lee : Ouais

Neji attrapa rapidement la main de Tenten et se leva. Tenten riait et se laissait entraîner.

Neji et Tenten commencèrent a danser, après un moment Tenten leva sa jambe, la robe glissa de sa cuisse et Neji la saisit, la main de la jeune femme était derrière sa tête l'autre sur son épaule et leur visage était très près. Le garçon tenait sa cuisse dénudée à la hauteur de sa taille et avait l'autre main sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Il inclinait doucement sur l'arrière, Lee les regardait avec avidement, curieux de savoir s'il allait s'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien Neji se redressa et lâcha la jambe de la jeune femme et ils recommencèrent à danser. Lorsque la musique se termina ils retournèrent s'assirent (Neji qui danse Latino… Surtout quand on regarde comment j'ai décrit comme dansait Tenten… Sexy… j't'enmerde Tenten pourquoi je te fais aussi chanceuse … A mon dieu… sa serait encore plus cool avec Sasuke! )

Tenten : Neji tu danses super bien!

Neji : C'est se qu'on dit

Tenten : Si tu cherches une partenaire c'est quand tu veux.

Lee : A un moment j'étais sur que vous alliez vous embrasser

Tenten : C'est sa justement les danse latino ses des danses de passion, de désir,

Lee : Vous aviez l'air très…

Kisoi : Passionné

Lee : Je voulais dire amoureux

Kisoi : Il avait l'air plus passionné qu'amoureux

Gai : Je suis d'accord avec lui

Lee : En tout cas s'était cool et ils avaient l'air d'un couple.

Tenten : Cool ou pas je vais me coucher bonne nuit les garçons

Tenten leur sourit et monta a l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle avait aimé sa journée, elle s'était confier a Neji et il l'avait gentiment écouter sans la juger ensuite il avait danser avec elle, quelle sensation, s'était incomparable le sentiments qui s'était emparer d'elle était indescriptible, elle s'était sentit comme jamais, elle ignorait qu'elle était se sentiments mais elle savait une chose, elle avait adorer. Même après 3 ans donc 2 cloîtrer dans un espèce de camp de concentration ou elle avait réappris absolument tout se qu'elle savait, les scientifiques qui s'était occuper d'elle n'avait pas pu faire disparaître les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire.

Prochain chapitre : Ss-S-77553

Je sais vous catcher pas le titre du chapitre mais vous aller le comprendre tout à l'heure quand je vais mettre le chapitre

Laissez pleins de reviews ! À TOUTE


	7. Chapitre 6 Ss577553

Yaa

Chapitre long et je l'aime bien 

Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 12 alors que je publie el 6

Chapitre 6 Ss-5-77553

Temari se réveilla la première. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière, elle retira ses vêtements en totalité avant de se glisser dans l'Eau glacé. Lorsqu'elle revient au campement Shikamaru était réveillée. Il leva la tête et la regarda, elle portait des bottes noires assez hautes, des pantalons noirs, une camisole écourtée lui arrêtant un peu en bas de la poitrine découvrant son ventre plat. C'est cheveux était mouiller et dégoûtait sur elle.

Shikamaru : L'eau n'était pas froide?

Temari : Glacé mais j'ai été entraîner dans des conditions pire que sa.

Ino : Et lorsque tu vas tomber malade, tu vas nous forcer à prendre du retard

Temari : Tu vois comment je suis habillé tu iras te balader dans les neiges polaires avec sa ensuite on reverra pour se qui est de tomber malade

Ino : Justement parlant de ta tenu tu crois pas que ses un peu découvert pour un soldat.

Temari : T'as un problème avec ma tenu?

Ino : Je trouve seulement que t'as l'air d'une prostitué

Temari : Non si j'étais une prostituée, je portais pas sa crois moi

Ino : Tu porterais quoi?

Temari : Un décolleté, une jupe et des bottes a talon haut

Shikamaru : Vous êtes obligé de parler de sa?

Ino : Tait toi Shikamaru tu comprendrais rien a notre discutions

Temari : Tu le crois si bête que ça? Pas étonnant que vous soyez pas encore ensemble

Shikamaru : Comment ça ensemble? Moi avez elle, tu peux continuer de rêver

Temari : J'aime pas faire des cauchemars

Ino : Moi au moins j'ai eu des copains pendant les dernières années

Temari : Moi je me suis fait enlever, observer, analyser et transformer tu crois que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir un gentil petit copain?

Shikamaru : Pourquoi Tsunade ma place avec deux filles, elle veut ma mort

Ino : Toujours entrain de te plaindre O mon dieu j'ai tellement souffert, je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime prenez moi en pitié, je n'ai pas méritez sa, si tu veux mon avis t'aurais du rester la bas avec les monstres dans ton genre.

Temari ne dit rien, Shikamaru regardait Ino horrifier et celle-ci regardait la jeune femme d'un air triomphant.

Temari se leva. Sans un mot, elle partit.

Shikamaru : Non sans blague Ino est-ce que tu as un cœur!

Ino : Pourquoi cette question?

Shikamaru : Je suis le premier a dire que Temari est lourde mais la tu exagères tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer se qu'elle a vécue pendant ses années la bas, elle a souffert sa se vois et toi tu… t'es vraiment une sale garce.

Shikamaru se leva et prit la direction qu'avait pris Temari. Elle était assises à coté d'une chute a environ 20 mètre de l'eau. Il allait s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'il vit quelque chose se glisser près d'elle. On aurait dit un énorme serpent mais sa tête était plus grosse et son corps plus large. Il faisait environ 5 mètre de long et son corps était recouvert de poil blanc ou argenté. Il se releva sur ses 4 pattes rappelant celle des oiseaux. Temari passa sa main les poils sur sa tête et sourit.

Shikamaru approcha du dragon qui avait fermer les yeux sous les caresses de la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que…

Temari : Shikamaru? Approche.

Shikamaru s'approcha et s'assit près de la jeune femme.

Temari : Lorsque j'étais à Nyuusu-Inochi (en français sa se traduit par nouvelle vie) on a mélangé mon ADN avec celui du chat, et celui du dragon. Il mon apprit à faire appel au dragon et à le diriger. Kaze est le dragon qui m'a été désigner comme "esclave" comme il disait… Pour moi il n'a jamais été un esclave, s'était quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et il me faisait confiance. Kaze ma aider à m'échapper.

Shikamaru : Temari, a propos d'Ino.

Temari : Ça va Shikamaru, je suis habitué me faire traiter de monstre par ceux qui connaisse mon secret, ses presque Inévitable, surtout lorsqu'il savent que mon ADN est en même temps celui d'un humain, d'un dragon et d'un chat.

Shikamaru : Je croyais que les dragons avaient disparu

Temari : Non il se cache, mais ils n'ont pas disparu. Seulement pour arriver a les faire obéir il faut deux chose que tu n'as pas.

Shikamaru : Je peux savoir quoi?

Temari : De l'ADN de dragon, et que tu leur prouve que tu es plus fort qu'eux

Shikamaru : Ok je me rend

Temari sourit amusé. Shikamaru remarqua que Kaze avait ouvrit les yeux et donnait des coups de nez sur le bras de Temari qui avait arrêter ses caresses. La jeune femme lui saisit la gueule à deux main et l'embrasse entre les yeux.

Ino arriva.

Ino : On devrait peut-être se remettre en route si je ne vous dérange pas trop.

Shikamaru : Allons y nous arriverons a Kusa no Kuni avant la tomber de la nuit

Temari hocha la tête et se leva lorsque Kaze commença a flotter dans les airs a coté d'elle, Ino poussa un cris.

Ino : C'est quoi ça?

Temari : Un dragon

Temari embarqua sur le dos du dragon. Le dragon s'envola.

Temari : Je vais survolé les environs je vous rejoins a la sortit de la forêt.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et partit au campement ramasser ses affaires, il prit au passage le sac de Temari. Après avoir traverser la forêt, ils traversèrent une clairière. Il arrivèrent a Kusa vers 4h. Shikamaru partit réserver les chambres mais elle était toute prisent. Partout dans le village il ne restait nul part des chambres.

Shikamaru : On va devoir dormir à la belle étoile

Ino : Quoi non je veux dormir dans un lit!

Temari : J'ai peut-être une idée…

Shikamaru : Je t'écoute

Temari : Venez avec moi

Temari les conduisit devant une maison assez grande. Elle frappa a la porte. Une dame dans la quarantaine répondit. Temari lui parla un moment. Shikamaru et Ino étaient restés devant la cour sous les indications de Temari. Un homme arriva, il regarda Temari avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils entreprirent une discutions assez animé avant que Temari sortent de la cour.

Temari : Il reste des chambres pour la nuit.

Shikamaru : Combien

Temari : Il a deux chambre

Shikamaru : Vous serez ensemble

Ino : JAMAIS!

Shikamaru : On va pas faire chambre Mixe

Ino : T'aura qu'a dormir avec Temari et son serpent géant

Temari : Tu sais qu'il t'entend

Ino : Et comment?

Temari : Kaze reste toujours près de moi il veille sur moi.

Ino : Merveilleux pour toi t'auras qu'a dormir avec Shikamaru il te protègera de lui

Temari : Je dors seule

Ino : Pas de chance

Temari : Je ne dors pas avec lui

Shikamaru : Si sa continue je vais dormir dehors

Ino : Tu vas dormir avec elle ses réglés

Temari : Je fais des cauchemars la nuit

Shikamaru : Comme tout le monde

Temari : Tu vas te faire réveiller

Shikamaru : Ino je prend ta chambre si tu veux pas de moi tu seras avec elle.

Ino voulu riposter mais ils étaient déjà partit. Cette nuit-là Shikamaru incapable de trouver le sommeil se leva pour aller prendre l'air. En passant devant la chambre de Temari il entendit des Gémissements. La jeune femme était agitée dans son lit. Il vit Kaze apparaître près d'elle et la réveiller doucement. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en criant elle vu Kaze et le prit dans ses bras. Shikamaru remarqua la peur et la douleur dans ses yeux plein d'eau. Son cœur se serra. Il sortit prendre l'air lorsqu'il vit Temari et Kaze le rejoindre.

Shikamaru : Tu vas mieux

Temari le regarda sans comprendre.

Shikamaru : Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tu avais l'air terrifier.

Temari : Depuis un an, je n'ai jamais eu une véritable nuit, je revois toujours se qui ses passé à Nyuusu-Inochi ses horribles.

Shikamaru la regarda un moment.

Temari soupira, quelqu'un vient alors Tambouriner a la porte. L'homme qui les accueillait alla ouvrirent. Un homme entra en trompe et se dirigea vers Temari.

Homme : Lorsque Fumio ma dit que tu étais ici pour la nuit je me suis dis que je viendrais te voir demain mais j'ai reçu sa.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

Temari l'ouvrit et sortit une photo, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle revu alors se qui s'était passé a Nyuusu-Inochi…

_Flash back (va y'en avoir beaucoup dans cette historie la)_

_Tout était noir. Ses yeux s'ouvraient peu a peu. Il était lourd son corps était engourdi. Sa vue était verte, elle réalisa alors qu'elle était dans un tube, submergé dans un liquide vert. Horrifier elle voulu crier mais rien ne sortit. Elle donna des coups sur le verre. Le tube se fissura. Des hommes criaient autour. Tout à coup son sang se fit brûlant un liquide s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Son sang était en feu. Elle avait mal, elle voulait crier rien ne sortait. Elle se replia sur elle même a cause de la douleur. Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Elle vit une autre fille près d'elle, elle reconnu Hinata Hyûga une Ninjas de Konoha, devant elle, elle vit Sakura habiller avec un uniforme gris, elle la regardait désoler. On avait fait appel a Elle pour l'arrêter si elle réussissait a sortir. Ses paupières se refermèrent dans un dernier cri sourd de souffrance. Tout redeviens noir…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Temari laissa tomber la photo. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en criant.

Temari : Non!

Shikamaru la regarda, il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa avant de partirent s'enfermer dans sa chambre Kaze disparu et la rejoignit. Shikamaru prit la photo sur le sol.

Une jeune femme était dans un tube de verre contenant un liquide Vert translucide. La jeune femme avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, elle était nu. Des vingtaines de câbles était relié a elle, sur différente partit de son corps. Un sur chacune de ses jambes, un sur chacune de ses cuisses, 4 dans son dos, deux de chaque coté de son ventre. Un sur sa poitrine vis à vis son cœur, deux autre de chaque coté rejoignant les poumons, un sur chacun de ses avant-bras un sur chacun de ses bras. Deux sur sa nuque, quatre sur sa tête.

Shikamaru : C'est Temari?

Homme : Oui je m'appelle Hideaki, je suis avec les Ss-5, je ramasse des preuves contre Akuma Jigoku le patron de tout ce qui ses passés dans se laboratoire.

Shikamaru : Ss-5?

Hideaki : C'est leur nom de code, celui de Temari c'est Ss-5-77553, Ss pour Super Soldat, 5 pour dire que ses la cinquième armé et 77553 parce qu'il leur on tous donner un nombre a 5 chiffre dépendant de leur ancienté

Shikamaru : Combien il sont de Ss-5?

Hideaki : 10

La première 11596 c'est Alexie

La deuxième 22789 c'est Sakura

Le troisième 33598 c'est Kisoi

La quatrième est morte lors de l'évasion

La cinquième 55876 a disparu elle s'appelait Akina

La sixième 66357 c'est Hinata

La septième 77553 c'est Temari

La huitième 88223 c'est Tenten

La neuvième est morte tué a Nyuusu-Inochi pour avoir essayer de s'enfuir.

Et la dixième ne sait pas enfuit

Shikamaru : Je connais 6 des Ss-5 sur les 8 qui sont toujours en vie

Hideaki : C'est possible la plupart de Ss-5 se sont retrouvé après l'évasion

Le Téléphone d'Hideaki sonna. (j'ai décidé qui avait des Téléphones dans cette histoire-là, des ordinateur portable et des motos mais le reste de notre merveilleuses Technologie est toujours inexistant) Le garçon répondit ses traits se firent grave il raccrocha et alla dans la chambre de Temari, Shikamaru sur les talons.

Hideaki : Temari je viens d'apprendre que Akuma est ici tu dois partir maintenant il fouille toute la ville.

Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle sauta hors de son lit et partit se changer en vitesse. Elle ressortit.

Shikamaru : Attend nous

Temari : Pas le temps

Shikamaru : Alors on te rejoint en bas de la chute de se matin

Temari le regarda un moment puis accepta.

Elle partit par la porte de derrière et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Shikamaru partit réveiller Ino.

Il lui raconta que les hommes qui cherchait Temari était en ville et qu'il devait partir.

Ino : Génial a cause de cette fille je peux même pas dormir.

Shikamaru : Si tu dis quoi que se soit sur Temari a ces homme je vais dire personnellement a Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Alexie et Kisoi que tu l'as trahis

Ino : Je te trouve trop attacher a cette fille.

Shikamaru : Ferme la et lève-toi on part.

Il sortit de la pièce. Il tendit la photo a Hideaki.

Hideaki : Non garde la moi il me connaisse et ne m'aime pas beaucoup s'il me fouille et trouve cette photo Temari est fichu il sauront qu'elle est passé ici.

Shikamaru prit un rouleau dans la veste Chûnin et plaça la photo dedans. Il le remis ensuite dans sa poche. Temari sortit de la pièce. Shikamaru la traîna dehors. En ville il croisèrent un homme de grande taille, les cheveux châtain le regard noir. D'instinct il su immédiatement a qui il avait affaire.

L'homme : Ou allez-vous les enfants a cette heure.

Shikamaru : Nous avons une longue route comme et je préfère voyager lorsqu'il fait frais comme cette nuit que sous la chaleur écrasante de l'après-midi

Homme : Ou allez-vous

Shikamaru : Nous avons une mission à faire pour notre Kage.

Shikamaru avait prit soin de cacher son bandeau frontal et celui de sa coéquipière.

Homme : Ou sont vos bandeaux fronteaux?

Shikamaru : C'est une mission secrète nous avons du les retirer pour ne pas trahir notre village

Homme : Intelligente mesure de prudence

Shikamaru : Le kage n'est pas Kage pour rien

Homme : Je t'aime bien toi aller laissez les passer.

Shikamaru et Ino partirent. Mais l'homme leur envoya une dernière question.

Homme : Vous n'êtes pas trois normalement

Shikamaru _se retournant_ : Pour des missions comme la notre il arrive que nous soyons deux ou parfois même seul

Homme : D'accord bonne route

Shikamaru : Merci

Cette fois il quittèrent le village. Shikamaru peu enfin de détendre lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la clairière précédant la forêt qu'il avait traversée le matin même. Au matin ils arrivèrent a la chute. Durant tout le trajet Ino s'était plainte, disant qu'elle irait tout raconter a Tsunade qu'à cause de Temari il avait échoué leur mission.

Shikamaru cherchait la jeune femme des yeux sans écouter sa coéquipière. Temari sortit de l'eau. Elle s'agenouilla sur le bord de l'eau. Shikamaru se pencha.

Shikamaru : Tu vas bien?

Temari : Oui…

Kaze arriva avec un rouleau dans la gueule. Il le déposa entre Temari et Shikamaru.

Temari : Je voulais pas vous faire échouer par ma faute alors j'ai demander a Kaze d'aller me chercher le rouleaux

Shikamaru ramassa le rouleau.

Shikamaru : T'étais pas obliger Tsunade aurait compris.

Temari : Un soldat n'abandonne jamais une mission

Shikamaru : Tu n'es plus un soldat

Temari : Alors je suis quoi

Shikamaru : Notre coéquipière

Temari sourit les paroles de Shikamaru réchauffait son cœur.

Temari : Merci…

Prochain chapitre Une nuitt mouvementé.

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	8. Chapter 7 Une nuit mouvementé

Yaa

Désoler j'aurais du publier plus tôt mais je vous ai oublier donc dans une heure je vais publier le prochain chapitre

Chapitre 7 Une nuit mouvementé.

: Doma arrête-toi

Le tigre obéis et la jeune femme descendit.

Kakashi sauta au sol suivit de Naruto et Sasuke. Sakura était a coté de Doma sur le dos de Kishu.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a

Alexie : Nous sommes près d'Hikari no Kuni nous pourrions nous arrêter pour passer la nuit

Kakashi : Hikari no Kuni? Jamais entendu parler

Alexie : Normal c'est un village cacher, pacifique

Kakashi : Comment sais-tu ou il se trouves

Alexie : Lorsque je me suis échapper du labo ses la bas que je me suis cacher

Kakashi : Pourquoi pas, nous en profiterons pour parler d'une alliance éventuelle entre Konoha et Hikari

Alexie : Pourquoi une alliance, je te l'ai dit il sont pacifique ils ne savent pas se battre il n'on pas d'arme il aime la paix et le calme la bas tout le monde est en harmonie avec tout le monde

Sakura : Ça fait pas trop conte de fée, on voit la vie en rose?

Alexie : J'ai adorer vivre la bas s'était génial

Kakashi : Pars devant nous te suivons

Alexie sauta sur le dos du tigre et ils repartirent après environ une demi-heure il arrivèrent dans un petit village fleurissant tout le monde avait un sourire sur les lèvres les enfants se couraient après en riant. Il n'y avait aucun garde a l'entrer. Dès que la jeune femme eux franchis les portes Doma a c'est coté les enfants se mirent a crier et coururent dans leur direction.

Garçonnet : NEESAN!

La jeune femme se pencha et reçu le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Les autres enfants les entourèrent rapidement certain serraient les pattes ou le visage de Doma dans leur bras, d'autre le caressait. Certain se serrait contre la jeune femme qui riait heureuse. Une fillette prit sa main et la tira a travers les enfants. Alexie tenait toujours le petit garçon dans ses bras tout en marchant courber pour suivre la gamine. Les ninjas suivaient amuser la soldat entourer des enfants surexcité.

Ils conduirent les jeunes adultes dans une cours ou un homme s'occupait des fleurs.

L'homme se retourna et vit la jeune femme. Alexie déposa le garçon et se dirigea vers lui.

Homme _la serrant contre lui_ : Alexie!

Alexie : Danno tu n'as pas changer

Danno : Toi non plus toujours aussi belle

Alexie sourit et se retourna.

Alexie : Danno je voudrais te présenter mes coéquipiers Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto et ma sœur Sakura.

Danno : Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer

Alexie : Je vous présente Danno ses lui qui m'a accueilli lorsque nous sommes sortis de Nyuusu-Inochi.

Tous _sauf Alexie _: Enchanter

Le petit garçon qui avait sauté dans les bras de la jeune femme plus tôt s'approcha de Sakura.

Garçon : Est-ce que tu es aussi forte que Alexie-Neesan?

Pour répondre au garçon Sakura le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien Il était assit dans sa main droite et elle le tenait dans les airs. Le garçonnet éclate de rire, Sakura le descendit et se mit a sa hauteur.

Sakura : Comment tu t'appelles?

Garçon : Kinari!

Sakura : C'est mignon

Alexie : Kinari est le fils du chef du village

Kakashi : Qui est le chef

Alexie : La chef c'est une femme

Kakashi : Je peux lui parler

Danno : Bien sur mais après, faites-moi le plaisir de pouvoir vous accueillir quelque temps

Kakashi : Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, mais nous acceptons votre offre

Alexie : Allez viens je vais te présenter Ema

Kakashi : Je te suis

Ils partirent tous les deux. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, Alexie frappa à la porte. Une femme ouvrit.

Alexie : On peu voir Ema?

Femme : Entrer, elle est dans la cour.

Alexie : Merci

Ils entrèrent dans la maison arriver dans la cuisine une musique entraînante venait de dehors. Alexie ouvrit la porte. Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine dansait dehors avec une gamine d'environ 5 ans. La mère leva la tête et vit son amie.

Ema : Alexie!

Les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Alexie : Comment tu vas?

Ema : Je vais bien et toi ça fait tellement longtemps

Alexie : Je vais super bien, c'est Harumi?

Ema : Et oui c'est mon bébé

Alexie s'approcha de la gamine qui la reconnu aussitôt.

Harumi : Neesan!

La gamine sauta dans ses bras.

Alexie : Tu as grandit Harumi

Harumi : Je suis une grande fille maintenant!

Alexie : J'ai vu sa

Kakashi et Ema discutèrent un moment pendant qu'Alexie dansait avec Harumi. Kakashi la regardait danser amuser.

Ema : Tout le monde voudra fêter ton retour, je propose que vous restiez encore deux jour demain nous organiserons une fête pour fêter ton retour

Alexie : Quoi ses pas obliger tu sais

Ema : Tout le monde est toujours partant pour fêter tout le monde sera ravis

Alexie capitula et ils retournèrent chez Danno. Après le souper les jeunes adultes discutèrent avec leur hôte jusqu'à tard le soir. Les filles furent les premières aux lits. Comme il n'y avait qu'une chambre, les ninjas dormait avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elle dormait profondément lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la pièce. Sasuke se coucha sur le matelas près de Sakura. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Pendant la nuit il se réveilla, quelqu'un serrait son poignet et donnait de coup avec sa main. Il se leva et découvrit que s'était Sakura. Tout son corps tremblait, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et le regarda. Son corps continua de trembler.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Il s'approcha d'elle n'osant pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal ou de la faire se faire mal. Sakura se retourna vers sa sœur. Sasuke se dit qu'elle saurait plus l'aider que lui.

Sasuke : Alexie!

Alexie se réveilla en sursaut Kakashi aussi.

Alexie : Quoi?

Sasuke : Regarde Sakura

Alexie baissa les yeux.

Alexie : C'est pas vrai elle fait une crisse.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Alexie : Va me chercher du lait, chaud de préférence.

Kakashi : Du lait mais il est 4h du matin

Alexie : Danno dois en avoir dans les enfants viennent souvent le voir.

Kakashi obéis il trouva essentiellement du lait qu'il versa dans un verre avant de faire appel a un Katon pour le réchauffer. Il tendit le verre de lait a Alexie. Sasuke qui avait donné le sac de Sakura à Alexie entre temps était assit a coté de la jeune femme qui tremblais de plus en plus violemment. Alexie fouilla dans le sac de sa sœur et sortit une boite dans laquelle elle prit trois comprimer qu'elle jeta dans le lait. Elle s'assura que les comprimer s'était dissolu avant d'avaler le contenue du verre en grimaçant, elle ouvrit la bouche de sa sœur pour recracher le mélange lait/comprimer dans la gorge de sa sœur. Elle releva ensuite le corps de la jeune femme et lui pencha la tête en arrière. Le liquide chaud coulait dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui tremblait toujours. Alexie grimaçait à cause du mauvais goût que prenait le lait une fois mélanger au comprimé. Kakashi sourit amusé en voyant le dégoût de la jeune femme.

Alexie : Sasuke vient retient la comme sa pendant que je vais me débarrasser de se goût dégoûtant.

Sasuke se plaça derrière la jeune femme qui tremblait toujours.

Alexie : T'inquiète pas elle arrêtera bientôt de trembler.

Alexie sortit lorsqu'elle revient la jeune femme était inconsciente mais ne tremblais plus.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui ses passer?

Alexie : Sakura et Tenten on toute les deux des crisses Sakura en a une environ toute les mois et les comprimés dissout dans le lait arrête la crise en quelque minutes, celle de Tenten son beaucoup plus forte elles durent environ 12 heures mais il n'y a rien pour les arrêter elle en a environ 2 ou 3 fois par ans. Ces comme un effet secondaire de se que nous avons vécu la bas. C'est difficile à expliquer… J'ignore pourquoi mais Tenten et Sakura son les seules qui son toucher.

Sasuke : Ça arrive tous les mois?

Alexie : Oui une fois tous les mois ses plus ou moins régulier.

Sasuke : C'est pas dangereux?

Alexie : Non enfin lorsqu'elle font des crisse elle dont vulnérable mais à part sa

Sasuke : Et si elle a pas de comprimer.

Alexie : Alors elle tremble pendant deux trois heures ensuite elle arrête.

Sasuke regarda Sakura il la déposa sur son oreiller pour la laisser dormir. Tous se recouchèrent mais Sasuke ne se rendormit pas il se contenta de veiller Sakura. Il sentait encore la prise de Sakura sur son poignet…

Le lendemain soir Sakura était en pleine forme et elle n'arrêtait pas de danser comme Alexie d'ailleurs la fête étais un vrai succès et tout le monde s'amusa énormément même Sasuke et Kakashi…

Prochain chapitre : L'équipe 8

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	9. Chapter 8 L'équipe 8

Yaa !

Voilà le chapitre 8 vous vous rapprocher je viens de finir d'écrire le 13

Chapitre 8 L'équipe 8

Hinata dansait avec des gamines sur de la musique rythmée. Kiba arriva et alla voir.

Kiba : Hinata-chan on a trouvé des chambres plus loin dans une auberge ses pas le grand luxe mais comme on restera qu'un nuit ses pas grave tu te colles la sensei comme d'habitude.

Hinata : Kurenai n'est plus ma sensei, je te rappelle

Kiba : C'est pas grave tu te la colles pareil

Hinata : Ok

Kiba : Tu viens avec nous on va souper

Hinata : Hai

Hinata alla dit bonne soirée aux enfants et suivit son coéquipier jusque dans le bar ou était déjà Shino et Kurenai.

Hinata portait un débardeur noir et un pantacourt noir. Elle portait des bottillons noirs et avait remonter ses cheveux avec une broche argenté.

Kurenai : Hinata, derrière toi un homme te regarde depuis ton arriver.

Hinata se retourna et l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui fit signe. Elle se retourna vers son ancienne sensei.

Hinata : Sans façon

Kurenai : Je suis d'accord avec toi pour celui la mais son copain est assez mignon.

Hinata se leva pour aller se chercher a boire. Elle vit l'homme à coté de celui qui lui avait fait un signe. Il la regardait et détournait le regard aussitôt. Il était assez mignon Kurenai disait vrai. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs bruns, c'est yeux d'après se qu'elle avait pu voir était turquoise. Le barman lui donna une cruche de lait de chèvre (pas sur que les vache existe) Hinata le remercia et retourna a sa table avec ses coéquipiers.

Kiba : Tu bois beaucoup de lait.

Hinata : Je sais mais si je n'en bois pas je fais des espèces de crisse, mais j'aime bien le lait (- on est faites pour s'entendre je prends environ 8L de lait a moi toute seule en une semaine )

Shino : Comme celle dont Sasuke parlait à propos de Sakura

Hinata : Hai, Tenten et Sakura font des crisses moi aussi, mais si je bois du lait, je n'en fait pas malheureusement pour Sakura et Tenten rien ne peut les empêcher de faire des crisse.

Kurenai : Dans se cas je t'encourage a boire du lait.

Hinata _souriant _: Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Comme pour prouver ses dire Hinata saisit son verre et avala le liquide opaque en quelque seconde. Elle prit la cruche et remplit a nouveau le verre.

Kurenai : Bon nous sommes envoyez pour arrêtez des brigands qui s'amuse a semer la peur dans la ville il devrait passer a l'action dans peu de temps a se moment la nous agirons.

Kiba : Espérons qu'il passe a l'action demain

Kurenai allait rétorquer mais le mur séparant l'intérieur du bar et la rue explosa. Tous les clients présents se rendirent de l'autre coté de la salle en criant. Les 4 envoyer de Konoha se levèrent.

Hinata : On dirait qu'il ne sont pas d'accord avec toi Kiba

Kiba : C'est le mur en morceaux ou les hommes armés qui rentre par dessus les débris qui te fait dire sa

Hinata : Les deux.

Un petit garçon présent dans la pièce échappa au bras de sa mère et couru dans la direction des brigands. Il ne voulait que récupérer sa peluche complètement inconsciente du danger qu'il courait. Kurenai voulu partir a sa poursuite mais Hinata fut plus rapide. En quelque seconde elle attrapa le garçonnet et sauta évitant le rayon laser échapper du fusil tenu par leur adversaire. (les fusil a balle ses ben trop technologique donc ses des fusil a laser ok ses encore pire mais ses pas grave) Hinata le déposa dans les bras de sa mère affolé.

Hinata : Je te ramènerais ta peluche mais ne quitte plus maman

Garçon : Ok

Hinata : Tu es très courageux

Hinata sourit et retourna a coté de ses coéquipiers.

Kiba lui souriait.

Kiba : Tes rapide

Hinata : Ta encore rien vu

Kiba : Tu vas bien

Hinata : Je déteste les monstres qui on ose lever la main sur un enfant…

Hinata était en colère. Les brigands le voyait et il était heureux d'être la cause de sa colère.

Brigand3 : Elle est mignonne

Brigand1 : Elle serait bien dans notre équipe

Brigand2 : Je préfère sa Sensei, elle est plus sexy

Kurenai _à ses élèves _: Laissez-moi celui la

Amuser les jeunes adultes acceptèrent.

Hinata sauta et atterrit près de la peluche, elle la ramassa et sauta pour éviter le rayon elle donna un violent coup de pied a son adversaire avant de retourner voir le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa peluche.

Kurenai enchaîna des signes, mais rien ne se passa.

Kurenai : Qu'est-ce que?

Kiba essaya a son tour encore une fois rien n'arriva.

Brigand : Vous croyez pas qu'on viendrait s'en prendre a un village ou les ninjas s'arrête régulièrement sans inventer un moyen pour les vaincre. Nous avons entourer cette ville d'un puissant tour, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ni le Ninjutsus ni le Genjutsus tant que vous serez dans ce village.

Kurenai Kiba et Shino grimacèrent, il était mal partit puisque aucun deux n'était un expert de Taijutsus et que leurs adversaires était armé.

Hinata : C'est moi qui vous affrontera mais avant laissez partir tout le monde.

Brigand 3 : Pourquoi ça?

Hinata : Soyez logique si vous gagner des cibles morte ne serviront a rien

Brigand 5 : Elle marque un point

Brigand 2 : Tout le monde dehors mais pas tes copains ninjas

Kurenai : Hinata tu es sur que sa va aller. Ils sont supérieurs en nombre et il son armé.

Hinata : Vous inquiétez pas concentrer vous à éviter les tires et laissez-moi faire.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête, il ignorait qu'elle était réellement les nouvelles capacités d'Hinata mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Hinata se plaça en position de combat lorsque tous les clients et les employer furent sortit. Les 7 brigands pointèrent leurs armes sur elle.

Hinata : J'ai toujours été l'une des meilleures a se jeu là.

Brigand 1 : Quel jeu?

Hinata : Eviter les tires…

Ils tirèrent Hinata commença à courir. Il la suivaient avec leur tires mais aucun ne la touchait. Elle fit le tour de la salle avant de se diriger vers eux. Elle leva la paume vers le haut, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Elle avait briser le nez du premier. Aveugler il laissa sa place et jurant et en se tenant le nez. Elle donna un coup dans le ventre du deuxième et le souleva de terre pour l'envoyer sur son copain. Les deux homme tombèrent au sol sonner. Le quatrième pointa son arme sur elle mais elle donna un coup de pied sur son bras le tire dévia et le rayon s'enfonça dans le cœur de celui qu'elle avait précédemment lancer sur son ami. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et le fit tomber en frappant sur sa jambe. Le sixième partit en courant avant qu'elle est pu le toucher. Hinata donna un coup de pied tournant dans le ventre du cinquième qui alla se fracasser la tête sur le comptoir il tomba mort. Elle attrapa le dernier et le plaça devant elle pour qu'il prenne le tire que venait de lui envoyer celui qui avait le nez casser elle laissa tomber. Le septième et se dirigea vers le premier il tirait mais elle évita elle le frappa et il défonça le mure du fond. Le troisième qui avait des cote casser après avoir reçu le deuxième brigand s'était relever et il tirait sur elle. Elle évitait les rayons lui donna un coup de pied et il tomba dans les débris en se frappant la tête il était mort mais pas inconscient. Celui qu'elle avait fait tomber s'était relever il tira le tapis d',entrer sous ses pied Hinata tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et braqua son arme sur sa tête.

Brigand 4 : Tu vas mourir ses finit pour toi.

Hinata : J'espère que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant

Brigand 4 : Quoi?

Hinata tendit sa jambe envoyant son pied entre les jambes de son adversaire il hurla et tomba sur le sol. Hinata le laissa sur le sol et s'approcha de ses partenaires.

Kurenai : Bravo s'était impressionnant… Attention!

Hinata se retourna et vit une douzaine de brigand tous pointait leur arme sur elle. Hinata siffla.

Un grognement se fit entendre et la fenêtre éclata. Un renard tout blanc apparu. Il montrait les dents en grognant devant Hinata.

Hinata : Je vous conseille pas de l'énerver ou vous finirez en pièce détaché.

Kiba : Cool le renard il est a qui?

Hinata : Moi il s'appelle Mitas

Kiba : Ta vu Akamaru tu vas avoir un copain maintenant

Akamaru aboya.

Les brigands chargèrent leur fusil. Le renard piétinait sur place il avait l'air d'attendre la permission pour attaquer.

Hinata : Va y.

Le renard bondit les brigands tirèrent sur lui et Hinata aucun ne purent toucher les deux cibles beaucoup trop rapide en quelque minute il était tous mort ou la nuque brisé ou égorgé par les crocs du renard. Après le combat Hinata retourna voir ses coéquipiers.

Hinata : Vous pouvez faire brûlée les cadavres le dôme a disparut.

Le renard s'approcha, il était aussi grand qu'un loup. Une faible lumière l'entoura et il retrouva l'allure d'une renard arctique. Il était tout gonflé et se donnait des coups de langue sur me museau assit docilement accoté d'Hinata. Hinata se pencha et prit le renard dans ses bras. Elle l'assit alors à côté d'Akamaru. Les deux canidé firent rapidement Ami, Ami. Lorsque Kurenai revient Hinata leur raconta alors qu'elle avait de l'ADN de renard et que Mitas était un peu son serviteur canidé. Pour être exact Mitas n'était pas son serviteur s'était sûrement son meilleur ami elle l'adorait…

Prochain chapitre : Kako (passé)

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	10. Chapter 9 Kako

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 9 c'est la ou j'étais rendu sur ff-fr

J'aurais du faire un chapitre sur l'équipe 8 celle de Gai mais bon j'avais envi de faire un chapitre spécial avec que des flash back je risque d'en faire une coupe de chapitre comme

Chapitre 9 Kako (Passé)

_Flash-back 1 (Sakura)_

_Sakura : Ne vous inquiétez pas Tsunade-sensei, c'est presque de rang D je peux m'arranger toute seule._

_Tsunade : Je n'aime pas l'idée d'envoyer une ninjas seule même pour une mission aussi simple._

_Sakura : Tout va bien aller!_

_Sakura sourit amusé et Tsunade soupira. Elle acquiesça et laissa Sakura partir. Sakura sortit toute souriante heureuse de pouvoir montrer qu'elle arrive à accomplir une mission seule._

_En sortant elle tomba sur Naruto et Sasuke._

_Naruto : Sakura-chan! Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous?_

_Sakura : Désolé Naruto je pars en mission!_

_Sasuke : Avec qui?_

_Sakura : Personne je suis en solo!_

_Sasuke : En solo?_

_Sakura : Oui!_

_Naruto : Pourquoi ta le droit a des missions solo et pas moi!_

_Sakura amusé : Calme toi Naruto, j'ai dû me disputer avec elle pour pouvoir la faire en solo, de plus c'est presque une mission de rang D même si Tsunade la qualifie de rang C._

_Sasuke : Ou dois tu te rendre._

_Sakura : À Kita je joue les coursiers._

_Sasuke : Le message est important?_

_Sakura : Oui mais pas suffisamment pour attirer l'attention ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je vais revenir dans un ou deux jour j'aurais livrer mon message je donnerais la réponse et il ne se sera rien passer._

_Sakura sourit aux garçons._

_Sakura : Je dois aller me préparer bye les garçons_

_Sakura partit en courant…_

_---_

_Tsunade : Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi._

_Kakashi : Qui a t'il Tsunade_

_Tsunade : Vous savez tous que Sakura est parti en mission, il y a une semaine._

_Sasuke : Justement je croyais que s'était tellement simple que s'était l'affaire de deux trois jour._

_Tsunade : Moi aussi mais j'ai reçu un message de Kita_

_Kakashi : Quel genre de message?_

_Tsunade : Sakura n'est jamais arriver a Kita…_

_Fin du flash-back_

_Flash-back 2 (Hinata)_

_: Naruto-kun!_

_Le blond se retourna une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux regards laiteux courait dans sa direction. Elle portait un débardeur bleu poudre sur lequel le mot Inochi (vie) était tracé avec des paillettes argentées. Elle portait un short et des espadrilles de sport blanc. Naruto l'avait toujours trouvée très mignonne._

_Naruto : Hinata-chan! C'est toi qui a déposer le mot devant ma porte?_

_Hinata : Oui je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_Naruto : C'est gentil Sakura-chan elle, elle aurait frapper jusqu'à ce que je me réveille_

_Hinata : Tu es rentré tard chez toi hier, je me suis dit que tu préférais dormir._

_Naruto : Oui… Comment tu sais que je suis rentré tard_

_Hinata : Neji-kun est rentré tard lui aussi, il m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble_

_Naruto : Oui c'est vrai… Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas il était minuit passé?_

_Hinata : J'avais plein de truc a faire, je prendrais bientôt la place de mon père et j'avais un tas de dossier a complété, je n'ai pas vu l'heure filler._

_Naruto : C'est vrai tu vas bientôt devenir la chef des Hyûga!_

_Hinata : Oui…_

_Naruto : Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?_

_Hinata : Euh… Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu pars en mission avec Kakashi-san et Sasuke_

_Naruto : Oui! On part tout à l'heure!_

_Hinata : Et pour faire quoi?_

_Naruto : On dois retrouver un rouleau défendu!_

_Hinata : Fait attention Naruto-kun_

_Naruto : Attention à quoi?_

_Hinata : Ça fait un an que Sakura a disparu… fait attention c'est tout s'il te plait._

_Naruto triste : Tu sais a chaque fois que nous partons en mission, j'espère en revenant que Sakura sera de retour et qu'elle viendra nous accueillir avec un grand sourire en nous dissent qu'elle va bien._

_Hinata : Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle?_

_Naruto : Non! non je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça je tiens beaucoup a elle, mais j'aime une autre fille._

_Hinata se força a sourire même si le coeur n'y était pas. Elle s'était jurer qu'elle ouvrirait son cœur a Naruto avant qu'ils partent en mission lui et son équipe, mais il était amoureux d'une autre fille. Elle aurait tant aimé découvrir que ses sentiments cachés depuis si longtemps étaient enfin partagés. Elle avait changé pour lui elle était moins timide et réservée mais elle avait peur, peur qu'il l'a repousse._

_Naruto : Hinata-chan?_

_Hinata : Oui?_

_Naruto : À quoi tu penses?_

_Hinata : À rien, rien d'important…_

_Naruto : Menteuse_

_Hinata étonné : Quoi?_

_Naruto : Quand tu fais cette tête-là c'est que quelque chose te préoccupe._

_Hinata le regarda un moment et sourit. Naruto lui rendit son sourire, il l'avait bien observé cette dernière année. Hinata était une fille mignonne et intelligente, elle était forte et très jolie, mais même si elle avait changer elle était timide et réservé, même si elle était une ninjas elle avait la larme facile et avait du mal a cacher ses émotions. Naruto n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait peur de sa réaction, il avait surtout peur qu'elle sorte avec lui parce qu'elle avait peur de lui dire non._

_Hinata : Naruto-kun? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire…_

_Naruto : Je t'écoute_

_Hinata : C'est… Enfin… C'est… Compliquer… Je… Je…_

_Naruto sourit amusé, il avait l'impression d'avoir reculé d'un an dans le passer et de retrouver la petite Hinata toute timide et gêner d'autrefois. Il la regarda sans rien dire, il savait bien que la brusquer ne servirait à rien…_

_Hinata : Naruto-kun… Je… Je suis…_

_La jeune Hyûga inspira profondément et ferma les yeux._

_Hinata : Je t'aime!_

_Naruto la regarda étonner, il s'attendait a tout sauf a une déclaration._

_Hinata : Je… Je t'ai toujours aimé Naruto-kun, même quand tu aimais ma meilleure amie, je continuais de t'aimer et de t'admirer et je… Je continuais de vouloir devenir plus forte… Parce que je voulais que tu me remarques…_

_Naruto : Hinata…_

_Hinata : Naruto-kun ne me fait pas languir est-ce que tu m'aimes oui ou non?_

_Naruto : Hinata… Je… Je dois partir en mission… On... on en reparle à mon retour._

_Lui qui attendait ce moment depuis tout se temps il n'avait rien trouver d'autre à répondre. Il attendait le moment où il pourrait lui dire a quel point il l'aimait mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire il n'y arrivait pas._

_Hinata : Ok… Je… Je dois y aller… Je… Bye_

_Naruto regarda la jeune femme. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux. Elle se retourna et partit en courant._

_Sasuke : Pourquoi tes aussi heureux?_

_Naruto : Hinata-chan ma dit qu'elle m'aimait!_

_Sasuke : Je croyais que tu t'en voulais de l'avoir fait pleurer et de ne pas s'assit l'occasion pour lui dire que tu l'aimais._

_Naruto : Oui! Mais, dans une heure, on sera a Konoha et je vais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, moi aussi_

_Sasuke secoua la tête décourager. Naruto avait été super sombre tout le long de la mission et maintenant il sautillait partout et dans toute les sens._

_Pendant que Kakashi allait faire son rapport, Sasuke partit aider Naruto à trouver Hinata. Ils commencèrent chez Ichikaru. Kiba et Shino étaient devant un bol de ramen encore plein. Naruto et Sasuke prirent place devant eux, il était tous les deux silencieux._

_Naruto : Depuis quand tes aussi silencieux sacs à puce_

_Kiba : Retire sa immédiatement pauvre nul_

_Naruto : Clébard!_

_Kiba : Baka!_

_Shino : Kiba!_

_Kiba : C'est lui qui a commencer_

_Shino : Hinata se fait enlever et toi tout ce que tu trouves a faire ses t'engueuler comme un enfant avec Naruto!_

_Kiba baissa la tête, honteux. Les traits de l'enfant renard se durcir et ses yeux passèrent du bleu au rouge. Il attrapa Shino et Kiba par le col._

_Naruto : Quoi? _

_Sasuke : Naruto! Calme toi!_

_Naruto : Comment vous avez pu les laisse enlever Hinata!_

_Shino : Tu crois vraiment qu'on a pas essayer de les arrêter! _

_Sasuke attrapa Naruto et le força à lâcher les deux coéquipiers d'Hinata._

_Naruto repoussa son ami et partit…_

_Fin du flash back_

_Flash back 3 (Temari)_

_Gaara : Temari tu vas porter ses rouleaux a Konoha._

_Temari : Pas de problème_

_Gaara : Ces rouleaux renferme l'alliance Konoha, Suna c'est extrêmement important_

_Temari : Je suis honorer._

_Gaara : Ne fais pas l'idiote_

_Temari : Oui, oui rouleaux hyper importants, je dois les donner à l'Hokage en main propre et j'empêche qui que se soit d'y toucher_

_Gaara : Je conte sur toi_

_Temari : Je serais de retour dans quelques jours_

_Gaara : Tu peux faire une pause a Konoha si tu veux_

_Temari : Tu veux rire a cette saison? Je veux pas mourir de froid a Konoha_

_Gaara sourit amusé et Temari lui rendit son sourire._

_Temari reprenant son sérieux : Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je ne laisserais personne toucher a ses rouleaux_

_Gaara : Voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisi_

_Temari sourit une dernière fois a son frère et partit._

_---_

_Shikamaru : Pourquoi moi?_

_Tsunade : Parce que tu es le plus qualifier pour cette mission avec ton QI de 200 et puis tu connais déjà Temari_

_Shikamaru : Galère…_

_Tsunade amusé : Tu n'es pas heureux de la revoir?_

_Shikamaru : Elle me gonfle cette fille_

_Tsunade : Toutes les femmes te gonfle_

_Shikamaru : Et vous ne faites pas exception…_

_Tsunade : Bon sa suffi au lieu de te plaindre va la chercher._

_Shikamaru : Hum…_

_Le Nara quitta la salle. Il prit la direction de Suna, il devait rejoindre Temari qui avait prit la route 24h au paravent et l'escorter à Konoha. Après quelque heure de marche, il arriva dans une clairière. Il continua son chemin, mais arrivé en haut d'une colline surplombant toute la clairière il vit des ombres sur le sol d'autre bougeait encore. Il entendit un cri. Lorsqu'il vit Kamaitachi se lancer sur les ombres encore en mouvement. Il comprit que Temari avait des problèmes et partit en courant dans sa direction. Il passa devant les gardes inertes de Suna, ceux qui devaient accompagner Temari jusqu'à sont arriver a lui. Il ne s'occupa pas d'eux, et fonça dans la direction des silhouette encore mouvante. Deux hommes se tenaient devant la jeune femme, elle était en mauvais état et avait l'air épuisée. Shikamaru remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas des ninjas. Il enchaîna des signes et lança le Kagemane no jutsu. Les deux adversaires se figèrent et leur visage se déforma de colère. Temari sourit soulager et coura derrière le jeune Nara avant de glisser le rouleau dans la poche arrière du garçon. Il la sentit s'appuyer sur lui un moment avant de se redresser._

_Shikamaru : Tu vas bien?_

_Temari : Oui…_

_Elle se plaça a coté de lui et se plaça en position de combat, elle déplia son éventail et invoqua à nouveau Kamaitachi. La belette apparue avec sa faux et se dirigea vers les deux adversaires. L'emprise sur les deux hommes céda lorsque l'un des deux tomba mort. L'autre sortit une arme de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il Tira sur le jeune homme Temari le poussa sur le coté et reçu le coup, elle tomba quelque mètre plus loin._

_Homme : Génial il va me tuer j'ai abîmer la marchandise._

_Temari essaya de se relever mais ses dernières forces cédèrent et elle s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. Shikamaru se releva. Il vit que la jeune femme était toujours consciente._

_Il enchaîna les signes pour faire appel a Kagemane no jutsu mais l'homme évita l'attaque._

_Il attrapa Temari mais elle se débattit il sortit une seringue qu'il lui enfonça dans le bras. Temari hurla et il en profita pour tirer sur Shikamaru qui fonçait sur lui. Le Nara ne pu éviter le rayon et le reçu dans le ventre. Il vit l'homme emporter Temari avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…_

_Fin du flash-back_

_Flash-back 4 (Tenten)_

_Tenten : Soyons logique je ne crois pas que les enlèvements ai un rapport entre eux._

_Lee : Pourquoi?_

_Tenten : C'est simple Réfléchissez un moment pourquoi il y aurait eu un enlèvement ensuite deux autres l'année suivant quelqu'un d'intelligent en ferais un tout les ans ou tous en même temps_

_Neji : Peut-être que tu as raison ou peut-être que deux des enlèvements on des lien entre eux mais pas le troisième_

_Lee : Lesquels?_

_Neji : Je sais pas_

_Tenten : Si deux des enlèvements doivent avoir des lien alors c'est Sakura et Hinata_

_Gai : Pourquoi elle spécifiquement_

_Tenten : Sensei soyez logique, premièrement Sakura et Hinata était super copine._

_Gai : Et on a voulu les enlever pour ça?_

_Tenten : Peut-être qu'elle partageait un secret que personne même Tsunade-Sama ne connaissait._

_Gai : Si ta un premièrement je suppose que le deuxièmement devrais bientôt suivre_

_Tenten : Oui deuxièmement Sakura et Hinata viennent de Konoha, donc tout laisse croire que c'est pour nous atteindre, mais Temari vient de Suna et on la connaissait a peine Sakura et Hinata aussi ne la connaissait pas beaucoup._

_Lee : Donc tu crois que Temari n'a aucun lien avec Hinata et Sakura-chan_

_Neji : Pourquoi l'enlever dans se cas_

_Tenten : Je sais pas elle devait livrer un document important a Tsunade_

_Neji : Oui mais Shikamaru la préciser ils ont vu Temari mettre le rouleau dans sa poche arrière_

_Tenten : Peut-être qu'il voulait faire du chantage a Suna_

_Gai : Le Kazekage n'a reçu aucun message de rançon ou quelque chose du genre._

_Tenten : Bah j'en sais rien, mais je sais que les personnes qui on enlever Sakura et Hinata vont sûrement revenir cette années et comme il n'enlève que des kunoichis je suppose qu'Ino est la prochaine sur la liste_

_Neji : Pourquoi pas toi?_

_Tenten : Quoi moi?_

_Neji : Tu es aussi une kunoichis et tu viens de Konoha_

_Tenten : Oui mais moi j'ai un Hyûga et deux monstres verts pour me protéger_

_Tenten sourit a Neji le garçon lui rendit son sourire. Au fond de lui il craignait de ne pas être a la hauteur et de ne pas pouvoir sauver Tenten si elle venait a être prise comme cible. La jeune femme avait l'air très confiante et Gai et Lee ne faisaient que accroître sa confiance en lui assurant la meilleure protection. Avait t'il oublier se que Shikamaru avait dit a propos des hommes qui avait attaquer Temari :_

_Shikamaru : J'ai trouver Temari complètement vider elle était épuiser alors que eux il était en pleine forme il avait pourtant tuer une demi douzaine de garde et il n'était pas épuiser le moins du monde j'ai affronter Temari et je sais que lutter contre les rafale de vent qu'elle envoie ses épuisant mais on aurait d'y qu'il ne s'était jamais battu se jour là. Elle était a bout de force et eux il était a peine essouffler. Elle a invoqué Kamaitachi deux fois devant moi et seulement un des homme est mort et encore si je ne l'avais pas empêché de bouger, il m'aurait tuer pendant que son copain enlevait Temari. Il utilisait des espèces de fusil qui lançait des rayons lasers sa fait un mal de chien se truc. Il lui a aussi enfoncé une seringue dans l'épaule… Bon sang le hurlement qu'elle a pousser je crois que ses encore plus douloureux que le laser…_

_Le Nara avait été marquer, il disait que s'était surtout le hurlement de la jeune femme qui l'avait marqué…_

_Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Kusa, Neji remarqua qu'il était suivi. Trois hommes firent apparition devant eux. Tenten se plaça derrière les garçons. Neji avait réussi a mettre l'un des hommes hors combat il n'était pas mort mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Neji attaqua alors celui qui était sur Lee. Le fauve vert de Konoha revola sur un des rochers, après avoir reçu le dit laser dans le ventre. Après quelques minutes, Neji faiblissait et Gai aussi. Tenten était près de Lee. Elle avait arrêté l'hémorragie, mais il était inconscient. Elle suivait son Sensei et Neji qui se battaient, elle était inquiète. Gai atterrit alors contre un arbre. L'homme contre qui il se battait pointa son arme sur Tenten. La jeune femme reçu une décharge électrique et tomba sur le sol. Neji s'approcha d'elle et se plaça devant elle._

_Elle regardait le jeune homme. Il était épuisé mais continuait de se battre._

_Elle se redressa péniblement une sensation de piqûre s'enfonça dans son dos. La brûlure devient intense et Tenten hurla. Neji se retourna horrifier, il comprit alors ce que Shikamaru disait. Le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé était horrible, il lui avait déchirer le cœur. Il reçut le laser dans le dos. Il croisa le regard rempli de douleur et de terreur de Tenten avant de perdre connaissance. À son réveil, elle n'était plus là…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Prochain chapitre : Source thermales

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	11. Chapter 10 Source Thermale

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 10 il me plait bien se chapitre

Chapitre 10 Source Thermale

Lee : Tenten-chan!

Tenten sort la tête de l'eau en repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. La source thermale dans laquelle elle se baignait était séparée en deux. De l'autre coté, Lee, Gai, Kisoi et Neji relaxait enfaîte Lee faisait des bombes dans l'eau et déconnait comme un enfant.

Neji : Lee si t'arrête pas maintenant je te calle dans la demi seconde qui suis.

Lee : Tenten-chan!

Tenten éclata de rire.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lee?

Lee : Tu sais je suis devenu un poisson j'ai plus peur de l'Eau et je nage super bien.

Tenten : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Lee : Bah t'a qua venir nous rejoindre!

Tenten : Peut-être plus tard lorsque je porterais autre chose qu'une serviette.

Lee rougit il n'avait pas penser a comment était habiller la jeune femme.

Neji : Génial merci Tenten il est tellement gêné qu'il a arrêté ses conneries

Tenten éclata de rire à nouveau Neji sourit et Lee s'assit tranquille dans un coin rouge tomate.

Après quelque minute de discutions sur tout et rien, Gai et Lee sortir de l'eau, Kisoi les suivit. Neji allait sortir lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa cuisse. Il se retourna et vit Tenten sortir de l'eau a quelque centimètre de lui. L'Hyûga qui ne portait qu'une serviette nouer a la taille rougit légèrement en voyant la jeune femme si près de lui. Elle portait sa combinaison de combat noir. C'est pantalon était lassé des deux coté de la mi-cuisse jusqu'au sol. Elle portait un gilet sans manche qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps d'attacher au complet. Lorsque l'Hyûga baissa les yeux il avait un jolie vue sur son décolleté. Il garda la tête haute embarrasser. Tenten avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle se décolla de lui et se glissa hors de l'eau silencieusement. Elle entendit Lee revenir.

Lee _en marchant vers l'extérieur des vestiaires_ : Neji alors tu viens ou tu passes la nuit là?

Lee sortit, il regarda Neji. Neji sortit embarrasser le suivit dans les vestiaires. Tenten sortit la tête de l'eau en soupirant, elle avait a peine eu le temps de rentrer dans l'eau avant que Lee arrive. Elle se glissa hors de l'eau. Elle regarda dans l'eau et partit en courant elle ne portait pas de soulier et était aussi silencieuse qu'une souris.

Un homme sortit de l'eau il était arriver par l'espace dans le mur qui séparait le bain des femmes de celui des hommes.

Homme : _Et merde! Si je veux l'attraper je devrais être plus silencieux la prochaine fois elle a eu le temps de se planquer._

Il sortit de l'eau et partit.

Tenten l'observait. Elle voulait graver en sa mémoire le visage de l'homme qui la poursuivait. Elle était sur le toit, ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux dégoûtaient dans son dos. Elle sauta en bas du toit et arriva sur l'un des coté de la batiste. Elle partit se balader pour laisser ses vêtement sécher.

Lee : Vous savez ou est Tenten?

Kisoi : Je suppose qu'elle est toujours dans la source.

Gai : Tiens la voilà

Les garçons se retournèrent.

Lee : Tenten-chan? Ou étais-tu? Je me suis inquiété moi! _Regard accusateur sur Neji_.

Tenten sourit amusé.

Tenten : Je suis grande, Lee ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'étais seulement partie me balader

Lee : Tu viens manger avec nous?

Tenten : Non désoler je vais me coucher.

Tenten monta les escaliers.

Kisoi : Tenten?

La jeune femme se retourna.

Tenten : Oui

Kisoi : Ou sont tes souliers?

Tenten _embarrasser _: Euh… Bah je suppose que je les ai oublier je l'ai dit je suis fatiguer j'ai besoin de dormir… Bonne nuit

La jeune femme monta rapidement dans sa chambre et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain Neji frappa a la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Neji : Tenten tes réveiller?

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme apparu encore endormit elle portait une chemise qui lui arrivait a mi-cuisse. Les manche trop longue cachait ses main et elle lui faisait un décolleter assez plongeant.

Tenten _endormit_ : Ohayoo Neji

Neji : Ohayoo

Tenten ouvre la porte et le laissa entrer.

Tenten : Je peux t'aider

Neji : Je venais pour discuter mais tes même pas habiller

Tenten : Techniquement oui c'était la chemise de mon père, ben Ex père…

Neji : Tu peux dire ton père

Tenten : Je vais m'habiller attend moi la quelque minute.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide avant de sortir avec sa combinaison. Elle alla s'asseoir a coté de lui.

Tenten : Tu voulais me parler?

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là hier?

Tenten : Ou sa?

Neji : Disons que de te voir aussi près de moi surtout du côté des hommes était plutôt déroutant.

Tenten : À ça.

Neji : Oui ça

Tenten : Hier je suis sortit du bain et je suis aller dans les vestiaires pour m'habiller j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et quand je me suis retourner, j'ai vu une ombre entrer, je sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis cacher et j'ai vu que l'homme tenait ma photo avec celle de mon tribal et de mon nom de code. J'ai réalisé qu'il me cherchait. Je suis sorti en douce et je me suis glisser dans l'eau je savais qu'il y avait une ouverture dans le mur qui me permettrai d'atteindre l'autre coté de la source pour me sauver en douce ensuite.

Neji : Combien de temps es-tu rester là?

Tenten : Quand je me suis glisser dans l'eau j'ai entendu Lee crier qu'il avait perdu sa serviette, quand je suis arriver l'autre coté a mon grand soulagement il l'avait retrouver.

Neji : Quoi mais s'était dix minutes avant que tu te montres

Tenten : Ah

Neji : Comment ta pu rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps

Tenten : Ça faisait partit de notre entraînement on devait rester le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau, on était attacher dans le fond et il nous chronométrait. Je peux rester environ 4 heures sous l'eau.

Neji : Quatre heures?

Tenten : Oui

Neji : Attend pourquoi t'as pas attendu que je sorte?

Tenten : Je l'ai entendu sortir des vestiaires, je savais qu'il allais bientôt chercher dans l'eau et qu'il allait sûrement traverser, j'avais raison lorsque je suis partit après que tu sois entrer dans les vestiaires je l'ai vu sortir de l'eau.

Neji : Ok… la prochaine fois préviens moi s'il te plait

Tenten : Si tu veux

Tenten sourit et Neji se leva.

Neji : Une dernière chose

Tenten : Oui?

Neji : Tu as dis ton tribal?

Tenten : Oui à Nyuusu-Inochi il nous on marquer avec des espèces de Tatouages impossibles à enlever, il nous on tatoué des tribale différent à chacune de nous toute a des endroits différents.

Tenten se retourna dos a lui et souleva le haut de sa veste et descendit un peu ses pantalons. Neji vit un tribal tatoué entre ses reins. Il n'était ni trop gros, ni trop petit il était noir.

Tenten : Il serait plus jolie avec de la couleur

Neji : J'aurais jamais cru te voir avec un tatouage

Tenten : J'aurais jamais cru en avoir un

Neji : Il représente ton nom de code

Tenten : Oui lorsque tu le regarde a la lumière tu peux voir divers variation dans le noir ou dans l'épaisseur de la couleur.

Neji : C'est quoi ton nom de code

Tenten : Ss-5-88223

Neji : Ça représente quoi?

Tenten : Ss pour Super soldat 5 car nous sommes la cinquième génération 88 car je suis le huitième prototype et 223 j'ignore pourquoi

Neji : Ok

Neji sortit de la pièce et Tenten l'imita après avoir ramasser son sac.

L'image du garçon la hantait depuis la vieille, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et il était plus musclé qu'il y avait cinq ans…

Prochain chapitre : Byakugan

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	12. Chapter 11 Byakugan

Yaa

Voilà le chapitre 11 c'est un spécial basé sur Hinata (vous remarquerez que Hanabi est très méchante je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime pas comme Ino quoi!)

Chapitre 11 Byakugan

Hinata marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha avec Kiba et Shino. Après avoir passer 4 ans en dehors de la ville, il avait beaucoup de chose a rattraper. Hinata avait remarquer que Kiba était devenu plus mature et que Shino parlait plus qu'avant sa la soulageait de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui ai change. Il arrivèrent devant Ichikaru, Naruto sortait avec Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura : Toi t'a pas changer toujours aussi dingue des ramen

Naruto : Hey c'est le sac à puce

Sakura : T'as vraiment pas changer

Sakura soupira et Hinata la regarda amuser.

Sakura : Hinata sa te dit d'échanger avec moi

Hinata : Non merci, je suis très bien dans mon équipe

Sakura : Dommage

Hinata : Tu n'as qu'a demander a Ino de prendre ta place, Temari et elle ne s'entende pas très bien

Sakura : Tien en voilà une idée

Sasuke : Je t'interdit de me laisser avec Ino

Sakura : Tu me donnes des ordres toi maintenant?

Sasuke : Lorsqu'il s'agit de ma vie oui

Sakura : Tu as peur d'Ino?

Sasuke : Ino? Non c'est moi qui va me suicider si tu me laisses avec cette fille

Sakura éclata de rire.

Alexie qui avait entendu la discussion.

Alexie : Tu n'as rien a craindre Sasuke je serais là

Sasuke _douteux _: Ça veut dire quoi?

Sakura : Qu'elle sait moi se retenir que Temari.

Hinata : En d'autre mot Ino est morte

Alexie : En gros c'est ça.

Le groupe continua son chemin lorsqu'il tombèrent justement sur Ino, Shikamaru et Temari.

Shikamaru : Tien justement Hinata, Hiashi te cherche partout.

Hinata : Je croyais que c'était réglé que Hanabi prenait ma place d'héritière.

Sakura : Il a peut-être découvert que cette petite peste ne méritait pas les honneurs.

: Je ne crois pas

Neji arrivait avec Tenten, Kisoi et Lee.

Neji : Il est furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état

Hinata : Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais?

Neji : J'en sais rien.

C'est à se moment là que Hiashi arriva avec Hanabi sur les talons.

Hiashi : Tu n'as pas honte!

Hanabi : Comment peux-tu être revenu à Konoha après cette trahison.

Hinata : J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi on parles.

Hiashi : PART TA FAUTE BIENTÔT TOUT LE MONDE VA POUVOIR UTILISER LE BYAKUGAN!

Hinata : Qu… Quoi?

Tout le monde regardait la jeune femme sauf Temari, Kisoi, Alexie, Tenten et Sakura qui regardait le sol.

Hinata revit son séjour dans la salle d'opération, elle entendait les chirurgiens autours d'elle.

« Je veux le secret du Byakugan, avec ça mes soldats seront encore plus redoutables… »

Elle revit la piqûre qu'on lui avait donnée pour l'endormir, elle revit les instruments sur la table, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux tout était noir et ses yeux était en feu.

Hanabi : Tu nous as trahis!

Hinata : Je suis désoler…

Hanabi : Si tu crois que tes excuse vont…

Hinata_ la coupant _: À oui je suis désolé, Désoler d'avoir été enlever, d'avoir été observer comme un rat de laboratoire, d'avoir été, opérer pour n'importe quoi, désoler d'être presque devenu aveugle, a oui pardonné moi j'ai été une méchante fille, j'ai bien essayé de me donner la mort pour me punir mais il ne m'on pas laisser faire.

Naruto comme tous les autres étaient étonnés de voir comment la jeune femme répondait a son père, elle qui normalement baissait la tête et se laissait crier dessus.

Hiashi : Comment ose tu me répondre!

Hinata : Mais je ne t'ai pas répondu, je discute avec ma chère sœur adorée

Hiashi : Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire!

Hinata : Tu m'as posé une question.

Fou de rage Hiashi gifla sa fille. Hinata encaissa le coup sans broncher. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Hinata : Tu m'as giflé tellement de fois avant mon enlèvement que maintenant elle ne me font plus mal.

Hinata parlait de la douleur psychologique autre fois, elle aurait pleuré et imploré le pardon de son père mais… Plus maintenant.

Hiashi : Non seulement tu donnes notre plus grand secret à l'ennemi mais en plus maintenant tu me réponds et tu as le culot de me regarder dans les yeux.

Hinata : Personne n'aurait pu empêcher ces hommes d'obtenir le secret du Byakugan.

Hanabi : J'aurais préféré me donner la mort plutôt que de livrer ce secret.

Hinata _amusé _: Parce que tu crois que en trois ans je n'ai jamais essayer? J'ai essayé de me donner la mort j'avais trahis mon clan et perdu mon humanité, je ne suis qu'un clone de soldat modèle avec de l'ADN de renard. Lorsque je m'ouvrais les veines il me soignait, lorsque je n'évitait pas les tires il m'entraînait en chirurgie, lorsque je me laissait couler dans l'eau il me sortait et me faisait respirer, je ne pouvais pas mourir il refusait! J'ai finis par me faire a l'idée et j'ai arrêter et j'ai suivis.

Hanabi : Moi je ne serais jamais revenu a Konoha

Hinata : Et ou serait tu aller!

Hanabi : Je me serais donner la mort

Hinata : Je n'ai pas survécu toutes ces années dans cette enfer pour me laisser mourir lorsque tout se termine enfin!

Hanabi : Tu resteras toujours une honte pour nous traîtresse

Neji : Hanabi tais toi!

Hanabi : Toi tu n'es que de la Bunke alors tu ne parles que lorsqu'on t'y autorise!

Neji se tus et serra les poing.

Hinata : Très chère sœur tu me fais penser a quelque chose justement.

Hinata s'approcha de Neji, elle retira le bandeau frontal découvrant le sceau. Elle mordit son doigt. Le sang perla, elle passa son doigt sur le sceau de son cousin qui la regardait étonner.

Hinata : Tu étais mon esclave puisque tu étais de la Bunke et pour te libérer de ta fonction je devais attendre ma majorité, maintenant que j'ai mes 19 ans je peux te libérer.

Le sceau disparu peu à peu.

Neji : Hinata-sama…

Hinata : Maintenant je ne suis que Hinata.

Hiashi : Hinata! Comment peux-tu faire ça sans nous en parler!

Hinata : Mais je suis adulte et je peux prendre mes décisions toutes seule

Hiashi : Tu vas trop loin Hinata Hyûga!

Hinata : Alors renie moi! Je n'en ai rien à faire!

Hiashi : Tu a gagner Hinata ne t'avise plus jamais de te présenter sous notre nom tu n'es plus une Hyûga! Tu n'es plus ma fille!

Hinata : Parfait mais Neji ne pourra plus être sous vos ordres puisque je suis la seule qui puisse lui remettre le sceau

Hiashi leva la main pour la frapper. Son poignet se fit arrêter par la main d'Alexie.

Hinata regardait la jeune femme étonner.

Alexie : Lève encore la main une seule fois sur ma sœur et je te tuerais de mes mains.

Sakura : Non tu ne le tueras pas

Alexie : Tu oses le défendre

Sakura : C'est moi qui le tuerai

Tout le monde regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Sakura : C'est moi qui le tuerai pour le faire regretter toute les fois ou j'ai dû consoler Hinata pendant une partie de la nuit parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas être a la hauteur. Frapper sa fille jusqu'à la faire pleurer l'insultée et la rabaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne a ne plus dire se qu'elle pense a avoir peur de la réaction des autres c'est dégueulasse! Je ne conte pas le nombre de fois ou Hinata est arriver chez moi en larme ou elle pleurait pendant toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit a cause de cette homme, elle s'endormait en pleurant dans mes bras pendant que j'essayais de lui faire voir qu'il avait tord.

Hinata : Sakura…

Sakura se plaça devant sa sœur de cœur. Hinata sourit.

Hiashi : Te vous mettez pas entre ma fille et moi!

Temari : C'est étrange

Tenten : Oui vous venez juste de la renier!

Temari et Tenten se placèrent une à côté de l'autre devant Alexie, Sakura et Hinata.

Hinata : Les filles… Merci…

Hanabi se lança sur sa sœur Kunai en main, Kisoi se retrouva derrière elle et l'adolescente de 14 ans ne touchait plus le sol.

Hanabi : Lâche moi pauvre type!

Kisoi la lâcha en l'envoyant contre un mur.

Kisoi : Je déteste les petites pestes insolentes et gâter…

Hanabi : Toi!

Kisoi marcha dans la direction des filles, Hinata souriait.

Sakura : Si on rentrait, y'a des mauvaise onde ici.

Les 6 soldats rentrèrent chez eux. Bientôt dans le village tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passer dans le clan Hyûga. Tout le monde avait été étonner du comportement des jeunes soldats. Surtout celui d'Hinata et de Sakura…

Voilà le prochain chapitre je l'aime beaucoup parce que j'ai piquer l'idée de l'emission dark angel et j'aime beaucoup cette idée l'idée est sur deux chapitres

Prochain chapitre : Trouble tête

Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE


	13. Chapter 12 Trouble tête

Yaa

Voilà le 12 chapitre (j'ai écrit jusqu'à 14 bientôt vous aller devoir attendre pour la suite! (mais j'écrit vite vous inquiéter pas)

Chapitre 12 Trouble tête

: Hinata-chan!

La jeune femme se retourna. Naruto s'arrêta devant elle.

Hinata : Naruto-kun? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto : Je voulais te parler

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tu sais la dernière fois qu'on sait parler avant que tu partes?

Hinata : Oui

Naruto : Ben quand je suis revenu de mission tu t'étais fait enlever

Hinata : Et?

Naruto : Je n'ai pas pu te dire… Enfin… Que moi aussi je t'aimais

Hinata : Alors tu aurais du le dire avant de partir

Naruto : Mais je savais pas que tu serais enlever je pensais qu'en revenant tu serais à Konoha et que je pourrais te dire que je t'aimais et qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble.

Hinata : Tu aurais du me le dire lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais

Naruto : Mais je te le dis maintenant, Je t'aime Hinata-chan tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

Hinata : Non

La réponse avait claquer Naruto avait l'impression de s'être fait gifler par Tsunade avec sa super force.

Naruto : Mais…

Hinata : Ça fait quatre ans que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais tu m'as dit on en reparle quand je reviens tu m'as envoyer balader tu m'as fait mal, le seul truc de bien que j'ai eu a Nyuusu-Inochi c'est que j'ai réussi a effacer complètement les sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

Hinata tourna les talons, Naruto voulu l'appeler il tendit la main vers elle.

: NARUTO!

Naruto : Hinata!

Le blond s'était redressé dans son sac de couchage. Sakura était devant lui.

Sakura : Tu y es presque, mais c'est pas encore ça, moi c'est Sakura

Naruto : Sakura?…

Sakura : Ouais la fille qui essaie de te réveiller depuis ¾ d'heure.

Naruto regarda autour de lui Alexie, Sasuke et Kakashi le regardaient. Il se rappela qu'il était en mission. À voir leur visage étonner, il l'avait tous entendu crier le nom de l'ex-Hyûga.

Naruto rougit.

Sakura : Ok si on y allait?

Naruto : Super l'idée

Sakura : Ramasse tes affaires Alexie tu viens on vas remplir les gourdes dans le ruisseau plus loin.

Alexie : Je te suis!

Les deux femmes soldat partirent en direction du ruisseau.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu vas pas dire a Hinata que tu l'aimes

Naruto : Je veux pas parler de ça.

Naruto ramassa ses affaires et les ninjas rejoignirent les soldats qui riaient plus loin. Elles lancèrent leurs gourdes aux ninjas et ils partirent. Après une journée à courir d'arbre en arbre l'équipe sept prirent une pause pour la nuit. Sakura s'occupa de faire à manger et ils montèrent les tentes. Sakura et Alexie dormaient dans la même et les garçons dormaient dans l'autre.

Pendant la nuit Alexie se redressa en sueur. Sakura se réveilla.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu as pourquoi tu t'agites?

Alexie : Et merde

Sakura : Quoi?

Alexie : J'suis en chaleur…

(L'idée pris dans l'émission Dark Angel j'ai toujours aimé cette idée)

Le lendemain matin lorsque Alexie sortit de la tente, Kakashi arrivait de la cascade. Alexie voit sa veste sur le sol près des vestiges du feu, le jounin était torse nu. Elle le regardait ou plutôt le dévorait des yeux, détaillant chaque détaille de son torse musclé. Son cœur s'affolait. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Kakashi : Alexie? t'es matinal

Alexie : J'arrivais pas a dormir…

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Jounin.

Alexie : C'est quoi ce tatouage?

Kakashi : C'est le symbole des Anbus

Alexie : Ok…

Elle suivait les traits du symboles avec son dos et tenait l'avant bras musclé du ninjas avec son autre main.

Sakura sortit de la tente.

Sakura : Oh non… Non, non , non , non , non

Elle attrapa Alexie par le bras et l'entraîna vers la cascade. Alexie se laissa entraîner sans quitter le ninja des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à la cascade.

Alexie : J'avais jamais remarquer qu'il était aussi…

Sakura _la coupant _: Ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase parce que je te rappelle que tu parles de Kakashi!

Alexie : Au secours pourquoi ça tombe sur moi pourquoi en plein milieu d'une mission… n'empêche qu'il est vachement beau

Sakura : Aller va prendre dans l'eau.

Elle poussa sa sœur dans l'eau.

Sakura : Tu sors pas de la je reviens

Sakura retourna au campement. Elle entra dans sa tente se n'est qu'en ressortant qu'elle remarqua Sasuke et Naruto.

Sakura : J'avais oublié les sacs

Sasuke : Ou est Alexie

Sakura : Elle est déjà dans l'eau … Enfin… Espérons…

Sakura sourit et partit en courant.

Plus tard les deux filles retrouvèrent les garçons. Ils déjeunèrent et repartirent. Le soir venu ils s'arrêtèrent.

Kakashi : Y'a un village un peu plus loin a l'est on pourra y passer la nuit

Sakura et Alexie : Non!

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que vous avez toute les deux?

Alexie : Ben on peut pas aller au village parce que…

Sakura : Ça va nous rallongé

Naruto : Vous êtes les premières a nous rallongé pour dormir dans un lit.

Sakura : Oui mais… Euh…

Kakashi : Si vous avez pas de vrai raison, on y va.

Les ninjas se remirent en route.

Alexie attrapa Sakura par le bras et chuchota.

Alexie : Un village, ça veut dire plein de mec dans tout les coins…

Sakura : Je sais… Je vais te surveiller

Alexie : Je t'en prit si je délire gifle moi bien fort

Sakura : Ok

Kakashi : Vous traînez?

Sakura : On arrive

Elles partirent en courant pour les rattraper. Pendant que Kakashi prenait les chambres, Sasuke remarqua que Alexie regardait autour d'elle.

Sasuke : Alexie tu vas bien?

Alexie : A propos de quoi…

La jeune femme n'avait a peine écouter se que disait le chûnin. Sakura la saisit par le bras et lui enfonça ses ongles dans le bras. Alexie se retourna en s'empêchant de crier.

Sasuke : Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui

Alexie _entre ses dents _: Bizarre mais non ou tu vas chercher ça?

Kakashi : Voilà votre chambre les filles Naruto et Sasuke vous êtes ensemble

Kakashi lança la clé a Sakura.

Sakura : On va se coucher nous Bye

Les deux filles partirent rapidement. Arriver dans sa chambre Alexie se lança sous une douche froide. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le sol aux pieds du lit et commença des tractions pendant que Sakura lui parlait assisses sur le lit.

On frappa à la porte, Sakura ouvrit et Kakashi entra dans la pièce.

Kakashi : Vous allez expliquer votre comportement maintenant?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre comportement?

Kakashi : Vous êtes bizarre depuis se matin, et pourquoi elle fait des tractions celle là.

Sakura : Euh… Ça l'aide a dormir, ça lui change les idées.

Kakashi regarda Alexie qui montait et descendait rapidement.

Alexie : _Fait le partir fait le partir, il est trop… pense pas a ça Alexie contrôle toi! Mais il était tellement… 65 66 67 68 J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était aussi… Alexie contrôle-toi c'est Kakashi… Hum… Ahhhhhhhh j'étais ou là Ok on recommence 1 2 3 4 5…_

Sakura : Euh… Kakashi-san

Kakashi : Ouais?

Sakura : Vous pourriez nous laissez?

Kakashi : Explique moi votre comportement d'abord.

Sakura : C'est… Un truc de sœur?

Kakashi : Bien tenter mais non

Sakura : C'est trop compliquer à expliquer c'est… Un problème de fille

Kakashi la regarda incrédule. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux seulement ce n'était pas toutes les filles qui avaient ce problème. Kakashi capitula et sortit lorsque la porte se referma, il s'arrêta.

Il entendit quelque chose tomber, il supposa que Alexie s'était laisser tomber.

Il entendit la conversation des filles.

Alexie : Dieu MERCI il est sortit

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura : Tu aurais du te voir lorsqu'il est entrer tu as tripler de vitesse.

Alexie : Pourquoi y'a qu'a moi que sa arrive!

Sakura : N'empêche que si on continue à agir comme aujourd'hui demain il nous lâchera pas

Alexie : Pas de chance demain se serra pire.

Sakura : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Alexie : Ah! J'ai besoin une douche froide!

Il entendit la porte claquer et Sakura qui riait encore. Il partit encore plus intriguer qu'a son arriver…

Prochain chapitre : Miaou!

Celui la il me fait rire

Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE


	14. Chapter 13 Miaou

Yaa!

Bah voilà le chapitre qui suis avec Alexie qui est en chaleur

Chapitre 13 Miaou

Sakura s'assit près de ses partenaires.

Sakura : Ohayoo

Kakashi : Alexie n'est pas avec toi

Sakura : Sous la douche

Naruto : Vous aller encore nous faire le même coup qu'hier?

Sakura : C'est pas ma faute

Kakashi : Tien voilà l'autre

Alexie descendait les marche, elle repéra ses coéquipier et avança vers eux.

Sasuke : On dirait qu'elle ne mangera pas avec nous

Sakura se retourna et vit Alexie qui suivait un garçon des yeux, elle commença a le suivre.

Sakura : Vous m'excuser…

Elle partit rejoindre Alexie qui discutait avec le garçon en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Sakura l'agrippa par le bras et la ramena avec elle a leur table.

Ils mangèrent en écoutant Naruto raconter ses bêtises habituelles. Lorsqu'un homme passa près d'Alexie, la jeune femme le regarda intéresser. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ça table. Sakura leva la main. Alexie ne lâchait plus l'homme des yeux. Lorsque la serveuse donna une carafe d'eau avec glaçon a Sakura, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sakura éleva la carafe au-dessus de sa tête après s'être versé un verre. Elle déversa son contenu sur la tête d'Alexie la jeune femme poussa un petit cri aigu. Sakura reposa le contenant sur la table. Alexie repoussa ses cheveux trempés derrière ses oreilles.

Alexie : Merci…

Sakura : À ton service.

La fleur de cerisier avala le contenu de son verre d'eau et demanda à ce qu'on remplisse a nouveau la carafe.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu lui as verser l'eau sur la tête?

Sakura : Elle commençait à avoir chaud

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi me faire verser de l'eau glacée sur la tête, je dis pas merci

Alexie : C'est un truc entre nous deux, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre

Kakashi regardait les deux soldats incrédules.

Kakashi : Si on se remettait en route

Alexie : Bonne idée!

Kakashi : Euh… Merci…

Alexie se leva et Sakura la suivit. En passant près de leur chambre Kakashi entendit Sakura qui engueulait Alexie.

Sakura : Tu vas te retenir bon sang!

Alexie : J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi

Sakura : Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler!

Alexie : Mais j'essaie!

Il alla ramasser ses affaires et passa devant leur chambre alors qu'elle sortait.

Ils quittèrent le village quelque minute plus tard. Alexie sur le dos de Doma avait du mal à se contrôler heureusement l'animal était habituée a agir avec Alexie dans cette état. Dans les arbres Naruto faisait remarquer que Alexie était encore plus bizarre que la vieille, ses deux coéquipiers ses deux coéquipier ne purent s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Le soir venu Alexie se retrouva rapidement sous la tente. Sakura elle resta avec les garçons pour discuter. Sakura se retrouva avec le premier tour de garde ensuite se devait être Kakashi et pour finir la nuit Naruto et Sasuke car il était presque sûr que Naruto s'endormirait.

Kakashi sortit prendre son tour de garde. Il s'assit et profita de la solitude et du calme pour aiguiser ses kunais.

: Salut

Kakashi sursauta manquant se couper. Il regarda Alexie près de lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Kakashi : Bon sang Alexie je t'ai même pas entendu arriver.

Alexie : Les chats sont silencieux et voie dans le noir voilà ce qui fait deux d'aussi bon chasseur.

Kakashi : Ok…

Alexie s'approcha de lui. Kakashi la regardait étonner. Elle attrapa ses kunais et les enfonça dans un arbre plus loin.

Alexie : Il sont suffisamment aiguiser…

Kakashi : Tu devrais pas dormir?

Alexie sourit amusé et posa une main sur son torse.

Alexie : Tu ne devrais te cacher avec ces vestes, tu te trouverais une copine plus facilement si tu montrais tes muscles

Kakashi : Quoi? Tu vas bien!

Alexie : Très bien…

Elle l'embrassa violemment, Kakashi la repoussa.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui te prend.

Un étrange sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la soldats. C'était un sourire d'envi et de désir. Elle poussa le jounin sur le dos et monta à cheval sur son ventre.

Kakashi : T'étais bizarre c'est dernier jour mais la tu pousses un peu Enlève toi de sur mon ventre immédiatement

Alexie retira complètement le masque du jounin qu'il n'avait fait que l'abaisser.

Kakashi : Alexie!

Alexie : Tu vas faire quoi si je reste la tu vas me donner une fessée

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur les poignets du jounin et les plaqua au sol. Alexie était plus forte que lui il le savait depuis le jour ou il l'avait vu soulever un ninjas trois fois plus gros qu'elle. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit bientôt la langue de la jeune femme dans son cou. (Moi : non mais va pas me dire que sa te plait pas je te croirais pas Kakashi : Ben… en d'autre circonstance… Moi : Pervers -- Kakashi : Non c'est toi qui écrit et qui me fait répondre! Moi : A oui c'est vrai…)

Kakashi : Arrête sa bon sang!

Il essayait tant bien que mal de libérer ses mains pour se débarrasser de la jeune soldat avec un katon ou un suiton enfin quelque chose.

Sasuke sortit de la tente et vit la scène. Naruto arriva un peu après.

Kakashi : Sasuke, Naruto bon sang débarrassez moi d'elle

Sakura sortit de la tente, elle avait entendu l'ordre de Kakashi.

Sakura : Oh bon sang!

Elle agrippa Alexie par les épaules et débarrassa Kakashi de la jeune femme.

Sakura : Alexie!

L'ancienne ninja gifla sa sœur avec force.

Alexie : Aie…

Sakura : Non mais sa va pas la tête.

Alexie : J'ai pas fait ça?

Sakura : Ben ouais!

Alexie : Ah Je suis maudite

Sakura : T'arrivais vraiment plus a te contrôler merde?

Alexie : J'ai… J'ai besoin d'une douche froide très froide.

Sakura : Y'a une chute plus loin

Alexie : Merveilleux

Alexie partit en courant.

Sakura se retourna Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke la regardait perdu et un peu effrayer.

Sakura : Excuser-là!

Sakura partit en courant après sa sœur.

Naruto : On devrait peut-être les suivre si on veut savoir qu'est-ce qui lui a prit.

Kakashi : Laisse moi prendre mes kunais j'ai pas l'intention de me refaire sauter dessus.

Kakashi ramassa ses kunais dans l'arbre où Alexie les avait lancés plus tôt et ils partirent en direction de la chute. En chemin ils entendirent la "conversation".

Sakura : J'le crois pas, Kakashi!

Alexie était sous la chute debout dos a tout le monde elle avait de l'eau jusqu'a la taille et ses vêtements était aux pieds de Sakura.

Sakura : Cette fois ci conte pas sur moi pour t'inventer une excuse on a pas le choix de leur dire la vérité.

Kakashi : Ça sa m'intéresse.

Sakura : Ah, vous êtes là.

Elle se retourna et vit que Alexie avait tourner la tête. Elle sortit une serviette de son sac. Alexie disparue sous l'eau et sortit près d'eux en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Sakura lui donna la serviette. La jeune femme s'enroula dans la serviette mais resta dans l'eau.

Alexie : Tu leur explique moi je retourne sous la chute…

Sakura soupira et Alexie retourna sous l'eau pour apparaître sous la chute.

Sakura : On dirait que je dois faire le sale boulot

Kakashi : J'aimerais comprendre.

Sakura : Bon ok… Ou commencer… Vous savez quand vous avez rencontré Alexie, elle a dit que d'avoir de l'ADN de chat prédominant c'est pas toujours cool et quand Naruto a voulu savoir pourquoi elle a pas voulu parler

Naruto : Elle disait que j'était trop jeune

Sakura : c'est de ça qu'elle parlait

Sasuke : de quoi exactement sauf qu'elle a sauté sur Kakashi

Sakura : Alexie est à moitié chat comme eux elle voit dans le noir et elle se déplace hyper silencieusement

Kakashi : sa je l'avais remarqué

Sakura : Ok et comme les chats, elle boit beaucoup de lait et le point qu'elle déteste tous les trois mois pendant 72 heures, elle est… En chaleur…

Les trois ninjas la regardait les yeux ronds. (o.o  réaction de nos trois ninjas ")

Sasuke : En chaleur genre… Comme les animaux

Sakura : Ouais pendant 72 heures Alexie devient complètement folle, elle contrôle plus ses pulsion sexuelle et elle peut pas être laisser sans surveillance, pire qu'un enfant.

Kakashi : Et c'est bientôt finis j'espère

Sakura : Ça devrait finir demain pendant la nuit

Kakashi _découragé_ : O génial

Sakura : Je vais la surveiller et si elle recommence… Gifler là où de l'eau froide dans le visage aussi sa lui fait reprendre c'est esprit.

Kakashi : Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi…

Sakura : Parce que Sasuke et Naruto sont trop jeune?

Kakashi : C'est pas vrai…

Sakura sourit amusé.

Alexie : Tu me pardonnes pour tout à l'heure?

Kakashi leva les yeux la jeune femme était habillé de sa combinaison et ses cheveux coulaient le long des vêtement de faux cuir noir. Ses vêtements mouillaient eux aussi mariait parfaitement les formes de son corps.

Kakashi : T'avise pas de recommencer

Alexie : L'envi n'y est pas spécialement

Sakura : On a deux choix ou l'on retourne dormir ou l'on reprend la route.

Naruto : Je vote pour retourner dormir.

Alexie : Moi aussi

Kakashi : L'envi n'y est pas spécialement.

Ils retournèrent au campement et les deux filles retournèrent dormirent Naruto et Sasuke aussi pendant que Kakashi montait la garde. Une heure plus tard une odeur de sel flottait dans l'air. Kakashi n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Alexie sortit de la tente et se glissa près de lui.

Kakashi la vit et recula d'un bon.

Alexie posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jounin.

Kakashi : Tu vas pas recommencer.

Alexie le regardait dans les yeux.

Alexie : Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désoler pour tout à l'heure

Kakashi : Ouais Ok

Alexie : J'arrive plus à dormir

Kakashi : Je vais nager et t'avise pas de te pointer

Alexie : Mais euh! Je suis pas comme ça!

Kakashi part pendant que Alexie commence a faire le déjeuner…

J'aime beaucoup quand Alexie est en chaleur sa m'amuse de tout faire retomber sur le pauvre Kakashi je risque de revenir souvent sur se point pauvre Kakashi Que de problème depuis qu'il a accepter Alexie dans son équipe lol j'ai aussi une autre idée qui se rapproche mais cette fois les filles seront toute toucher sans exception.

Prochain chapitre : Voleur d'enfance (Y'a rien de croche… enfin… oui mais pas comme vous vous imaginer ou comme je m'imagine que vous vous imaginer… enfin bref vous verrez bien)

Laissez pleins reviews sa me fait tellement plaisir


	15. Chapter 14 Les voleurs d'enfance

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà un chapitre sur Shika et Tema et Ino!**_

_**J'ai pas publier avant je travaillais sur un one-shot justement sur Shika et Tema en plus de jouer au ddr(j'adore le ddr :p)**_

_**Chapitre 14 Voleur d'enfance**_

Shikamaru et Ino couraient d'arbre en arbre. Temari courait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle vit un éclat dans les bois. Elle dévia de sa trajectoire.

Ino : Génial qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore!

Shikamaru : Arrête de te plaindre viens, on va voir qu'est-ce qu'elle a.

Shikamaru dévia de sa trajectoire. Lorsqu'il vit Temari s'arrêter, il sauta a coté d'elle, Ino l'imita.

Ino : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore?

Temari : Tait toi!

Ino : Quoi?

Temari pointa l'éclat lumineux plus loin dans la forêt. Elle sortit un miroir de poche et regarda le soleil, elle commença à bouger le miroir pour renvoyer son éclat. Elle cacha le miroir de la lumière et l'autre éclat s'agita.

Temari : C'est un appel à l'aide.

Temari s'accroupit et s'élança discrètement dans la direction de l'éclat. Les ninjas la suivirent en gardant leur distance. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grotte, l'éclat s'était éteint. Temari entra sans un bruit dans la grotte. Shikamaru et Ino attendirent dehors sur leur garde. Temari ressortit en chancelant, elle se tenait sur les parois lorsqu'elle arriva a la fin de la grotte, elle tomba à genoux et vomit. Elle toussait et s'essuyait la bouche. Shikamaru s'approcha et lui tendit sa gourde d'eau. Suivit d'Ino, ils entrèrent dans la grotte, la ninja regretta rapidement sa curiosité en voyant les cadavres, il y en avait une dizaine, aucun de faisait plus d'un mètre. La plupart avait encore les yeux ouverts, il était couvert de sang…

Ino : J'ai… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air

Ino partit en courant, elle rejoignit Temari dehors.

Shikamaru regardait le spectacle horrifier. Devant lui il y avait des cadavres, dix enfant en bas de 9 ans tous tués de sang-froid. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il vit une ombre bouger. Il sortit un kunai. Il vit alors s'avancer un garçon de 7 ans, ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur, ses vêtements ses mains, son corps tout entier était couvert de sang.

Shikamaru rangea son kunai et tendit la main vers le garçon.

Shikamaru : C'est toi qui a lancer le message À l'aide?

Garçon : …

Shikamaru : Viens avec moi je te veux pas de mal.

Le garçon le regarda un moment puis les larmes perlèrent ses yeux et il se lança sur Shikamaru. Le ninja s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Il sortit. Dehors Ino était devant Temari elle pleurait. Ino se retourna et lança un regard voulant dire "Aide moi" a Shikamaru. Puis elle remarqua le gamin.

Le garçon se débattit dans les bras de Shikamaru, le ninja le déposa sur le sol et le gamin partit a courir vers Temari.

Garçon _en sanglot_ : Temari!

Temari leva les yeux.

Temari : Joshua?...

Joshua _en sanglot _: Temari-neesan…

Temari tendit les bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour s'y cacher. Temari l'embrassa sur la tête et le serra contre lui.

Temari : Je suis là trésor, c'est finis, je suis là.

Ino : Tu le connais?

Temari : Lorsque j'ai fuit Nyuusu-Inochi, je me suis retrouver dans son village j'ai vécu environ 3 mois chez lui avant de vouloir retrouver mes sœurs… Je connais le prénom, l'age et les parents de chacun des gamins la dedans…

Shikamaru s'approcha de sa coéquipière.

Shikamaru : Ino ramène-toi on va voir s'il y a d'autre survivant ensuite on brûlera les corps

Ino : Non! Je veux pas retourner la dedans.

Shikamaru : C'est pas vrai… Tes un ninja oui ou non?

Temari : Je vais venir avec toi, Joshua reste avec Ino tu veux bien.

Joshua : Non! Non je reste avec toi!

Temari : Joshua…

Joshua : Si je te montre où sont les autres tu vas me laisser venir avec toi?

Temari : Il y a d'autre enfant?

Joshua : Oui…

Temari : Ils sont en vit?

Joshua : Kyra est toujours vivante

Temari : Conduit moi a elle

Joshua prit la main de Temari et la dirigea à travers la grotte. Le Nara la suivait. Ils trouvèrent finalement une petite fille. Elle était accroupie dans un coin et ne bougeait plus ses jambes était couverte d'ecchymoses et de blessures. Temari la reconnu.

Temari : Oh Kyra…

Elle s'approcha de la gamine terroriser un garçon sauta devant elle il avait 9 ans.

Temari : Kyo!

Kyo : Temari-neesan?

Temari : Oui

Kyo : Neesan!

Il couru dans ses bras.

Joshua : Je vous avais dit que j'arriverais a demander de l'aide

Temari attrapa la gamine de 5 ans dans ses bras.

Temari : Aller on sort d'ici.

Shikamaru apparu.

Shikamaru : Il n'y a personne d'autre a première vu.

Kyo : Non ils sont tous mort…

Temari : Sortons de cette enfer…

Shikamaru : Passer devant.

Ils sortirent lorsque Shikamaru les rejoignit, on pouvait entendre les crépitements du feu à l'intérieur.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grotte.

Ils montèrent le campement quelques kilomètres plus loin. Pendant que les enfants mangèrent et que la fillette dormait

Ino : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des enfants?

Temari : Pourquoi cette question?

Ino : Ben on a une mission.

Shikamaru : Tsunade comprendra, je doute que les gens de se village aurait laisser leur enfants se faire enlever sans se battre tout porte a croire que le village a été raser le mieux c'est de les ramener a Konoha avec nous l'a bas on leur trouvera une nouvelle famille. Ils ont vécu un traumatisme important, ils auront besoin d'une nouvelle famille aimante et s'ils peuvent rester près de Temari, qu'ils connaissent déjà, ils se sentiront plus en sécurité.

Temari les regarda. Shikamaru avait raison. Kyo se coucha près de Kyra.

Shikamaru : C'est sa sœur?

Temari : Oui

Joshua se leva. Il avança vers les trois adultes quand un cri retentit. Tout le monde se redressa, une corde se noua autour de la taille du garçon. Joshua poussa un cri en tendant les bras vers Temari, mais il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras d'un homme de grande taille. L'homme commença a rire et se sauva en courant. Temari s'élança derrière lui.

Shikamaru : Reste avec les gamins si c'est un ninjas, elle aura des problèmes.

Shikamaru s'élança à son tour derrière sa partenaire. L'homme s'arrêta devant une chute, il suspendit l'enfant dans le vide.

Homme : Tu as le choix ou tu me suis jusqu'à mon camp et tu bute tout ceux qui on tuer son village et ses petit copain ou tu le sauves.

Temari : Tu vas pas…

Homme : Dit Bye Bye à ta copine gamin.

L'homme lâcha la corde Joshua poussa un cri et tomba dans le vide. Temari s'élança et sauta sans hésiter.

Shikamaru : Temari!

Le Nara s'arrêta sur le bord de l'eau il vit Temari rattraper Joshua dans sa chute et le serrer contre elle il la vit entrer dans l'eau et disparaître sous la brume provoquer par le torrent. Ino arriva alors que Shikamaru s'élançait dans la descente risquer de la paroi rocheuse a coté de la chute. Les roches était mouiller et glissante. Ino entraîna les enfants dans la forêt pour atteindre le bas de la montagne.

Shikamaru arriva non sans mal en bas de la chute. Il guettait la surface de l'eau effrayer. Quelque chose sortit de l'eau plus loin il se précipita sur Joshua qui arrivait avec difficulté à rester sur le rivage, il le sortit de l'eau et le regarda.

Shikamaru : Ou est Temari.

Joshua : Je sais pas elle m'a protéger lorsqu'on est entrer dans l'eau et… et elle m'a lâché et elle ses mit a couler elle ma pointer la terre alors je suis sortit…

Shikamaru : Bon sang…

Ino arriva enfin.

Shikamaru : Reste avec Ino je vais chercher Temari.

Shikamaru plongea à son tour. Ino s'accroupit près du garçon.

Ino : Tu vas bien?

Joshua : Oui mais Temari elle est pas remonter.

Ino : Shika va la ramener

_**Prochain chapitre : Terreur marine**_

_**Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE**_


	16. Chapter 15 Terreur marine

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 15 pour le 16 vous allez attendre un peu parce que je l'ai même pas commencer "**_

_**Chapitre 15 Terreur marine.**_

Shikamaru nagea un moment la rivière était très profonde et il ne voyait pas le fond. Il enchaîna des signes.

Shikamaru : Nihada san'so no jutsu (nihada deuxième peau san'so oxygène / deuxième peau d'oxygène)

Une enveloppe transparente entoura le corps du garçon. Il continua d'avancer vers le fond. Il finit par repérer deux ombre au fond. L'une d'elle se déplaçait très vite dans la direction de l'autre qui évitait. Shikamaru reconnu alors Temari. Un homme se tenait devant elle enfaîte ce n'était pas un homme… Le Nara était incapable de dire qu'est-ce qu'il était. Il avait des branchie, ses mains et ses pieds étaient palmés. Il portait seulement un short et son torse était recouvert d'écaille le protègent comme l'aurait fait un bouclier. Temari n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du manque d'oxygène. Lorsque… La « chose » chargea Temari, elle évita en se déplaçant sur le coté, mais il savait très bien nager et il revient rapidement sur sa cible. Temari reçu le coup dans le ventre et revola plus loin. Elle tomba sur le dos dans le sable. La jeune femme se releva en gémissant. L'homme poisson chargea a nouveau lui frappant l'épaule. Shikamaru enchaîna les signes et lança son Kagemane no jutsu. La chose se figea. Il posa pied près de Temari et l'aida à se lever. Il leva la tête pour lui dire de remonter Temari secoua la tête.

Shikamaru : Monte ses ordres, je suis ton supérieur.

Temari le regarda étonner. Shikamaru détestait donner des ordres, surtout de cette façon, il était ninja pas général dans l'armé, mais comme Temari avait été former comme un soldat durant les 4 dernière année. Il savait que comme ça elle ne riposterait pas. Temari se retourna et remonta. Shikamaru enchaîna des signes.

Shikamaru : Kage nui

L'homme se retrouva emprisonné entre les piques former par les ombres. L'homme poisson chargea sur les piques, épuisant Shikamaru qui était directement relié a ceux-ci. Shikamaru enchaîna les signes, il devait faire vite si il dépensait tout son chakra, il ne pourrait plus tenir la deuxième peau qui lui permettait de respirer.

Shikamaru : Kage Kubishibari no jutsu!

Une main d'ombre apparu sur le torse de l'homme poisson et monta jusqu'à son cou. La bestiole commença à paniquer et frappa encore plus fort sur les piques. Shikamaru broncha. Les piques disparurent et il fonça sur Shikamaru. Shikamaru atterrit sur le sable trois mètre plus loin, avec difficulté il garda sa concentration il se redressa et la main d'ombre s'accrocha a la gorge du demi poisson, lui brisant la nuque. L'homme tomba sur le dos mort. Shikamaru remonta…

Temari : Ino tu m'aides à sortir?

Temari tendit la main et Ino l'attrapa a contre cœur.

Ino : Tes pas capable de sortir de l'eau toute seule?

Temari : Oh si mais avec une épaule démise sa va pas super bien

Ino : Ok, ok je t'aide mais arrête de te plaindre

Ino commença a tirer sur le bras de Temari.

Temari : C'est pas vrai tu veux me déboîter l'autre épaule?

Ino : Oh mais sa va j'essais de t'aider arrête de te plaindre!

Shikamaru sortit la tête de l'eau et inspira profondément. Ino cria son nom et lâcha Temari. Temari poussa un cri et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et essaya de sortir, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Ino, elle vit Joshua attraper sa main et tirer, elle sourit attendri. Elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir par la taille et la soulever hors de l'eau elle s'assit sur le bord de l'eau, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Shikamaru sortir a coté d'elle.

Shikamaru : Tu vas bien?

Temari : Oui…

Ino : Menteuse tu n'arrête pas de te plaindre pour ton épaule.

Temari : Ouais mais ça ses riens je peux replacer mon épaule mais pour sa j'avais besoin de sortir de l'eau

Ino : Shika? Tu as détaché tes cheveux?

Shikamaru : L'élastique à lâcher lorsque cette bestiole ma frapper… C'était quoi au juste.

Temari : J'en sais rien mais il était pas beau.

Temari détacha sa queue de cheval et tendit son élastique a Shikamaru.

Temari : Tien, je te dois bien ça c'est en m'aidant que tu as perdu le tien.

Shikamaru : Merci

Il remonta ses cheveux et les attacha.

Temari se plaça à genoux et coinça son bras entre ses jambes. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule démise et donna un coup sec. On entendit un craquement d'os, Ino grimaça. Temari soupira et leva son bras pour s'étirer.

Temari : Ça va mieux.

Shikamaru : J'ai un truc a te demander

Temari : Je t'écoute

Shikamaru : Comment as-tu fais pour rester aussi longtemps dans l'eau sans respirer.

Temari : C'est du a l'entraînement que j'ai subi il nous attachait dans le fond d'une piscine ou d'un lac et il nous chronométrait après un certain nombre de temps il nous détachait pour qu'on puisse respirer, Akuma est complètement malade, huit soldats de la 4ième génération son mort noyer a cause de ça.

Shikamaru : Tu peux faire combien de temps sous l'eau sans respirer?

Temari : Environ 4 heures y'a longtemps que je suis pas rester sous l'eau pendant 4 heure pour vérifier si j'y arrivais toujours

Shikamaru : Ouais

Joshua : Temari-neesan on peut partir?

Temari : Oui bien sûr.

Temari prit Joshua dans ses bras et il se serra contre elle.

Shikamaru : Allez on retourne a Konoha

Temari : Oui…

La gamine de cinq ans tomba assissent.

Kyra : Non je veux dormir!

Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda un moment puis coucha sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit rapidement. Kyo marchait a coté de Temari et regardait sa sœur dormir sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.

Ino marchait à côté de Shikamaru en parlant de toute et de rien.

Temari plus loin regardait le Nara, il avait été très courageux et très gentil. Elle se sentait heureuse mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi…

_**Prochain chapitre : Duo U&H**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE**_


	17. Chapter 16 Duo U&H

_**Yaa**_

_**Sa fait un moment que j'ai pas publier Gomen nasai**_

_**Voilà le chapitre Duo U&H**_

_**Chapitre 16 Duo U&H**_

Naruto entra dans le bureau de l'hokage sans frapper.

Naruto : Vous m'avez demander la vieille?

Tsunade : NARUTO COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA ET POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER DANS MON BUREAU!

Naruto : Vous avez dit que s'était urgent je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais attendu de l'autre coté de la porte.

Tsunade : Si tu crois que ça va t'aider a t'en sortir!

Naruto : Mais c'est la vérité imaginer que vous aillez été en danger j'aurais du attendre de l'autre coté de la porte?

Tsunade : SI J'AVAIS ÉTÉ EN DANGER SE N'EST SÛREMENT PAS TOI QUE J'AIRAIS FAIT VENIR!

Naruto allait argumenter lorsqu'il entendit un rire derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Hinata qui riait.

Il n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi heureux, toujours aussi énergique, il était plus grand et plus musclé, il avait toujours le même sourire et les même yeux pétillant, mais il était surtout encore plus beau et plus mignon…

Naruto : Hinata-chan! Toi aussi tu es là?

Hinata : Oui

Naruto : Ça fait longtemps?

Hinata : Je suis arrivé un peu avant toi

Naruto : Ok!

Tsunade : J'ai une mission a vous confier a tout les deux.

Naruto : Génial on va faire…

Naruto s'arrêta et se retourna vers Hinata soupçonneux.

Hinata : Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Dit?

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tes pas comme Alexie au moins?

Hinata éclata de rire.

Hinata : Je suppose que tu as découvert le secret de ma sœur.

Naruto : J'aurais préférer l'ignorer… Mais après la scène avec Kakashi les explications était de rigueur.

Hinata : Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto Alexie est la seule qui ai se problème.

Naruto : Ok

Tsunade : Quel problème?

Hinata : Problème d'hormone dû au modification génétiques rien de grave… Enfin tant qu'on la surveille…

Tsunade : Passons votre mission consiste à infiltrer un campement ennemie et a le détruire après avoir libérer les otages de Ame no Kuni.

Naruto : Ça marche on part quand?

Tsunade : Le plus tôt possible.

Naruto : Une heure sa te va Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Oui j'ai deux trois bricole a ramasser rien de très long.

Naruto : Alors devant les portes dans une heure.

Hinata : Oui

Naruto partit suivi d'Hinata, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun chercher leur chose.

Naruto : Si on commençaient par aller a Ame no Kuni c'est la bas qu'il y a eu des otages alors le campement ennemi ne doit pas être loin.

Hinata : Voilà qui est logique

Naruto : Je suis plus aussi bête qu'il y a 4 ans tu sais.

Hinata : Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé bête Naruto tu as seulement un cœur d'enfants.

Naruto : Tu dois être la seule a pensé ça.

Hinata : C'est parce que personne ne prend le temps d'essayer de comprendre se que tu as vécu, alors il ton tous qualifier de bête.

Naruto : Je suis content que tu sois revenu Hinata-chan tu m'as manquer

Hinata : Toi aussi tu m'as manquer Naruto-kun.

Naruto : Je suppose que toi aussi tu utilises un animal pour te déplacer.

Hinata : Exact

Naruto : Le tien c'est quoi?

Hinata : Mitas est un renard du nord

Naruto : Bah alors tu me le présente?

Hinata sourit et ferma les yeux en quelque seconde un renard blanc apparu a coté d'elle et s'assit solennellement.

Naruto : Il est tout petit

Hinata : Oui mais il grossit

Naruto : Ok on y va?

Hinata : Je te suis.

Le corps du renard s'illumina et il atteignit un mètre de hauteur. Naruto commença à courir d'arbre en arbre tout en gardant un œil sur Hinata.

Hinata se tenait devant un homme. Naruto était a coté d'elle.

Homme : Alors comme ça vous voulez entrer dans notre grande école mais savez vous que la plupart de nos élèves se sont fait enlever je ne voudrais pas que vous risquiez votre vie.

Hinata : Oui je sais se qui est arriver a vos élèves mais votre institue est très bien coté et je ne craint pas quoi que se soit.

Homme : Alors soyez la bien venu dans notre école Mademoiselle Uzumaki voici votre uniforme.

Hinata : Tu as vu Naruto je t'avais bien dit que je serais accepter.

Naruto : Oui

Hinata ramassa ses affaires et ils sortirent. En arrivant a Ane no Kuni il avait appris que les élèves qui s'était faites enlever était toute des passionnèrent de l'institue pour filles Mizu. Hinata se faisait passer pour la petite sœur de Naruto et elle s'était inscrit afin d'en savoir plus sur les enlèvements. Selon convenu Naruto avait proposer d'apprendre les arts martiaux aux jeunes femmes de l'académie et le directeur avait accepter avec joie, heureux de voir que ses élèves pourraient savoir se défendre la prochaine fois qu'on attaquerait l'institue.

Hinata et Naruto partageaient une chambre double. Ils avaient chacun reçu une chambre à l'académie mais il n'y coucherait que le soir venu.

Naruto : Bah alors il te fait l'uniforme.

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : T'attend quoi pour sortir?

Hinata : Je me sens ridicule!

Naruto : Je suis sur que sa te va très bien

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinata apparu. Elle portait une Marinière blanche et bleue avec une jupe courte lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des espadrilles bleues avec des bas blancs lui montant à mi-mollet. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec une natte et elle l'avait attacher avec un ruban bleu, en forme de boucle. Deux mèches tombaient à cotés de ses yeux.

Hinata : Te moques pas de moi.

Naruto : Me moquer de toi? T'es super mignonne.

Hinata rougit.

Hinata : Merci.

Naruto : On y va?

Hinata : Hai

Ils partirent à l'Académie. Hinata reçu ses livres et son casier et assista à ses premiers cours. À la fin de la journée, le directeur présenta Naruto a toute les filles. Naruto donna le premier cours d'Arts martiaux avec l'aide d'Hinata qui essayait d'avoir l'air plus empoter qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

À la fin du cours Hinata alla voir Naruto.

Hinata : Tu te débrouilles comme un chef Naruto-kun

Naruto : Merci!

: Hinata-chan!

Hinata se retourna.

Hinata : Noriko-chan.

Une jeune femme au cheveux turquoise et aux yeux noir comme la nuit s'arrêta devant elle.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement en lâchant un :

Noriko : Konnichiwa Naruto-sensei

Naruto : J'aurais jamais cru me faire appeler comme ça.

Noriko : Mais… Euh… Pourquoi?…

Naruto : Euh… Hinata-chan c'est pas colocataire?

Noriko : Hinata-chan?

Noriko avait l'air très étonné de voir comment son professeur appelait Hinata.

Noriko : Vous…

Hinata : C'est mon grand frère

Noriko _soulagé _ : Ha ok…

Hinata : Mais oui Hinata Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki tu avais fait le lien non?

Noriko : Maintenant que tu le dis oui c'est vrai… Mais vous vous ressemblez pas

Hinata : Oui en faites c'est parce qu'on a pas la même mère.

Naruto : Exact Elle ressemble à ma belle mère et je ressemble à mon père

Noriko : A ok!

Hinata : Naruto je te présente Noriko Kazaki ma colocataire

Naruto : Enchanter

Noriko : Votre cours ma beaucoup plut c'est très intéressant

Naruto : Merci

Noriko : Alors Hinata tu viens on va rentrer pour… Faire nos devoirs

Hinata : Nos devoirs… A oui je te suis

Les deux filles partirent en riant.

Noriko : Ça te dit de manger chinois?

Hinata : Ça me va.

Naruto les regarda partir. Il partit ensuite faire un tour.

Nyoko : Il est super canon ton grand frère

Hinata : Je sais

Nyoko : Comment ça?

Hinata : Euh… Ben tu sais je vis avec lui donc je sais se que pense les filles de lui

Nyoko : Oui c'est logique

Hinata : Oui

Nyoko : Tu crois que je pourrais lui plaire?

Hinata : Mais enfin c'est le professeur

Nyoko : Je vais te dire un secret je suis ici parce que mon père ma envoyer ici mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester

Hinata : Et tu voudrais sortir avec Naruto?

Nyoko : Oui! Tu pourrais pas t'arranger pour savoir si je lui plait

Hinata : Euh… D'accord…

Le lendemain Hinata retrouva son "grand frère".

Naruto : Alors elle est sympa … Nyoko c'est bien ça.

Hinata : Oui c'est ça et oui elle est sympa et elle te trouve super canon

Naruto : Quoi?

Hinata sourit devant l'air étonner de Naruto.

Naruto : Tes sérieuse là?

Hinata : Oui et elle voudrait savoir si elle te plait.

Naruto : Nani?

Hinata : Elle a très envi d'un rendez-vous

Naruto : Avec moi?

Hinata : Non avec le concierge elle veut savoir si tu peux lui prendre un rendez-vous bien sur avec toi gros bêta.

Naruto : Il leur donne quoi a manger ici

Hinata : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Naruto? C'est si étonnant qu'une fille veule sortir avec toi? Tu es très mignon, tu es fort et gentil, de plus toutes les filles de cette école rêve d'un mec comme toi pour les protéger.

Naruto : Tu penses se que tu dis?

Hinata : Tu en doutes?

Naruto : Non c'est seulement… Bizarre

Hinata : Ok… Je lui dis oui ou non a Nyoko?

Naruto : Je peux pas sortir avec elle je suis sont prof

Hinata _-- _: Je te rappelle que dans quelque jour tu ne le seras plus.

Naruto : Raison de plus on retournera à Konoha dans quelque jour

Hinata : Crois moi elle est prête a te suivre n'importe ou elle veut ficher le camp d'ici

Naruto : Tu lui diras non

Hinata : Ok mais elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi.

Naruto : Dit lui parce que je suis son prof

Hinata regarda Naruto et la cloche retentit, elle lui fit signe et partit en courant.

Nyoko entra en claquant la porte.

Hinata : Nyoko ça va pas?

Nyoko : Je suis aller voir se crétin de Naruto

Hinata : Et?

Nyoko : Il fait croire que ses parce qu'il est mon professeur mais oui bien sur y'a une fille la dessous ou je ne m'appelle plus Kazaki.

Hinata _étonner _: Tu… Tu est sur?

Nyoko : Oui! Je le voyais dans son regard et lorsque je lui ai demander s'il était amoureux d'une fille il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas a se justifier devant moi!

Hinata : Oh…

Nyoko : Je veux que tu saches qui est cette fille!

Hinata : Mais… Il ne voudra sûrement pas m'en parler

Nyoko : Tu es mon amie oui ou non!

Hinata : Je veux bien essayer.

Cette nuit là Hinata ne trouva pas le sommeil… Naruto… Son Naruto était amoureux… Les larmes perlèrent ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter et elle ne les arrêta pas lorsqu'elles coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser dans l'oreiller…

_**J'ai terminer le chapitre hier soir et j'ai une idée pour le prochain donc la publication devrais se faire dans la journée ou demain**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Enlèvements**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUUTE**_


	18. Chapter 17 Enlèvements

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 17**_

_**Chapitre 17 Enlèvements**_

Hinata : Tu m'as cacher que tu étais amoureux

Naruto : De quoi tu parles?

Hinata : Nyoko est formelle tu ne veux pas d'elle parce que tu es amoureux.

Naruto _embarrassé _: Euh…

Hinata : Quoi c'est vrai? De qui?

Naruto : C'est Nyoko qui veut savoir ça?

Hinata : Oui et moi aussi

Naruto : Dit lui qu'elle la connaît pas

Hinata : Ça veut dire que c'est une fille de Konoha?

Naruto _rougissant _: Ouais…

Hinata : Mais parle je veux savoir qui sais

Naruto : …

Hinata : Alors je devine… Je sais tu es toujours amoureux de Sakura

Naruto : Non…

Hinata : Alexie?

Naruto : Non!

Hinata : Tenten ça m'étonnerais beaucoup… Ino?

Naruto : Tes tomber sur la tête!

Hinata _amusé _: Euh… Reste plus personne sauf moi… Mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre, il y a 4 ans que se n'était pas moi.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer…

Hinata ¬¬ : C'est pas Hanabi rassure moi…

Naruto : Ça c'est encore pire qu'Ino

Hinata _soupire_ : Dieu merci

Naruto la regarde amuser.

Hinata : Je crois qu'il reste plus personne… Sauf les jounins et Tsunade

Naruto la regarde de travers sans dire un mot.

Hinata éclate de rire.

Hinata : Mais j'ai fait le tour alors qui c'est?

Naruto : …

Hinata _regard accusateur_ : Tu as dit qu'elle était de Konoha et j'ai fait le tour donc tu m'as menti!

Naruto : Non!

Hinata : Ben alors qui est-ce que j'ai oublier?

Naruto : _Tu ne l'as pas oublié tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de répondre…_

Hinata : Naruto-kun? Je t'ai posé une question?

Naruto : Désoler je réfléchissais oublie ça tu veux

Hinata : Mais…

Naruto : J'ai un cour a préparer désoler Hinata-chan

Naruto partit laissant la jeune soldat aussi ignorante qu'au début de la journée.

Nyoko : Alors?

Hinata : Il veut rien me dire mais il dit que tu ne la connais pas.

Nyoko : C'est pas juste!

Hinata : Aller le cours va commencer

Les deux filles partirent en discutant de tout et de rien. Plus tard dans la journée Naruto passa devant le cours de musique.

Professeur : Comme vous l'avez tous remarquer nous avons une nouvelle élève alors pour finir se cours je propose qu'elle nous chante quelque chose

Hinata : Non sans façon

Professeur : Ce n'était pas une proposition.

Hinata : Je sais pas chanter.

Professeur : Nous ne vous jugerons pas

Et ça continua Naruto sourit amusé devant la détermination d'Hinata pour ne pas chanter.

Naruto : _Dommage j'aurais bien aimé l'entendre chanter_

Il marchant de le couloir lorsqu'il entendit.

Professeur : Mademoiselle Uzumaki Chanter maintenant!

Hinata : Ok, Ok mais je chante pas sans musique.

Professeur : Alors prenez place au piano.

Naruto revient sur ses pas. Il vit Hinata se placer devant le Piano. Elle commença a jouer et ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Naruto se laissa emporter par sa voix.

Naruto : _Hinata… J'ignorais que tu chantais aussi bien…_

Après le morceau il entendit des applaudissements.

Professeur : Comment avez-vous pu dire que vous ne saviez pas chanter c'était… Splendide une douceur pour les oreilles.

Hinata : Je n'aime pas chanter.

Professeur : Et bien vous devrez vous y habituer parce que vous serez la soliste de mon spectacle d'automne

Hinata : Ah… J'ai le droit de refuser?

Professeur : Non!

Hinata : Et si je ne suis plus ici?

Professeur : Pourquoi partiriez-vous?

Hinata : Euh… Si y'a d'autre enlèvements mes parents vont me sortir d'ici

Professeur : Alors il n'y en aura pas d'autre je vous garde avec moi!

Sur ce la cloche sonna et le professeur disparu dans son bureau. Naruto rejoignis sa "petite sœur" a son cassier.

Naruto : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien.

Hinata _embarrassé _: Ha… Naruto… Tu étais là… Et tu m'as entendu…

Naruto : Et oui j'étais là, Tu chantes vraiment très bien Hinata

Hinata : Oui mais je déteste chanter…

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Hinata : Mon père me disait toujours les ninjas ne chante pas alors ne chante pas

Naruto : Et alors

Hinata : Lorsque je chantais il me frappait j'ai finis pas détester chanter.

Naruto : Ton père est une ordure tu as du talent Hinata, j'aime beaucoup t'entendre chanter

Hinata _rougissant _: Merci…

Naruto : De rien

Hinata partit rejoindre Nyoko à la cafétéria. Les lycéennes sortir plus tard pour aller en gym. Une fois toute les filles changer et dans le gymnase, le sport se refermèrent violemment. Une douzaine d'homme armés étaient maintenant devant eux. Les filles reculèrent jusqu'au fond une porte s'ouvrit et toute les jeunes femmes qui avait été enlever apparurent elles se dirigèrent vers les autres. Hinata se plaça devant les hommes.

Hinata : Laissez nous sortir!

Homme1 : Tu peux rêves ma jolie.

Nyoko : Hinata ne les énerves pas!

Homme1 : Oui écoute ta copine Hinata.

Hinata regarde l'homme devant elle…

Homme 3 : Maintenant vous allez tous suivre gentiment…

Naruto arriva devant la porte du gymnase. Les professeurs étaient derrière lui. Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir les portes sans succès.

Naruto : Poussez-vous!

Les professeurs obéirent. Naruto enchaîna des signes et fit apparaître son Rasengan et défonce la porte. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Professeur 1 : Comment avez-vous fait ça?

Naruto : La vérité? Je suis un ninja de Konoha Hinata est ma partenaire et non ma sœur et nous avons été envoyez pour libérer les otages et détruirent l'organisation qui les enlèves.

Professeur 2 : Quoi! Et vous n'avez pas cru bon nous informer.

Naruto : Comment pouvait-il savoir que toute les filles seraient réunis ici aujourd'hui il y a une taupe dans les professeurs voilà pourquoi on a rien dit.

Professeur 3 : C'est honteux comme accusation

Naruto les regarda un après l'autre.

Naruto : Ou est le prof de sciences physique?

Les professeurs regardèrent autour d'eux. Le dit professeur apparu.

Professeur : J'était dehors pardonnez mon retard.

Les traits de Naruto se durcirent et il le chargea le clone disparu.

Naruto : Et merde des ninjas!

L'enfant renard partit dans la direction prit par les kidnappeurs…

Nyoko : Hinata!

La jeune soldat se retrouva une fois de plus au sol. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Nyoko.

Contre les ninjas, elle était vulnérable, elle le savait, mais elle ne supportait pas de rester a rien faire.

Hinata _pour elle même _: Naruto ou est-tu?

L'enfant renard regardait l'appareil que lui avait donner Hinata.

_Flash-back_

_Naruto : Hinata-chan si tu te fais enlever je fais comment pour te retrouver il doit y avoir une raison pour que personne n'arrive à retrouver les élèves qui se font enlever._

_Hinata : J'y ai penser regarde ça._

_La jeune femme prends place à coté de lui et lui montre un appareil._

_Hinata : La tu vois le point bleu ses moi c'est le signal que émets mon transmetteur._

_Hinata posa son doigt derrière l'oreille du garçon et un point orange apparu sur l'écran._

_Hinata : Je t'ai placer un émetteur derrière l'oreille, il est microscopique et presque invisible, le point orange ses toi et avec sa tu peux savoir ou je suis a partir de ou tu es tu peux savoir si je m'éloigne de toi ou me rapproche._

_Naruto : C'est pratique_

_Hinata : Hai_

_Naruto : Comme ça je saurais toujours ou tu es._

_Hinata : Oui_

_Naruto : Tu as mis ton émetteur derrière ton oreille toi aussi_

_Hinata : Pas exactement…_

_Hinata le regarda avec le sourire, Naruto choisit de ne pas poser plus de question…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Naruto : _Hinata…_

Hinata se lance sur l'homme devant elle. Une vague d'eau l'envoya plus loin. Hinata s'attendait à frapper un arbre mais son vole planer ne s'arrêta pas dans un tronc. Elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir et elle vit deux bras passer autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard Azur de son partenaire.

Naruto : Juste a temps

Hinata : Comme toujours.

Naruto relâcha Hinata et se lança sur son adversaire. En quelque minute, le ninja était mort et Naruto était déjà sur le prochain. Après avoir tuer la moitié des ninjas il se retourna vers Hinata.

Naruto : On doit partir

Hinata : Oui

Les filles commencèrent à partirent. Naruto et Hinata fermaient la ligne. Une lycéenne se retourna.

Lycéenne : Il va pas venir avec nous!

Hinata : Pardon?

Lycéenne : Ce monstre, il mérite de rester avec les autres.

Naruto avait l'impression de retomber plusieurs années en arrière.

Lycéenne : Il mérite de mourir avec ses copains.

Hinata : Parce que tu crois que se sont ses copains?

Lycéenne : Les sales monstres dans son genre reste avec leur semblable.

L'enfant renard se sentait tout à coup revenu en enfance.

Hinata : Naruto n'est pas un monstre

Lycéenne : Tu veux rire, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué se démon en lui.

Hinata : C'est pas parce qu'il y a un démon en lui qu'il est un monstre

Lycéenne : Bien sûr que si puisqu'il ne fait qu'un avec le démon alors il est le démon.

Naruto devait avouer que c'était vrai. Depuis 3 ans, il contrôlait et avait fait un pacte avec Kyûbi, le démon lui permettait d'utiliser son chakra tout le temps et il ne se rebellait plus si Naruto l'aidait a se venger de l'homme qui l'avait transformer en démon et qu'il retirait le sceau. Depuis 3 ans Naruto et le démon ne faisait plus qu'un.

Lycéenne : Je refuse que ce monstre vienne avec nous!

La lycéenne se retrouva au sol. Sa joue était en feu. Hinata était devant elle.

Hinata : Naruto t'as sauver la vie tu crois qu'un monstre ferait ça?

Lycéenne : Merveilleuse façon pour que ses ennemis est des dettes envers lui.

Hinata : Ça suffi ferme ta grande gueule et avance!

La lycéenne se releva avec un regard noir et avança. Hinata prit le bras de Naruto.

Le ninja la regarda et avança…

Naruto était dans sa chambre, lui et Hinata avait pris une chambre double. Il était assis sur son lit le regard vide.

_-Non ne t'approche pas trésor._

_-Mais maman je veux jouer avec lui_

_-On ne joue pas avec les monstres il sont dangereux…_

…

_-J'ai entendu dire que l'orphelin avait un démon en lui_

_-Tu es sérieuse_

_-Oui, oui_

_-Mais alors pourquoi l'Hokage le garde ici c'est un danger ce garçon…_

…

_-Ma maman ma dit qu'il fallait pas s'approcher du garçon là bas ses un monstre_

_-Ah oui il est dangereux?_

_-Oui!..._

…

_-Madame vous avez échapper ça…_

_-Toi! Ne t'approche pas de nous sale petit monstre…_

…

_-Il ne mérite pas d'aller à l'Académie_

_-Des plans pour que nos enfants se fassent tuer!_

_-Moi je n'inscrirais pas mon enfant cette année…_

…

_-Cet incroyable le nombre de parent qui on retirer leurs enfants cette année_

_-Oui à cause de l'orphelin il y a 3 fois moins d'élèves que les années précédente…_

…

_-Je peux jouer avec vous?_

_-On joue pas avec les monstres nous dégage!..._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant renard. Il repensait a son passé sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas comparer a un monstre, à Konoha plus personne ne le considérait comme telle, il pensait avoir passé a travers cette étape qu'il n'aurait plus a revivre. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il vit le regard doux d'Hinata. La jeune femme le serra contre elle. À coté contre le mur, elle le serrait contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hinata : Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto… Cette fille ne sait pas de quoi elle parle… Moi je te trouve très courageux, tu es un héros, tu n'as jamais été un monstre.

La jeune femme sentit les bras du garçon entourer sa taille. Elle déposa sa tête sur la sienne et le serra avec amour.

_-Je peux me balancer avec toi?_

_-Quoi… Mais… Euh… Oui… enfin… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me demande la permission…_

_-Parce que… _

_-Tu… Tu t'appelle comment?_

_-Naruto…_

_-Moi c'est… Hinata…_

…

_-J'ai réussi! J'ai eu mon bandeau frontal!_

_-Bravo Naruto-kun_

_-Yah!..._

…

_-Naruto-kun… Regarde ma feuille…_

…

_-Je… Je t'admire tu sais…_

…

_-Je… Je t'aime!..._

…

_-_ _Tu es très mignon, tu es fort et gentil…_

…

_-Tu n'est pas un monstre… … Je te trouves très courageux… … Tu es un héros tu n'as jamais été un monstre…_

Naruto réalisa que la jeune femme avait toujours été là pour lui, et encore une fois elle était là à le serrez contre elle… Il aurait aimé ouvrir la bouche et la remercier, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il était épuiser il avait utiliser beaucoup de chakra et pleurer l'avait vider de l'énergie qui lui restait. Il s'endormit dans les bras d'Hinata.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et se leva. Bien décider à dévoiler ses sentiments à Hinata. Il trouva la jeune femme dans son lit profondément endormit sous les couvertures. Ce qu'il vit près d'elle le dégoûta. Un garçon dormait près d'elle, la couverture lui couvrait le bas-ventre mais c'était évident de savoir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Il était brun, grand, musclé et il devait avoir environ deux ans de plus que lui.

Naruto fut alors victime d'une incroyable fureur qui s'empara de lui, il était jaloux…

_**Je viens de le finir sa fait 2h/2h30 que je boss dessus.**_

_**D Je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre pas vous? Surtout la fin **_

__

_**Prochain chapitre : La sixième lune…**_

_**Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE**_


	19. Chapter 18 La sixième pleine lune

_**Yaa!**_

_**Alors voilà la suite je vous fais pas plus attendre.**_

_**Chapitre 18 La sixième lune**_

Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se redressa endormit et remarqua Naruto. Il avait un drôle d'air, il avait l'air très en colère…

Hinata : Naruto-kun?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur le garçon à ses coté.

Tsunade : Naruto est partit mais j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Kakashi : Bien je m'ennuyait sans action

Sasuke : Moi aussi

Tsunade : Vous allez infiltrer le QG d'un groupe d'escroc qui mets tout une ville dans la crainte.

Alexie : Des Ninjas je suppose.

Tsunade : Non il n'y a pas que des ninjas.

Sakura : Génial de l'action

Alexie _soupirant_ : À condition que se ne soit pas des lavettes comme d'habitude…

Tsunade : Il on réussit à vaincre la moitié des ninjas de cette ville.

Sakura : Alors on devrait pouvoir s'amuser

Tsunade : Je suppose.

Alexie : Bah on parle quand?

Kakashi : Dans deux heures aux portes.

Alexie : À dans deux heure

Sakura : Bye!

Les deux soldats partirent en courant et en riant. Les ninjas partirent a leur tour.

Trois heures (Kakashi qui a une heure de retard évidement) plus tard il partirent en direction du village qui avait fait appelle à leur service. Il s'arrêtèrent dans un village a proximité pour dormir.

Kakashi : Deux chambre s'il vous plait

Hôtesse :Pas de problème mon grand mais ici les chambres sont mixte.

Alexie : Ça veut dire quoi exactement.

Hôtesse : Que vous allez devoir dormir avec le lui.

Alexie : C'est hors de question.

Hôtesse : Alors trouvez vous un autre hôtel.

Alexie allait répondre mais Kakashi lui couvrit la bouche de sa main.

Alexie : Mmmm

Kakashi : Vous avez des chambres doubles

Hôtesse : Ouais

Kakashi : Alors on en prend deux.

Hôtesse : Ok

La femme lui tendit les deux clés. Kakashi poussa un cri lorsque Alexie enfonça ses dents dans sa main.

Kakashi : Mais t'es pas bien!

Alexie : Ne Refais jamais ça!

Sasuke : Je suppose que moi et Sakura on prend l'autre chambre

Kakashi : Vous me voyez entrer dans une chambre avec Sakura ou toi avec Alexie?

Sasuke : Vu comme ça

Alexie : Donne moi la clé, je vais prendre une douche.

Kakashi : Voilà

Ils partirent déposer leur sac et pendant que les garçons mangeaient les filles se douchaient. Quelques heures plus tard ils se couchèrent.

Sasuke s'endormit le premier. Sakura le regarda dormir et soupira. Avec le temps, elle avait presque oublié combien il était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Elle s'endormit à son tour. Lorsque le garçon se réveilla, il découvrit la jeune femme endormit. À ses côtés un garçon aux cheveux noir environ 2/3 ans plus vieux qu'elle dormait près d'elle.

Sakura se réveilla. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

Elle remarqua Sasuke devant son lit, il avait l'air… Étonner.

Sakura_ amusé _: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke?

Elle se retourna pour voir la cause de son étonnement et découvrit le garçon endormit a coté d'elle…

Kakashi se releva endormit, il passa devant le lit d'Alexie et du garçon avec elle. Il prit une douche et ressortit. Il remarqua alors le garçon avec elle. Alexie dormait enrouler dans sa couverture. Kakashi remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose sur le dos, il voyait son dos dénudé et ses jambes en partant un peu en haut des genoux. Le garçon a coté d'elle était blond presque blanc et il était plus jeune qu'elle d'environ 7/8 ans, il avait le bas-ventre cacher par une mince couverture. Il remarqua alors le tribal tatouer sur le dessus de son pied droit.

Alexie se réveilla difficilement.

Alexie : Na… Je suis bien là… laisse moi dormir

: Alexie!

La jeune femme se redressa en serrant les couvertures contre elle comme une gamine avec son doudou.

Alexie : Nani?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Le garçon a coté d'elle se retourna et elle suivit son regard pour voir Kakashi qui les regardait d'un drôle d'air. (quand tu découvres ta coéquipière et colocataire pour une nuit dans un lit avec un mec nu 7 ans plus jeune qu'elle ta un drôle d'air je crois)

: On s'arrête, il y a un petit village plus tard.

: Ok Temari je te suis

Temari : On a de la chance

: À propos

Temari : Ino est pas là on va avoir la paix.

Shikamaru : Vous vous aimez vraiment pas.

Temari : Tu préférais qu'on parle des mecs et des dernières modes sans arrêt?

Shikamaru : Pas vraiment

Temari : Alors te plains pas trésor

Temari partit en courant amuser, Shikamaru soupira et la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une auberge.

Shikamaru : Deux chambre s'il vous plait

Hôtesse : Désoler mon grand il ne m'en reste qu'un mais c'est une chambre double

Shikamaru : Je la prend

Elle lui donna les clés et les deux coéquipiers montèrent déposer leurs sacs pour ensuite redescendre manger. L'auberge était très animée ce soir-là, des hommes et des femmes dansaient sur les tables et chantaient a tue tête. Ils fêtaient tous le début de l'été. Temari avait même accepté de danser avec eux sur l'une des tables, Shikamaru la regardait mi exaspérer mi amusé, ce n'est pas elle qui aurait fait ça 4 ans plus tôt. Elle avait énormément changé bien sur il ne à connaissait pas super bien avant mais assez pour s'avoir qu'elle n'était plus du tout la même personne.

Ils montèrent se coucher tard ce soir-là. Temari s'endormit au moment même ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla le lendemain, Temari dormait toujours. Elle était dos a lui et portait une camisole simple. Il remarqua alors le tribal qu'elle portait sur l'omoplate gauche. C'est en se levant qu'il remarqua le garçon à coté d'elle (vous vous en doutiez j'en suis sur), il avait les cheveux roux clair et il devait avoir l'âge de la jeune femme. (C'est Gaara en plus vieux quoi… Mais pas avec la même face)

Temari se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit Shikamaru assit sur son lit qui la regardait incrédule.

Temari : Nani?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?...

Elle regarda derrière elle et tomba nez à nez avec le rouquin…

Lee : On s'arrête ici?

Gai : Ça m'a l'air accueillant allons voir s'il y a des chambres.

Lee : Ok!

Lee et Gai partirent laissant Neji, Tenten et Kisoi seul.

Lee : Y'a deux chambre une double et une… Pas double.

Gai : Tenten tu prends la chambre simple et nous 4 on prend la double.

Tenten : Ça me va!

Lee : Bien

Tenten : Si on allait manger

Lee : Bonne idée

Après le repas Tenten disparu dans sa chambre…

Gai : Neji va réveiller Tenten s'il te plait nous devons partir le plus tôt possible

Neji : Ok

Le Hyûga sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle que Tenten occupait a l'autre bout du couloir. Il frappa et appela la jeune femme. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son Byakugan parce qu'elle était peut-être seulement sous la douche.

Neji : Tenten? Gai ma demander de venir te réveiller

Neji entra et la trouva endormit. Elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha et la secoua doucement.

Neji : Aller réveille-toi ou Gai va te tomber dessus

Tenten : Neji?…

La jeune femme le regarda endormit et se redressa.

Neji : Allez debout Gai ma envoyer te réveiller.

Tenten : Ok je me lève.

Neji qui n'avait pas remarqué la douche qui coulait releva la tête en l'entendant s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un garçon sortit de la salle de bain une serviette nouer autour des reins.

Garçon : Tenten-chan t'a des fringues pour moi?

Neji sentit son cœur se serrer. Le garçon était châtain clair, il était plus grand que lui et il était musclé, ses yeux étaient vert clair avec un peu de jaune, et inspiraient à quelque chose… D'animal.

Neji : Je dérange on dirait…

Neji se dirigea vers la porte Tenten le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras.

Hinata / Sakura / Alexie / Temari / Tenten : C'est pas se que tu crois!

_**Prochain chapitre : Nyuusu-Inochi**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE**_


	20. Chapter 19 NyuusuInochi

_**Yaa**_

_**Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre spécial À chaque fois que ça se terminera par un 9 il va y avoir un chapitre spécial j'ignore combien il va y en avoir parce que j',ignore combien il y aura de chapitre en tout mais bon le 29 sera un autre chapitre de flash back puis 39 49 etc. même si je suis pas sur d'arriver a 49.**_

_**Chapitre 19 Nyuusu-Inochi**_

_La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme leva la tête. Un homme apparu il tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et noir par le bras. Il la jeta au sol. On entendit un bruit sourd. L'adolescente resta coucher au sol sans bouger, l'autre resta accroupi dans un coin. L'homme ferma la porte. La jeune adulte avait 24 ans ses cheveux était brun et tombait en cascadant sur son dos. Elle s'approcha de la nouvelle venue._

_Femme : Hey?... Tu vas bien?_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se redressa et se lança dans la porte en criant._

_Sakura : Ouvrez! Laissez-moi sortir!_

_Elle se laissa tomber le long de la porte. Elle essayait de refouler ses larmes._

_Femme : Moi aussi j'ai pleurer…_

_Sakura : Je suis un ninja les ninjas ne pleurent pas!_

_Femme : Tu n'es plus un ninja_

_Sakura : Oui!_

_Femme : Non il on modifier ton ADN tu n'es plus que l'ombre de se que tu étais avant… Tu n'es plus toi…_

_Sakura : QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES!_

_Femme : Moi aussi je ne voulais pas y croire… Moi aussi j'avais peur… Je voulais retourner chez moi_

_Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent pourquoi moi?_

_Femme : Je me suis poser les mêmes question encore et encore mais elle sont toujours rester sans réponse…_

_Sakura : Je veux retrouver mes amis, mes parents, mes senseis, mes coéquipiers!_

_Femme : Je sais…_

_Sakura : Je veux retrouver mon village!_

_Sakura recommença à frapper dans la porte, sa colocataire la prit sous les épaules et l'éloigna de la porte._

_Femme : Tu ne dois pas faire autant de bruit sinon ils vont te drogué, ton sang te brûlera tu auras tellement mal que tu voudras mourir…_

_Sakura : Laisse moi!_

_Femme : C'est moi ta famille maintenant tu n'as plus personne d'autre…_

_Sakura : Non!_

_Femme : Comment tu t'appelles?_

_Sakura : Sakura… _

_Femme : Je m'appelle Alexie…_

_Sakura : Aide moi a sortir!_

_Alexie : Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayer, c'est impossible de sortir d'ici._

_Sakura : Je ne veux pas rester ici_

_Alexie : Je sais…_

_Sakura commença à se débattre Alexie la força a la regarder._

_Sakura : Il vont venir me chercher_

_Alexie : Personne ne viendra te chercher car personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, oublie ta famille, oublie tes amis tu ne les reverra pas c'est moi ta famille maintenant moi et tout les autres qu'il enlèveront pour en faire des soldats._

_Sakura : Je ne veux pas être un soldat!_

_Alexie : Mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix il modifieront ton ADN, il te rendront plus forte qu'un éléphant plus rapide qu'un guépard tu pourras rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps que les poissons, tu te battras mieux que tout les ninjas qui existe._

_Sakura : Mais je ne veux pas…_

_Alexie : Moi non plus je ne voulais pas mais ils ont fait de moi ce qu'il voulait car je ne pouvais rien contre leur fusil électrique ou a laser ou contre leur drogue et il le savait._

_Sakura : Je veux retourner chez moi_

_Alexie : C'est ici chez toi maintenant… Je veillerais sur toi…_

_Sakura : Mais…_

_Alexie : Chut… Endors toi les prochains mois seront très dur et tu dois dormir…_

_Sakura coucha sa tête sur les genoux de sa nouvelle amie et s'endormit en murmurant le nom de ses amis. Alexie lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abandonne complètement dans les bras de Morphée…_

_Un homme entra._

_Homme : Je vois que tu as su dompter ta nouvelle petite sœur._

_Alexie : Espèce de salle ordure…_

_Homme : Merci_

_Alexie : Comment avez-vous pu ce n'est qu'une gamine!_

_Homme : Mais toi aussi tu n'étais qu'une gamine Alexie_

_Alexie : Non moi j'avais 18 ans a coté de moi elle n'est qu'un bébé._

_Homme : Elle a tout de même 14 ans._

_Alexie : Et vous croyez que ses assez vieux pour affronter se que vous allez lui faire subir!_

_Homme : Elle s'en sortira tu veilleras sur elle._

_Alexie : Salopard…_

_Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il partit._

_---_

_Sakura : Alexie?_

_Alexie : Oui?_

_Sakura : Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?_

_Alexie : Ça va bientôt faire huit ans_

_Sakura : Ça fait bizarre…_

_Alexie : Quoi?_

_Sakura : Quand je pense ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis ici… Moi qui m'étais promis de devenir chûnin avant mes 15 ans…_

_Alexie : Je comprend se que tu récents moi je m'étais promis de me marier et de fonder une famille entre mes 20 et mes 30 ans, j'ai bientôt 25 et je ne suis pas sortit d'ici depuis mes 18 ans, je me demande qu'est-ce qui ses passer depuis tout ce temps._

_Sakura : D'où tu viens? De qu'elle village?_

_Alexie : C'étais un magnifique village fleurissant, j'ai toujours adoré les fleurs et il y avait une grande cascade derrière le village, elle était énorme et elle se terminait dans une rivière qui sillonnait toute le village d'un bout à l'autre._

_Sakura : Comment il s'appelle_

_Alexie : Je ne m'en souviens plus_

_Sakura : Comment ça?_

_Alexie : Lorsque je suis arriver il on tester de nouveau truc sur moi j'ai perdu une bonne partit de ma mémoire._

_Sakura : Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille._

_Alexie : C'est que je l'ai oublier_

_Sakura : Ça doit être horrible…_

_Alexie : On s'y fait_

_Sakura : Et toi Kisoi c'était comment chez toi?_

_Le blond se retourna et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Sakura._

_Kisoi : Chez moi? C'était calme, Personne ne souhaitait la mort de personne, tout le monde se respectant sans s'aimer nécessairement._

_Sakura : Ça te manque?_

_Kisoi : Oui et non…_

_Sakura : Nani?_

_Kisoi : J'ai toujours voulu voyager mais je n'étais pas assez puissant… Maintenant que je le suis j'ai envi de retourner chez moi et de partir découvrir le monde_

_Sakura : C'étais quoi le nom de ton village_

_Kisoi : Inako no Kuni (chercher pas sa veut rien dire)_

_Sakura : J'aimerais bien y aller lorsqu'on sortira d'ici._

_Kisoi lui sourit Alexie aussi, Sakura avait 15 ans et elle refusait de croire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses amis._

_Sakura : Et toi Asumi? Il était comment ton village._

_Asumi : Moi?... Je vivais a Kita no Kuni tu connais?_

_Sakura : Oui! J'y suis aller plusieurs fois en mission_

_Asumi : C'est bizarre qu'on se soit jamais vu._

_Sakura : Oui Akina tu vivais à Ame non?_

_Akina : Oui!_

_Kisoi : Y'a du mouvement dehors, on dirait qu'on va avoir un nouveau passionnaire… C'est une fille…_

_La porte s'ouvrit Kisoi s'éloigna, il envoya un regard meurtrier à l'homme devant lui. La jeune femme fut poussée au sol elle ne bougea pas. L'homme sortit. Sakura s'approcha d'elle._

_Sakura : Hey? Comment tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Sakura._

_: Sa… Sakura?_

_Sakura : Oui, Sakura Haruno_

_Alexie : Sakura_

_Sakura : Ok étais Sakura Haruno_

_:Sa… Sa… Sakura… Ha… Haruno…_

_Sakura : Euh… Ouais_

_L'adolescente se redressa et se jeta sur elle. Alexie et Kisoi se redressèrent._

_Sakura : Euh… On se connaît?_

_La nouvelle leva la tête laissant voir c'est yeux blanc remplit de larmes…_

_Sakura : Hi… Hinata… Hinata!_

_Sakura se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Alexie et Kisoi se regardaient intriguer._

_Hinata : Sakura! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir si tu savais a Konoha tout le monde te crois morte… Tu es ici depuis tout ce temps… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Sakura : Hinata… Tu m'as tellement manquer… Hinata je te présente Alexie, Kisoi Asumi et Akina._

_Hinata se retourna._

_Alexie : Yoroshiku (enchanter)_

_Kisoi : Hm…_

_Asumi : Salut_

_Akina : Sakura nous a souvent parler de toi._

_Hinata : Salut…_

_Alexie : Sakura je crois qu'il serait temps de lui expliquer se qui se passe ici_

_Sakura : Hai…_

_Sakura expliqua a Hinata se qui allait se passer maintenant…_

_Hinata : Non! Non je veux pas rester ici on peu pas a Konoha il nous attende il attende ton retour Sakura… Et.. et Naruto… Il m'a promis… Non! Non! Je ne veux pas rester!_

_Sakura serra Hinata contre elle. Elle savait se qu'elle ressentait elle avait réagit de la même façon…_

_---_

_Sakura : Nani! Tu as dis à Naruto que tu l'aimais?_

_Hinata : Oui… Mais je le savais, il ne m'aime pas j'ai été stupide… Maintenant je le reverrais plus jamais et ma dernière image de lui elle est toute brouiller par mes larmes_

_Sakura : Mais…_

_Hinata : C'est pas juste, il m'avait promis d'en reparler lorsqu'il reviendrait et là… La je le reverrais plus jamais _

_Sakura : On… On trouvera un moyen de sortir!_

_Hinata : Mais…_

_Akina : Oui! Sakura a raison on y arrivera même si c'est juste pour que tu retrouves ton copain on sortira d'ici et ensuite on pourra vivre comme ça nous dit adieu tout ça._

_Hinata : Merci_

_Asumi : Mais de rien, l'amour c'est super important et tu en est tellement prêt que ça serais vraiment nul de notre par de ne pas t'aider._

_Sakura : Vous allez nous aidez?_

_Kisoi : N'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici._

_Alexie : Je propose… Je propose qu'on attende l'armée pour laquelle il nous entraîne sera former de 10 soldats… Attendons qu'il soit ici avec nous et nous partirons tous ensemble_

_Sakura : Hai!_

_Hinata : Je peux savoir?_

_Alexie : Oui?_

_Hinata : Les tubes vert dans la pièce là-bas… À quoi ils servent_

_Alexie : C'est là-dedans qu'il nous enferme pour modifier notre ADN_

_Hinata : Nani?_

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_Homme : Toi la nouvelle tu viens avec nous 22789 aussi tu viens._

_Sakura se leva, elle prit la main d'Hinata._

_Sakura : Gambare (Courage!)_

_Elles sortirent. Hinata se retrouva devant un tube._

_Homme : Place toi là._

_Hinata : Iie…_

_Sakura prit la tête d'Hinata entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front._

_Sakura : Gambare Hinata-chan Gambare…_

_Hinata la regarda et monta sur la plate-forme un tube de verre se referma sur elle. Sakura ferma les yeux lorsque les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle savait que Hinata aurait encore plus souffert si elle avait refuser. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu la fille dans le tube de verre devant elle à côté de celui ou Hinata flottait maintenant._

_Sakura : Te… Temari-san…_

_---_

_Sakura : Tu étais amoureuse Alexie avant d'entrer ici_

_Alexie : Ça fait 9 ans Sakura même si j'avais été amoureuse je ne le serais plus._

_Temari : Pourquoi? Moi je crois que même après 9 ans d'absence le cœur continue a aimé._

_Alexie : Oui d'accord mais seulement si c'est ton âme sœur sinon…_

_Temari : Peut-être_

_Alexie : Et toi tu étais amoureuse?_

_Temari : Amoureuse? Non… mais il y a un garçon que j'aimais bien…_

_Sakura & Hinata : Qui!_

_Temari : Euh…_

_Sakura : Allez dit nous le!_

_Temari : Tu le connais…_

_Hinata : Raison de plus pour nous dire qui il est!_

_Temari : Euh…_

_Alexie : De toute façon lorsqu'on sortira d'ici tu risques de ne plus être amoureuse de lui_

_Temari : Je ne suis pas amoureuse je l'aime bien c'est tout_

_Hinata : Alors qui c'est?_

_Temari gêner : Shikamaru…_

_Sakura : Tu sais quoi?_

_Temari : Hm?_

_Sakura : Je crois que lui aussi il t'aime bien_

_Temari : De toute façon on risque de ne jamais sortir d'ici_

_On entendit un cri._

_Kisoi : Elle a de la pêche la nouvelle recrue._

_La porte s'ouvrit violemment et l'homme entra avec une jeune femme qui se débattait avec force._

_Il la frappa au visage et elle tomba sur le sol. Il jura en fermant la porte. Asumi s'avança vers la nouvelle._

_Asumi : Tu vas bien?_

_: …_

_Asumi : t'inquiète pas on ne te ferra aucun mal._

_La jeune femme releva la tête._

_Sakura : Tenten-chan c'est toi?_

_Tenten la regarda._

_Tenten : Sakura? Hinata? Temari?_

_Hinata : Je crois que tu es celle qui a le plus changer avec les modifications génétiques_

_Tenten : Nani?_

_Akina déposa un plat d'eau devant la jeune femme. Tenten regarda son reflet… Elle avait tellement changé… Tenten donna un coup de point dans le plat d'eau qui se reversa elle éclata en sanglot. Sakura la prit dans ses bras pendant que Hinata lui présentait tout le monde ensuite Alexie expliqua le pourquoi de sa présence…_

_Tenten : Je veux sortir!_

_Alexie : T'inquiète tu es la huitième lorsque la dixième sera ici nous partirons pour l'instant cherchons a élaborer un plan d'évasion_

_Kisoi : Et s'il nous écoute?_

_Alexie : Nous ne sommes pas sous écoute… Mais le mieux serais d'apprendre a parler un langage qu'il ne comprendrait pas…_

_Akina : Lequel?_

_Alexie : Je vais vous apprendre à signer… (Parler le langage des signes)_

_**Prochain chapitre : Animal**_

_**Laissez pleins de review MATANE**_


	21. Chapter 20 Animal

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre cours mais bon c'est celui que vous attendiez.**_

_**Chapitre 20 Animal**_

Hinata se redressa, elle portait un short et un T-shirt trop grand.

Hinata : Naruto ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Naruto la regarda, elle voyait la colère au fond de ses yeux azure normalement si calme.

Hinata : J'aime pas quand tu as ce regard…

Naruto : Je te fais peur… Parce que je suis un monstre.

Hinata : Non! Je n'ai pas peur DE toi… J'ai peur… POUR toi

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre. Le garçon près d'elle s'agita. Il allait se redresser lorsque Hinata plaqua les couvertures sur lui avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Hinata : Mitas je te préviens tu te lèves et tu seras la riser de toute les renards lorsque tu reprendra ton apparence normal.

Naruto : Mitas?

Hinata : Oui Ce garçon c'est Mitas toute les six lunes il devient un humain pendant les trois jours qui suivent les trois nuits ou l'on peu voir la pleine lune.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi il est dans ton lit.

Hinata : J'aimerais le savoir

Mitas : J'allais par dormir par terre et je savais même pas que s'était aujourd'hui que j'allais me transformer lorsque je me suis endormi j'étais encore un renard et en me réveillant tu m'as sauté dessus et tu t'ai assis sur moi!

Hinata : T'avise pas de te lever

Mitas : Hum?

Hinata : Tu oses vouloir te montrer complètement nu devant une jeune femme comme moi

Mitas : Hum! je ne rappelle t'avoir vu dragué des mecs plus laid que moi

Hinata : C'est pas pareil!

Naruto : Je dérange?

Hinata : Désoler

Naruto : C'est quoi cette histoire de drague?

Hinata : Bah tu connais un meilleur moyen de soutirer des informations?

Naruto : Ouais

Hinata : Sans tuer personne et sans attirer l'attention

Naruto : Hum…

Mitas : Hinata dégage de sur moi fais chaud là-dessous!

Hinata le regarde et se leva en prenant soin de le pousser avec son pied. Le garçon se retrouva sur le sol, il entoura l'un de draps autour de ses reins.

Hinata se leva et attrapa son sac, elle fouilla un moment avant de tirer un jean, un t-shirt et des boxers au garçon.

Hinata : La salle de bain, elle est là

Mitas partit dans la salle de bain. Hinata se plaça devant Naruto.

Hinata : Tu as vraiment cru que je ferais ça?

Naruto : Disons que tu n'étais pas vraiment dans la bonne position pour parler.

Hinata : Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec un pur inconnu avec toi a coté en plus!

Naruto : Je me disais que se n'était pas toi mais tu as tellement changer c'est quatre dernière année j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus Hinata.

Hinata : Mais c'est parce que je ne le suis plus! Je ne suis plus Hinata Hyûga, je ne suis… Je ne suis que le soldat Ss-5-66357… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai dû subir… Je ne suis plus moi je ne le serais jamais plus moi…

Le larme montait aux yeux de la jeune femme. Naruto la regarda, il ne supportait pas de la faire pleurer. Il la serra contre lui, elle se serra contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux.

Naruto : Non ne… ne pleure pas… Hinata je ne supporte pas de te faire pleurer ou de te voir pleurer… Je tien a toi comme a personne…

Hinata se serra contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou.

Naruto : Il… Il y a quatre ans… Tu te souviens ce que j'avais dit? On en reparle après ma mission.

Hinata hocha la tête dans son cou.

Naruto : Tu t'es fait enlever… On a même pas pu en reparler…

Elle sentit ses bras se refermer encore plus la serrant contre lui encore plus.

Naruto : J'ai été tellement surpris lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais que je n'ai pas été capable de te dire que je t'aimais moi aussi.

Il sentit la jeune femme se figé et tendre dans ses bras.

Naruto : Et lorsque je t'ai vu revenir… Tu avais changer… Mais je t'aime toujours autant Hinata… Hinata c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux depuis presque 5 ans…

Hinata : Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Je t'aime Hinata!

Il la serra contre lui avec encore plus de force il la sentit s'accrocher a son T-shirt. Il la vit le regarder. Il vit la bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis des années… Il s'assit ses lèvres avec passion. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit a son baiser avec ardeur. Elle passa son bras derrière sa nuque. Il entoura sa taille et la serra contre lui…

Mitas sortit de la salle de bain.

Mitas : Désoler de déranger mais au dernière nouvelle y'a votre hokage qui attend de vos nouvelle.

Hinata sourit et délaissa les lèvres du blond pour aller prendre une douche. Mitas se retourna vers Naruto.

Mitas : Il était temps…

Alexie : Ta tout de même pas penser que j'avais coucher avec lui?

Kakashi : Avec toi faut s'attendre a tout.

Alexie : Non mais tu veux rire! Doma est peut-être très mignon mais il a l'age de Temari et en plus comme si j'allais coucher avec quelqu'un avec toi dans la même chambre

Kakashi vit alors la scène passer dans son esprit. Il voyait Alexie au-dessus de Doma qui gloussait comme une gamine puis qui disait « Chut! tu vas réveiller Kakashi » Il grimaça. Alexie le regarda de travers (J'arrivais pas a retirer cette scène de mon esprit)

Alexie : Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?

Kakashi : Rien du tout mais comme je l'ai dit avec toi faut s'attendre a tout

Alexie : Y'a que quand je suis en chaleur que je suis prête a coucher avec n'importe qui pour combler mes envies sexuelle le reste du temps je suis très sélective

Kakashi : Ça c'est un détail que je n'étais pas obliger de connaître.

Alexie : Quoi que je suis sélective

Kakashi : Non que tu couches avec n'importe qui que pour avoir du sexe

Alexie : Mais euh c'est ça être en chaleur

Kakashi : Peut importe tant que se n'importe qui c'est pas moi

Alexie : Je suis sur que tu aurais aimé…

Alexie se leva et entra dans la chambre de rien l'air de rien laissant Kakashi déconcerté.

Kakashi : Elle est toujours comme ça.

Doma : Et encore toi tu l'as pas sur le dos lorsqu'elle est en chaleur…

Kakashi : Comment tu fais

Doma : Je sais que pendant qu'elle est en chaleur elle ne se contrôle plus je ne lui en veut pas c'est plus fort qu'elle, et je suis habituer

Kakashi : Je crois que moi je pourrais pas.

Doma : Elle est génial mais un peu givrer.

Kakashi : J'avais remarquer

Doma : Qu'elle était génial

Kakashi : Non givrer…

Sasuke : Je vois… Et sa refait la même chose tout les six mois

Sakura : Oui toute les sixièmes pleines lunes… Normalement je suis le compte pour éviter se genre de truc mais a la dernière pleine lune il y avait éclipse et je ne m'en suis pas rendu contre.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Par chance que je garde toujours des fringues pour lui dans mon sac.

Sasuke : Y'a d'autre truc a savoir a propos de vous

Sakura : Non… Enfin sa serais pas drôle de tout vous dire maintenant

Sasuke : Ça sa veut dire oui.

Sakura lui dit un grand sourire…

Shikamaru : C'était assez bizarre comme situation…

Temari : À propos?

Shikamaru : Disons que je m'attendais pas à te voir dans le même lit qu'un mec complètement nu en me levant

Temari _gêner_ : Oui je crois qu'on a tous été pris au dépourvus

Shikamaru : J'y pense si Ino avait été là vous auriez dormit dans le même lit…

Temari : Na je dors pas avec cette casse-pieds.

Shikamaru : Vous l'avez déjà fait.

Temari : Non chaque fois que tu nous donnes une chambre pour nous deux je fiche le camp toute la nuit de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de dormir, je le fais parce que j'aime bien ça.

Shikamaru : Tes comme Gaara?

Temari : Pas exactement Gaara ne dors pas parce qu'il ne peut pas moi je ne dors pas parce que je ne veux pas

Shikamaru : Ok

Temari : Je peux t'assurer une chose le jour ou je vais coucher avec Kaze il est pas encore venu il me fait trop penser a Gaara sa serait comme coucher avec mon ancien petit frère…

Temari grimaça Shikamaru sourit amusé.

Shikamaru : C'est vrai qu'il ressemble a Gaara.

Temari : Oui trop a mon goût… Enfin il ressemble à l'ancien Gaara celui qui avait une drôle de lueur animal dans les yeux.

Shikamaru : J'ai jamais remarqué tes yeux ton frère était un meurtrier tu crois que j'avais envi de le regarder dans les yeux

Temari : oui c'est logique…

Neji : Je vois… C'est plutôt inhabituel comme situation.

Tenten : Je t'en prit dit rien a propos de Milo aux autre tu les connais.

Neji : Tu crois pas qu'il vont le remarquer

Tenten : Non je veux dire que tu l'as vu sortir de la salle de bain plutôt dévêtit.

Neji : Je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention de tout dire.

Tenten : Merci… Tu les connais.

Neji : Il te lâcherait plus

Tenten : Oui.

Milo sortit de la salle de bain en s'étirant.

Milo : Ça fait du bien de prendre une douche, avec toi qui me fait courir dans la poussière.

Tenten : Je te rappelle que ça faisait partit de notre accord.

Milo : Mais oui je sais.

Tenten : Je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche.

Tenten se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Après plusieurs minute Tenten apparu avec Milo. Neji, Lee, Gai et Kisoi discutaient en déjeunant. Le silence se fit lorsque le garçon s'installa a leur table a coté de Tenten, Kisoi le rompit.

Kisoi : Milo sa fait longtemps

Milo : La dernière fois vous étiez séparé et comme je deviens humaine qu'au six pleine lune, oui sa fait longtemps.

Kisoi : Comment tu vas?

Milo : Je vais bien.

Lee : C'est qui ton copain Tenten?

Tenten plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de recracher son verre de lait. Kisoi expliqua alors qui était Milo pendant que Tenten s'étouffait avec son lait qu'elle avait faillis recracher sur Neji.

_**Voilà maintenant que j'ai expliquez qui était les garçonb mystère la je peux continuer l'histoire.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Infiltration**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	22. Chapter 21 Infiltration

_**Yaa**_

_**Désoler pour le retard mes amis sont venu coucher pour ma fête (même si ses dans deux semaines ma vrai fête mais y'avait pas de temps autre que en fin de semaine) donc me voilà avec le chapitre suivant assez long je crois des anges de puissance.**_

_**Tsume : Tu m'as trop impressionner quand t'as sortit sur msn les garçons c'est leur animaux j'étais genre o.o quoi je suis si prévisible ou j'ai piquer l'idée a quelqu'un et je suis pas au courant?**_

_**Suatsu : Merci moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée et les retours en arrière dans les chapitres spécial je trouve ça bien sa explique des trucs le prochain risque d'être sur l'évasion mais c'est que dans 8 chapitres**_

_**Pour tout les autres vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez a m'en envoyez sa m'aide a avancer ça me donne du courage parce que je sais que vous aimez se que je fais ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINASAN!**_

_**Chapitre 21 Infiltration**_

Lorsque l'équipe 7 arriva dans la ville qu'il devait infiltrer Naruto et Hinata les attendaient aux portes.

Sakura : Vous étiez pas en mission

Hinata : Oui mais Tsunade nous a ensuite envoyez ici pour vous dire que le nombre d'homme au QG avait augmenté

Alexie : C'était pas vraiment nécessaire

Naruto : J'allais pas vous laissez vous amusez seul!

Sakura : Ou est Mitas?

Hinata : Il squat mon lit, et joue les marmottes à Konoha

Sakura : J'en étais sûr.

Alexie : Nous on peut pas s'en débarrasser

Doma : Hey je suis derrière toi trésor

Alexie : Je sais chérie…

Sakura : Je propose qu'on passe a l'action demain

Kakashi : Acceptez

Sakura : Génial j'ai pas envi de taper sur des méchants se soir

Hinata : Moi non plus.

Sasuke : Vous avez déjà pris vos chambres?

Naruto : Mouais et on en a prit deux pour vous.

Il lança les clés aux deux plus vieux.

Alexie : Génial de l'eau chaude!

Sakura : C'est vrai dans l'autre auberge y'en avait pas

Hinata : Je te plain Alexie à du sauté un câble

Kakashi : Effectivement

Hinata : Vous étiez ensemble?

Alexie : Hôtel mixe

Hinata : Je déteste ses hôtels…

Alexie : Moi aussi.

Doma : Minute on va dormir ou nous?

Alexie : Par terre.

Doma : Sympa

Kishu : Moi ça me va je suis habituer a dormir sur le sol.

Sakura : Kishu je t'aime

Kishu : Moi aussi

Alexie : Tu vois Doma ça ses la bonne attitude

Doma : Hum… C'est pour te venger parce que je t'ai réveiller se matin

Alexie : Dans le mille.

Hinata et Sakura éclatèrent de rire.

Sakura : Allez Alexie y'a l'eau chaude qui t'attend

Alexie : À tes risque et péril y'en aura plus lorsque sa sera ton tour

Sakura : Avec toi je suis habitué aux douches froides…

Alexie descendit les marches endormit, elle prit place a coté de Kakashi.

Alexie _endormit _: Ohayoo…

Kakashi : Je te demanderais pas si tu as bien dormit

Alexie : J'ai bien dormit mais Doma ma réveiller pour se venger…

Alexie étouffa un long bâillement.(Ce qui provoque la réaction de ME faire bailler)

Alexie : Je veux dormir

Alexie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Il la regarde fermer les yeux.

Alexie : O…ya…su…mi…na…sai…

Sakura arriva en silence et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, elle passa ses doigts dans l'eau et les secoua avant de les passer sur son bras puis enfonça ses ongles dans son bras. Alexie se redressa en poussant un cri. Elle se retourna et se redressa faisant tomber la chaise puis partit en courant après Sakura. Hinata s'assit près de Naruto.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait?

Hinata : La même chose que d'habitude je suppose pour la réveiller complètement elle lui fait peur pour la réveiller.

Naruto : Comment?

Hinata : Elle passe ses doigts humides sur sa peau puis enfonce ses ongles comme le ferait les crocs d'un serpent tout en continuant de siffler a son oreille comme le font les serpent.

Kakashi : Elle?

Hinata : Oui Alexie a peur des serpents… Sakura ne le fait pas méchamment et Alexie na pas peur elle ne fait que sursauter mais en face de véritable serpent elle est complètement pétrifier

Naruto : Faudrait pas lui présenter Orochimaru

Hinata : Ouais.

Lorsque Alexie abandonna finalement sa chasse contre Sakura, elles déjeunèrent tranquillement.

Kakashi : Je propose qu'on les espionnes un moment pour découvrir leurs armes et leurs techniques ensuite on les prendra par surprise.

Alexie : Moi j'ai une meilleure idée se soir va y'avoir une grande fête l'une de nous trois rentre en douce et amadoue le big boss pour avoir des renseignements pendant que les autres écoutes grâces au émetteur.

Hinata : Je vous préviens ses pas moi qui rentre amadouer le patron

Sakura : Bah comme c'est son idée Alexie va s'y coller

Alexie : Mais si je me défile toujours je vais rouiller.

Hinata : C'est un oui

Sakura : Je crois

Sasuke : Et si elle réussit pas a lui soutirer d'information

Sakura : T'inquiète ses pas le genre de mission qu'elle échoue

Kakashi : Je propose qu'on les gardes a l'œil tout de même.

Naruto : Bah on a qu'a faire des équipes de 2

Sasuke : Et je suis sûr que tu veux être avec Hinata

Naruto ne dit rien mais son sourire parlait pour lui les trois soldats sourirent amusé.

Alexie : À la demande de Naruto on va faire des équipes de deux, Naruto et Hinata vous prenez le premier tour la fête commence a 19h donc vous surveillerez pendant 3 heure donc jusqu'à 13 heures, Avec Zorro on va prendre le deuxième tour jusqu'à 16 heures et Sasuke, Sakura vous resterez jusqu'à 19 heures.

Sakura : Tu vas avoir assez de trois heure pour te préparer?

Alexie : T'inquiète…

Kakashi : Quand est-ce que tu vas arrête de me donner des surnoms ridicules?

Alexie : Ça te va bien Zorro.

Kakashi soupira.

Alexie : Sakura matte un peu sa

Sakura à l'autre bout de la ville entendit Alexie lui parler, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle plaça des lunettes noires devant ses yeux et vit les images arriver devant ses yeux, elle voyait se que lui envoyait les jumelles de Alexie.

Kakashi s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Alexie : Je l'aime!

Sakura : Trop jeune

Alexie : Ça me dirait d'être ça maman

Sakura : Youhou tes supposer les surveillez pas te trouver un nouveau bébé

Alexie : Kawaii…

Sakura : Concentre toi merde!

Alexie : Hum…

Elle remarqua alors le regard incrédule de Kakashi.

Alexie : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Zorro?

Kakashi soupira, avec elle il devait rester préparer a n'importe quoi…

Alexie se présenta devant l'équipe 7 (et Hinata). Elle portait une robe courte qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse mais qui a gauche était fendu jusqu'à la hache. Le décolletée était très plongeant et prononcé et son dos était complètement nu. Elle avait mis du crayon noir autour de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge attirent. C'est cheveux était relâcher en cascade se qui arrivait rarement puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de les attacher. Dans ses pieds, elle portait de grandes bottes à talon haut qui lui arrêtait un peu en bas des genoux. Elle se plaça devant Kakashi, il la regarda aplatir ses cheveux sur sa tête pour lancer un.

Alexie : Yata je suis plus grande que toi

Kakashi : Tu as vu ce que tu portes aux pieds

Hinata : Moi je dis que si on t'aplatit les cheveux comme tu le fais avec les siens il reste plus grand.

Alexie _--_ : Tu as cassé mon plaisir

Sakura sourit.

Sakura : t'as des mecs a séduire trésor si on y allait.

Ils partirent pendant que tout le monde montait sur le toit, Alexie se dirigea vers le portier.

Portier : Désoler c'est une fête privée.

Alexie : Mais j'ai été engager par le grand patron.

Portier : Et pour faire quoi?

Alexie _avec une voix mielleuse _: Je suis très douer pour divertir…

Portier : Désoler mais j'ai le droit de laisser entrer personne.

Sur le toit :

Kakashi : Génial elle arrive même pas a passer le portier

Sakura : Elle va sortir les grands moyens on dirait…

Kakashi se retourna et regarda Alexie en bas.

Alexie _avec une voix implorante_ : S'il te plait…

Portier : Désoler trésor

Sakura : 3 2 1

Alexie lui fit une tête de chien battu.

Alexie : Mais si je ne me présente pas le grand patron va être très en colère je vais avoir des problèmes…

Elle baissa la tête. Elle se retourna la mine triste.

Portier : Bon ok je te laisse rentrer.

Alexie : Merci t'es un chic type!

Alexie entra avant même qu'il ai pu placer un mot.

Sakura : Encore une fois bravo a chaque fois je suis impressionné.

Alexie : Un peu plus et je me mettais a pleurer.

Sakura : Tes unes vilaines filles

Alexie : Non c'est lui qui est bête.

Les ninjas et les deux filles se placèrent en haut du toit vitré et virent Alexie entrer dans la pièce.

Alexie : C'est mon bébé là-bas

Sakura : Alexie ta du boulot

Alexie : Hum… Je reviendrais le chercher plus tard…

Sakura : Si tu veux…

Alexie s'approcha d'un homme qui s'empressa de lui offrir un verre.

Homme : Avoir su qu'une aussi belle jeune femme se présenterais a cette petite soirée d'affaire je me serais mieux habiller.

Alexie : C'est gentil, mais je suis ici pour divertir le patron il m'a invité _mine triste_ Mais j'ignore ou il est

Homme : Je peux vous conduire a lui.

Alexie _Mine joyeuse_ : Vous feriez ça, vous êtes vraiment merveilleux.

L'homme lui prit la main et l'entraîna a travers la pièce. Sur le toit l'équipe 7 suivit leur déplacement jusque dans une salle retirer ou un homme parlait en priver avec trois autres personne. La pièce avait encore une fois une partie du toit vitré.

Alexie entra.

Homme 1 : C'est pour quoi?

Alexie : J'ai été envoyez pour vous divertir

Patron : Je n'ai pas fait venir de "Divertissement"

Alexie : Cadeau Bonus en espèrent que vous referez appelle a nos services.

Sakura : Chapeau c'est bien trouver ça.

Homme2 : Ça me plait

Alexie secoua la tête.

Alexie : Tatata c'est le patron qui à la première part

Patron : Voilà qui est intéressant.

Alexie : Si vous demandiez a vos hommes de sortirent on pourrait commencer.

Patron : Oui dehors vous trois j'ai envi de me divertir.

Alexie sourit.

Alexie : Parfait

Les trois hommes sortirent.

Alexie : Dites moi ce que vous faites ici.

Patron : Nous ne sommes qu'une compagnie de vente dans tout le pays.

Alexie _déçus _: Oh

Patron : Quoi?

Alexie : Je m'attendais… À plus… Excitant.

Patron : Et qu'est-ce qui t'excite.

Alexie s'assit sur le bureau qui était devant le patron.

Alexie : Les mauvais garçons

Patron : Tu me plais

Alexie : Tu es un mauvais garçon?

Patron : On peut dire ça.

Alexie avança jusqu'à lui à quatre patte sur le bureau.

Alexie : Raconte moi

Le patron sourit.

Patron : Tu es en ce moment dans une très grande entreprise.

Alexie : oui?

Elle s'assit sur lui.

Patron : Toute les villes des alentours nous craignes.

Alexie : Pourquoi.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille.

Patron : Parce que dans cette entreprise il y a des ninjas et des soldats très puissant et Ha…

Alexie : Tu aimes ça?

Patron : Ouais

Alexie : Continue je peux faire encore mieux…

Patron : Il y a des ninjas et des soldats renégat classer S

Alexie : Et tu contrôles tout ça?

Patron : Oui

Alexie : Vous faites quoi?

Patron : Nous détruisons les villages qui refusent de se rendre les organisations qui nous résiste.

Alexie : Pourquoi faire

Patron : Mais pour gouverner!

Alexie : Ça ses excitants.

Kakashi : Ok Tu peux essayer de soutirer des infos sur les armés?

L'homme commença a l'embrasser dans le cou. Alexie grimaça.

Alexie : Parle moi de tes armés comment elle fonctions

Patron : J'en sais rien c'est l'homme de tout à l'heure qui se charge de ça

Alexie : lequel?

Patron : Celui qui n'a rien dit.

Alexie : Merci.

Elle posa sa main dans son cou et il perdit connaissance. Alexie se releva détacha sa cravate déboutonna sa chemise. Elle détacha sa ceinture et baissa ses pantalons.

Elle attrapa son portefeuille et sortit une liasse de billet.

Alexie : Jackpot!

Kakashi : Tes pas la pour te faire les poches!

Alexie : C'est les frais de supplément.

Sakura : Ça n'avais pas l'air de te plaire effectivement

Alexie : Il sait vraiment pas si prendre c'était répugnant, c'est à se demander s'il… Ah je suis sur qu'il est toujours puceau!

Sakura et Hinata éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dégoûter d'Alexie.

Alexie : Il a besoin de cour nom de dieu et ses pas moi qui vais lui en donner!

Alexie sortit de la salle.

Dans le corridor deux des hommes attendaient. Alexie les vit et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Alexie : Chut… Il faut pas le réveiller

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Alexie partit dans la salle principale.

Alexie : Tu vois m. muet?

Sakura : Je vérifie.

Sakura passa la salle avec les jumelles.

Sakura : Au bard

Alexie : Génial s'il est saoul je refuse de le toucher.

Alexie le repéra et s'assit près de lui.

Alexie : Salut.

Homme : J'ai pas l'intention de m'éclater avec toi alors bonne nuit

Alexie : Mais euh…

Homme _saoul_ : J'ai dit… Bonne nuit!...

Sur ce il tomba sur le dos ivre mort endormit. Alexie le regarda de travers.

Alexie : Alors ça ses un record…

Sur le toit Sakura et Hinata riaient aux éclat les trois garçons riaient eu aussi.

Alexie : Ah!

Kakashi : Quoi?

Alexie : Il enlève mon bébé!

Il vit Alexie traverser la pièce en marchant rapidement. Ils la perdirent de vue. Après quelque minute, on entendit une râle rauque.

Alexie : Il ton pas fait de mal mon bébé?

Une nouvelle râle.

Alexie : Je sors par l'arrière, je vous rejoins.

Après quelque minute Alexie arriva sur le toit dans ses bras se tenait un bébé tigre blanc, qui regardait autour de lui curieux.

Alexie : Vous avez besoin d'autre information j'aimerais bien me changer et j'ai besoin d'une douche

Sakura : Tant que ça?

Alexie : Je suis dégoûté, j'espère ne plus jamais tomber sur un homme comme lui parce que la prochaine fois je deviens sœur dans un monastère

Hinata : Tant que ça?

Alexie : J'ai connu des mecs qui embrasse mal mais y'a une limite même Zorro qui refusait de m'embrasser embrasse mieux que lui.

Kakashi : J'ignore comment je dois prendre ça

Alexie : C'est un compliment

Sakura : Kakashi-san?

Kakashi : Hum

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Kakashi : On a des informations sur l'organisation mais on ne connaît rien sur leur armé le mieux est je crois d'attendre d'en savoir plus, sa laissera le temps a d'autre ninjas de nous rejoindre

Alexie : D'autre ninja?

Kakashi : Tu as attendu il y a des ninjas et des soldats renégat classer S

Alexie : J'étais plutôt porter a ne pas mourir étouffer par son eau de Cologne

Alexie tourna la tête en sortant la langue. Ils retournèrent a l'auberge ou Doma et Kishu les attendaient sous leur forme animal.

Alexie : Regarde Doma tu as un nouveau petit frère.

Doma : Tu te moque de moi?

Alexie : Mais non et je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui

Doma : Je refuse

Alexie : Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie

Le bébé tigre laissa échappé un miaulement aigu.

Alexie : Mais non mon bébé, je te laisserais pas tout seul. Aller on va prendre une douche.

Alexie partit Doma sur les talons en serrant le bébé contre sa poitrine et en répétant qu'il était adorable. Bientôt tout le monde était dans une des chambres Hinata et Naruto était assit l'un a coté de l'autre, Kakashi se tenait debout accoté sur la porte, Sasuke était assit sur une chaise et avait poser ses pieds sur la table et Sakura était allongé sur le lit. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit Alexie apparue elle portait une serviette autour de la tête qui retenait ses cheveux et essuyait le bébé tigre avec une autre. Elle portait un T-shirt trop grand qui cachait ses shorts trop courts.

Sakura : Il aime l'eau ton nouveau bébé?

Alexie : Oui beaucoup il arrêtait pas de taper dans l'eau avec sa patte.

Sakura et Hinata : Kawaii

Alexie s'arrêta devant Kakashi et lui tendit le tigrons.

Alexie : Tu me le tiens deux minutes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle lui déposa le bébé dans les bras et détacha la serviette dans ses cheveux pour frotter ses cheveux avec afin de les assécher plus vite.

Kakashi : Tu lui as donner un nom

Alexie : Bah si c'est mon bébé

Kakashi _-- _: Et lorsqu'il ne sera plus ton bébé?

Alexie : Mei

Kakashi : Et il se transforme en garçon?

Alexie : Non

Kakashi : Voilà enfin un truc de normal

Alexie : C'est une fille…

_**Mei veut dire : Vie, destin, décret, commande et elle va devenir un personnage important dans l'équipe 7 même si il sont déjà beaucoup.**_

_**Ok je veux savoir le prochain chapitre vous le voulez sur qui?**_

_**Sakura, Alexie Hinata et comp.**_

_**Temari et Shikamaru**_

_**Tenten, Kisoi et comp.**_

_**Laissez plein de Reviews MATANE**_


	23. Chapter 22 Agitation nocturne

_**Yaa**_

_**Voilà comme mon premier reviews réclamait la team de Gai alors je la fait sur l'équipe neuf le prochain sera sur l'équipe 10**_

_**Tsume : Ah ok c'est vrai que sa l'aide a savoir qui il sont, oui toi aussi tu trouves sa doit être… beurk!**_

_**Kmi-nee-chan : Bah je les avais mis mais y'avait trop de faute donc elle on été désactivé mais je travail a les faire remettre mais pour ça j'ai plus de 150 pages a corriger (vu que sœur de majustu a été corriger par ma okaasan adorer )**_

_**Maodi : Oui c'est assez courant je vais sûrement en faire une autre comme ça dans le monde moderne mais je m'éclate beaucoup avec celle-ci alors sa sera pas avant un moment et puis je n'ai même pas terminer de publier ma vie est musicale (n'y de l'écrire d'ailleur)**_

_**Karen : Ça sera le prochainn chapitre**_

_**Chapitre 22 Agitation nocturne**_

Gai : Alors voilà le kage a reçu une lettre de Tsunade notre mission est annulée nous devons rejoindre Kakashi et sont équipe dans une ville appeler Sinate. (Je me rappelle plus avoir préciser le nom de la ville)

Lee : Pourquoi?

Gai : Il on découvert une organisation ou travail des dizaines de ninjas et de soldats classé S.

Neji : Je comprends, il on besoin d'aide pour arrêter ses renégats avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus nombreux.

Gai : C'est bien ça.

Neji : Alors allons-y

Gai : Le mieux je crois serais de courir toute la nuit nous arriverions demain dans la journée et nous pourrons nous reposer en attendant l'attaque.

Neji : C'est une bonne idée

Lee : Je suis partant!

Tenten : De toute façon c'est Milo qui court

Kisoi : Ça me va

Gai : Bien alors partons maintenant.

Sur se l'équipe neuf s'élança vers Sinate.

Ils firent une halte pour manger et une autre en plein milieu de la nuit afin de remplir leur gourde. Tenten remplissait sa gourde dans la rivière lorsqu'elle sentit un choc traverser sa main. Elle s'arrêta de bouger pendant un moment.

Neji : Tenten tu vas bien?

Tenten : Oui…

La jeune femme se redressa et lui sourit.

Tenten : Allons y

Ils repartirent Tenten courait a coté de Kisoi.

Kisoi : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Tenten : Je vais bien

Kisoi : Tu te moques de moi

Tenten : Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas toute la nuit.

Kisoi : Monte sur Milo

Tenten : Non si je ne bouge pas ça sera encore plus rapide.

Kisoi : On doit les prévenir

Tenten : On continue d'avancer…

Lee : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

Neji : Comment tu veux que je le sache?

Lee : Ça m'énerve

Gai : Lee, Neji on s'arrête

Lee : Pourquoi

Gai : Regarder Tenten.

Effectivement la jeune femme ralentissait. Kisoi la regardait inquiète.

Gai, Lee et Neji sautèrent près d'eux.

Gai : Tenten qu'y a t'il?

Kisoi : Elle fait une crise

Tenten : Je tiens plus

Kisoi s'élança et rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol c'est jambe avait lâché. Les ninjas remarquèrent alors avec horreur que son corps tout entier tremblait.

Neji : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Kisoi : Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la crise que Sakura a faite il y a quelque mois

Lee : Oui

Kisoi : Tenten aussi fait des crises moins fréquemment mais les siennes sont plus violente et il est impossible de les arrêter

Neji : Alors on fait quoi

Lee : On attend que sa crise passe quel question

Kisoi : Alors on restera bloquer ici pendant douze heure

Gai : On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps

Kisoi : Je vais la porter, je serais un peu ralenti mais je pourrais suivre.

Gai : Bien.

Sur ce ils repartirent Neji avait activé son Byakugan et surveillait l'état de Tenten.

Vers cinq heure du matin Tenten tremblait toujours et Kisoi fatiguait. Neji s'arrêta devant lui.

Neji : On devrait s'arrêter tu faiblis.

Kisoi : C'est le fait qu'elle tremble sans arrêt qui me fait faiblir autrement je peux la porter pendant des heures.

Neji : Donne là moi je vais la porter pendant que tu récupères au moins

Kisoi opina et déposa la jeune femme dans les bras de l'Hyûga. Neji fut surpris de la sentir trembler autant en apparence, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme.

Kisoi : Sert la contre toi pour minimiser les tremblements et les dégât que sa pourrait lui causer et assure-toi que sa tête reste en appuie pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse.

Neji suivit les consignes et serra la jeune femme contre lui il laissa la tête de la jeune femme s'accoter contre son torse. L'équipe reprit la route Neji veillait sur Tenten tout en s'assurant de suivre les conseilles du soldat.

Le ninja avait l'impression de porter un oisillon tellement elle était vulnérable dans cet état.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux elle sentait une chaleur près d'elle près de son corps différente de celle de Kisoi, Kisoi n'était plus humain il ne produisait pas autant de chaleur, elle se sentait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'Hyûga, c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras maintenant, elle se sentait serrer contre lui, elle aimait être comme ça, si près de lui, envelopper par la chaleur de son corps si bienfaisante, elle se sentait moins tremblante que lors de ses anciennes crises. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience toujours bercer par la chaleur bienfaisante du garçon.

Neji activa son Byakugan et regarda autour c'est là qu'il vit le village, il reconnut le chakra familier de ninja de Konoha. Il sourit soulager.

Neji : Gai, Lee, Kisoi tout droit on approche du village, il est a 30 minutes.

Il entendit les cris de joie de Lee…

: Tenten!

Il vit Hinata courir dans leur direction et prendre la jeune femme dans les bras de son ancien cousin.

Hinata : Je vais m'occuper d'elle aller vous reposer.

La jeune femme sourit et les conduisit à l'auberge. Elle déposa Tenten dans le lit de Sakura qui était déjà parti se balader. Gai prit une chambre double. Les deux filles avait prit une chambre double car elle savait que Tenten et Temari les rejoindraient. Kakashi et Sasuke était dans la même chambre mais dans deux lit simple séparer Hinata et Naruto était eux aussi dans la même chambre mais il dormait dans le même lit. Le soir venu Tenten avait arrêté de trembler et dormait profondément.

Le reste de l'équipe neuf était debout depuis un moment et discutait avec l'équipe sept.

Neji : Comment elle va?

Hinata : Ne t'inquiète pas elle dors et la crise à prit fin.

Alexie : Bon il faut attendre qui encore avant de pouvoir attaquer?

Kakashi : Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Kankuro et Gaara.

Sakura : Kankuro et Gaara

Kakashi : Oui Tsunade les a prévenu et comme j'ai repérer des ninjas de Suna elle a préférer les prévenir et Gaara a insisté pour venir personnellement nous assister dans cette mission.

Hinata : Il va y avoir toute mon équipe et je sais que Temari et Shikamaru sont partit en équipe ensemble puisque Ino doit s'occuper de la boutique de ses parents mais Asuma ne devrait pas être là.

Kakashi : Asuma n'est plus le sensei de l'équipe dix depuis un moment déjà il est devenu Anbus et il est présentement en mission

Sakura : Ça explique pourquoi il ne part jamais en mission avec son équipe.

(J'ai remarquer il y a un moment que j'avais totalement oublier Asuma donc je viens de trouver l'excuse du pourquoi)

Bientôt les ninjas se dispersèrent Neji monta voir Tenten, celle-ci était réveillée.

Neji : Comment tu te sens?

Tenten : Bien merci et toi ça n'a pas été trop dur de me porter?

Neji : Tu sais que c'est moi qui tes porter

Tenten : Oui

Neji : Je te croyais dans les vaps

Tenten : Je l'étais mais je me suis réveiller une fois et j'ai su que Kisoi ne me portait plus alors j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu.

Neji : Comment tu l'as su?

Tenten : Ta chaleur.

Neji _égarer_ : Hein?

Tenten _amusé _: Ton corps produit plus de chaleur que celui de Kisoi car il n'est plus humain, quand je me suis réveiller j'ai sentit ta chaleur elle était plus forte que celle de Kisoi donc j'en ai déduis qu'il ne me portait plus j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu.

Neji : Ok

Tenten : Merci, Je me sentais bien dans tes bras, je tremblais moins que d'habitude.

Neji _embarrassé _: Pourquoi?

Tenten : Parce que tu me réchauffais

Alexie entra dans la pièce.

Alexie : L'heure des visites est terminée!

Neji ??

Alexie : Gai veut te voir

Neji : Ok

Neji quitta la pièce en sortant il entendit Alexie demander a Tenten.

Alexie : C'est quoi ce nom Gai? C'est… Louche…

Tenten éclata de rire et il sourit amusé et heureux d'entendre la jeune femme rire…

_**Prochain chapitre : Euh… Bonne question… On verra bien en tout cas c'est sur Shikamaru et Temari (Attention ça veut pas dire que je fais le couple Shika/Tema)**_

_**Laissez plein de reviews MATANE**_


	24. Chapter 23 Équipe 10, Équipe 8

_**Yaa**_

_**Voilà ça été très long avant que la suite soit publier la raison c'est que j'ai été assez occuper ces dernier jours c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre que je publie avant mardi prochain mais je vais essayer de publier le suivant avant de partir passer 4 jour dans un chalet sur le bord d'un lacs euh… À part sa rien de spécial a dire bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!**_

_**Chapitre 23 Équipe 10, Équipe 8**_

Shikamaru : Je vais donner le rapport a l'Hokage.

Temari : Ok moi je rentre.

Shikamaru disparu et Temari marcha jusqu'à l'ancienne maison des Haruno qui était maintenant leur cachette. Elle monta dans sa chambre et attrapa des vêtements avant de prendre une douche et de redescendre. En bas, elle trouva Shikamaru.

Temari : Tu rentres chez les gens toi maintenant

Shikamaru : La porte était ouverte.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shikamaru : On part avec Kiba, Shino et Kurenai on doit rejoindre l'équipe de Kakashi et cette de Gai dans une ville appelée Sinate afin d'arrêter des soldats et des ninjas de classe S. (Je suis écoeurer d'écrire pourquoi il doivent aller À Sinate!)

Temari : Moi qui espérait être enfin tranquille!

Shikamaru : On doit y aller

Temari : Tu me laisses une heure?

Shikamaru : Ok rejoint nous au porte du village

Temari : Oui

Shikamaru se retourna et sortit en fermant la porte il entendit la jeune femme monter en criant :

Temari : KAZE! Ramène toi on va a Sinate!

Kiba : Temari t'es déjà aller a Sinate?

Temari : Oui, c'est une ville tranquille sans histoire, et leurs glaces sont à tomber!

Kiba : Va falloir que j'essais ça!

Temari : Je te le conseille, et toi Shika?

Shikamaru : Pardon?

Temari : Tu vas les essayer les glaces de Sinate?

Shikamaru : Elle sont bonne?

Temari : Tu ne m'écoutais pas je l'ai dit elle sont a tomber

Shikamaru : Je veux bien y goûter.

Temari : Tu vas pas le regretter

Kurenai : Moi aussi j'ai envi de goûter a ses fameuses glaces mais pour l'instant on doit commencer par s'y rendre.

Sur ce il partirent après plusieurs heures de course Temari s'arrêta.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Temari : C'est Kaze il est très agité

Kiba : Pourquoi?

Temari : S'il s'agite comme ça c'est qu'il va y avoir une tempête

Kurenai : Alors on ferais mieux de trouver un abris.

Temari : Le voir aussi agité… Oui trouvons un abris et vite.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une grotte.

Kiba : Ton Kaze il nous suit pas?

Temari : Non Kaze est un dragon lorsqu'il y a orage il va se planquer en haut de nuage normalement je vais avec lui c'est très jolie la haut

Shino : Tu n'as pas de problème d'oxygène?

Temari : Je suis entraîné pour garder mon souffle pendant quatre heures, je n'ai pas ce problème

Kiba : C'est pratique

Temari : Assez

Un éclair fendit le ciel. Temari s'approcha de l'entrer de la grottes et regarda les éclair fracasser le ciel.

: Temari?

La jeune femme se retourna et découvrit son coéquipier derrière elle.

Shikamaru : Ça va pas?

Temari : Non ça va bien

Shikamaru : Alors pourquoi tu regardes l'orage de cette façon.

Temari : Tu te souviens le temps qu'il faisait lorsqu'on est revenu a Konoha

Shikamaru : Oui

Temari : La dernière fois, si on ne conte pas notre retour à Konoha, que j'ai regardée un orage à partir du sol… c'était le soir ou on c'est évader de Nyuusu-Inochi…

Shikamaru : Mauvais souvenir

Temari : Mauvais et bon en même temps…

Shikamaru : Mauvais et Bon?

Temari : Oui c'est ce soir-là que j'ai retrouver ma liberté… Et ses se soir là qu'a commencer la chasse à l'homme dans tout le pays pour nous retrouver, c'est aussi se soir là que Asumi est morte et qu'on a été séparer.

Shikamaru : Ok

Temari : Je t'aime bien Shika

Shikamaru : Pardon

Temari : T'es quelqu'un de sympa et tu m'écoutes je me sens bien avec toi je me sens… Normal…

Shikamaru : C'est parce que je te considère comme quelqu'un de normal…

Temari : Merci

Temari déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna avec les autres près du feu qu'il venait d'allumé. Il les rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle. Kaze arriva dans la grotte et déposa un sanglier a ses pieds. (Et oui on est dans Astérix et Obélix)

Temari : Jolie prise Kaze

Kaze : Merci

Le dragon partit.

Temari : Qui a faim?

Kiba : MOI! J'ai très envi de goutter à ça

Temari : Je vais le faire cuir alors.

Temari se mit alors a faire cuir la proie de Kaze avec l'aide de Kurenai. Après le repas il se couchèrent en prenant des tours de gardes. Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à Sinate. Ils entrèrent dans une auberge où Alexie discutait avec deux garçons assez mignon. Elle se retourna et vit Temari elle quitta les garçons pour venir les rejoindre.

Alexie : Salut

Temari : Salut

Alexie : Contente de vous voir sa veut dire qu'on va enfin se bouger

Temari sourit amusé.

Kurenai : Ou est Kakashi?

Alexie : J'en sais rien.

Kurenai : Tu ignores ou est ton partenaire?

Alexie : Mais je m'en fiche de ce que fais Zorro de ses journée s'il a envi de se faire sauté qu'il y aille, s'il a envi de s'entraîner je le retient pas mais s'il va attaque le QG sans moi la il va m'entendre…

Kurenai : Je crois pas qu'il soit du genre a se faire sauté

Alexie : Moi non plus il est trop coincé

Kurenai : Ou est le reste de ton équipe?

Alexie : Euh… Naruto est avec Hinata… Sakura et Sasuke sont partit se balader… Je crois que Zorro est aller avec eux… Y'a fifils et Papa qui sont aller s'entraîner je crois… euh… Et Tenten est partit avec Neji pour surveiller les mouvement du QG

Kurenai : Finalement y'a que À Kakashi que tu ne t'intéresse pas

Alexie : Non je sais se qu'il sont partit faire parce que les filles sont avec eux.

Kurenai : Mais Gai et Lee ne sont pas avec elle.

Alexie : Le modèle réduit est plus bruyant que les enfants de l'école d'à côté et l'autre il est pas net…

: Moi qui pensait qu'on ne serait jamais d'accord sur quelque chose.

Alexie se retourna et découvrir le jounin derrière elle.

Alexie : Tien Zorro t'es de retour

Kakashi _--_ : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça

Alexie : Mais ça te va bien

(C'est vrai quand on y pense Zorro sa lui va bien et je m'amuse a l'appeler comme ça)

Alexie : Je vous laisse y'a deux mecs très canon qui m'attende.

Alexie partit retrouver les mecs avec qui elle était en arrivant.

Temari : Je suis fatigué je vais prendre une chambre et me coucher.

: Pas besoin tu es avec nous

Sakura apparu à coté de la jeune femme.

Sakura : On a prit une chambre double pour nous quatre

Temari : Et Hinata?

Sakura : Elle est avec Naruto

Temari : Il se sont décider a sortir ensemble

Sakura : Oui

Shino : Voilà une bonne nouvelle

Kurenai : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Sakura : Oui ça se voit qu'elle est plus heureuse et plus libre

Temari : Tu me conduit a cette chambre

Sakura : Suis moi

Sakura partit suivit par Temari.

Kurenai : Quand passeront nous a l'action?

Kakashi : Demain…

_**Prochain chapitre : Maintenant!**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	25. Chapter 24 Maintenant!

_**Yaa**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 24 Assez court mais pas trop on se revois la semaine prochaine**_

_**Chapitre 24 Maintenant!**_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il sentit une pression sur son torse, il devina que s'était la tête d'Hinata, il leva sa main et lui caressa les cheveux. Il sentit… Quelque chose d'inhabituel… Il passa ses doigts sur sa tête et atterrit sur quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils, il baissa la tête et découvrit le visage de sa belle endormit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua deux oreilles pointu noir et triangulaire sur sa tête.

Naruto _pour lui-même _: Mais… C'est des oreilles de chat?

Hinata fronça les sourcils, il vit ses oreilles s'agité, elle se réveillait.

Hinata se réveilla et se frotta ses yeux. Elle frotta sa joue sur lui et cacha sa tête dans le cou du garçon.

Hinata : Tu sens bon…

Naruto sourit et la serre contre lui.

Naruto : C'est nouveau tes oreilles?

Hinata : Hein?

Naruto toucha les oreilles de la jeune femme.

Hinata se redressa et toucha ses oreilles, elle couru dans la salle de bain.

Hinata : Non!

Naruto se leva et alla la rejoindre elle fouillait dans son sac a dos. Elle sortit un bandana et le mit pour cacher ces oreilles de chat.

Naruto : Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu caches tes oreilles?

Hinata : C'est encore un effet secondaire de mon séjour a Nyuusu-Inochi.

Naruto retira le bandana de la jeune femme.

Naruto : C'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de se qu'on est?

Hinata : Oui mais c'est pas pareille.

Naruto : Et en quoi?

Hinata : Te fâche pas.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

Naruto : Tu as des oreilles de chat et tu as assez honte pour les cacher, et je dois me sentir comment face à sa moi j'ai un démon en moi.

Il vit les bras de la jeune femme passer autour de son torse, il la sentit se serrer dans son dos.

Hinata : Je n'ai pas honte de toi Naruto, je t'aime avec ou sans Kyûbi et puis je l'aime bien Kyûbi.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi tu as honte de tes oreilles?

Hinata : Je n'ai pas honte.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu veux les cacher?

Il la sentit se serrer encore plus contre lui.

Hinata : Akuma nous recherche… Si quelqu'un parles d'une fille avec des oreilles et une queue de chat… Il sera ici en quelque heures et il fera tout pour trouver d'ou on arrive s'il découvre qu'on est avec les ninjas de Konoha, le village aura des problèmes et on devra encore fuir… Et peut-être même qu'on ne pourra plus jamais se revoir.

Naruto se retourne et la serre contre lui.

Naruto : Moi je les aime bien tes oreilles.

Hinata sourit et se serra contre lui.

Hinata : Je t'aime

Naruto déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Naruto : Tu as une queue aussi?

Hinata : Oui mais elle est planquer sous mon t-shirt.

Une queue de chat noir sortit de sous le vêtement de la jeune femme.

Naruto : Aller va mettre ton bandana…

Sakura : C'est quoi le plan on fonce dans le tas?

Kakashi : Mauvaise idée

Alexie : Moi je l'aime bien

Kakashi : Je croyais que vous aviez été entraîner a la guerre

Tenten : Oui mais sa ses le style a Alexie elle ne se sert pas de se qu'on a appris

Kakashi : Hum

Temari : Je propose qu'on se mette en équipe de deux ou trois avec le plus possible un soldat et un ninja dans chaque équipe

Kurenai : Oui Temari tu iras avec Shikamaru. Sakura avec Sasuke, Hinata avec Naruto, Tenten avec Neji.

Alexie : Moi je suis en solo

Sakura : Mauvaise idée toi tu es avec Kakashi

Kakashi : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui la supporte

Sakura : Parce que c'est toi qui la connais le mieux… Après moi, Hinata, Tenten, Temari et Kisoi.

Kisoi : Je suis avec?

Tenten : Kurenai

Kisoi : Tant que tu me colles pas avec comment tu les appelles Alexie?

Alexie : Fifils et Papa

Kisoi : Ouais c'est ça

Kakashi : Gai tu seras avec Lee, Shino avec Kiba. Gaara avec Kankuro (j'ai faillis les oublier ses deux là)

Gaara : Maintenant on s'y prend comment?

Alexie : Le rouquin a parler!

Temari : Commence pas

Alexie : Mais non, bon je propose de faire diversion

Hinata : Tu pourrais frapper gros comme descendre un des gros boss a partir du toit.

Alexie : N'importe quand j'adore me servir de mon arbalète!

Naruto : T'as une arbalète?

Alexie : Oui! Elle est dans mon sac.

Hinata : Elle adore faire joujou avec son arbalète

Kakashi : Génial mais quel âge as-tu Alexie?

Alexie : 29 pourquoi?

Kakashi : Pour rien pour rien

Kakashi soupira.

Kakashi et Alexie étaient sur le toit la jeune femme s'approcha du toit vitré. Elle enfonça doucement la lame de son couteau dans la vitre.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Alexie : Je vais te montrer un de mes nouveaux talents que j'ai eu a Nyuusu-Inochi.

Alexie tendit les doigts et le ninjas vit ses ongles s'allonger. Elle les enfonça dans le verre et tourna sa main. Elle prit ensuite le manche du couteau et tira, un cercle de verre grand comme une main, se détacha de la vitre.

Kakashi : Pratique

Alexie : N'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme sortit un étui de son sac et commença l'assemblage complexe de son arme de prédilection. Kakashi la regarda monter l'arme avec vitesse et habilité.

Elle fit ensuite glisser la pointe de la flèche dans le trou.

Alexie : Et maintenant on attend que ma proie se pointe

Kakashi : Tu peux en tirer combien avant d'être repérer.

Alexie : Les flèches sont très rapide presque invisible et elle sont silencieuse je suis rapide et précise donc j'ai jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende conte que j'ai tirer a peu près les quelque seconde avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

Kakashi : Ok

Alexie : T'inquiète, je ne ratte jamais ma cible.

Kakashi : Bien

Alexie sourit et ferma un œil. Elle détacha une flèche et se positionna pour lancer la première.

Alexie : Petit, petit, petit aller tourne-toi chérie regarde maman…

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme et un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune soldat.

Alexie : Bonne nuit

Elle décrocha la flèche et positionna la deuxième puis décrocha celle ci et continua une troisième puis une quatrième. Quatre homme s'écroulèrent les autres sortir leurs armes. Alexie positionna sa dernière flèche et la pointa sur une cinquième personne. Elle décrocha la flèche mais Kakashi la poussa et elle manqua sa cible.

Elle se retrouva sur le dos Kakashi au-dessus d'elle. Ses bras était a coté de sa tête sa jambe droite entre les siennes et sa gauche à côté de sa droite.

Alexie : J'ai manquer ma cible à cause de toi!

Alexie vit une goutte de sang tomber du bras du jounin sur le toit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le jounin la regardait.

Kakashi : T'as rien?

Elle secoua la tête, il vit alors le chapeau de cow-boy qu'elle portait tomber sur glisser de sa tête. Il vit apparaître deux oreilles de chat Marron à travers ses cheveux. Il la regarda étonner.

Alexie : Pousse toi tu veux bien.

Kakashi se poussa et la jeune femme se redressa. Elle attrapa son chapeau et le remit. Elle s'approcha.

Alexie : Tu es blesser.

Kakashi : On s'en fiche.

Sakura : Vous allez bien vous deux.

Kakashi : Oui suivez le plan.

Sasuke : Maintenant?

Kakashi : Maintenant!...

_**Prochain chapitre : L'attaque**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	26. Chapter 25 L'attaque

_**Yaa**_

_**Bon voilà le chapitre suivant**_

_**P.S. Message important: J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas a télécharger mes chapitres sur le sites donc je ne peux pas mettre le chapitre suivant de Ma vie est musicale mais je vais réessayer plus tard. Gomen Nasai je sais que vous voulez la suite mais je peux rien faire de plus que vous prévenir  
**_

_**Chapitre 25 L'attaque.**_

Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru et Temari s'élancèrent dans les couloirs. Temari restait derrière. Ils entrèrent dans une salle où ils tombèrent face a face avec des ninjas. Shikamaru se plaça devant Temari, Kankuro et Gaara l'imitèrent. La jeune femme soupira, elle détestait être inutile.

Temari : Dépêcher vous s'il vous plait.

Shikamaru se retourna vers elle, elle portait un bandana dans les cheveux. Elle lui sourit et il hocha la tête. Les ninjas commencèrent à se battre. Temari les regardait sans pouvoir réagir. Shikamaru entra dans le mur la jeune femme vit le dit mur enfoncer lors de la collision. Il se redressa et retourna sur son adversaire. Temari regarda les garçons tuer leurs adversaires. Ils se retournèrent vers elle. Temari passa devant eux elle se dirigea vers le couloir et s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers la porte du placard. Elle posa sa main sur la poigner et l'ouvrit. Un garçon d'environ 20 ans se tenait dans le placard.

Garçon : Temari! Trésor je suis heureux de te voir.

Temari grimaça et ferma la porte avant de partir sous le regard étonner des trois ninjas. Le garçon ressortit et couru jusqu'à elle.

Garçon : Hey! Tema! Hey! Écoute moi!

Temari : Je suis occuper Kaori

Kaori : Je sais je sais tu sauves le monde comme d'hab. mais j'ai des nouveaux trucs pour vous, j'ai fini de mettre au point le truc donc je vous ai parler l'autre jour.

Temari soupira et s'arrêta.

Temari : Déballe et fais vite

Kaori : Ok pour commencer j'ai ajuster les protections des bras.

Il sortit deux plaques de métal et Temari les fixa sur ses avant-bras avec l'aide de lanière de cuire.

Kaori : Aucune lame ne peut les traverser désormais. J'ai mis au point des rayons paralysants aussi mais l'effet est très court donc vous devrez les mettre KO rapidement.

Alexie _dans l'émetteur_ : Ça ses pratiques.

Kaori : Et j'ai des nouveau récepteur indétectable que tu caches dans ta dernière molaires

Hinata _dans l'émetteur _: Tant que tu ne te mets pas à jouer au dentiste

Kaori : Et j'ai mis au point des puces indétectables pour que vous puissiez savoir en tout temps ou sont les autres tu permets.

Kaori se baissa et découvrit la cheville de la jeune femme avant de piquer une aiguille dans sa cheville.

Temari : Yaouch!

Kaori : Voilà et j'ai d'autre truc mais on verra plus tard je vais donner sa aux filles.

Temari recouvrit sa cheville et se retourna vers les garçons.

Temari : On y va…

Kaori avança dans les couloirs et trouva rapidement Tenten et Neji.

Kaori : Tenten!

Tenten : J'ai entendu grouille-toi avec tes trucs et fiche le camp

Kaori enfonça l'aiguille dans sa cheville et lui donna les instruments. Il trouva ensuite Kisoi et Kurenai et répéta le processus. Il termina avec Hinata et Sakura.

Kaori : Elle est où Alexie?

Alexie _dans l'émetteur_ : Sur le toit trésor

Kaori : J'arrive.

Kakashi vit bientôt le garçon se glisser près d'eux. Il était brun et assez mignon, il portait un T-shirt noir et un jean et il avait un sac sur le dos.

Kaori : Alexie, j'ai terminer ta nouvelle arbalète.

Alexie : Yata

Kaori lui tendit le nouvelle instruments, Alexie sourit ravis. Il lui piqua ensuite l'aiguille dans la cheville et elle ne broncha pas occuper a admirer son nouveau jouet.

Il lui donna ensuite le fusil et les protections de métal.

Kaori : J'ai oublier de dire que j'ai insérer des lames dans les protections. Vous baisser le poignet comme ça et les lames sortiront.

Alexie : Ok mais maintenant tu fiches le camp ou j'essais mes nouvelles lame sur toi.

Kaori capitula et partit.

Alexie : Alors Zorro c'est quand que je vais pouvoir m'amuser moi aussi.

Zorro Kakashi : Utilise ton arbalète et descend tout le monde si sa te fait plaisir mais on doit rester ici pour s'assurer que personne ne file en douce.

Alexie : Comme lui?

Zorro Kakashi se retourna et vit un des hommes s'enfuir.

Kakashi (Je l'ai eu!) : Tu attends quoi pour le descendre

Alexie : C'est si gentiment demander

Alexie chargea son arbalète et l'ajusta Kakashi vit l'homme s'effondrer et une flaque de sang commencé a se former. Elle lui sourit, cette fille ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner…

Naruto chargea. Il était devenu très habile ses dernières années lui et Sasuke agissait en équipe ce qui les rendait presque invincible. Un ninja chargea Hinata et l'enfant renard s'interposa. Hinata sourit. Elle vit le chakra rouge du Kitsune envelopper son petit ami. (Kitsune veut dire renard en japonais) Naruto avait laissé Kyûbi prendre le dessus car ce dernier mourrait d'envi de se battre, Naruto avait remarqué la soudaine agitation du renard chaque fois qu'Hinata se retrouvait en danger.

Une fois les ninjas morts, Kyûbi se calma et ils repartirent. Sakura était en tête, elle s'arrêta et leva la main, elle se retourna vers Hinata. Elle leva les doigts et pointa ses yeux puis montra sa main et fit un rond avec son pouce et son index puis elle enchaîna différents signes rapidement sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme et intrigué des deux ninjas. Hinata finit par hocher la tête et s'avança vers les hommes. Sakura leur fit signe de faire le silence. Elle s'élança derrière Hinata. Naruto vit sa petite amie derrière l'un des hommes. Elle lui fit une pression dans le cou et il s'effondra. Les autres se retournèrent, Hinata se tenait devant eux comme une innocente petite fille. L'un deux abattit son sabre et elle l'arrêta avec son avant-bras, la lame se brisa sur la plaque de métal. Hinata lui donna un coup dans le ventre et il s'effondra. Un autre l'attaqua et elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre. Un homme l'attrapa par derrière pendant que celui qui avait reçu le coup dans le ventre l'attaqua. Hinata enfonça ses crocs dans son bras, il cria. Et la lâcha et elle cracha sur le sol le sang de l'homme en grimaça. Sakura arriva et assomma l'homme qui allait frapper la jeune femme.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, la jeune femme avala une partie de l'eau puis la recracha. Naruto s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Naruto : Hinata-chan tu vas bien?

Hinata : Oui

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire.

Sakura : Allons y

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs Sasuke remarqua les soldats morts sur le sol.

Sasuke : C'est toi qui les a tués?

Sakura se retourna et lui sourit sans répondre. Elle avait changer autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais tuer de sang-froid comme maintenant, elle était un soldat. Elle avait grandit, elle avait mûrie, elle avait changer mais elle restait Sakura, la fille qu'il avait appris a connaître, jusqu'à ne plus la trouver aussi lourde qu'autrefois jusqu'à même apprécier sa présence.

_**Prochain chapitre : Disparu**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	27. Chapter 26 Disparu

_**Yaa!**_

_**Kmi-nee-chan : Hai! Tadaima! Avec plein de nouvelle idée en plus!**_

_**Là voilà votre suite. Et oui tu as raison momiji64 Il vont avoir des problèmes.**_

_**Chapitre 26 Disparu. **_

: Feu, feu jolie feu

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Temari sourirent amusé.

Il se tenait tous devant le bâtiment en flamme. Il avait tuer les soldats et les ninjas qui si trouvait et Alexie avait tenu a tout faire sauté.

Sakura : Alexie arrête tes conneries

Alexie : C'est pas des conneries c'est une chanson que je chantais quand j'était petite mais je ne me rappelle plus du reste de la chanson…

Hinata : C'est comme ton nom de famille un mystère pour nous tous.

Alexie : Bah… Ouais

Kakashi : Vous ignorez son nom de famille

Alexie _" _: C'est à dire que je l'ai un peu oublier

Naruto : Oublier?

Sasuke : Comment on peu oublier son nom de famille

Kisoi : Je me pose la même question depuis 4 ans.

Alexie : Mais c'est pas ma faute euh!

Sakura : C'est vrai moi aussi j'ai oublier des trucs à cause de Nyuusu-Inochi ok pas de truc aussi important que son nom de famille mais j'ai oublier des trucs.

Alexie soupira et inspira profondément Kakashi fut le seul a remarquer la mélancolie dans son regard, chose qu'elle s'empressa de cacher.

Alexie : Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai envi de fêter ça.

Sakura : Bonne idée

Sur ce ils partirent, ils trouvèrent un bar encore ouvert et allèrent fêter ça.

Barman : Dit moi trésor sa te dit de danser?

Alexie : Sur!

Le barman donna la main à Alexie et la fit monter sur le bar avant de partir la musique. C'était de la musique style Western ce qui allait très bien avec les vêtements que portait Alexie. Il lui donna un micro.

Alexie : Hey les filles vous penser pas que je vais m'éclater toute seule ramenez-vous.

Sakura éclata de rire et avec l'aide de gentil jeune homme monta sur le bord. (On s'entend qu'il on pas vraiment fait sa pour l'aider…) Temari les rejoignis rapidement suivit de Tenten. Les ninjas les regardait étonner sauf Kisoi qui lui était désespérer.

Alexie : Alors Hinata tu attends quoi?

Hinata : Sans façon Ça me dit rien.

Alexie sourit amusé et demanda au barman s'il pouvait lui mettre un Karaoké. Il accepta. Hinata se mit alors a taper sur sa cuisse au rythme de la musique. Sakura, Temari, Tenten commencèrent à taper dans leurs mains. Hinata les Imita suivit de la plupart des clients du bar. Elle porta le micro à ses lèvres et commença a chanter. Kakashi fut étonner elle chantait très bien. Les quatre filles commencèrent a donner des coups de pieds sur le bar et a danser…

Alexie ouvrit les yeux péniblement, elle avait la tête lourde.

Alexie : Nya! J'ai mal a la tête.

: Te voilà qui te réveille.

Alexie leva la tête.

Alexie : Zorro?

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard du jounin. Elle voulu s'éloigner et réalisa qu'il avait les main lier ensemble, dos à dos.

Alexie : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?

Zorro () Kakashi : Hier soir tu as oublié?

Alexie : Oui alors explique Zorro

Zorro (--""") Kakashi : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Alexie : Mais sa te va bien

Kakashi : J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses autant me tomber sur les nerfs!

Alexie : On s'en fiche de ça raconte plutôt comment on a atterri dans ce trou!

Kakashi soupira, et raconta.

Kakashi : En sortant du bar hier soir… Ou plutôt ce matin, t'as dit et je site : J'ai repérer deux super canon je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Sakura ma demander de garder un œil sur toi et j'ai fini par accepter de toute façon j'avais pas le choix. Ensuite tes deux canons se sont révéler être des soldats une fois dehors il ton attaquer, je suis venu t'aider, je crois qu'il ton droguer enfin bref tu tes effondrer dans leur bras ensuite il on utiliser une arme, sa fait un mal de chien je viens a peine de retrouver ma mobilité.

Alexie : Électrique je suppose

Kakashi : J'en sais rien mais bref je me suis réveiller ici attacher à toi qui dormait et qui était impossible a réveiller.

Alexie : Ta trouver un moyen de sortir?

Kakashi : Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu de question aussi stupide. Tu crois vraiment que si je savais comment sortir on serait encore ici.

Alexie : Oui

Kakashi : Tu peux pas défaire les liens!

Alexie bougea les poignets. Il était attaché avec de la corde et très solidement. Elle tendit les doigts.

Alexie : J'arrive pas a sortir mes griffes.

Kakashi : Aux sens figurer ou au sens propre?

Alexie : Baka.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Alexie : Doma… Doma ou es-tu… Doma!

Kakashi : Quoi?

Alexie : Il est à côté… Dans une cage, il est blessé…

Kakashi : Il on penser à tout

Alexie : J'ai mal aux poignets!

Kakashi : Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre sa serai bien!

Alexie : Tu m'énerves!

Kakashi : Toi aussi!

Alexie : Je veux délivrer Doma!

Kakashi : Moi je veux sortir d'ici!

Alexie : Nya ce que tu peux être égoïste.

Kakashi : C'est toi qui dit ça? Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas voulu dragué on serait pas ici

Alexie : Ça va ferme là moi au moins je m'amuse on peut pas en dire autant de toi y'a combien de temps que ta coucher avec personne?

Kakashi : Moi contrairement a toi je ne vit pas pour baiser mais pour protéger mon village le reste passe après et puis sa ne te regarde pas

Alexie : Bla bla bla des excuses.

Kakashi : Non mais en quoi sa te regarde ma vie personnelle.

Alexie : Si tu te trouvais une copine tu serais plus sympa avec moi

Kakashi : Je crois pas

Alexie : Tu m'adores avoue le

Kakashi : T'es encore plus givrer que je le pensais.

Alexie : Mais si je sais que tu m'aimes bien puisque tu m'as sauvé sur le toit

Kakashi : On est une équipe normalement ça serre à sa.

Alexie : Moi je t'aime bien

Kakashi : Tu me tombes sur les nerfs.

Alexie : Je sais que tu m'aimes bien.

Kakashi : Je crois pas non.

Alexie : Comme tu veux

Kakashi : Tu dois bien avoir un tour pour nous sortir d'ici.

Alexie : J'en sais rien, j'arrive pas a réfléchir j'ai tellement mal à la tête.

Kakashi : Tu as passer quoi cinq/six là bas tu dois bien avoir un truc

Alexie sourit amusé.

Alexie _ironique _: Cinq, six ans? Dit-moi qui est ta source?

Kakashi _étonné _: Sakura a passer cinq ans là-bas je suppose que tu es arriver un peu avant.

Alexie : J'ai passé Dix ans là-bas.

Kakashi _très étonner_ : Dix ans? Mais c'est presque la moitié de ta vie ça.

Alexie : Je suis au courant figure toi. Je me suis fait enlever à 18 ans qu'elle magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire et je suis ressorti l'an dernier avec les filles, je venais d'avoir 28.

Kakashi : Ça je mis attendais pas.

Alexie : Je sais.

Elle le sentit devenir plus lourd dans son dos.

Alexie : Nya! T'es lourds à quoi tu joues!

Elle se retourna et regarda le jounin. Il avait l'air à bout de force.

Alexie : Ça va pas Zorro?

Kakashi _épuiser_: Arrête… Avec… Ça…

Elle baissa les yeux et ils s'agrandirent d'horreur. Sa veste… Elle était couverte de sang…

Sakura : Sasuke tu as vu Alexie et Kakashi?

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et la découvrit vide. Elle soupira, la porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrit. Sasuke apparu une serviette nouée autour des reins. (ôô Nè! Moi aussi je veux voir ça Nya… imagine Kawaiiiiii Sakura : Concentre toi! Moi : Méchante! Tire la langue a Sakura)

Sasuke _rouge_ : Sakura?

Sakura : O… Euh… Désoler…

Sasuke : Tu me donnes mon sac.

La jeune femme lui lança son sac et il referma la porte. Il ressortit mal à l'aise.

Sakura _gêner _: Tu as vu Alexie et Kakashi?

Sasuke _mal à l'aise _: Non pourquoi?

Sakura : Je crois qu'il ne sont pas rentrer cette nuit.

Sasuke la regarda bizarrement.

Sakura _embarrassé_: Non! t'inquiète Alexie est pas… Enfin que je sache… Enfin c'est pas leur style… Je crois…

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la puce que votre copain vous a implantée hier.

Sakura : Oui je l'avais oublier cette puce merci.

Sakura partit son bandana lui glissa des cheveux. Sasuke l'attrapa et sortit.

Sasuke : Sa…

Le brun s'arrêta en voyant les oreilles pointues sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Sakura : Hinata! Ouvre j'ai besoin de ton ordi!

Sakura frappa avec acharnement à la porte de la jeune femme.

Hinata se fit réveiller pas Sakura, Naruto aussi et il avait l'air en colère. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Naruto _énerver_ : Quoi?

Sakura le regarda de haut en bas.

Sakura : Il est pas mal ton mec Hinata.

Naruto la regarda incrédule.

Hinata _endormit_ : Sakura arrête de reluquer mon copain.

Sakura entra dans la chambre amusé et Naruto réalisa qu'il était en boxer il entra rapidement dans la chambre de bain.

Lorsqu'il ressortit Hinata baillait sur le lit coucher sur le ventre, elle regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur pendant que Sakura le nouveau logiciel pour repérer les puces que Kaori leur avait installées dans la cheville. Naruto s'assit à côté d'Hinata, elle portait un T-shirt trop grand qui lui arrêtait aux cuisses.

Sakura : Je sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui mais chaque fois que je vais voir un garçon je le surprends toujours très peu habiller.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Sakura : Je suis aller dans la chambre de Sasuke et Kakashi et Sasuke sortait de la douche habiller d'une serviette. Où j'installe ça?

Hinata : Il est toujours aussi canon? Installe le ici.

Sakura : Non il l'est bien plus, Ok ensuite j'installe ça là et ses finis.

Hinata : Oui en cinq ans il a sûrement changer. C'est ça ensuite on pourra savoir ou est Alexie.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux. Les filles était occuper avec leur logiciel il en profiterait donc pour communiquer avec Kyûbi.

Sakura : Il a quoi Naruto?

Hinata le regarda, le garçon avait les yeux fermer et sa respiration était lente.

Hinata : Il est en transe, il discute avec Kyûbi, je suppose.

Sakura : Ah ok…

Naruto : _Kyûbi_?

Kyûbi : _oui_?

Naruto : _J'aimerais te poser une question_

Kyûbi : _Je t'écoute_

Naruto : _Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça lorsque Hinata est en danger?_

Kyûbi : _Pourquoi cette question?_

Naruto : _Comme ça_

Kyûbi : _Je l'aime bien ta copine_

Naruto : _À voir ta réaction je dirais que tu l'aimes tout court_

Kyûbi : _C'est la Kitsune Musume que j'aime_

Naruto : _La Kitsune Musume?_

Kyûbi : _Oui sa moitié renard_

Naruto : _Ok tu aimes la moitié renard d'Hinata_

Kyûbi : _Et toi tu aimes sa moitié Humaine donc on se complète_

Naruto : _Ok… Mais… Elle le sait? Enfin la moitié renard? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime?_

Kyûbi : _Elle le savent toute les deux_

Naruto : _Et elle t'aime?_  
Kyûbi : _Oui_

Naruto : _Elle te la dit?_

Kyûbi : _Oui_

Naruto : _Quand?_

Kyûbi : _Lorsque tu t'endors c'est moi qui prends le contrôle_

Naruto : _Je sais_

Kyûbi : _Elle aussi_

Naruto : _Ok… Bah félicitation vieux_

Naruto entendit Kyûbi rire lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Hinata le regardait.

Hinata : Ça va?

Naruto : Très bien

Il embrassa la jeune femme avant de l'enlacer.

Sakura : Je suis toujours là.

Naruto leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et soupira.

Sakura : Hinata?

Hinata : Oui?

Sakura : Tu crois qu'on a mal installé le logiciel?

Hinata : Euh… Non pourquoi?

Sakura retourna l'écran vers elle.

Sakura : Alexie n'a pas de signal.

Hinata voyait une fenêtre qui clignotait à l'écran disant que Alexie était introuvable…

_**Je me suis bien amusé avec Alexie et Zorro j'aime quand il s'engueule c'est amusant a écrire surtout quand tu fous un jolie petit suspense à la fin. **_

_**Arigato gozaimasu pour tout les reviews!**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Mei**_

_**Laissez plein de reviews MATANE**_


	28. Chapter 27 Mei

_**Yaa**_

_**Chapitre 27 Mei**_

Alexie : Kakashi? Réveille toi c'est pas le moment de dormir! Réveille toi!

La jeune femme posa tant bien que mal ses doigts sur son poignet, son pound était toujours là, faible mais bien présent.

Alexie : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer…

Shikamaru : D'après moi le signal n'est pas la parce qu'on la brouiller.

Temari : Comment?

Shikamaru : Donne moi deux trois aimants assez puissant et je brouille le tien comme celui d'Alexie

Tenten : C'est pas bête,

Neji : Comment on les retrouves?

Sakura : Tsunade nous attend, rentrer à Konoha, Sasuke, Naruto et moi on va les chercher.

Kisoi : Il on réussit à avoir Kakashi et Alexie tu crois que vous allez pouvoir les vaincre.

Sakura : Tu crois que en se jetant tous en même temps sur eux on arrivera a quelque chose.

Kisoi : Je ne crois pas que deux ninjas et un soldat puissent venir à bout des personnes qui on enlever Alexie.

Sakura : Tu sembles oublier que je suis la plus puissante après Alexie, et que lorsqu'il on disparu il était tout les deux fatiguer.

Kisoi : Et tu crois que parce que tu es la plus puissante après Alexie tu pourras la sauver seule.

Sakura : Je ne serais pas seule.

Kisoi : Quel armé deux ninjas et un démon.

Sakura : Tu sembles oublier Selena

Kisoi : Tu ne vas pas faire appelle a Selena

Sakura : S'il le faut.

Kisoi : Tu es folle!

Hinata : Non! Sakura n'est pas folle elle tien a Alexie et a Kakashi et je la comprend Alexie est comme une sœur pour nous toute mais le lien qui unis Sakura et Alex est plus fort et tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

Kisoi : Si elle fait appelle au pouvoir de Selena Akuma nous retrouveras en quelque minute!

Sakura : C'est un risque que je n'ai pas peur de prendre si sa peut sauver ma sœur.

Temari : Nous serions toute prête a prendre se risque si les gens à qui on tien se retrouve en danger toi aussi Kisoi alors calme toi

Kisoi : Je suis le seule qui n'ai pas envi de retourner la bas?

Tenten : Ferme-là Kisoi tu sais très bien qu'aucune de nous ne veux y retourner mais aucune de nous ne veut perdre les gens qu'elle aime pour ne pas y retourner!

Kisoi : Si ça te plait de te jeter dans les bras d'Akuma je ne te retiens pas mais si tu te fais attraper ne viens surtout pas demander de l'aide

Temari : On sait très bien que tu viendras l'aider même si elle est juste derrière Akuma.

Kisoi sortit. Bientôt l'équipe 7 était prête à partir. Hinata embrassa Naruto.

Hinata : Fait attention à toi

Naruto _avec un grand sourire _: T'inquiète pas!

Hinata lui sourit et il la serra contre lui, pour ensuite dire au revoir a tout le monde l'équipe sept partit en courant à travers la forêt.

: Alexie?

La jeune femme se retourna et vit une ombre dans le fond de la salle.

: Mei! Détache nous s'il te plait Kakashi ne va pas bien du tout.

Une fillette de 12 ans s'approcha. Avec l'aide de ses crocs et de ses griffes elle détacha les deux adultes. Alexie attrapa Kakashi qui était toujours inconscient et l'étendit sur le sol. Elle lui enleva sa veste et découvrit les blessures sur son torse. La fillette lui tendit des bandages, Alexie les attrapa sans poser de question et soigna du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blessures du jounin.

Le jounin ouvrit les yeux et fut très étonné de découvrir une fillette au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait de long cheveux rouge/rose et de grand yeux marron. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire découvrant de petits crocs.

Fillette : Tu t'es réveillée Nya, je vais prévenir Alexie Nya.

La gamine partit et il se redressa, il découvrit les bandages sur son torse.

Alexie entra dans la pièce.

Alexie : Tu es réveillé alors on va pouvoir libérer Doma.

Kakashi : C'est qui ta nouvelle copine?

Alexie : La gamine? C'est Mei tu sais mon petit tigre.

Kakashi : Justement c'était pas un tigre.

Mei : Non je peux devenir humaine quand j'en ai envi je ne suis pas comme Doma ou les autres Nya.

Kakashi : Génial encore un truc bizarre.

Mei : Je vous ai quand même détacher alors ne dit pas que je suis bizarre Nya!

Alexie : C'est vrai ça.

Kakashi : On fiche le camp

Alexie : Avant on va libérer Doma.

Elle aida le jounin à se lever.

Alexie : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Kakashi : Quand?

Alexie : Avant que je me réveille

Kakashi : Pas grand-chose.

Alexie : Alors pourquoi tu es blessé comme sa Zorro?

Kakashi : Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça!

Alexie : Et moi je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passer.

Kakashi : Tu as déjà été enlevé?

Alexie : Oui à Nyuusu-Inochi tu te souviens

Kakashi : Pas ça

Alexie : Non c'est la première fois

Kakashi : Alors j'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre qu'on enlève rarement les gens pour rien et pour avoir…

Alexie : C'est beau j'ai compris t'as été torturé mais moi je veux savoir pourquoi?

Kakashi : Comme je viens de le dire on enlève rarement…

Alexie : Non espèce de crétin tu le fais expert je veux savoir quel information il voulait.

Kakashi : Des informations sur le village.

Alexie : Ok.

Il arrivèrent dans l'autre pièce où Doma tournait en rond dans sa cage.

Alexie : Doma!

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la cage. Elle tourna la tête et se courba par l'arrière pour éviter le rayon qui fonçait sur elle.

Alexie : Génial! il a bousillé mon gilet.

Elle se redressa pour laisser voir son gilet déchirer à l'avant, il s'arrêtait maintenant en haut de sa poitrine alors que normalement on ne voyait même pas son nombril.

Elle vit alors apparaître des rayons rouges.

Alexie : Bah il on pas minimisé sur la sécurité.

Mei : Je peux y aller Nya je suis plus petite.

Alexie : Tu veux rire à Nyuusu-Inochi c'était moi la meilleure à se jeux là

Mei s'assit sur le sol à côté de Kakashi. Alexie commença à avancer à travers les rayons. Kakashi remarqua pour la première fois sa grande flexibilité, elle se déplaçait à travers les lignes rouges qui était très rapprocher, avait une grande facilité, tantôt elle était sur les mains tantôt sur le bout des pieds. Tantôt elle était courber par l'arrière tantôt par l'avant. (Dans le fond a fait de la gym, descente en pont, saut de main arrière et avant etc…) Elle se retrouva devant la cage de Doma.

Alexie : Alors mon gros chat tu veux sortir.

Doma : Grouille toi ils seront de retour dans moins de 10 minutes.

Alexie : Ce que tu peux être pressé.

La jeune femme détacha une aiguille de ses cheveux et sortit un couteau fin de sa poche. Elle joua avec habilité dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

Alexie : Voilà!

Doma : Bien

Alexie : Maintenant disparaît.

Le tigre sauta à travers les rayons et partit, la jeune femme traversa à son tour les rayons et se retrouva devant Kakashi.

Alexie : Sortons.

Ils partirent, il arrivèrent enfin dehors lorsqu'une dizaine de ninjas et de soldats les entourèrent.

Alexie : Nya! Je savais que s'était trop facile!

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu tiens autant à Alexie?

Sakura : Lorsque je suis arrivé à Nyuusu-Inochi j'étais seule, je venais de perdre mes amis, mon village, mes dons de ninjas, toutes les personnes et les choses auquel j'étais attacher. Si Alexie n'avait pas été là… J'ignore si j'aurais pu rester moi je crois que je serais devenu un parfaite soldat sans sentiments, sans avenir. Je n'aurais plus jamais été moi ou plutôt ressembler à la Sakura que vous connaissiez. Je lui dois tout physiquement et psychologiquement.

Sasuke : Physiquement?

Sakura : Sans Alexie pour m'arrêter j'aurais été couverte de cicatrice dû au nombre de fois au j'ai eu envi de mettre fin à mes jours.

Naruto : Sakura-chan?

Sakura : Oui?

Naruto : Lorsque Hinata ses disputer avec son père, elle a dit qu'elle avait essayer de mourir c'est vrai?

Sakura : Oui… Hinata à essayer de mourir très souvent… Elle avait mal… Elle avait… Tellement mal…

Naruto _triste _: C'est ma faute…

Sakura : Non! Oui elle avait mal parce qu'elle croyait que tu ne partageais pas ses sentiments… Mais elle avait surtout mal d'avoir trahi son clan, d'avoir livrer le Byakugan, de ne pas avoir été a la hauteur et de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa peau.

Naruto : Je suis heureux qu'elle n'ai pas réussit.

Sakura : Moi aussi

Sasuke : Tu as essayé de te donner la mort.

Sakura : On a toute essayé de mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais aucune na réussit sauf la neuvième elle est morte en s'échappant ou plutôt en essayant.

Sakura sentit sa poche vibrer.

Sakura : C'est Alexie j'ai son signal.

Sakura partit en courant les garçons derrière elle.

Alexie : Bon… Bah on va se battre, on dirait.

Kakashi : Au cas ou tu l'ignores sa fait quarante-huit heure que je n'ai pas dormit, j'ai été torturer pendant trois heures et là j'ai très mal et je suis épuiser.

Alexie : Moi aussi je suis fatiguer

Kakashi : On fait quoi alors?

Mei : C'est moi qui vais me battre Nya!

Alexie : Fait attention

Mei : Hai!

Mei se plaça devant les ninjas.

Mei : Aujourd'hui sa sera moi votre adversaire Nya!

Alexie sourit, Mei plaça ses mains devant elle recourbé a la façon des chats. Kakashi vit des oreilles apparaître sur sa tête et une queue faire son apparition dans le bas de son dos.

Alexie se plaça à côté d'elle, Kakashi remarqua alors les oreilles pointues sur sa tête. Elle se pencha par en avant. Mei s'élança, elle commença à sauter entre les ninjas en leur donna des coups de pied sur les fesses pour qu'il tombe. Kakashi vit bientôt Alexie tomber sur les genoux.

Mei : Nya! Alexie-neesan daijoubu desu ka? (Daijoubu desu ka c'est Est-ce que ça va quand on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un)

Alexie se redressa. Kakashi se glissa à ses côtés. Il commença en enchaîner des signes.

Alexie : Arrête ça tu vas te tuer si tu utilises ton chakra.

Kakashi : Tu es aussi épuisé que moi.

Alexie le regarda, elle hocha la tête et se leva. Un ninja fonça sur eux sabre en avant.

_**Prochain chapitre : Nya!**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	29. Chapter 28 Nya!

Yaa!

_**Chapitre 28 Nya!**_

Alexie et Kakashi évitèrent le sabre.

Mei donna un coup de pied sur les fesses de l'homme qui tomba. Un autre l'attaqua et elle sauta au dernier moment la lame du deuxième soldat transperça le cœur du premier.

Mei : Nya! C'est moi la meilleure!

Mei se mit a danser, un ninja attaqua Kakashi mais au grand étonnement du jounin la lame fut dévier par un Kunai. Il vit Sasuke debout dans un arbre à sa gauche. Il sauta devant le jounin.

Sasuke : Reposer vous sensei on s'occupe d'eux.

Kakashi soupira. Il vit un homme attaquer Alexie et cet homme se prendre le pied de la fleur de cerisier dans la figure. Il vit sa coéquipière soupirée soulager et s'effondrer à genoux. Mei s'accroupit près d'elle et elle lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

L'enfant renard arriva bientôt par dizaine et avec l'aide de Sasuke qui se clona a son tour élimina rapidement les ninjas. Pour les soldats s'étaient plus compliqués, il était plus nombreux et Sakura ne pouvait pas les laisser approcher Alexie. Pendant qu'elle se battait, la soldat se leva. Elle vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Elle se plaça en position de combat.

Kakashi : Elle est folle, elle n'a pas la force de se battre.

Mei se plaça devant elle.

Alexie : Mei pousse toi.

Mei : IIE Nya! Tu es trop faible pour te battre.

Alexie : Je ne me battrais pas.

Mei : Nya?

Alexie : Je te le promet.

Alexie vit les ninjas arriver près d'elle.

Alexie : Sakura!

La jeune femme se retourna.

Alexie : Part avec eux.

Sakura : Quoi?

Alexie : Je me débrouillerais seule c'est moi qu'ils veulent

Sakura : Tu ne vas pas

Alexie : Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur tout ira bien retourne dans ton village.

Sakura : Mais…

Alexie : C'est un ordre.

Sakura la regarda, elle se retourna et partit avec Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi. Sasuke remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire.

Sakura : Elle va invoquer Zelia, comme Naruto le fait avec Kyûbi elle va la laisser prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Kakashi : Et ses dangereux?

Sakura : Oui, Au moment où Zelia prendra le contrôle, Akuma saura avec exactitude ou est Alexie.

Naruto : Oui mais après les avoirs tuer elle reviendra.

Sakura : Alexie ne remettra pas les pieds à Konoha sa serai trop risque pour nous.

Naruto : Mais ou elle va aller?

Sakura : Je l'ignore mais elle deviendra la proie numéro un d'Akuma.

Sakura se retourna plus bas elle voyait Alexie, elle leva la tête vers elle leva la main, son pouce son index et son petit doigt était relevé, elle hocha la tête. Sakura hocha la tête. Alexie ferma les yeux son corps se fit envelopper de chakra entre le rouge et blanc. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux de tigre c'est vêtement avait changé, elle portait une camisole une manche qui lui terminait en bas de la poitrine et des shorts, ses vêtements était fait de fourrure blanche et noir, de la fourrure de tigre blanc. Elle ne portait rien dans ses pieds laissant voir à qui le voulait le Tribal tatouer sur son pied.

Sakura se retourna et ils partirent.

Plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent Sasuke qui avait appris les bases des jutsus médicaux avec Kabuto soigna les blessures les plus importante de Kakashi.

Sakura retrouva Hinata et Naruto dans un parc, Naruto avait la tête coucher sur ses jambes. Sasuke arriva bientôt.

Hinata : Vous repartez en mission.

Sakura : Oui mais on a quelque heure le temps que Kakashi-san se ramène.

Ça faisait un mois que Alexie avait quitté Konoha plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de la soldat, elle avait retirer sa puce, Sakura reconnaissait souvent le travail de sa sœur mais lorsqu'il arrivait elle était toujours partit.

Naruto : Je suis bien moi comme ça, il faut absolument que je vous accompagne.

Hinata sourit amusé et l'embrassa sur le front, le blondinet sourit de toutes ses dents.

Sakura sourit a son tour et s'assit sur le sol.

Sakura : On va partir, on va tuer quelqu'un on va revenir tu pourras faire des câlins avec Hinata en revenant sa sera que quelques jours.

Sasuke : Personnellement je préfère ignorer ce qu'il font tout les deux.

Sakura : T'inquiet il font rien de méchant

Naruto : Vous allez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde.

Hinata : Sakura?

Sakura : Hum?

Hinata : Tu crois qu'Alexie sans sort.

Sakura : À propos de?

Hinata : Si je ne me trompe pas s'est cette nuit qu'elle est tomber en chaleur.

Sakura : Elle a dû s'enfermer quelque part.

Hinata : Je l'espère pour elle

Sakura : Oui moi aussi, elle s'est peut-être trouver un copain

Hinata : Alors il doit être aux anges.

Sakura éclata de rire et Hinata joignit son rire au sien. Kakashi apparu bientôt.

Kakashi : Content de voir que tout le monde est là.

Sakura : C'est vous qui avez pris la salle habitude d'arriver en retard pas nous.

Kakashi : Passons.

L'équipe sept partit alors pour Kita no Kuni.

Naruto : Quand on y pense Kakashi vous avez de la chance

Kakashi : À propos?

Naruto : Vous êtes plus obliger de surveiller vos arrière pour éviter qu'Alexie vous sautes dessus

Kakashi : Oui et je remercie le ciel chaque matin

Sakura : Je suis sur que si vous aviez vraiment pris la peine d'apprendre à connaître Alexie vous l'auriez adorer.

Kakashi : J'apprécie pas spécialement de me faire sauter dessus.

Sakura : Ça c'est qu'une fois au trois mois, le reste du temps je parle du reste du temps

Kakashi : Je crois que je la connaissais suffisamment.

Sakura : Au contraire Kakashi-san vous vous trompez…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Kita.

Sakura : Si on se faisait passer comme intéresser à la marchandise que vend notre homme on pourrait l'approcher facilement et on pourrait mieux connaître la sécurité avant de la tuer

Kakashi : C'est une bonne idée.

Sakura : Je vais arranger ça.

Sakura laissa les garçons seuls. Elle revient plus tard.

Sakura : C'est arranger on a rendez-vous ce soir avec lui pour discuter du prit de la marchandise.

Kakashi : Bravo.

Sakura : Merci

Le soir venu ils se présentèrent au manoir, après que Sakura se soit battu avec les garçon pour qu'il s'habille plus convenablement. Il portait tous trois costumes de soirée et cravate et la jeune femme portait une robe noire moulante et assez longue. Il mangèrent puis il prirent le thé dans la bibliothèque une domestique arriva elle portait un bandana qui cachait ses cheveux laissant deux mèches blanches qui lui cachait le visage. Elle versa du thé dans une tasse qu'elle tendit au maître de maison puis tendit quatre autres tasses aux invités. Elle offrit ensuite des gâteaux aux invité et Sakura contrairement au garçon refusa.

Maître : Ce thé est divin qu'elle est cette marque.

Domestique : Veneno

Maître : C'est nouveau?

Domestique : Oui

Maître : Merci vous pouvez disposer.

La servante sortit. Il discutèrent un moment quand le maître des lieux posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer.

Les invité se levèrent et partir.

Naruto : Je le crois pas le thé était empoisonné!

Sakura : Comment vous l'avez su.

Kakashi lui montra le gâteaux qu'il avait accepter sous la pâtisserie se trouvait le mot : Poison.

Sasuke : Et toi? Comment là tu su tu n'as pas pris de Gâteau.

Sakura : La marque du thé… Veneno… C'est poison en espagnol…

Naruto : Sakura? Tu crois que?

Sakura : Je ne le crois pas Naruto

Naruto : Ok

Sakura : J'en suis sur cette domestique s'était Alexie…

J'ai été rapide sur ce coup là!

Prochain chapitre : Je sais pas sa sera quoi le titre mais bon sa sera sur L'équipe de Gai

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	30. Chapter 29 Liberté

_**Yaa**_

_**Je sais se que j'ai dit mais je ne m'étais pas rendu conte qu'on était rendu a 29 (et oui déjà) alors le chapitre sur l'équipe 9 va être le 30ième**_

_**Chapitre 29 Liberté**_

_L'alarme sonnait, elle courait, elle avait peur, elle vit Alexie près d'elle, elle hocha la tête en lui souriant._

_Tout ce jouait maintenant, leurs libertés, leurs seules chances de retrouver les personnes qu'ils aimaient._

_Oui c'était aujourd'hui la grande évasion, c'était aujourd'hui que les Ss-5 prenait la fuite. Il était sortit par la grande fenêtre du hall principale. L'alarme avait sonné. Elle avait perdu Hinata de vue lorsqu'il s'était séparé dans le grand jardin désormais s'était chacun pour sois. Alexie poussa Sakura qui dévala la pente. Elle redressa la tête et vit une dizaine de soldats derrière elle. _

_Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se redressa et partit dans une autre direction. Elle découvrit Hinata plus loin. La jeune femme se retourna en entendant des pas, elle partit en courant et sera son amie dans ses bras. Sakura lui lança un « Aller viens on doit absolument sortir c'est notre dernière chance » Hinata hocha la tête. Ils coururent vers la grille. Sakura se surprit a penser que son équipe lui manquait. Dans une situation comme celle-là Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto auraient sans aucun doute tout fait pour la protéger… Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la grille. Sakura attrapa la main d'Hinata et elles sautèrent. Elles s'agrippèrent au haut de la grille et montèrent, elle entendait les gardes crier derrière elle. Elles sautèrent de l'autre coté et couru dans les rues désertent à cette heure de la nuit. Elles traversèrent une forêt, plongèrent en bas d'une chute, elle arrivèrent dans une grotte à une centaine de kilomètre de Nyuusu-Inochi. Elle s'effondrèrent sur le sol froid. Leurs larmes coulaient de façon incontrôlable, elle pleurait de peur, de peine, des larmes d'inquiétude, de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur. Sakura prit Hinata dans ses bras._

_Sakura en sanglot : C'est fini, on est sorti, on est libre Hinata-chan!_

_Hinata en sanglot également : Tu crois qu'elle s'en sont sortis?_

_Sakura : Je l'ignore…_

_Les deux jeune femmes s'endormirent dos à dos dans le fond de la grotte ou elle n'avait pas allumer de feu trop effrayer a l'idée qu'on les repèrent…_

_---_

_Temari courait, elle avait mal aux jambes elle était sortit de Nyuusu-Inochi mais on la suivait on la cherchait les soldats était a ses trousses, les gardes la pourchassaient. Elle arriva dans un désert elle couru, elle avait mal à la gorge elle avait mal, aux yeux, elle était épuiser et effrayer. Elle ignorait ou elle était. Elle reconnu le sable de Suna elle reconnu le village, les habitants, elle sourit, elle vit le Kazekage, elle cria._

_Temari : Gaara!_

_Le rouquin se retourna, elle vit son visage, elle vit un garçon derrière lui. Elle reconnu l'air endormit du Nara._

_Temari en un souffle : Shikamaru…_

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle couru dans leur direction, ils lui tendirent la main en souriant. Elle leva la main, elle tendit le bras vers eux. Elle les vit disparaître, elle vit disparaître le village, le sable si familier, elle vit réapparaître les dunes, les sable inconnus, elle vit les rochers, les plantes, les animaux désertiques. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit ce désert lui était inconnu. Elle s'effondra. Elle pleura et perdit connaissance._

_Plus loin un garde s'arrêta. Il porta la radio à ses lèvres._

_Soldat : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_Akuma : Laisses faire, Elle ne connaît pas ce désert, elle tombera épuisement et mourra déshydratée._

_Soldat : À vos ordres…_

_---_

_Tenten courait dans la forêt derrière le bâtiment, elle entendit un cris et se retourna effrayer puis continua. Elle avança en courant et buta dans quelque chose. Elle s'étendit de tout son corps et se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise._

_Tenten : Non… non… Non!_

_Tenten se lança au coté de la jeune femme sur le sol. Les larmes coulèrent de son visage sur la jeune femme._

_Tenten : Asumi… Asumi!_

_Tenten éclata en sanglot. Asumi était morte et elle devait toujours partir mais pour aller ou elle avait peur et elle ne savait pas ou aller. Elle voulait retourner à Konoha mais par ou aller et puis elle devait commencer par sortir, elle devait laisser Asumi ici, dans cette enfer, pourquoi c'était tellement injuste. Elle déposa sa sœur de combat sur le sol et ferma ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour repartir vers la sortit. Elle couru pendant environ trente minute avant d'atteindre la grille. Elle sauta. Elle s'agrippa dans le grillage et un rayon lui traversa la cuisse elle gémis, mais continua de grimper. Elle sauta de l'autre côté un nouveau rayon siffla près de son oreille. Elle courue du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur, elle était épuisée et avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Elle l'aimait toujours même après deux ans sans le voir. Elle revit son visage, ses yeux blanc et son demi sourire que personne ne pouvait imité, ça lui redonna des forces, elle continua a courir, elle s'effondra et se releva. Elle s'effondra à nouveau. Elle n'avait plus de force son sang se déversait par la plaie sur sa cuisse. Elle déchira le bas de son chandail et l'enroula autour de sa plaie. Elle serra fort et grimaça, elle essaya de se lever rien à faire, elle s'effondra, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle sombra peu à peu dans la noirceur, elle entendit une voix :_

_: Par ici!_

_Elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance._

_**Chapitre assez court mais très importante pour nos soldats (soldats au féminin c'est tu soldates? Mdr)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Sur l'équipe 9 titre inconnu (le contenu aussi """")**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	31. Chapter 30 Une danse, une mission

_**Yaa!**_

_**Yata! Déjà 30 chapitres!**_

_**Vous êtes écueurer?**_

_**Chapitre 30 Une danse, une mission.**_

Gai : Voilà ce qu'on va faire, comme notre cible en veut au participant du concours de danse nous allons nous glisser parmi eux et les protéger lorsque l'assaut sera donné.

Neji _soupçonneux _: Et je peux savoir de quelle façon nous allons nous glisser parmi eux?

Gai : Puisque c'est un concours de danse, je vous ai inscrit toi et Tenten.

Neji : Et pourquoi on ferait ça?

Tenten : L'idée me plait, et je vais pouvoir danser autant que je vais en avoir envi.

Neji : Ça te dérange pas qu'il t'ai inscrit sans te prévenir?

Tenten : Bah pas vraiment j'aime danser et de toute façon je suis la seule fille de l'équipe alors… Mais si tu veux pas Kisoi pourra prendre ta place il est bon danseur faudrait juste travailler un peu.

Neji : Je vais le faire, de toute façon si vous devez travailler pour rester dans la compétition, vous ne surveillerez pas complètement les danseuses.

Tenten : Alors on va danser ensemble on dirait.

Neji : On dirait.

Tenten sourit, cette idée lui faisait très plaisir.

Gai : Nous communiquerons par émetteur lors des compétitions puisque ses à se moment qu'il attaqueront.

Tenten : Ça me va.

Kisoi : Le mieux serait que vous preniez vos affaires et que vous y alliez tout de suite comme les autres participants.

Les deux participants hochèrent la tête et partirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel réserver pour les participants du concours. On leur désigna une chambre et la femme responsables de leur confort leur indiqua que a 7 heures il devrait piger pour la danse qu'il exécuterait dans une semaine. La chambre était grande, une salle de bain privé, une table et deux chaises, une radio avec haut-parleur, l'un des murs était placardé de miroir, il y avait un sofa, une barre accrocher au mur et…

Tenten : Il n'y a qu'un lit…

Neji : Prends le je dormirais sur le sofa.

Tenten : Minute et si un responsable ou l'un des responsables entre dans la chambre, ils vont se poser des questions, on est supposé être un couple et tu dors sur le sofa.

Neji : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Tenten : On dort dans le même lit, ses pas comme si on se détestait, ou comme si tu ne pensait qua ça.

Neji : Comme tu veux.

Tenten : Tu dois avouer que j'ai raison tu as déjà vu un couple donc l'un des deux membres dormaient sur le sofa.

Neji : Si mes parents lorsqu'il se disputait.

Tenten sourit amusé et Neji lui rendit son sourire.

Neji : À quoi ça sert de placarder un mur de miroir.

Tenten : C'est si on veut pratiquer dans notre chambre pour qu'on puisse se voir danser et voir nos défauts.

Neji : Ok… c'est quoi cette histoire de pige de danse.

Tenten : Dans les compétitions comme ça tu piges une danse et tu as un certain nombre de jour pour inventer une chorégraphie sur ce style de danse. (J'ai piquer l'idée dans je sais plus qu'elle émission de danse que ma mère écoute)

On vient leur porter leur repas dans leur chambre et ils mangèrent "en tête à tête" tout en discutant d'un plan si on attaque durant une compétition. Puis une femme arriva et leur demanda de descendre.

Responsable : Bon vous êtes ici pour piger le nom d'un style de danse que vous accomplirez avec votre partenaire, nous allons vous donnez des numéros, et ses demoiselles viendront piger, la semaine prochaine sa sera les messieurs.

Tenten reçu son numéro pendant que la responsable appelait les premiers numéros.

Responsable : 8

Tenten leva la tête. Elle s'avança et pigea un bout de papier dans un grand sac.

Elle déplia le morceau de papier.

Tenten : Salsa…

Neji ouvrit les yeux. Tenten n'était pas coucher. Il entendit la douche couler, puis elle s'arrêta quelque minute plus tard Tenten sortit elle essuyait ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Tenten : Tu es réveiller? Comment tu va?

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Tenten : Sa te dérange si je vais faire les boutiques?

Neji : Les boutiques?

Tenten : Oui je dois trouver une robe pour la compétition et je vois pas pourquoi l'on attaquerait alors que sa vient à peine de commencer.

Neji : Va y.

Tenten : Ok

Elle lui fit a nouveau un grand sourire et partit. Neji se laisse tomber sur le dos. Il revit le sourire de Tenten et rougit.

Neji : _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Neji soupira et partit prendre une douche froide pour se changer les idées.

Tenten revient avec une grande housse noir.

Neji : Tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

Tenten : Oui! Je suis littéralement tombé en amour avec une jolie petite robe rouge.

Neji : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.

Tenten : Tu as essayer ton costume

Neji : Pardon?

Tenten : Je t'ai pris ça en magasinant.

Elle lui lança un sac et accrocha sa housse derrière la porte.

Tenten : Je veux savoir si sa te fait.

Neji soupira et partit se changer.

Tenten : Ça te va?

Neji : Ta chemise est trop grande.

Tenten : Sort de là.

Neji sortit, la chemise était belle et bien trop grande.

Tenten : C'est parfait.

Neji : Tu veux rire.

Il leva les bras laissant voir les sept centimètre de trop sur c'est manche.

Tenten : Quelque ajustement et c'est tout bon.

Neji : Quel genre d'ajustement?

Tenten s'approcha, elle attrapa la manche du ninja d'une main et son épaule de l'autre et tira. La manche déchira au niveau de l'épaule.

Neji : La y'a plus de manche du tout.

Tenten sourit et refit la même chose avec l'autre. Elle attrapa son col et une paire de ciseaux et coupa les trois premier bouton.

La chemise lui arriva maintenant aux épaules, et était ouverte laissant voir le début de son torse musclé.

Tenten : Voilà comme ça tu en jettes.

Neji mit ses main dans ses poches et soupira.

Tenten : Va falloir que tu retires ton bandeau frontal, de toute façon Hinata à retirer le sceau, tu peux montrer ton front sans gènes non?

Neji : Si tu le dis.

Tenten : Tu sais que tu es attirant comme ça.

Neji la regarda incrédule.

Tenten : Toute les filles vont te regarder.

Neji : C'et s bien ou mal?

Tenten : On verra bien.

Tenten sourit. Neji retira sa chemise ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait et entre dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ressort bientôt habiller comme d'habitude.

Tenten entraîna Neji dans une salle retirer.

Tenten : Si on veut rester dans la compétition, on doit pratiquer non?

Neji la regarda puis regarda la salle, très grande les murs étaient placardés de miroir du sol au plafond. Il y avait une radio sur le sol et une barre d'étirement sur l'un des murs.

Tenten : J'ai eu la musique on peut pratiquer qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Neji soupira et hocha la tête, il retira sa veste découvrant un T-shirt noir.

Il s'approcha de Tenten qui démarra la musique. Ils commencèrent à danser. Après deux heures, ils étaient tous deux couverts de sueur mais il s'amusait bien. La musique s'arrêta Neji tenait Tenten dans le dos et elle était courbée vers l'arrière. Elle se redressa et le regarda. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, essouffler. Tenten avait sa main droite dans le cou de Neji. Son cœur battait la chamade mais pas seulement parce qu'ils dansaient depuis un moment déjà. Elle était collée contre lui, il avait une main dans son dos l'autre sur sa cuisse qui était toujours relevée coller sur la hanche du garçon. Neji la regardait. Il était tous les deux essouffler et il se sentait bizarre. Il la regardait dans les yeux et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il relâcha sa cuisse et il sentit la jambe de la jeune femme glisser le long de la sienne, elle retira sa main de son cou et ils se séparèrent.

Tenten : Je crois qu'on est près.

Neji : Oui

Tenten lui sourit, elle était belle même couverte de sueur…

Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient Hinata travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit, elle poussa un cri, les deux garçons approchèrent.

Sakura : Tien c'est un concours de danse…

Hinata : Regarde le nom des prochains danseurs!

Sakura s'approcha de l'écran.

Sakura : Hyûga Neji?

Hinata : Et Tenten!...

Tenten regarda Neji de l'autre coté de la scène. Il portait la chemise blanche qu'elle avait achetée puis déchirer et un pantalon de soirée Noir, il avait retiré son bandeau frontal et s'était fait une queue-de-cheval plus serrée que d'habitude.

Neji passa son regard dans la foule. En faisant le tour de la salle du regard il remarqua Gai et Lee plus loin Kisoi était au aguets. Puis il tomba sur Tenten, elle était magnifique! Elle portait une robe rouge courte qui volait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle tournait, elle avait laissée tomber ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules et avait placé une fleur rouge dans ses cheveux. Elle portait des sandales rouges à talon aux moins comme ça elle arrivait a être presque aussi grande que lui. Elle n'avait pas changé de taille en trois ans s'était pour dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne.

La responsable appela le couple suivant. Tenten avança et s'arrêta sur scène. Neji s'arrêta devant elle. La musique commença. Ils commencèrent à danser. Neji faisait tourné Tenten qui en s'arrêta se collait à lui. La chanson se termina Tenten était penchée vers l'arrière Neji tenaient son dos et sa cuisse. Elle se redressa et le regarda en soufflant.

Juge 1 : La salsa est une danse sensuelle et sur se point vous l'avez très bien réussit on voyait la passion et le désir (Je crois que je me plante pas de danse tk si c'est le cas c'est pas grave)

Tenten sourit son cœur battait la chamade parce qu'il avait danser ensemble rapidement mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussit une danse ou il était difficile de faire voir la passion et le désir dans les pas.

Sakura et Hinata : Sugoi!

Naruto : J'imaginais pas Neji en danseur

Hinata : C'était super cool!

Sakura : C'est deux là ils sont amoureux et sa se voit!

Hinata : Cette compétition va peut-être les aider à se décide à sortir ensemble (La phrase qui tue tellement elle est clair)

Sakura : Ça serait bien.

Hinata : Oui

Plus loin.

: C'était magnifique petite sœur, tu as l'air très heureuse mais tu t'imagines si Akuma t'a vu? Quoiqu'il est pas vraiment du genre à regarder les spectacles de danse, mais tu devrais être plus prudente Tenten…

_**Voilà j'avais très envi d'exploiter la danse pour un des couples alors j'ai prit Neji et Tenten je trouve ça mignon de les faire danser ensemble **_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre c'est pas sur eux mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour le nom de la prochaine danse vous voulez qu'il danse quoi? Hip Hop? tango? Flamenco? Etc. À vous de choisir le nom de la prochaine danse de nos deux danseurs préférer **_

_**Prochain chapitre : Une histoire de poisson.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	32. Chapter 31 Une histoire de poisson

_**Yaa!**_

_**Me voilà avec le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Chapitre 31 Une histoire de poisson.**_

Le corps de la soldat suivait les mouvement de son loup adorer.

Sakura était sur le dos de Kishu pendant que ses coéquipiers sautaient d'arbre en arbre, elle vit le renard arriver à sa hauteur. Pour cette mission Hinata avait été rajouter à l'équipe. Une simple mission d'espionnage mais comme Alexie n'était plus là Tsunade préférait envoyer deux soldats comme il était habitué.

Sakura : Kakashi-san! Le village de Sino no Kuni est par là.

Kakashi hocha la tête et ils partirent dans cette direction. Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent dans le dit village.

Sino no Kuni était un village paisible, tout le monde s'occupait et travaillait à ses affaires, les enfants couraient ici et là, à première vue rien ne permettait a se village de sortir du lot c'était un village comme les autres paisible et ou il fait bon vivre.

Kakashi : Je vais réserver les chambres on se revoit plus tard les enfants.

Sur ce Kakashi disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto regarda Hinata.

Naruto : Tu viens Hinata? on va visiter.

Hinata sourit et attrapa sa main, ils partirent en riant.

Sakura : Tu vas faire quoi?

Sasuke : M'entraîner je suppose.

Sakura : Dans ce cas, on se revoit plus tard.

Sasuke : Oui

Sakura : Bye

Sakura lui sourit et partit dans la direction opposée qu'avait prit le couple plus tôt. Sasuke sortit du village et s'entraîna, une heure plus tard il vit Sakura qui le regardait. Il continua son entraînement et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui demander si elle voulait rentrer, elle était partit.

Le brun ramassa ses affaires et partit une fois arriver au porte Sakura vient à sa rencontre.

Sakura : Salut Sasuke.

Sasuke : Salut.

Sakura : Je vous invites à souper ça vous dit?

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura : Tu as un Kimono?

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Parce que on va dans un restaurent classe et que tu ne peux pas y aller habiller comme ça.

Sasuke : Alors bonne chance je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi et Naruto en Kimono.

Sakura : Merci.

Sakura sourit et partit retrouver les deux autres garçons.

Naruto : Non! De toute façon j'ai pas de Kimono.

Hinata : Je peux te prêter le Kimono de Mitas.

Naruto : J'aime pas porter de Kimono.

Sakura : Tu portes un Kimono et je te paie un super repas pour une fois que se n'est pas des ramens (Non c'est ben meilleure :p).

Naruto : J'aime les ramens moi.

Hinata : Aller Naruto sa sera bien et je suis sur que sa te va bien les Kimonos

Naruto : Hm…

Hinata : Fait le pour moi.

Hinata serra son bras et il capitula.

Naruto : C'est bon j'accepte.

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire, et Sakura partit.

Kakashi : Un kimono?

Sakura : C'est un restaurent très classe tu ne peux pas aller manger là-bas habiller comme ça.

Kakashi : Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir déjà porter un Kimono.

Sakura : Je vous en ai louer un dans une boutique pas loin du restaurent.

Elle lui montra une housse.

Kakashi : C'est que…

Sakura : S'il vous plait Kakashi-san.

Kakashi la regarda et soupira.

Kakashi : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il prit la housse et monta dans sa chambre.

Sasuke portait un Kimono bleu foncé et noir avec l'emblème du clan Uchiwa dans le dos. Naruto portait un Kimono orangé, rouge. Kakashi portait un kimono vert et noir. Hinata portait un Kimono bleu foncé et blanc, celui de Sakura était rose et noir.

Sakura : On y va?

Naruto : Ouais j'ai faim.

Ils partirent. Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurent et Sakura parla avec la jeune femme à l'accueil. Elle guida ensuite les garçons vers une table ou une jeune femme était déjà assissent elle leva les yeux vers eux, des yeux noir aux reflets bleu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

: Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu réussirais a les faire mettre un Kimono.

Sakura : Tu sais bien que je réussis toujours mes missions Alexie-neesan…

_**Chapitre très court et vous comprendrez l'histoire du poisson dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Je suis de retour.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	33. Chapter 32 Je suis de retour

Yaa!

Me voilà avec le chapitre suivant je vais sûrement en publier un autre aujourd'hui.

_**Chapitre 32 Je suis de retour.**_

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme, elle portait un Kimono noir et rouge, ses cheveux étaient toujours brun mais deux mèches a l'avant était devenu blanche. Sakura prit place à côté de la jeune femme. Puis Sasuke, Kakashi se retrouva à côté de Alexie.

Alexie : Tu sais que ça te va bien les Kimonos Kakashi?

Kakashi ¬¬ : Hm… Tu vas pas me sauter dessus?

Alexie sourit amusé, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja en criant :

Alexie : Je t'aime!

Sakura et Hinata éclatèrent de rire, Kakashi essayait de se débarrasser d'elle et les deux autres garçons… (Les dessins illustrent mieux que les mots -- O.o)

Sakura : Aller lâche le tu vas terrifier la pauvre serveuse.

Alexie remarqua la serveuse qui arrivait. Elle lâcha Kakashi, un sourire sur les lèvres. La serveuse s'inclina et déposa le plateau sur la table avant de partir. Sakura et Hinata attrapèrent un plateau et les séparèrent des autres. En tout il y avait trois plateaux différents.

Naruto : C'est quoi?

Alexie _étonner_ : Non sans blague tu n'en as jamais manger?

Hinata : Normal il n'y en a pas a Konoha.

Sakura : C'est des Sushis. (- Chanceux! J'adore les Sushis!)

Alexie : Moi j'adore ça!

Sakura : Je l'avais deviner lorsque tu m'as dit d'invité tout le monde ici.

Alexie : Si on mangeait.

Tout le monde : Itadaikumasu (Bon appétit)

Tout le monde commença a manger, malgré le goût particulier du Nori tout le monde apprécia le plat. (Le Nori c'est l'algue noir autour des Sushis)

Pendant le repas Alexie eut le droit à une discutions très animé, justement animé par Naruto. Elle regarda les garçons puis sa sœur. Elle sourit, l'équipe sept lui manquait. Même Kakashi lui manquait s'était pour dire. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu mais elle avait l'impression que ça avait été plus long.

Alexie : Que devienne Tenten et Temari?

Hinata : Tu as oublier Kisoi

Alexie : Je ne l'ai pas oublier.

Hinata sourit amusé.

Sakura : Tenten participe a une mission d'infiltration dans un concours de danse avec Neji car il y des risques d'attaques durant une des compétitions.

Hinata : Ils sont super douer, c'est génial de les regarder danser!

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai. Temari, Shikamaru et Ino sont sur les traces des hommes qui on tuer le village de Joshua. Temari prend cette attaque très personnelle, elle adorait les habitants de ce village.

Alexie : Normal c'est dans ce village qu'elle a passer les trois mois suivant notre évasions juste avant qu'on ne décide de se retrouver.

Hinata : N'empêche que depuis un moment il cherche des informations et ils essaient de trouver les monstres qui on fait ça.

Alexie : Ok… J'allais oublier pendant les quatre derniers mois après que j'ai utilise Zelia, ce qui me vaut cette nouvelle teinture planche, j'ai revu Akina…

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de manger.

Alexie : Elle m'a aider à échapper a Akuma, c'est une véritable artiste du camouflage.

Sakura : Comment elle va

Alexie : Elle va bien elle a un fiancé et elle attend un bébé.

Hinata et Sakura : Pardon!

Alexie : Vous avez, bien entendu.

Hinata : Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

Alexie : Non Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'on est sortit de Nyuusu-Inochi. Ils nous on rendu stérile grâce à une drogue mais ça fait deux ans maintenant que nous n'avons pas reçu d'injection, c'est comme un contraceptif lorsque tu en cesse l'utilisation, les effets s'estompe. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous pouvez à nouveau tomber enceinte vous aller devoir faire attention.

Elle regarda Hinata. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Hinata : Moi qui croyait ne jamais pouvoir être mère.

Alexie : Pour toi c'est légèrement plus compliquer puisque Rena et Kyûbi doivent être d'accord pour que ça marche.

Sakura : Enfaîte c'est la même histoire pour tout le monde si les esprits avec qui l'on partage notre corps ne sont pas d'accord on ne peut pas tomber enceinte.

Alexie : C'est exact, pour ma part j'ai pas ce problème Zelia me harcèle pour que j'aille un enfant.

Alexie soupira et sortit un appareil de la poche de son Kimono. Elle appuya sur un bouton au centre et l'approcha de ses lèvres

Alexie : Pas maintenant Ryo.

: Mais tu…

Elle appuya sur le dessus de l'appareil et la voix cessa.

Sakura : Ryo?

Hinata : Ton copain?

Alexie : Il est mignon mais ses pas mon type de mec.

Sakura : C'est quoi ton type.

Alexie leva le bras et pointa Kakashi.

Alexie : Lui c'est plus mon type.

Kakashi : Et je suis quoi comme Type.

Alexie lui fit une grimace et ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à discuter lorsque une petite fille de12 ans arriva.

: Alexie Nya, Kenta et Ryo t'attendre Nya!

Alexie : Je sais Mei, je sais.

Mei : Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas Nya?

Alexie : Si je dois mourir j'aurais voulu passer du temps avec mon ancienne équipe.

Mei : Je comprend Nya mais tu vas peut-être pas mourir.

Alexie : C'est du 50, 50

Sakura : C'est quoi cette histoire!

Alexie se retourna et sourit.

Alexie : Des amis a moi ils vont tester un truc sur moi une opération assez risquer qui n'a jamais été tenter si sa réussit je pourrais a nouveau utiliser les techniques ninjas et je pourrais faire appelle a Zelia sans avoir peur d'Akuma.

Alexie se releva en souriant.

Alexie : Je dois vous laisse, Matane…

L'équipe sept(et Hinata) regarda la jeune femme partir doucement avec Mei, avant de sortir elle se retourna et leur adressa un dernier sourire.

Alexie : _Même si je meurs je resterais toujours avec vous mes amis_

La jeune femme avança dans les rues de Sino. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande maison et soupira. Elle entra et rejoignit deux garçon, l'un deux portait les cheveux aux épaules, il était brun aux yeux verts, l'autre les avait attachés en une queue-de-cheval il lui arrivait dans le dos. Il était noir aux yeux clairs. Alexie prit place dans une grande chaise, les deux garçon qui avaient dans la vingtaine se placèrent près d'elle. Le premier posa un masque sur sa bouche et elle s'endormit…

Après plusieurs semaines l'équipe 7 quitta Sino sans nouvelle de Mei ou de Alexie. Plus loin sur une colline une jeune femme regardait le soleil se lever.

: Je suis de retour…

Alors voilà on a revu Alexie maintenant passons à autre chose.


	34. Chapter 33 Sosaku no Kuni

_**Yaa**_

_**Vous vouliez voir Tema voilà un chapitre juste sur elle **_

_**Chapitre 33 Sosaku no Kuni**_

: Je vois pas pourquoi on perd notre temps, on les retrouvera jamais!

: Ferme la Ino

Ino : Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire Temari! Parce que ce qui tes arriver moi je n'en ai pas pitié alors je pense pas pouvoir me dire quoi faire tu m'entends?

Temari : Je ne te dit pas quoi faire je te dit de te la fermer!

Ino : Tu vois tu recommences.

Shikamaru : Vos gueules vous êtes lourde toute les deux arrêter de vous engueuler!

Ino : C'est elle qui à commencer.

Temari soupira, pourquoi cette fille tenait absolument à être la préférer de Shikamaru, on aurait cru deux élèves qui se batte la place de préférer du prof canon… Minute papillon… Elle n'avait pas rêvé elle venait bien de comparer Shikamaru à un prof canon… À bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore?

Shikamaru : On approche d'un village.

Temari leva la tête, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnu l'endroit, elle accélérer.

Ino : Ou tu vas encore!

La jeune femme commença a courir les ninjas la suivait. Elle arriva devant un village en flamme, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Shikamaru et Ino arrivèrent près d'elle.

Shikamaru : Temari ça va?

Temari : Non… C'est pas vrai… C'est un cauchemar…

Le garçon vit les larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Il voulu mettre sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter mais elle partit en courant… Vers le village.

_Flash-back_

_Temari entra dans un grand jardin, elle regarda autour d'elle et en aperçu l'occupant._

_Temari : Koki-san! Je peux t'aider?_

_L'homme dans la trentaine se retourna. Temari s'accroupit près de lui et sourit._

_Koki : Bien Sûr! Tien attrape l'autre coté du grillage je dois l'installé pour empêcher les chats et les oiseaux de manger mon potager._

_Temari sourit amusé. Il commencèrent à installée la dites protection._

_Temari : Je me demandais Koki-san, votre village est très à découvert, qu'est-ce qui arrive lors que vous vous faites attaquer._

_Koki : Tu sais sous cette vieille baraque qui me sert de maison, il y a un passage, qui nous conduit à l'extérieur du village dans le désert d'a coté. Après quelques jours de marche nous arrivons à Sosaku no Kuni, c'est un magnifique village fleurissant même en plein milieu du désert, il son nos amis lorsque nous avons des problèmes il nous protège avec leurs ninjas._

_Temari : C'est gentil de leur part_

_Koki : Normal dans ce désert les habitants s'apprécie et protège les plus faible._

_Temari : Si seulement on pouvait se rendre conte que la conquête de pouvoir est futile et inutile sa serai tellement mieux._

_Koki : Oui mais malheureusement les êtres humains veulent toujours être plus fort._

_Temari : Je suis heureuse d'être dans un village différent de cette règle de la nature._

_Koki : Et nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir Temari malheureusement pour toi il est venu le moment de nous quitter n'est-ce pas tu dois retrouvés les autres soldats qui se sont échapper, tu dois retrouver ton village, ta famille, tes amis, et peut-être ton amoureux._

_Temari : Mais je n'ai plus de famille tu le sais bien et puis même si jamais été avec un garçon après quatre ans ma main à couper qu'il aurait trouver quelqu'un d'autre._

_Koki : Tes frères ne sont peut-être plus frère de sang mais il sont toujours frère de cœur. Et se garçons dont tu es amoureux, je suis sûr qu'il t'attendra toujours si c'est le bon._

_Temari rougit et sourit._

_Temari : Comment tu sais que?_

_Koki : Lorsque tu es arriver ici, je t'ai entendu prononcer pendant ton sommeil différent nom, celui de tes frères et de tes amis mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui revenait très souvent._

_Temari rougit encore plus._

_Temari : De toute façon, je ne suis plus sûr de l'aimer, en quatre ans le cœur change et les sentiments aussi non?_

_Koki : Tu as raison._

_Temari : Je vais préparer mon sac, je reviendrais te dire au revoir._

_Koki : Je serais ici._

_Temari : Hai…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Temari : _Koki-san…Sina-san… Joshua… Minasan… Gomen nasai! Je n'ai pas pu vous protèger._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle courait à travers le village laissant derrières elle, des perles brillante à la lumière du feu. Elle arriva devant une maison, sans savoir pourquoi elle entra. La pièce était grande, les murs commençait a disparaître sous les flammes. Au milieu de la pièce, un corps était étendu. La jeune femme s'approcha. Elle tomba genoux devant le corps inerte de l'homme. Elle me sentit pas la présence qui s'était glisser après elle dans la maison…

Temari : Koki-san…

L'homme ouvrit les yeux.

Koki : Te…Mari… Comme je suis heureux de te revoir avant de mourir, j'avais peur de devoir mourir seule…

Temari : Ne meurs pas s'il te plait on va te soigner.

Koki : Mon heure est arriver, avant de mourir j'aimerais savoir Joshua?

Temari : Je l'ai trouver il y a quelque mois dans une grottes loin d'ici.

Koki : Merveilleux, il t'adore tu sais, ils te considèrent comme la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, prends soin de lui pour moi.

Temari hocha la tête en tenant la main de l'homme contre son visage.

Koki : Dit lui que son père veillera sur lui de là où il ira.

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux à nouveau.

Koki : Ne pleure pas, dit moi ce garçon?... Tu l'as retrouvé?

Temari hocha à nouveau la tête.

Koki : Respecte les paroles d'un vieil ami ouvre lui ton cœur.

Temari hocha la tête en sanglotant.

Koki : Soit heureuse avec lui, tu l'aimes non?... Tu te dois d'être heureuse. Tu mérites que quelqu'un te rende heureuse.

Temari : Je te vengerais.

Koki : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être vengé, j'ai eu une belle vie, un peu courte, mais très belle. Tu es comme la grande fille que j'ai perdue. Je t'aime ma petite Temari…

L'homme soupira une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. Son cœur arrêta de battre, son sang de circuler, ses poumons de fonctionner, son cerveau de commander. La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, elle s'effondra sur son torse en sanglot. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle se lança dans ses bras en sanglotant…

: Aller viens on doit sortir.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ils sortirent…

Le village s'était éteint les flammes avait cesser n'ayant plus rien à brûler, que tu sables. Temari déposa une fleur, une rose blanche. Ino lui avait fait apparaître à la demande de son coéquipier.

Temari : Sosaku no Kuni, Sisoko no Kuni, reposer en paix mes amis, je ne vous oublierez jamais…

Temari lança la rose qui se fit emporter par le vent. Shikamaru et Ino restèrent en retrait.

Temari se retourna essuyant ses larmes.

Temari : Allons y, nous devons trouver ceux qui on fait ça, c'est ça la mission non?

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête.

Shikamaru : Comment tu te sens?

Temari : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit. Ils repartirent, Temari en tête. Shikamaru fermait la marche, il aurait bien voulu se concentrer sur la mission, mais une idée l'obsédait. De qui était t'elle amoureuse…

_**Prochain chapitre : Je te veux.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE!**_


	35. Chapter 34 Je te veux

_**Yaa**_

_**Bah si je suis une fan Shika/Tema enfaîte j'adore les couples de base comme vous aller le remarquer.**_

_**Chapitre 34 Je te veux**_

: Numéro neuf

Le dit numéro neuf s'avança et pigea. Il sortit un bout de papier et lut à voix haute.

Numéro neuf : Tango…

Il regarda sa coéquipière…

Tenten était sous la douche, elle soupira. Le tango, l'une des danses les plus romantiques et sensuelle. (Je dit pas La je sais pas si c'est La)

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle devrait danser avec Neji comme s'il était un véritable couple mais il ne l'était pas, elle aurait préférer une autre danse comme le Hip Hop ou un truc du genre. Être obliger de se coller sans cesse à lui comme ça, elle n'aimait pas ça? Non au contraire, elle adorait ça…

Neji était étendu sur le lit. Il devrait danser l'une des danses les plus romantiques et sensuelles avec elle. Il devait faire croire qu'il la désirait qu'il avait envi d'elle. Ou était le problème puisqu'il était un bon acteur? Le problème c'est qu'il avait envi d'elle…

Il vit la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain. Il la vit s'approcher vêtu d'un T-shirt très long qui lui arrivait au cuisse.

Tenten : On ferait bien de dormir comme on est pas un vrai couple va falloir bosser fort pour être convaincant.

Neji hocha la tête. Si elle devait bosser pour être convaincante alors il le ferait pour sa part il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il la désirait.

Le lendemain Neji sortit de la douche s'habilla et alla rejoindre Tenten dans la salle d'entraînement. Il rentra, elle était entrain de s'étirer, elle portait un short et une camisole écouter qui lui arrivait en haut du nombril.

Tenten : A Neji tu es là. On peut commencer alors tu t'y connais en tango.

Neji : À peu près autant quand salsa.

Comme pour la salsa il connaissait les basses, mais il n'était pas un expert et Tenten devrait l'aidée a apprendre le reste des mouvements et a perfectionner sa technique.

Tenten : Bas ses déjà ça.

Neji : Désoler je ne suis pas à ta hauteur.

Tenten : Kisoi ne sait même pas se qu'est le tango.

Neji : Dans se cas je ne me pose même pas de question pour Lee et Gai.

Tenten sourit amusé. Elle se plaça devant lui.

Tenten : On commence.

Neji : Je suis à toi.

Elle lui sourit amusé, et ils commencèrent. Après une heure, le garçon sentit la jeune femme se presser contre lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir même juste un peu.

Tenten : Serre moi contre toi.

Neji : Pardon?

Tenten : Serre moi plus fort, le Tango c'est le désir. Tu as envi de moi, tu ne veux plus que je parte, montre le moi, serre moi contre toi.

Neji embarrassé resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Tenten sourit.

Tenten : Regarde moi dans les yeux maintenant.

Neji plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisettes.

Tenten : Rapproche ton visage, je veux sentir ton souffle sur moi.

Neji la regarda sans comprendre.

Tenten : Tu as envi de m'embrasser mais tu es trop gentil pour ça, ton esprit dit non ton corps dit oui, rapproche ton visage.

Neji obéis ils continuèrent leur danse jusque tard dans la journée. Ils arrêtèrent lorsque tout deux furent vider d'énergie, il partirent manger, après avoir prit a nouveau une douche. Pendant qu'il mangeait a la salle principal de l'hôtel, un autre couple vient se placer devant eux.

Femme : Bonjour on peut s'assirent là.

Tenten : Oui bien sûr.

Femme : Je m'appelle Niki et voici Akira mon fiancé.

Tenten : Enchanter moi c'est Tenten et lui Neji

Niki : Vous êtes fiancé?

Tenten : Euh…

Neji : Pas encore.

Akira : Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps.

Neji : Un ans.

Tenten le regarda étonner, pourquoi pas.

Niki : Vous, vous êtes connu comment

Tenten : On vit dans le même village.

Akira : Oui d'accord.

Niki : Vous êtes près pour votre danse le Tango je crois.

Neji : C'est exact.

Akira : Nous on a le flamenco.

Tenten : Vous danser depuis longtemps?

Akira : Depuis qu'on se connaît ça fait 5 ans. Et Vous?

Tenten/Neji : 7 ans/5ans

Niki _amusé _: Pardon?

Tenten : Moi ça fait 7 ans lui 5.

Akira : Ok, dites on vous a vu danser la salsa la semaine dernière.

Niki : S'était super j'ai été très impressionné vous êtes jeune pour danser aussi bien.

Tenten : Euh… Merci on a beaucoup pratiquer.

Ils commencèrent a discuter d'à peu près n'importe quoi, quand Akira et Niki retournèrent s'entraîner.

Tenten _amusé_ : Comme ça on est ensemble depuis un an et tu ne m'as toujours pas demander en mariage tu me déçois.

Neji : C'est bien il y a un ans que tu es revenu à Konoha.

Tenten : Oui c'est vrai

Neji : Et si j'avais dit qu'on était fiancé il se serait poser des questions puisque tu ne portes pas d'alliance.

Tenten : Tu marques un point.

Neji : Je sais.

Hinata ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

Naruto : Qu'ests-ce que tu fais Hinata-chan?

Hinata : La compétition va commencer et je veux voir Neji et Tenten.

Sakura : A oui c'est vrai

Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur et l'équipe 7 se plaça derrière pour voir leurs amis danse.

Tenten avança sur scène elle portait une robe très jolie bleu foncé, Neji portait un costume noir assez chic. La chanson commença. Il commencèrent a danser Neji serrait Tenten contre lui. La jeune femme sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau et il ne quittait plus son regard. On les aurait cru hypnotiser l'un par l'autre, il n'avait même plus l'air connecter avec la réalité, on les aurait dit seul au monde. Lorsque la musique se termina l'inévitable arriva, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin…

_**Ta-ta-ta-ta! Voilà terminer on se revoit plus tard pour la suite**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Retour à la réalité.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE **_


	36. Chapter 35 Retour à la réalité

_**Yaa**_

_**J'ai pas beaucoup de temps voilà le chapitre suivant**_

_**Chapitre 35 Retour à la réalité.**_

La compétition continua, tout le monde trouvait normal qu'il s'embrasse tout le monde les croyait un couple. Une explosion survient. Tenten se retourna, des soldats montèrent sur scène et coupèrent la diffusion. Neji, Gai, Kisoi et Lee se lancèrent sur la scène près à se battre. Tenten ne bougea pas pétrifier. Neji arriva près d'elle.

Neji : Tenten ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le ninja posa sa main sur son épaule, Tenten se retourna.

Tenten : Des soldats.

Neji : Pardon?

Tenten : Se sont des soldats, faite sortir tout le monde je m'occupe d'eux avec Kisoi.

La jeune femme monta sur scène. Oui c'était des soldats mais pas n'importe lesquels, s'était les soldats qui avait détruit le village ou elle s'était abriter en sortant de Nyuusu-Inochi, elle connaissait déjà leur puissance.

Tenten : Kisoi, je connais leur puissance, je vais les battre, mais toi tu dois faire sortir tout le monde rapidement.

Kisoi : Tu vas pas

Tenten : Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, dépêches!

Kisoi se retourna et fit sortir tout le monde. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit Neji vit Tenten enchaîner des signes.

Tenten : Iona!

Sans suivit un éclair aveuglant. Tenten se retrouva avec deux oreilles de lynx sur la tête. Elle sourit découvrant de petits crocs. Elle portait une jupe et un débardeur.

Neji : Tenten!

Tenten : Nya! Non moi c'est Iona! Tenten m'a laisser la place maintenant sort sinon tu vas te faire tuer Nya!

Neji la regarda puis sortit…

Plus tard dans la nuit, Neji sortit prendre l'air. Tenten n'était toujours pas réapparu. Il marcha dans les rues lorsqu'il sentit une ombre près de lui. Il se retourna en activant son Byakugan.

: Calme toi c'est moi.

Neji : Tenten!

Tenten apparu près de lui.

Neji : Tu vas bien?

Tenten : Oui je vais bien mais malheureusement je ne peux plus retourner a Konoha.

Neji : Pourquoi?

Tenten : J'ai libérer Iona maintenant je dois fuir parce que Akuma ma repérer.

Neji : Quoi?

Tenten : Je reviendrais mais pas toute suite. Je crois que tant que Akuma est encore en vit je ne pourrais pas revenir à Konoha.

Neji : Mais…

Le garçon fut stopper par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tenten l'embrassait. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Il répondit à son baiser passionnément. Elle sentit sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. Il accota son front sur le sien et regarda au fond de ses yeux noisette.

Neji : Tenten...

Tenten : Je dois y aller.

Tenten se sépara de ses bras et partit. Le garçon la regarda partir le cœur serrer. Il retourna voir son équipe pour leur dire que Tenten devait partir gardant pour lui le moment de bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert avant de le quitter.

: Sakura!

La jeune femme continuait sa course dans la forêt, le beau taciturne à ses trousses. Il la rattrapa plus loin, il attrapa son poignet et la força à se retourner.

Sasuke : Ou tu vas? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura : Les hommes que nous avons vu.

Sasuke : Oui quoi?

Sakura : Ce sont des ennemis de Selena, il on tuer sa famille, maintenant elle veut se venger et je la comprends j'ai accepter de lui prêter mon corps mais libérer Selena m'oblige a quitter Konoha.

Sasuke : Quoi?

Sakura : Je dois partir Sasuke. Je reviendrais mais j'ignore quand. Lorsque le danger sera écarter.

Sasuke : Tu peux pas partir comme ça, si tu pars, il n'y aura plus personne pour vaincre les soldats contre qui on tombera.

Sakura : Je serais toujours là, mais je ne resterais pas à Konoha seulement je ne serais jamais très loin t'inquiète.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu pars alors?

Sakura : Parce que Akuma va me retrouver et que je ne peux pas rester en place, je dois y aller, bye.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Elle se retourna et partit dans sa direction, elle prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres sur celle de l'Uchiwa très étonner. Elle le lâcha son visage et ses lèvres puis partit en courant.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Trois ninjas couraient dans un village, après un soldat.

: Temari bon sang prend une pause!

Temari : Ferme là Ino, on court après un soldat si ta pas remarquer

Ino : Je m'en fiche.

Temari : Bon ben d'accord arrête-toi je vous rejoint plus tard.

Shikamaru n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mots que déjà Kaze avait accélérer. Il grogna et accéléra à sont tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva sur la scène de combat Temari se tenait le en grimaçant, le garçon voyait le sang couler à travers ses doigts.

Il sauta à coté d'elle.

Shikamaru : Temari tu vas bien.

Temari : Éloigne toi je vais essayer quelque chose

Shikamaru la regarda et elle lui sourit. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Il recula et vit la jeune femme enchaîner des mouvements.

Temari : Kara!

Shikamaru vit la jeune femme changer sous ses yeux, et charger son adversaire. Temari le tua et soupira. Elle retrouva son apparence.

Shikamaru : Tu vas bien?

Temari : Oui tu sais se qui va se passer?

Shikamaru : Tu vas quitter Konoha?

Temari : Oui.

Shikamaru : Bien, et lorsque tu reviendras, tu nous ferras signe, il va nous manquer quelqu'un dans notre équipe.

Temari sourit et serra le garçon dans ses bras…

: Tu peux pas partir, Kisoi!

Kisoi : Pourquoi? Tout le monde est partit, tu devrais en faire autant le mieux c'est de se séparer pour un moment en tout cas.

: Mais…

Kisoi : Aller courage Hinata se n'est pas pour toujours.

Hinata baissa la tête. Kisoi l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Hinata se fit envelopper de bras puissant. Elle se retourna et se serra contre le torse du garçon. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et la serra contre lui. Elle était avec eux depuis plus d'un an et maintenant elle était seule.

Hinata : _Alexie-san… Sakura-chan… Tenten-chan… Temari-chan… Kisoi-kun…_

Elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Naruto la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

Naruto : Courage Hinata-chan, sa va s'arranger… Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange…

_**Prochain chapitre : Akuma**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	37. Chapter 36 Akuma

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant**_

_**Chapitre 36 Akuma**_

: Alors Naruto c'est comment la vie avec Hinata?

Naruto : C'est génial Kakashi-sensei! Hinata elle est trop mignonne et elle cuisine super bien

: Ça doit te changer des ramens ça.

Naruto fit son grand sourire de crétin. Sasuke eut un demi-sourire amusé.

Sasuke : Tes qu'un crétin

Naruto : N'empêche que moi je sors avec Hinata.

Sasuke _décidant de jouer avec les nerfs du blondinet_ : Elle ne m'intéresse pas spécialement.

Naruto : Non pas Sakura ça sœur.

Sasuke : Tenten? Si j'essais de la séduire Neji va me tuer

Naruto : Non baka celle qui est dans notre équipe!

Sasuke : Alexie? Trop vieille pour moi et puis c'est avec Kakashi qu'elle veut coucher.

Kakashi _-- _: …

Naruto : Non pauvre idiot…

C'est la que Naruto réalisa que le Taciturne se moquait de lui.

Naruto : Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça!

Kakashi sourit amusé derrière son masque.

Naruto : Ça vous dit de venir manger chez moi? Y'a Hinata qui se tape une déprime parce que ça fait un ans que tout les autres sont partit.

Kakashi : Parlant des autres, Tsunade ma dit qu'une fille avec les cheveux rose et noir et les yeux verts avait été vu au sud du village dans une forêt a une centaine de kilomètre de Konoha.

Sasuke : Elle était seule?

Kakashi : Oui et elle se dirigeait vers le nord.

Naruto _aucun sens de l'orientation _: Dommage qu'elle se dirigeait pas vers Konoha

Sasuke : Baka lorsque tu es au sud du village et que tu vas au nord tu arrives à Konoha!

Naruto : Ah oui c'est vrai… Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir à Konoha.

Sasuke : Ça m'étonnerais qu'on la revoit tant que Akuma est en vit, idem pour les autres d'ailleurs.

Naruto : Zut ça aurait bien remonté le moral d'Hinata de savoir que Sakura revit.

L'équipe sept arriva devant la maison de l'enfant renard. C'était une maison de taille moyenne qu'il partageait avec Hinata depuis le départ des autres soldats, il y avait maintenant un an. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, Hinata sortit en courant.

Naruto : Hey Hinata-chan!

Hinata lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Hinata : Je dois partir.

Naruto : Quoi?

Hinata : Je reviendrais.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de partir en courant vers la sortit du village. Les ninjas virent un renard blanc haut d'un mètre apparaître à ses côtés, et la jeune femme sauter sur son dos sans une seule fois s'arrêter.

Naruto la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle quittait le village. Sasuke vit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Sasuke : Naruto? Tu vas bien?

Naruto : Pourquoi elle est partie?

Naruto entra chez lui et Kakashi lui fit signe de suivre son ami pendant qu'il allait voir l'Hokage. Sasuke entra dans la maison, et trouva Naruto dans la cuisine devant un plat qu'Hinata lui avait préparé. Elle était partie sans explication, mais elle avait quand même prit la peine de lui préparer son repas…

: J'espère que c'est des bonnes nouvelles, Naruto a le moral dans les baskets depuis le départ d'Hinata.

: Oui…

Kakashi et Sasuke avançaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto était déjà là. Sasuke aussi espérait de bonne nouvelle ou du moins de quoi lui changer les idées depuis le départ d'Hinata, le moral de Naruto était vraiment au point mort.

Tsunade : Entrez!

Les deux ninjas entrèrent. Ils virent alors Neji et Shikamaru avec Naruto.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Tsunade : Il y a quelque heure j'ai reçu un message de Kita no Kuni.

Kakashi : Et il disait quoi.

Tsunade ouvrit le parchemin et commença à lire.

Tsunade : Cher Hokage, il y a quelques jours six soldats son rentrer à l'hôpital de Kita no Kuni, il avait besoin de soin et nous leurs avons offert, l'un des soldats portait un bandeau frontal de Konoha. Voilà une description des soldats en espérant que vous pourrez les reconnaître.

Tsunade fit une pause se qui déplut à Naruto et aux autres mêmes s'ils ne prirent pas la peine de le souligner.

Naruto : Continuez la vieille!

Tsunade : Naruto! _lui lance une chaise_ Bon voilà la suite : Ce sont toute des femmes, la plus vieille a les cheveux brun et blanc et les yeux noirs bleuté, la deuxième a les cheveux Noir et les yeux violets, la troisième a les cheveux blond/roux et les yeux vert foncé, la quatrième a les yeux noisette et les cheveux brun, la cinquième a les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux rose et noir et la dernière a les yeux blanc et les cheveux bleu foncé.

Naruto : Hinata! La dernière c'est Hinata!

Shikamaru : La première Alexie, la troisième Temari, la quatrième Tenten et la cinquième Sakura.

Tsunade : Je vous charge tout les cinq d'aller les chercher et de les ramener.

Neji : C'est qui la deuxième.

Sasuke : Je suppose que c'est Akina celle dont parlait Hinata, Sakura et Alexie la dernière fois qu'elle se sont revu.

Kakashi : Tu dois avoir raison.

Tsunade : Vous partez maintenant.

Les cinq ninjas sortirent en vitesse.

Sasuke : Naruto calme-toi!

Les garçons étaient arriver à Kita en deux jours, maintenant il essayait de retenir Naruto qui voulait à tout prit aller à l'hôpital.

Kakashi : Tu t'imagines si tu arrives à l'hôpital dans cet état!

Naruto : Je veux voir Hinata!

Sasuke : Commence par te calmer

Naruto soupira et inspira profondément.

Naruto : On y va!

Ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

Infirmière : Pardonnez-moi messieurs mais les jeunes femmes sont partit il y a deux jour elle sont partit dans une maison aux portes de la ville, vous pouvez pas la manquer elle est très grande et elle est brune.

Kakashi : Ok merci.

Naruto sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair, les ninjas après lui. Ils trouvèrent la maison rapidement et Naruto tambourina a la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux violets ouvrit.

Femme : C'est pour?

Naruto : Hinata est là?

Femme _méfiante _: Pourquoi?

Naruto : Hinata!

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et ferma la porte. Naruto recommença à tambouriner sur la porte.

Naruto : Hinata!

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau cette fois Sakura apparu derrière en parlant à la jeune femme qui venait de leur fermer la porte au visage. Elle se retourna et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Sakura : Vous êtes là! Entrez!

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa les garçons entrer.

Naruto : Ou est Hinata?

Ils arrivèrent dans se qui devait être le salon. Temari était assis les jambes par dessus l'un des bras du fauteuil elle discutait avec Tenten assit sur le divan à côté. Alexie était devant la fenêtre, la porte d'une des chambres près d'eux se referma.

Naruto _énerver _: Ou est Hinata?

Sakura : Calme toi ou vous enfin peut importe Hinata est dans la chambre là, au bout du couloir.

Sakura pointa une porte et Naruto si dirigea sans demander son reste. Il entra dans la chambre et découvrit Hinata qui dormait au milieu d'un grand lit double. Il sentit sa colère et ses craintes disparaîtrent en fumée, elle était paisible et tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. Il s'approcha et se glissa près d'elle. Il se coucha à coté d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et profita de sa présence, de son odeur si près de lui. Il s'endormit contre elle.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qui ses passer?

Temari : On a tuer Akuma.

Neji: Quoi c'est sérieux? Il est mort?

Tenten : Oui

Sasuke: Vous allez pouvoir revenir a Konoha

Temari : Oui!

Kakashi fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

Kakashi : … Où est Kisoi?...

Alexie sortit de la pièce et partit dehors sans rien dire. Le regard de Temari et de Tenten s'obscurcit. Sakura s'assit sur le fauteuil.

Sakura : Il… Kisoi est… mort…

_**Prochain chapitre : Kisoi…**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est triste c'est un focus sur Kisoi, ses funérailles, comment il est mort, comment elle le vivent etc…**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	38. Chapter 37 Kisoi

_**Yaa!**_

_**Alors voilà la suite**_

_**Chapitre 37 Kisoi**_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle repoussa une mèche bleu foncée de son visage et ses là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule, ou plutôt elle ne l'était plus. Elle sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se calma essayant de reconnaître la présence près d'elle, mais la mort de Kisoi et le combat contre Akuma l'avait déboussolée. Hinata sortit une lame de sous l'oreiller. Elle se retourna doucement et entendit sa voix :

: Hinata…

Elle reconnu la voix de son petit copain. Elle soupira soulager et recacha la lame. Elle se retourna réveillant le blondinet.

Naruto _les yeux a demi clos encore endormit_ : Hum…

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le nez. L'enfant renard reconnu le geste entre mile et ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui.

Naruto : Hinata… Ne part plus jamais comme ça je t'en pris.

Hinata sourit et hocha la tête.

Hinata : Akuma est mort Naruto, maintenant je ne partirais plus jamais sans prévenir.

Naruto : C'est vrai?

Hinata : Oui c'est ça qu'on est partit faire c'est tuer Akuma.

Naruto la serra contre lui.

Naruto : Merveilleux, sa veut dire que tu resteras toujours avec moi

Hinata : Oui!

Naruto serra Hinata contre lui.

Hinata : Naruto…

Naruto la regarde, elle avait un air sombre.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hina-chan?

Hinata : Naruto… Kisoi…

Naruto : Oui?

Hinata : Kisoi est… Mort Naruto…

Naruto : Hina-chan… Trésor je suis désolé.

Hinata se blottit dans ses bras et il la berça doucement. Hinata ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, il vit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa sur la tête…

Sakura : Kisoi est mort, il y a quelque jour en tuant Akuma…

Tenten : Selon le plan c'est Alexie qui devait tuer Akuma et mourir s'il le fallait en le tuant mais Kisoi l'a devancé et même s'il était blessé il a empêcher Alexie de suivre le plan.

Temari : Il est mort à sa place et Alexie en souffre énormément, nous aussi mais pour Alex c'est… Différent…

Neji vit les larmes perler les yeux des trois ninjas, elle glissèrent en silence sur leurs joues. Il vit Shikamaru s'approcher de Temari pour la consoler et il en fit de même pour consoler Tenten. Sasuke se glissa contre toute attente à côté de la fleur et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sakura : Kakashi vous voulez bien aller voir Alexie pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise…

Kakashi soupira et hocha la tête, il sortit.

Alexie était debout dans la cour et elle fixait le vide.

Kakashi : Alexie tu vas bien?

Alexie : A ton avis?

Kakashi : Je sais se que tu récents moi aussi j'ai déjà perdu un partenaire, mais sa va s'arranger et je suis sur que se n'est pas ta faute.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule la jeune femme se retourna et frappa sur son torse avec son poing, elle était épuiser et s'était plus fait de mal à elle-même qu'a lui. Elle frappa avec son autre poing. Il voyait les larmes inonde son visage.

Alexie : C'est moi qui devait tuer Akuma, c'était MA vengeance pour toute les années que j'avais passer a Nyuusu-Inochi, lui il devait veiller sur les filles après ma mort, mais se pauvre petit crétin à décider de ne pas suivre le plan, il a décider d'en faire à sa tête. JE LE DÉTESTE, IL AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA!

Elle éclata en sanglot et accota son front sur son torse. Kakashi referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle sanglotait contre lui.

Tenten, Akina, Sakura, Alexie, Hinata et Temari étaient debout sur le somment d'une montagne. Alexie était sur le bord, les autres légèrement en arrière. Les garçons étaient plus loin. Alexie ouvrit une boite et versa doucement la poudre noir dans les airs.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de Hinata.

_Fait moi plaisir Hinata, Naruto est un mec sympa soit heureuse avec lui. J'espère qu'il te permettra de réaliser tes rêves…_

Neji posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.

_Je sais très bien que Neji te plait, et je sais que tu lui plais, tu attends quoi pour lui dire et sortir avec lui? Allez dépêche toi un peu on est des soldats et on doit vivre au jour le jour…_

Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke qui était derrière elle.

_J'ignore si tu l'aimes toujours se Sasuke mais je sais que s'il ne t'aime pas ses un idiot, tu es une fille super, tu dois profiter de ta vie pour être heureuse…_

Akina soupira et frotta son ventre rond.

_Dit Akina tu vas lui parler de moi à ton bébé? J'espère au moins que tu ne lui diras pas que je suis un imbécile et un crétin. Ton fiancé et toi je vous souhaite le bonheur…_

Shikamaru s'arrêta près de Temari.

_Aller Temari tu te souviens se que te disais Koki? Je vais pas te répéter le même discours mais dit moi ce garçon dont il parlait, c'est Shikamaru? J'ai deviner?_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Alexie continua de déverser les cendres de son ami.

_Désoler Alexie mais je dois te voler ton beau rôle, c'est moi qui tuerais Akuma, on a encore besoin de toi ici tu ne dois pas mourir. Courage Alex, et profite de ta vie_

Elle termina de vider les cendres dans le vent.

_Aller les filles, ne m'oublier pas surtout sinon je reviendrais vous hanter sinon, courage mes sœurs, et mener une belle vie en ma mémoire_

Les joues des six filles était inonder de larmes.

_Kisoi…_

_**Prochain chapitre : Retour à la normal**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	39. Chapter 38 Retour à la normal

Yaa

_**Chapitre 38 Retour à la normal**_

Les filles étaient plongées jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude de la source thermale.

De l'autre coté les garçons étaient également dans l'eau chaude et discutaient tranquillement ou encore écoutaient les filles discuter.

Alexie sortit de l'eau et commença à se laver.

Akina : J'adore les sources chaudes… C'est si apaisant, mon bébé aussi trouve ça bien il est toujours calme lorsqu'on est dans l'eau chaude…

Sakura : On va faire quoi?

Akina : A propos de?

Sakura : Je suis certaine que Hinata va retourner à Konoha.

Hinata : Le contraire est impensable.

Sakura : Je crois que Temari et Tenten aussi vont y retourner.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

Sakura : Moi aussi depuis l'opération, on a beaucoup à réapprendre et je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit, mais pour toi et Alexie?

Akina : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un orphelinat qui aurait besoin d'aide, et Kame a envi d'aller a Konoha depuis un moment.

Sakura : J'en suis heureuse et toi Alexie?

Alexie : J'en sais rien, j'ai envi de voyager, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien Konoha, c'est très jolie et ses accueillent, et y'a pleins de jolis garçons.

Hinata : Tu devrais venir, tu demanderas a Kakashi de te réapprendre les bases, je suis sûr qu'il le fera avec plaisir.

Sans suivit d'un éclat de rire général du côté des filles et d'une foule de question du côté des garçons.

Alexie : J'ai déjà réappris les bases, Hinata, en seize mois, j'ai eu amplement le temps.

Hinata : Zut je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré te les réapprendre.

Sakura : J'ai déjà une petite idée de sa façon de le remercier.

Du côté des garçons Kakashi était décourager. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer trois garçon et… Un gamin. Il sauta dans l'eau avec autant de grâce et d'élégance que Lee.

Gamin : Yahou!

On entendit Alexie à travers le mur séparant les femmes des hommes.

: Kakashi c'est toi qui t'excites

Kakashi : Fiche moi la paix Alexie!

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre du côté des filles.

: Il doit avoir suivit notre discutions.

L'un des garçons qui venait d'entrer leva la tête.

: Akina c'est toi mon ange.

Akina : Kame? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kame : Je suis venu te rejoindre.

Akina : Je t'attendais pas avant demain.

Kame : On a été plus vite que prévus.

Alexie : Non sans blague ses qui, qui crie Yahou en arrière-fond?

Gamin : C'est moi, c'est moi.

Alexie _--_ : Euh… Oui… C'est bien… Mais… Il a un nom le moi?

: C'est Akio

Alexie : Ryo? Kenta est la aussi

Kenta : Je suis là

Alexie : Wouah alors tout le monde est là… Mais pourquoi Akio aussi?

Ryo : Ma sœur me la confier.

Les garçons entendirent un plouf et les cris des filles.

Alexie : Mei je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça!

Mei : Nya! Mais c'est Rigolo.

Akio : Alexie J'ai inventer une nouvelle chanson tu veux l'entendre?

Alexie : Pourquoi pas.

Le gamin commença a chanter.

Ryo : Akio arrête ou je te noie! Tu vas nous défoncer les Tympans!

Cette fois-ci garçons et filles rirent sauf Akio et Ryo.

Akio : Chante Alexie! Sinon Ryo va me tuer!

Alexie éclata de rire.

Akio : Chante!

Ryo : Arrête de crier avec ta voix stridente tu vas tous nous rendrent sourd!

Kenta : Faut avouer que c'est vrai qu'il a une voix très aiguë.

Akio : Alexie!

Akina : Aller Alexie avec un peu de chance sa va l'endormir et il va arrêter de crier.

Alexie soupira, elle ferma les yeux et réfléchis un instant.

Akio allait a nouveau crier à plein poumon lorsque la voix douce et éternellement enfantine de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les bassins. Kenta, et Ryo fermèrent les yeux, Akio fit un grand sourire et s'assit sur le bord sans un bruit. Kame sourit lui aussi et se détendit. Bientôt les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans la source chaude étaient la voix d'Alexie. Naruto ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hinata se mélanger a celle de sa sœur puis une troisième Sasuke crue reconnaître Sakura, une quatrième et une cinquième, Shikamaru et Neji identifièrent Temari et Tenten pour les avoirs entendus au moins une fois chanter sous la douche. Enfin Akina mélangea sa voix aux cinq autres. Les six voix était en parfaite harmonie et tous les bains se laissaient bercer par la mélodie. Puis le silence fut total et fut briser par les ronflements du gamin.

Kenta : Chapeau les filles ils ses endormis

Ryo : J'aurais préféré qu'il s'endorme de l'autre coté. (Tête la première dans le bassin)

Kenta _Amusé_: T'es méchant m'empêche que Alexie a toujours été douer pour l'endormir.

Akina : Alexie sa va pas t'es toute rouge.

Alexie : Hum…

Hinata : Elle est dans les vaps.

Sakura : J'y pense on est quels jours?

Temari : C'est l'avant pleine lune.

Sakura : Kakashi on vient de te trouver un nouveau moyen pour arrêter Alexie, il fait tellement chaud que Alexie est complètement dans les vaps.

Hinata : Va falloir la sortir d'ici déjà qu'elle a chaud lorsqu'elle est en chaleur elle va prendre feu.

Alexie tomba dans l'eau.

Sakura : Et merde!

Sakura la sortit de l'eau et sortit avec elle.

Sakura : Je vais la faire prendre l'air.

Sakura sortit, elle ouvrit la douche froide et plaça Alexie en dessous. Elles allèrent ensuite attendre dehors après s'être habiller. Bientôt tout le monde sortit, lorsque Kakashi fit son apparition, Alexie se jeta sur lui.

Alexie : Kakashi!

Elle s'agrippa à son bras et sourit. Kenta apparu ensuite et il sourit amusé par la scène.

Kakashi : Alexie lâche moi!

Alexie : Tu m'as manquer durant tout le temps qu'on ses pas vu.

Temari : Surtout les journée de troisième pleine lune je me trompe.

Alexie _"_ : Surtout

Kakashi : Lâche moi!

Il se libera de sa prise sur son bras et elle aperçu Kenta. Elle sautilla comme une gamine jusqu'à lui et ouvrit les bras.

Alexie : Câlin!

Kenta éclata de rire et souleva son bras. Elle eu tôt-fait de se jeter sur lui et il abaissa son bras sur son épaule.

Alexie : Toi tes sympa, je t'adore!

Kakashi : Vous êtes ensemble alors elle va me lâcher?

Kenta : Non est pas ensemble mais si tu acceptes les câlins, comme elle dit si bien, elle essaie pas de coucher avec toi après parce que sa la calme.

Kakashi : Ça la calme?

Kenta : Oui enfin ça calme un peu ses hormones parce que en faite elle a surtout envi de se coller à une personne du sexe apposé. Ok le sexe la calme plus longtemps mais j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de coucher avec elle.

Il regardait Alexie, elle avait un grand sourire et se serrait contre lui.

Kakashi : Elle est bizarre et givré.

: Tu viens de t'en rendre conte aux le nombre de fois ou je te l'ai dit.

Alexie : Doma tes méchants!

Doma : Toi ta juste envi de te mettre quelque chose entre les cuisses alors tes mal placer pour parler.

Alexie rougit un peu.

Alexie : Mais euh c'est plus fort que moi!

Doma : Tant que cette chose c'est pas moi.

Alexie : Conte pas la dessus tes encore un bébé alors.

Akina : Tu sais qu'il y a un remède a ton truc Alex?

Alexie _plein d'étoile dans les yeux _: Lequel?

Akina : Tombe enceinte, les chattes ne sont jamais en chaleur lorsqu'elle sont enceinte.

Alexie : Bonne idée Kakashi tu veux être le père?

Kakashi : Mais euh sa va pas la tête.

Alexie : Mais si tu feras un bon papa j'en suis sûr.

Kakashi : Oublie ça?

Alexie : Steplait.

Kakashi : Demande a Kenta.

Alexie : Mais lui il veut pas coucher avec moi

Kakashi : Mais moi non plus!

Alexie : Il est stérile

Kenta : C'est pas vrai c'est Ryo qui est stérile.

Alexie : A oui c'est vrai. Soit le Papa.

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Va voir Kenta ou quelque d'autre

Alexie : Mais je préfère les types plus vieux.

Kakashi : Je t'ai dit nom conte pas là-dessus!

Alexie : Tu vas adorer! On va bien s'amuser.

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Steplait je suis très douer pour sa tu vas voir!

Kakashi : J'ai dit non arrête ça!

Alexie fit la moue et retourna se coller a Kenta, les autres filles riaient aux éclats. Naruto serra Hinata dans ses bras. Bientôt ils arrivèrent chez les filles.

Sakura : On va faire simple, Neji/Tenten, Hinata/Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Kakashi vous prenez la chambre d'Alexie, Alexie tu te ramènes avec moi.

Alexie : Zut je voulais dormir avec Kakashi

Sakura : Kame/Akina se qui n'est pas super étonnant puisqu'il sont marier. Akio/Kenta et Kyo vous prenez le salon.

Alexie : Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi Kakashi?

Kakashi : NON!

Alexie _-- _: Beuh, tes pas drôles…

Alexie partit dans la salle de bain. Alexie sortit ensuite et se coucha dans son lit.

Alexie : Dodo…

Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse du garçon.

: Alexie bouge!

Alexie : Non… dodo…

Sakura entra dans la chambre.

Sakura : Alexie je t'ai dit tu vas dormir avec moi

Alexie : Bonne nuit…

Alexie ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sakura : Ok changement de plan Sasuke tu dors avec moi

Sasuke : S'tu veux.

Kakashi : Tu vas pas me laisser avec elle?

Sakura : Si tu la réveilles elle va te serrer contre elle et tu pourras pas partir sans qu'elle te l'accorde.

Kakashi : Quoi?

Sakura : Elle va se réveiller demain matin et elle va sûrement se lever pour déjeuner, quand elle est en chaleur elle a toujours faim, alors tu pourras partir. Elle devrait pas trop t'embêter, sauf qu'elle va te prendre pour son oreiller.

Kakashi : Je suis pas un oreiller!

Sakura : On se voit demain.

Kakashi : Laisse moi pas là!

Sakura : Bonne nuit.

Sakura partit de la chambre. Elle se coucha aux côtés de Sasuke et s'endormit.

Kakashi regarda Alexie dormit. Sa respiration était régulière, elle se serrait contre lui comme pour qu'il la protège de ses bras. Il était torse nu et il ne portait pas son masque. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il la sentit frissonner, il tira la couverture sur elle. Il s'endormit quelque heure plus tard. Le lendemain, il se réveilla et croisa le regard noir bleuté de la jeune femme, elle était à califourchon sur son ventre.

Alexie : Tu sais que t'es beau quand tu dors.

Kakashi : Tes réveiller maintenant dégage.

Elle approcha son visage, et chuchota à son oreille.

Alexie : J'ai envi de toi Kakashi…

Alexie l'embrassa dans le cou. Il déglutit.

Alexie : Ça te plait?

Kakashi : Dégage.

Il sentit la langue de la jeune femme dans son cou. Il réussit à joindre ses mains et enchaîna des signes. Alexie arrêta de l'embrasser et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle prit une aiguille dans ses cheveux et la lui lança il la reçu dans le cœur et explosa.

Alexie : Tes clones aqueux empeste le sel trésor ne t'imagine pas que je ne fais pas la différence.

Elle sortit. Quelque heure plus tard tout le monde partit pour Konoha…

Voilà le chapitre suivant sa vous a plut moi je me suis bien marrer.

Prochain chapitre : Et ses repartie

Laissez pleins de reviews


	40. Chapter 39 On recommence

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà la suite mais c'est un chapitre spécial **_

_**Chapitre 39 On recommence.**_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux tout était sombre._

_:Hum…_

_: Tu t'es réveillé?_

_Elle tourna la tête._

_: Qui?... Qui êtes-vous?…_

_: Je m'appelle Koki. Vous, vous êtes endormit au beau milieu du désert se qui n'est pas très recommander. Comment vous appelez-vous?_

_: Ss-5-77553_

_Koki amusé : Ce n'est pas recommander pour une femme aussi jolie que vous qu'elle est votre véritable nom_

_: Je n'ai plus de nom… Je ne suis plus personne…_

_Koki : Je vois vous êtes l'une des enfants enlever par cette homme… A...Kuma je crois._

_: Oui…_

_Koki : Dite moi Ss-5 je sais plus quoi_

_: Ss-5-77553_

_Koki : J'aimerais savoir votre nom, avant votre enlèvement._

_: Temari… De Suna…_

_Koki : Suna est un très beau village._

_Temari : Je n'y suis pas aller depuis 3 ans…_

_Koki : Je peux vous demander quelque chose?_

_Temari le regarda._

_Koki : Vous, vous êtes échapper de la bas?_

_Temari : Oui… Mais j'ignore si mon frère et mes sœurs on survécu…_

_Koki : Alors vous devez chercher un endroit pour vivre._

_Temari : Je ne cherche rien du tout, je suis sorti pensant retrouver ma liberté… Maintenant je réalise que j'ai tout perdu… Mon nom, ma famille, mon identité, lorsque j'étais là-bas… Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon ancienne vie… Mais je ne pourrais jamais…_

_Koki : Dans se cas je vous offre de venir vivre ici._

_Temari : Vous ne me connaissez pas?_

_Koki : Justement! Si vous vivez ici je pourrais mieux vous connaître._

_Temari : Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu des personnes aussi gentille._

_Koki : Lorsque vous irez mieux vous pourrez retourner dans votre village et retrouver les personnes que vous aimez._

_Temari : Ils doivent tous me croire morte… _

_Koki : Moi j'adore les surprises pas vous?_

_Temari le regarda, il souriait, elle sourit à son tour._

_---_

_: Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_: Koki-san? Non tout vas bien._

_Koki : Je ne te crois pas Temari, si tout allait bien pourquoi pleures-tu?_

_Temari : Je… Je repensait a mes frères… Gaara et Kankuro… Je me demandais comment il réagirait si j'arrivais a Suna mine de rien en criant « C'est moi je suis de retour! »_

_Koki : Je crois qu'il serait… Fou de joie, mais sa n'explique pas pourquoi tu pleurais avant que je n'entre, tu penses a quelqu'un d'autre._

_Temari : Ce n'est rien un brin de mélancolie, mais je vais mieux._

_Temari se leva et sourit, elle sourit et monta sur le toit pour profité des vents désertique qu'elle aimait tant._

_Temari pense : Dit moi Shikamaru Nara… Après tout ce temps… M'as-tu oubliés?..._

_---_

_: Hinata réveille-toi?_

_Hinata : Sakura?... ou on est?_

_Sakura : On est toujours dans la grotte mais on doit partit, trouver un village et d'autre vêtement_

_Hinata hocha la tête. Elles partirent._

_Vendeuse : Tien j'ai vu un garçon avec les mêmes vêtements il y a quelques minutes._

_Les deux filles se regardèrent, elle partirent se changer en vitesse et partirent en courant. Plus loin un garçon marchait… Deux personnes se jetèrent sur lui, il se retourna près à se battre et découvrit Sakura et Hinata en larmes elle se jetèrent dans ses bras._

_Hinata : Kisoi…_

_Sakura : Reste avec nous s'il te plait._

_Kisoi hocha la tête._

_Kisoi : Nous devons quitter se village et en trouver un, plus loin, plus sûr._

_Les deux filles opinèrent et il repartirent tout les trois._

_---_

_: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore a traîner Naruto?_

_Naruto : Ferme là Sasuke j'ai cru entendre un bruit c'est tout._

_Sasuke : Normal on est à coté d'une cascade Baka!_

_Naruto : Non! Dans les branches là. _

_Une personne sortit des buissons, elle portait une cape et un large capuchon cachait son visage. Naruto se mit en position de combat non sans lancer un regard "Je te l'avais dit" à Sasuke. Le brun et leurs sensei se mirent en position combat eux aussi. La personne passa entre eux, une deuxième apparu puis une troisième. Sasuke remarqua un regard vert sous le deuxième capuchon qui passa près de lui. Il avait du rêver. Ils virent les trois personnes sauter dans la cascade et plongé dans l'eau, ils ressortirent plus loin pendant que les ninjas entendaient des gens crier dans les buissons._

_: Ils sont partit par là! _

_: Mais c'est la cascade par là!_

_: Tu crois que ça va les arrêter?_

_: Mais!_

_: Ferme la et cour, on doit les attraper!_

_Plus loin deux personnes pleurait sous leurs cape._

_Première personne / deuxième personne : Naruto…/ Sasuke…_

_---_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, son front était humide, elle sentit qu'on y avait déposé un linge mouiller. Elle se redressa difficilement._

_: Ma tête…_

_: Vous étiez inconsciente dans la forêt j'ai juger plus prudent de vous ramener ici._

_Elle se retourna prête a se battre derrière elle se tenait un garçon d'environ 17 ans._

_: Qui es-tu?_

_: Je m'appelle Yoko, tu étais dans la forêt mal en point alors j'ai préférer te ramener pour m'assurer que tu allais bien._

_: Je vais bien mais je dois y aller._

_Yoko : Attend, tu n'as pas l'air bien reste repose toi je vais m'occuper de toi, ma mère est entrain de te faire de la soupe, sa te remettra sur pied, sa soupe est délicieuse._

_: Ou suis-je?_

_Yoko : Chez moi!_

_: Qu'elle village._

_Yoko : O c'est tout près de Ame no Kumi, sa s'appelle Zino no Kuni._

_: Ok…_

_Yoko : De qu'elle village viens-tu?_

_: De… Konoha._

_Yoko : Alors tes une ninja!_

_: Plus maintenant…_

_Yoko : Comment tu t'appelles?_

_: Tenten…_

_Yoko : Je peux t'appelles Tennousei?_

_Tenten : pourquoi Tennousei_

_Yoko : Parce que Ten sa ressemble a Tenshi, mais sa ressemble aussi a Tennousei, et j'adore Tennousei. Elle nous protèges._

_Tenten : Tu peux m'appeler Tennousei, mais je veux pouvoir t'appeler Yo-kun_

_Yoko : Marché conclut!_

_Tenten sourit._

_---_

_: Lee arrête de faire l'idiot!_

_Lee : Neji! Je fais pas l'idiot je m'entraîne!_

_Neji : Arrête ça tu vas terrifier ses pauvres gens!_

_Lee courait partout sautant sur les murs courant sur les mains tout en portant sur ses pieds, une personne qui avait eu la mal chance de tomber sur son chemin._

_: Vous là bas!_

_Les deux ninjas se retournèrent._

_Lee : Bonjour je suis Lee qui es-tu?_

_: Je m'appelle Yoko, d'ou venez vous?_

_Neji : Nous venons de Konoha nous nous sommes arrêter dans se village pour passer la nuit._

_Yoko : Konoha?... Je connais quelqu'un qui vient de …_

_: Yo-Kun! Vient ici s'il te plait._

_Yoko : Ah euh, j'arrive Tennousei je reviens dans un instant._

_Le jeune homme disparu dans une ruelle sous le regard interroger des ninjas et revient._

_Yoko : Je vais vous conduire a un bon hôtel._

_Neji : Tu allais dire quelque chose avant de te faire interrompre _

_Yoko : Oui que je connaissait des gens qui venait du même coin._

_Neji : Qui?_

_Yoko : Personne de très important des marchands qui sont passer il y a quelques jours_

_Il passèrent devant la ruelle, Neji se retourna et activa son Byakugan. Il reconnut un chakra qu'il connaissait bien, il recula. Tenten non s'était impossible, pourtant se chakra lui ressemblait trop pour être une coïncidence, mais en même temps il était si différent._

_Neji pense : Tenten… Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu te caches comme ça même de nous…_

_Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil mais la personne avait disparu. Lee l'appela et il le rejoignit sans lui parler de sa découverte qui l'avait sans aucun doute perturber._

_---_

_: Tennousei ça va pas?_

_Tenten : Yoko c'est garçon avec qui tu as passer la journée, se sont mes anciens coéquipier…_

_Yoko : Mais c'est génial!_

_Tenten : Non! Je ne suis pas prête a retourner là-bas a affronter leur regard, leur question… c'est… Trop dur…_

_Yoko : Tenten?_

_Tenten : Ce garçon avec les yeux blanc._

_Yoko : Ne… Ji? Je crois?_

_Tenten : Oui… Lorsqu'on m'a enlever, j'étais très amoureuse de lui._

_Yoko : D'accord et le revoir ta fait mal c'est ça?_

_Tenten : Non… Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui… je m'en suis rendu conte lorsqu'il a faillit me démasquer dans la ruelle…_

_**Note au passage : Tennousei c'est la planète Uranus en Japonais**_

_**En japonais les planètes sont dans l'orde : Mercure – Suisei / Vénus – Kinsei / Terre – Chikyuu / Mars – Kasei / Jupiter – Mokusei /Saturne – Dosei / Uranus – Tennousei / Neptune – Kaiousei / Pluton – Meiousei.**_

_**J'ai prit Uranus parce qu'elle commencait par Ten comme Tenten si je devais toute les associer a une planete je crois que Sakura serait Mars (le feu) Tenten jupiter (parce que dans sailor moon jupiter sait la foudre et que Tenten sa lui va bien), Temari Saturne (parce que je sais pas pourquoi mais sur un site j'ai vu que Saturne s'était l'air) , Hinata Mercure (L'eau voir Jupiter c'est la même raison), et Alexie Vénus (la planète de l'amour, de la femme, et la déesse de la fécondité XD)**_

_**Bon je me la ferme j'ai d'autre chapitre a écrire**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Et c'est repartie (pour vrai cette fois)**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	41. Chapter 40 Et c'est repartie

_**Yaa!**_

_**Alors voilà le chapitre 40 et oui déjà 40 je m'impressionne oO lol**_

_**Chapitre 40 Et c'est repartie**_

Kakashi : Les filles on repart en mission.

Alexie : Kakashi!

Kakashi : Alexie lâche moi!

---

Neji entra sur le terrain d'entraînement 9.

Il vit Tenten debout devant lui.

Neji : Tenten? Tu m'as demander de venir ici?

Tenten : Oui j'aimerais te demander un truc.

Neji : Je t'écoute.

Tenten : Neji j'aimerais que tu me réapprenne les bases ninjas.

Neji : Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus utiliser les techniques ninjas.

Tenten : Oui avant s'était le cas mais pendant les douze mois loin de Konoha, Kenta et Ryo nous on tout fait passer sur la table d'opération. Il on découvert grâce a une expérience sur Alexie, comment permettre a notre chakra de circuler comme avant pour qu'ont puisent a nouveau l'utiliser, se n'est pas infaillible et j'aurais sûrement besoin de plusieurs années de pratique avant d'utiliser a nouveau Shoshuryuu. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider pour réapprendre les bases ninjas.

Neji la regarda.

Il hocha la tête.

Neji : Je te réapprendrais les bases.

Tenten sourit.

Tenten : Mais avant que tu deviennes mon sensei, faudrait mettre au clair un ou deux truc.

Neji : Je t'écoute.

Tenten : Tu n'as pas une petite idée de quoi je veux qu'on parle?

Neji : Si…

Tenten : Alors?

Neji : Alors? Quoi?

Tenten : Si tu sais de quoi je veux parler tu pourrais me dire se que tu en penses.

Neji : Si tu parles du fait qu'on sait embrasser avant que tu partes et pendant la compétition de danse.

Tenten : Oui?

Neji : Pendant la compétition faut avouer que s'était… Imprévus.

Tenten : Oui

Neji : Après, avant ton départ s'était…

Tenten : S'était?

L'Hyûga la regarda, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de sa coéquipière.

Neji : Je t'aime Tenten… Si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite j'aurais pu te le dire, mais…

Tenten l'embrassa débordante d'amour et d'envi.

Tenten : Neji je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, sa fait des années que j'espère t'entendre dire ça!

Neji sourit et l'embrassa a nouveau. Pendant un moment ils restèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant et se répétant leur amour. Puis il commencèrent l'entraînement. A la fin de la journée Tenten arrivait enfin a se cloner une fois. Elle s'écroula épuiser, Neji se plaça derrière elle et la sera contre lui.

: Tenten! Je t'ai vu te cloner! J'ai pas rêver tu t'ai cloner!

Elle entendit Neji marmonner quelque chose du genre « Il pourrait pas nous laisser tranquille celui-là! » Elle sourit amusé.

---

Kakashi : Sasuke tu prends le premier tour de garde avec Sakura, ensuite je prendrais le reste de la nuit.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Sakura versa le contenu de sa gourde sur la tête d'Alexie.

Alexie : J'ai envi de sauter sur Kakashi pareil…

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui te retient?

Alexie : Je crois que j'ai choppé un vilain rhume.

Kakashi : Génial!

Alexie : Je me sens toute patraque (Bienvenue dans le club trésor!)

Sakura : Tant que tu te le garde ton rhume.

Alexie _endormit_ : Roh… je vais faire dodo…

Elle se glissa sous sa tente et ne réapparu pas de la soirée.

Plus tard dans la nuit Sakura demanda a Sasuke de lui réapprendre les bases ninjas après lui avoir expliquer pourquoi elle pouvait à nouveau.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas a Kakashi?

Sakura : Je crois qu'il est légèrement occuper avec Alexie pas toi?

Sasuke sourit amusé.

Sasuke : Je veux bien mais c'est a tes risque et péril. Je serais sûrement pas un prof aussi coulant que Kakashi.

Sakura sourit.

Kakashi sortit prenant son tour de garde. Il s'assit près du feu. Après un moment un faible miaulement se fit entendre. Il se retourna près de lui se tenait un chaton, brun et noir qui miaulait doucement. Le chaton monta sur ses pattes arrière et en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse.

Kakashi : _Qu'est-ce qu'un chaton peut bien faire ici_?

Le chaton monta sur sa cuisse et le regarda. Il passa sa main sur sa tête et il le sentit se frotter contre sa paume. Il retourna a ses penser et le chaton s'endormit sur ses jambes, se laissant bercer par les caresses du Junin.

Le lendemain, il vit Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de la tente.

Naruto : Vous, vous êtes fait un nouvel ami Kakashi-sensei?

Il vit le chaton toujours endormit sur ses jambes.

Kakashi : C'est lui qui à réclamer des caresses.

Sakura sortit.

Sakura : Te voilà!

Kakashi : A qui tu parles?

Sakura : À Alexie vous voulez que je parle a qui?

Kakashi se retourna.

Kakashi : Ou elle est?

Sakura : Sur tes genoux.

Kakashi : Hein?

Sakura prit de la terre et la saupoudra sur le nez du chaton. Le chaton éternua, Alexie apparue, coucher sur ses cuisses, ses joues rougit par la fièvre.

Sakura redressa son amie et la coucha sur ses genoux, pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Sakura : C'est un défaut de Nyuusu-Inochi, c'est comme un espèce de rhume qui dure 48 heures et lorsque tu éternues tu deviens un chat, enfin pour Alexie.

Kakashi : Donc depuis hier le chaton qui me lâche pas c'est Alexie.

Sakura : Oui

Kakashi : Et elle est pas en état de se battre jusqu'à demain?

Sakura : Je dirais après demain.

Kakashi : Pourquoi ça nous tombe toujours dessus? (Mais tu es bêtes demande pas a Sakura Youhou c'est moi qui l'écrit la fic)

Sakura : On peut avancer mais faudrait que tu portes Alexie sur ton dos.

Kakashi : C'est pas vrai

Sakura : T'inquiète malade Alex est inoffensive.

Il accepta et Sakura déposa la jeune femme sur le dos du ninja. Ils repartirent pour le prochain village.

Naruto : On est déjà venu ici non?

Sakura : Si c'est le village avec les chambres mixes obligatoire.

Kakashi : Non!

Ils rentrèrent dans le village et Sasuke prit les chambres.

Sasuke : Sensei voilà votre clé pour vous et Alexie.

Sakura : Je suppose qu'on est tout les trois dans la même chambre?

Sasuke : Ouais j'ai dit que Naruto était mon frère.

Sakura : Ok

Kakashi monta dans sa chambre et découvrit avec horreur le lit double et unique au milieu de la pièce…

_**Voilà voilà Alexie est malade et en chaleur et Kakashi est obliger de partager son lit avec elle.**_

_**Alors prochain chapitre : euh… J'ai envi de toi Kakashi! Je vais m'éclater!**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	42. Chapter 41 J'ai envi de toi Kakashi!

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 41 J'ai envi de toi Kakashi!**_

Il déposa Alexie dans le lit et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, Alexie dormait en serrant la couverture contre elle. On aurait dit une gamine avec sa peluche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque. Il se coucha a coté d'elle et s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla la tête de la jeune femme était coucher sur son torse et elle le regardait.

Kakashi : Dégage!

Alexie : Tu es agressive quand tu te réveilles.

Kakashi : Quand tu es comme ça oui!

Alexie : Mais euh, pourquoi? Moi je t'aime bien, et j'ai envi de toi Kakashi…

Kakashi la regardait, elle était encore fiévreuse mais elle était en chaleur et sa prenait le dessus. Il la vis monter sur lui, et s'approcher de son visage.

Kakashi : Alexie dégage!

Alexie : Embrasse moi…

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Juste une fois…

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : S'il te plait…

Alexie déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Junin avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Elle l'embrassait doucement… Tendrement… Plus les secondes passaient plus le Junin avait du mal à résister. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, si chaude. Il prit la volonté qui lui restait et la repoussa.

Kakashi : Ça suffi lâche moi!

Alexie le regarda. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois et se leva.

Alexie : Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi?

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Dommage

Alexie disparue dans la salle de bain, Kakashi en profita pour filler en vitesse.

---

Alexie _posant la carafe de lait sur le comptoir _: Se lait est Génial! SU-PER-BON! J'en veux encore! GARÇON!

Sakura la regarda amuser quand elle vit les trois ninjas arriver. Alexie n'était plus en chaleur depuis quelques jours déjà et ils avaient décidé de partir en mission de repérage dans le bar fréquenter par le criminel qu'ils poursuivait.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Sakura _amusé _: Elle est bourré…

Alexie _bourré _: Même pas vrai! J'en veux encore EUH!

Kakashi : Je crois qu'on va partir.

Sakura attrapa Alexie et l'entraîna dehors. Une fois à l'extérieure Alexie refusa de partir.

Alexie : Non Je veux encore du lait!

Kakashi arriva et la prit sur son épaule comme une poche de patate.

Alexie : Na! Je veux pas! Descend moi, Lâche moi!

Sakura : Tu es complètement bourré…

Alexie : Mais non! J'ai juste prit du lait je peux pas être bourré p'tite tête.

Sakura : Je suppose que quelqu'un a mis une drogue dans ton lait lorsqu'on avait le dos tourné.

Alexie : C'était super bon!

Kakashi : Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles.

Alexie : Kakashi!... Mais… T'es où?

Kakashi _-- _: C'est moi qui te porte pauvre cruche…

Alexie : Génial! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?

Kakashi : Je crois pas.

Alexie : Au mon dieu! Je dois le dire alors! Kakashi je t'adore! T'es trop mignon! J'ai envi de toi!

Alexie posa ses mains sur les fesses du Junin.

Kakashi _oO _: Alexie lâche mes fesses!

Alexie : Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de faire l'amour avec moi, je suis sûr que tu aimerais, je suis très douer pour ça tu sais!

Kakashi : Alexie vire tes mains!

Sasuke _à Sakura_ : Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?

Sakura : Des conneries, c'est toujours amusant quand elle est bourré.

Sasuke : Kakashi n'a pas l'air d'accord.

Sakura : Elle dit qu'elle veut coucher avec lui, mais sa tout le monde le savait déjà.

Alexie : Lorsqu'on va priver, on va prendre une chambre et on va s'amuser tout les deux O.k.?

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Mais tu as vu que je suis doué pour embrasser, alors imagine le reste…

Kakashi : Non!

Alexie : Pourquoi! Tu veux jamais coucher avec moi, t'es pas drôle… Tu me trouves pas jolie?

Elle se redressa et agrippa sa poitrine dans ses mains. À deux main, elle faisait difficilement le tour.

Alexie : Tu les trouves trop petit?

Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Alexie : Non! Je suis trop grosse c'est ça! Je suis une grosse fille et j'ai pas assez de poitrine c'est ça?

Kakashi soupira et décida de ne pas répondre.

Alexie : Tu réponds pas donc c'est ça!

Kakashi : Tu es parfaite Alexie!

Alexie : Alors pourquoi tu veux pas faire l'amour avec moi?

Kakashi : Sakura! Au secours!

Alexie _lui donnant un coup sur la tête _: Répond moi!

Kakashi : Mais parce que les seules fois ou ta envi de coucher avec moi t'es ou bourré ou en chaleur.

Alexie : Si j'étais un mec, j'en profiterais pour me payer du bon temps moi, sa fait combien de temps que ta pas baiser.

Kakashi : Je suis pas du genre a profiter de la situation

Alexie : Laisse moi quinze minutes seules avec toi et tu vas oublier ce que tu viens de dire.

Kakashi : Sakura! Fait la taire s'il te plait.

Alexie vit Sakura avancer.

Sakura : Alexie vient là.

Alexie : Nani? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura lui enfonça trois doigt dans la poitrine et deux dans le coup. La jeune femme tomba assommer sur le dos de Kakashi.

Naruto : Comment ta fait ça?

Sakura : Demande à Hinata, elle sait ça depuis qu'elle est gamine, j'ai viser trois point près du cœur deux dans le cou. Ça couper la circulation d'énergie et elle a perdu connaissance, elle se réveillera dans une heure environ.

Kakashi : Faut que tu m'apprennes a faire ça.

Sakura : Non, vous imaginez sa tête si elle apprend que vous avez toucher sa poitrine? Ou elle voudra vous frapper ou elle voudra que vous la sautiez.

Kakashi _-- _: Hm…

Sakura : Vous avez chopper le virus de Sasuke?

Sasuke : Je suis là je te rappelle.

Sakura : C'est vrai avant que je me fasse enlever tu disais toujours ça « Hm… »

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : Tu vois!

Kakashi sourit amusé, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et il laissa Alexie dans son lit avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

_**Le bout avec Alexie bourré ça fait un méchant bout que je l'ai dans la tête je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le mettre enfin**_

_**Comme je manque de temps pour écrire je vais alterner une journée (aujoud'hui) les anges de puissance, une journée Après 5 ans, une journée Wakusei no monogatari. Et à travers ça Ma vie est musicale et sœurs de majustu, la fin de semaine je vais publier un chapitre de chaque histoire. Voilà comment va rouler l'écriture de mes histoire.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Un nouvel ennemi. (Avec Shika et Tema et Ino(mais elle on s'en fiche))**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	43. Chapter 42 Un nouvel ennemi

_**Yaa!**_

_**La la la la la Chapitre 42 a qui veut le lire**_

_**Chapitre 42 Un nouvel ennemi**_

: Ino tu traînes!

Ino : Désolé trésor c'est pas tout le monde qui peut se déplacer sur un serpent géant.

Temari : Continue comme ça et il va te bouffer la tête le serpent géant

Shikamaru : Vous allez arrêter, j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous engueuler sans arrêt!

Ino : C'est elle qui à commencer!

Shikamaru : Je m'en fiche.

Plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent.

Shikamaru : La nuit va tomber nous montons le quand ici.

Ino : Bien je vais chercher de l'eau.

Temari _la regardant partir _: Dit plutôt que tu nous laisse monter le campement seuls…

Shikamaru : Aller arrête de chialer et aide moi a monté la tente…

Temari soupira et s'exécuta. Lorsque Ino remit les pieds au campement la tente était monter et Temari préparait le repas.

Temari : Tu as de l'eau?

Ino : Ouais voilà.

Elle lui donna l'eau que la jeune femme vida dans le plat au dessus du feu. Après une heure le ragoût était près, il mangèrent en écoutant Ino raconter pourquoi aller chercher de l'eau était aussi long, et ensuite raconter son nouveau plan pour séduire l'Uchiwa.

Temari : Tu devrais laisser tomber, tu vois bien que Sasuke veut rien savoir de toi.

Ino : De quoi tu te mêle je me souviens pas t'avoir demander ton avis.

Temari soupira, cette princesse blonde finirait par se faire envoyer balader par Sasuke si elle continuait.

Temari se leva et partit à la rivière. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par le Nara.

Temari : Tu n'es plus avec ta princesse blonde?

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Temari : Parce qu'elle se prend pour une princesse et si tu n'as pas remarquer elle est blonde.

Shikamaru s'étendit sur le dos.

Shikamaru : Non je veux dire pourquoi tu dis « Ta »

Temari : Oh… Euh… J'en sais rien peut-être parce que tu l'as surprotèges

Shikamaru : Je la surprotège?

Temari : Depuis que Sasuke entraîne Sakura pour qu'elle réapprenne les bases ninjas, il se sont beaucoup rapprocher. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Sasuke à développer des sentiments pour Sakura. Ino n'a aucune chance et avec elle dans les pattes Sasuke a de moins en moins de chance de dire a Sakura ce qu'il ressent car Ino lui rappelle l'ancienne Sakura celle qu'il n'aimait pas… Tu comprends?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Temari : Moi elle ne m'écoute pas mais toi il y a plus de chance qu'elle t'écoute si tu lui dis qu'elle ne peut pas avoir Sasuke.

Shikamaru : Ok…

Temari : De plus si elle comprend que avec Sasuke c'est fichu elle voudra peut-être de toi.

Shikamaru : Minute si c'est pour l'avoir sur le dos ne conte pas sur moi pour lui dire quoi que se soit.

Temari : A voir comment tu réagis avec elle on dirait plutôt que c'est se que tu attends

Shikamaru : Nani?

Temari : Oui tu es toujours très calme avec elle, tu es doux aussi même lorsqu'elle est très, très, très exaspérante.

Shikamaru _se redressant _: Non! C'est pas se que tu crois je ne l'aime pas mais je la connais si tu l'as brusque elle est encore plus énervante. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle!

Temari _se redressant elle aussi et le regardant dans les yeux _: Alors pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive?

Shikamaru prit quelque seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il rougit légèrement ce qui arracha un sourire a la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : C'est que… Je veux pas que tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Temari : Ce n'est pas le cas?

Shikamaru : Non!

Temari : Alors? Si c'est pas a Ino à qui tu rêvasses quand elle se mets a parler.

Shikamaru _rougissant de plus en plus _: Quoi?

Temari : Ouais quand elle parle, tu te mets a penser a quelque chose, ou plutôt a quelqu'un… Je croyais que s'était a elle… Mais si ce n'est pas elle qui sait?

Shikamaru _devenant rouge comme une tomate_ : Per… Personne…

Temari _Amusé _: Alors pourquoi tu cafouilles comme ça? Tu est amoureux d'une fille avoue.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux sans répondre.

Temari : Tu veux pas me dire qui c'est?

Shikamaru : …

Temari : Bon ok, je respecte ça. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Shikamaru : Bonne… Nuit…

Il la regarda partir.

---

Shikamaru : Demain on atteindront Iwa no Kuni là-bas nous trouverons la fille que nous devons escorté ensuite nos la conduiront a Kita no Kuni.

Ino : Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit!

Ino disparu sous la tente.

Shikamaru : J'ai parler a Ino.

Temari : Alors?

Shikamaru : Elle dit que je passe trop de temps avec toi et que je veux briser son bonheur.

Temari _-- _: Fallait si attendre.

Shikamaru : C'est vrai qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Temari : C'est pas pour me déplaire j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.

Shikamaru : Moi aussi

Temari sourit.

Temari : À propos d'hier soir, je suis désoler si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

Shikamaru : C'est plutôt a moi de te remercier.

Temari _étonné _: À oui? Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Tu m'as remit les idées en place.

Temari : Ah euh… et bien tant mieux.

Shikamaru : Et…

Temari : Hum?

Shikamaru : Je… J'ai pas été très franc avec toi hier…

Temari _embarrassé_ : Mais non c'est pas grave, T'inquiète pas Shika tout le monde a le droit a ses secrets.

Shikamaru la regarda.

Shikamaru : Dit… Le jour ou on est arriver dans se village en flamme… Avec ce Koki je crois… Il a dit que tu aimais un garçon… Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais retrouver… C'est vrai?

Temari _embarrassé _: Tu étais là?

Shikamaru : Oui j'étais derrière toi.

Temari : Près a me protéger du moindre danger comme d'habitude.

Shikamaru : Je serais toujours là pour te protéger…

Temari sourit attendrit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle soupira profondément. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Sans comprendre elle se retrouva entrain d'embrasser son partenaire…

Ses lèvres étaient tellement douce, il en avait envi depuis longtemps, mais l'envi était plus forte depuis hier, depuis cette discussion. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrassé, mais il n'avait pas pu se tenir. Lorsqu'il voulu la laisser, elle lui rendit son baiser, se n'était plus un envi, s'était un besoin, le besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il passa sa main sur sa joue puis dans son cou. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se serra contre lui. Il la prit par la taille, il sentit sa main dans sa nuque…

On entendit Ino crier le nom de son partenaire. Par réflexe tout deux se séparèrent rapidement, Ino sortit.

Ino : J'arrive pas a dormir! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

Shikamaru : On…

Temari : Discutait.

Ino : Bien alors je vais discuter avec vous, je n'ennuie de toute façon…

Ino s'assit entre les deux jeunes adultes et commença a parler.

Temari se leva et Shikamaru la vit disparaître sous la tente. Lorsque Ino le laissa enfin aller se coucher la jeune femme dormait profondément. Il se coucha au milieu donc a coté d'elle et s'endormit en passant à ce qui se serait passé si Ino n'avait pas été là.

---

Temari : On ai suivit…

Shikamaru : Oui…

Ino : Quoi?

Temari : Ferme la Ino.

Shikamaru : On se sépare.

Ino : Pourquoi!

Temari : A trois, un, deux…

Ino : trois?

Shikamaru partit à gauche, Temari a droite, Ino perdu suivit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Merde Ino tu sais pas ce que veut dire on se sépare?

Ino : De toute façon je sais même pas se qui sait passer.

Shikamaru s'arrêta.

Shikamaru : On est suivit alors on devait se séparer mais toi tu m'as suivit et…

Ino : Et?

Shikamaru : Minute… Si on était suivit… il était quatre donc forcément on aurait du être rattraper a moins que…

Ino : Tu vas arrêter de couper tes phrases?

Shikamaru : Temari!

Shikamaru partit dans la direction qu'avait prit la jeune soldat.

Temari : _c'est pas vrai je les ai les quatre au cul maintenant…_

Elle s'arrêta sortant le sabre qu'elle avait a sa ceinture. Elle se plaça en position de défense.

: Alors voilà la fameuse Ss-5-77553.

Temari : Qui êtes-vous?

: Je m'appelle Yikonara, je suis le frère de Asuma, j'ai été mis au courant de votre petite rébellion, mais le problème, c'est que mes forces sont plus puissante que celle d'Asuma et j'ai bien l'intention de vous réunir, vous serez la plus puissante et la plus belle de mes armés.

Temari : Tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire?

Yikonara : Bien sur que non c'est ce qui va rendre le jeu si intéressant. Occuper vous d'elle.

Trois hommes se placèrent devant la jeune femme pendant que Yikonara partait.

Temari déglutit. Un homme attaqua. Elle barra et le tua sans trop de problème, le deuxième était plus coriace. Pendant qu'elle arrêtait les attaques du deuxième le troisième l'attaqua, de dos. Il allait abattre sa lame dans son dos, elle ferma les yeux. Rien n'arriva, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit immobile dans son dos, une voix s'éleva, une voix qu'elle connaissait.

: On ne t'a jamais dit que frapper de dos ses lâches?

Elle soupira soulagé.

: Pousse toi Temari.

La jeune femme s'exécuta pendant que les deux soldats se battaient, elle essayait de repérer ou était partie Yikonara. L'homme que Shikamaru ne contrôlait pas se retourna et lui asséna un coup alors qu'elle ne regardait pas. Temari poussa un cri. Son ventre était maintenant barré d'une entaille profonde. Elle tomba sur le sol. Shikamaru en profita pour tuer son adversaire et pour ensuite pousser l'homme sous son contrôle à ce suicide en s'enfonçant son propre sabre dans le ventre. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Temari. Il la prit dans ses bras, sous les genoux et dans le dos.

Shikamaru : Ino changement de plan on retourne a Konoha!...

_**Que dire que dire? Je suis pas pres d'être finis! J'ai un nouveau gros méchant.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Hum… La vie continue.**_

_**Laissez pleins de chapitre MATANE**_


	44. Chapter 43 La vie continue

_**Yaa! **_

_**Et oui c'est encore moi je suis en feu en fin de semaine j'ai écrit 5 chapitres presque 6 en quelque heures.**_

_**Chapitre 43 La vie continue**_

: Sakura-chan, Alexie-san j'ai besoin de vous les filles!

Sakura : Calme toi Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto : Ben vous êtes des filles non?

Alexie _-- _: Finement observer Naruto…

Naruto : J'ai besoin de votre avis!

Plus loin Sasuke regardait la scène sans écouter. Il vit Sakura sourire Alexie aussi mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Puis ils partirent tout les trois.

Kakashi : Alors Sasuke ça te plait d'être sensei?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Kakashi : Vous, vous entraîner beaucoup.

Sasuke : Elle a du mal a utiliser son chakra ses trop long…

Kakashi : Je l'ai vu s'entraîner je la trouve assez rapide moi

Sasuke : Moi pas.

Kakashi : Enfaîte tu ne veux pas voir qu'elle est assez rapide parce que l'entraîner te permet de passer du temps avec elle n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke : Si je voulais passer du temps avec elle j'aurais pas besoin de faire ça.

Kakashi : Sakura a changer durant les cinq ans qu'elle a passer la bas elle a changer et tu as peur qu'elle ne t'aime plus comme avant.

Sasuke : C'est stupide

Kakashi : Non j'ai raison…

Sasuke : Comment vous pouvez savoir ça?

Kakashi : Parce que tu es sur la défensive, tu n'aimes pas qu'elle sourie pour quelqu'un d'autre j'ai raison, de plus quand vous vous entraînez tu ne supporte pas que vous soyez déranger et vous vous entraînez souvent.

Sasuke : …

Kakashi : Tu vois j'ai raison.

Sasuke : Au lieu de me donner des leçons de moral commencer par les suivre vous mêmes vous avez de plus en plus de mal a lui dire non lorsqu'elle veut coucher avec vous calmer la une fois pour toute et accepter.

Kakashi : Je te remercie mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller.

Sasuke : Pitié vous mourrez d'envi de la sauter faite le dont une fois pour toute, même Sakura la remarquer.

Kakashi rougit sous son masque.

Kakashi : Le jour où tu te dévoileras a Sakura, j'accepterais les avances d'Alexie. (Je sens que je vais m'amuser la prochain fois qu'elle sera en chaleur la Alexie)

---

Naruto : Vous êtes sur qu'elle va lui plaire.

Sakura : Mais oui.

Alexie : Un peu de courage bon sans tu dois être le seul type de cette équipe a en avoir un minimum.

Sakura : Tien voilà Hinata.

L'équipe sept marchaient dans les rues de Konoha il venait de rentrer de mission.

Hinata arriva et s'arrêta devant eux essouffler.

Sakura : Hinata qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hinata : Akira, elle… Elle.

Alexie : Tout doux respire ensuite tu parles.

Hinata : Akira elle va avoir son bébé, elle a perdu les eaux, elle est a l'hôpital de Konoha avec Tsunade en se moment.

Alexie : On fiche quoi encore ici?

Les trois filles partirent en courant.

Kakashi : Je vais faire le rapport

Sasuke : Hinata a dit que Tsunade était avec Akira.

Kakashi : J'attendrais.

Les deux ninjas commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital, une fois arriver on entendit des pleures d'enfant. Akira avait mit au monde un garçon. Kame était avec Akira qui tenait son bébé contre elle.

Tenten : Comment tu vas l'appeler?

Akira : On y a bien réfléchit… Enfin surtout moi… Comme c'est un garçon… J'ai décider qu'on lui donnerais le nom de… Kisoi…

Les filles baissèrent les yeux. Neji sera Tenten, Naruto Hinata. Alexie leva les yeux.

Alexie : Attention, s'il nous écoute il va prendre la grosse tête.

Des sourires amusés étirèrent les lèvres des personnes présentes.

Alexie s'approcha du bébé.

Alexie : Je te préviens si tu deviens aussi stupide et arrogant je te connais pas.

Akira sourit, elle était heureuse que Alexie prenne l'idée aussi bien de toute elles 6 c'est Alexie qui avait été la plus blesser par la mort du soldat.

Akira : Tu veux être la marraine.

Alexie : Avec plaisir.

---

Shikamaru se baladait au côté de Temari.

Shikamaru : Tu as l'air pensive.

Temari se retourna et sourit.

Temari : Je n'ai pas encore parler de Yikonara Jigoku aux filles… Comment tu leurs apprendrait toi qu'on ai a nouveau type sur le dos qui veut nous capturer pour qu'on lui serve d'armée?

Shikamaru : Je comprend ça dois pas être évident.

Temari : Le pire c'est que les filles pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, entre Naruto et Hinata c'est vraiment sérieux il l'a demander en mariage hier, entre Tenten et Neji aussi sa devient sérieux il sont inséparable, entra Saku et Sasuke il se passe enfin quelque chose, Akira et Kame viennent d'avoir leur première enfant…

Shikamaru : Ta parler de tout le monde sauf de toi et Alexie.

Temari : Alexie y'a pas de problème elle va finir par en venir a bout du Kakashi je te garantit qu'il couche ensemble avant la fin de l'année. Et moi… J'aime bien Konoha, c'est près de Suna, et même si Ino me tape sur les nerfs, j'aime bien être avec toi.

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Justement Temari… À propos de l'autre jour… Je…

: Shikamaru!

Shikamaru _-- "" _: Ino…

(Je suis méchante je sais)

Temari : Je vais te laisser avec la princesse je dois affronter les filles a un moment ou a un autre alors aussi bien le faire maintenant.

Temari sourit et partit.

Plus loin Kakashi faisait face à la jeune femme qui était assise sur le sol, laissant voir ses oreilles de chat et sa queue ballottant dans les airs.

Kakashi : Pourquoi tu veux que je t'entraîne?

Alexie : Nya, parce que Sakura m'a dit que tu étais un très bon ninja, et puis Nya… J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose et j'aime pas ça…

Kakashi : C'est que je vais sûrement être très pris ses temps si.

Alexie : Avec ton bouquin classé X?

Kakashi : Pas exactement.

Alexie : Tu sais que je peux te donner bien mieux que se que cette imbécile d'ermite écrit dans son stupide bouquin.

Kakashi : Tu vas pas recommencer.

Alexie : Mais non mais non, alors? tu veux ou pas m'entraîner, si tu veux pas j'irais demander a l'autre se type louche en vert Gai… Même si entre toi et moi sa devrait être interdit d'être aussi… Heurk!...

Kakashi sourit amusé derrière son masque.

Kakashi : Ta de la chance je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi.

Alexie se figea. Lorsqu'elle entendit Gai arriver elle sauta derrière Kakashi pour se plaquer.

Kakashi : On voit tes oreilles et ta queue.

Alexie : Nya! Kuso!

Gai : Salut! Alors Kakashi si on se faisait un petit défi?

Kakashi : Et tu vas encore mettre un conséquence stupide a ton défi.

Alexie : Moi j'ai une idée! Le perdant il a plus le droit de m'approcher.

Gai : Mais vous êtes dans la même équipe.

Alexie : C'est pas pour ça que je l'approche.

Gai : Et tu sors souper avec le gagnant.

Alexie : Ok!

Kakashi : Je peux donner mon avis.

Alexie se plaça devant lui.

Alexie : J't'en prit Kakashi il me fiche un trouille bleu avec sa coupe bizarre et sa combinaison moulante qui…

Elle eu un rictus de dégoût qui amusa beaucoup Kakashi.

Kakashi : Tu es au courant que si je pers tu va non seulement devoir sortir avec lui mais en plus je pourrais pas m'occuper de ton entraînement.

Alexie _-_ : Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'entraîner?

Kakashi : De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'ai a perdre.

Alexie : Nya super!

Gai : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on prend comme défi.

Kakashi : Roches papiers ciseaux.

Gai : Ok!

Les deux junins se placèrent l'un devant l'autre. Kakashi vit Alexie fixer leurs mains. Elle contait vraiment sur lui, pour être débarrassé de Gai. Le Junin soupira, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il ouvrit son Sharingan.

Kakashi : _Cette idiot va utiliser les ciseaux croyant que je vais prendre le papier parce que je crois qu'il va prendre la roche…_ Jan-ken-po!

Kakashi sortit la roche, Gai montra les ciseaux. Le visage d'Alexie s'illumina et elle lui sauta au cou. Gai partit se demandant je qui n'avais pas marché dans sa technique « infaillible ».

Alexie : Kakashi mon héros je t'adore merci!

Kakashi : Alexie lâche moi.

Jouant les fifilles dociles elle le lâcha.

Kakashi : Rejoint moi ici demain a 9h.

Alexie opina et le remercia une dernière fois avant de partir.

Naruto passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hinata et l'embrassa entre les oreilles.

Naruto : Si on a des enfants ils auront des oreilles de renard eu aussi?

Hinata : J'en sais rien peut-être que si peut-être que non.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna.

Hinata : Moshi Moshi?... Oui… Ok j'arrive… À toute suite.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers son fiancé.

Hinata : Temari veut nous parler je reviens dans quelque heure.

---

Kakashi : Tu es en retard…

Alexie : J'ai passer une mauvaise nuit…

Kakashi : T'es pas?

Alexie : Si j'étais en chaleur tu m'aurais vu débouler chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit.

Kakashi : Hum… Passons…

L'entraînement commença. Rapidement les deux adultes durent se débarrasser de quelque couche à cause de la chaleur. Kakashi était torse nu et avait même retiré son masque, s'entraîner avec elle n'était pas de tout repos. Alexie portait un short court noir et une camisole rouge écourter qui lui terminait un peu en dessous des seins, elle avait comme d'habitude remonté ses cheveux mais cette fois les avait attachés en chignon, les quelques mèches folles étaient maintenant plaquées sur son front. Ils étaient tous deux tremper de sueur. Ils s'entraînèrent un moment puis sans savoir pourquoi la force d'Alexie augmenta, elle la frappa si fort qu'il frappa contre un arbre qui se brisa.

Alexie : Kakashi!

Elle couru jusqu'à lui, il se releva.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui ta prit?

Alexie : Pardonne moi j'avais la tête ailleurs…

Kakashi : Je peux savoir où?

Alexie se plaça en face de lui et soupira.

Alexie : Tu as utilisé un mouvement que je ne t'avais jamais vu faire avant, un mouvement qui m'a rappelé lorsque je me suis fait enlever il y a douze ans… Hier Temari nous a appris que le petit frère de Akuma était a nos trousses, il veut poursuivre le travail de son grand frère, on dirait… J'ai peur, pour elle, pour tout le monde… Je me sens responsable et pourtant tellement impuissante…

Elle essuya rapidement une larme sur sa joue.

Alexie : Je veux les protéger, je dois les protégés… Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de plus de puissance… J'ai besoin que tu m'entraînes tu comprends.

Kakashi : Oui…

Alexie : Tu veux bien

Kakashi : Oui mais a une condition.

Alexie : Laquelle?

Kakashi : Interdiction de te pointer si tes en chaleurs

Alexie sourit amusé et se releva.

Alexie : Je veux bien essayer.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, doucement.

Alexie : Merci…

_**Je vais bosser sur la suite de Wakusei no Monogatari**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Les problèmes de cœur de Gai.**_

_**on devienne c'est un chapitre sur l'équipe 9 je trouvais que sa faisait longtemps.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	45. Chapter 44 Les problèmes de coeur de Gai

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 44 Les problèmes de cœur de Gai.**_

Gai : Comment j'ai pu perdre!

Lee : Vous inquiétez pas Gai-sensei je suis sur que vous lui manquerez et qu'elle reviendra vous voir!

Tenten _tout bas à Neji _: J'y conterais pas si j'étais lui.

Neji sourit.

Neji : Dans quelque jour il se trouveras une nouvelle proie, c'est pas compliquer Lee retient de lui.

Ce fut au tour de Tenten de sourire. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Lee : Je sais vous devez trouver une autre fille pour la rendre jalouse!

Tenten : Gai oublier Alexie le seul qui l'intéresse c'est Kakashi

Gai : Raison de plus! Kakashi est mon plus grand rivale si je peux gagner ça sur lui se sera encore mieux que de gagner un combat.

Tenten _outré_ : Comment ça gagner Sa?

Gai : Je me suis mal exprimé.

Tenten : Alexie n'est pas une chose et elle a un cœur vous ne pouvez pas la gagner comme un gagne un stupide combat et ses comme ça pour toute les femmes!

Gai : Ok, ok calme toi Tenten.

Tenten : Vous devriez avoir honte!

Gai : Pardonne moi.

Tenten : Vous m'héritiez que je raconte tout a Alexie

Gai : Fait pas ça Tenten ça va ruinez mes chances

Tenten : Vous en avez pas de toute façon…

Neji embrassa Tenten sur la joue pour la calmer. Elle se serra contre lui en lançant un regard plein de mépris a Gai.

---

Tenten se réveilla, elle regarda l'heure il était tôt. Elle soupira, lorsqu'elle voulu sortir du lit elle remarqua deux bras qui le retenait. Elle sourit et se retourna, Neji dormait près d'elle. Elle se serra contre lui. Elle sentit sa prise autour d'elle se refermer. Il était réveiller. Il la serra contre lui sans un mot et se rendormit. Elle se redormit a son tour au chaud contre son torse.

---

Tenten s'arrêta. Neji sauta en bas de l'arbre et s'approcha d'elle.

Neji : Ça va pas?

Tenten le regarda. Elle tendit la main vers lui et s'écroula. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol et sentit son corps se mettre a trembler.

Gai : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Neji : Elle fait une crise…

Gai : Tu peux continuer a avancer?

Neji : Oui…

Il prit Tenten dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme se sentait en sécurité, encore cette fois ci la présence de Neji, sa chaleur la réconfortait et apaisait ses tremblements.

---

Serveuse : Elle va bien votre amie? Je l'ai vu monter dans les bras du mignon petit brun elle avait pas l'air bien.

Gai : Elle va très bien mais parlons de moi j'aimerais bien savoir si par hasard je pourrais avoir votre numéro.

Serveuse : Tu peux rêver… Vous prenez quoi?

Gai : Il y a un menu pour les mecs en amour.

Serveuse : Ouais

Gai : Je prend celui la.

La serveuse gifla le Junin de toute ses forces. Neji arriva en souriant amusé.

Neji : Pardonner moi?

Serveuse : Ouais?

Neji : Vous avez du lait?

Serveuse : Mais oui mon chaton.

Neji : Ce n'est pas pour moi

Serveuse : Hum, c'est pour ta copine?

Neji : Oui

Serveuse : Comment elle va? Elle était blanche comme un drap tout à l'heure.

Neji : Elle va mieux.

La serveuse déposa une cruche et un verre devant lui.

Serveuse : Ça te va?

Neji : Oui merci, vous le mettrais sur le compte des deux choses verte la bas.

Serveuse : Ok.

Neji remonta pendant que Gai essayait encore de séduire la serveuse. Il entra dans la chambre, Tenten était sur le lit les yeux fermer, elle avait arrêter de tremblait mais été très faible. Il s'assit a coté d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il l'aida a se redresser et se glissa derrière pour la soutenir. Il déposa les cachettes dans les verres de lait et elle l'avala doucement. Elle soupira et il la serra contre lui.

Neji : Je vais te raconter un truc vraiment marrant…

Neji lui raconta les essais amoureux de Gai et elle ria doucement.

Tenten : Merci…

Neji : Pourquoi?

Tenten : D'être près de moi…

Neji la serra contre lui elle tourna la tête et cachait son visage dans son cou.

Neji : Je serais toujours près de toi…

Elle hocha la tête doucement, bien sur qu'il serait toujours près d'elle, elle le savait mais chaque fois ça la rassurait de l'entendre le répété. Elle s'endormit contre lui. Plus tard Gai rentra dans la chambre suivit de Lee.

Neji fut étonner de voir sa joue droite, elle était rouge écarlate!

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla Tenten dormait toujours. Dans le lit d'à coté (c'est une chambre double) Gai et Lee ronflaient en cœur. Il embrassa Tenten sur le front et partit prendre une douche chaude. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Tenten était sur ses pieds et venait a sa rencontre. Il l'embrassa et elle disparu dans la salle de bain.

---

Gai : YAHOU! J'ai eu le numéro de cette fille.

Tenten : Je suis sur qu'il est faut

Neji : Laisse le a ses délirs

Tenten : Ouais, ouais…

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front…

_**Voilà Chapitre finis! Hum… Vous voulez qu'elle équipe dans le prochain chapitre?**_

_**Bon sait pas tout sa mais j'ai prit du retard dans mes chapitre**_

_**MATANE**_


	46. Chapter 45 Problème de chakra

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 45 Problème de chakra**_

Sasuke : Aller je t'attend

Sasuke se tenait debout dans la clairière. Sakura était derrière un arbre et soufflait.

L'arbre fut raser juste en haut de sa tête.

Sakura : Comment tu as su que j'étais là? Je croyais avoir réussit a cacher mon chakra!

Sasuke : Parce que tu viens de le dire.

Sakura _-- _: Je suis trop bête…

Elle poussa un cris de surprise lorsque des liens invisibles la plaquèrent au tronc de l'arbre.

Sasuke apparu devant elle.

Sasuke : Tu es trop facile à attraper.

Sakura _sur un air innocent_ : J'ai quand même résister plus longtemps cette fois.

Sasuke _¬¬ _: Mouais…

Sakura sourit et fit une moue qui, il devait avouer, la rendait adorable.

Sakura : Mais en Taijutsu je te bats n'importe quand

Sasuke : Mais si tu ne peux pas utiliser un minimum de Ninjutsu c'est complètement inutile contre un ninja.

Sakura : Lee y arrive lui.

Sasuke : Lee s'entraîne avec Neji il a été entraîner pour résister au ninjutsu et il s'entraîne depuis bien neuf ans a résister à ces attaques.

Sakura : C'est pour ça que tu es mon prof, pour m'entraîner et m'aider à m'améliorer.

Sasuke : C'est se qui a été convenu oui.

Sakura : Alors on reprend?

Sasuke : Je t'attend moi.

Sakura : Ça serait bien que tu me libères.

Sasuke libera la jeune femme et lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer au sol.

Sakura : Tu vois j'ai le dessus.

Sasuke disparu et la plaqua sur le ventre au sol.

Sasuke : Tu disais

Sakura : Que j'ai eu le dessus pendant quelques secondes?

Sasuke : Quelques secondes.

Sakura : C'est mieux que rien du tout non?

Shizune arriva et vit Sasuke assit à califourchon sur Sakura qui était coucher sur le ventre par terre.

Shizune : Je dérange?

Sasuke : Non je lui fais comprendre qu'elle est trop lente.

Shizune : Ok, Sakura tu as reçu une lettre.

Sakura tendit la main, Sasuke resta assit sur elle pendant qu'elle lisait.

Sakura : Kenta et Doma veulent me voir, il on reçu ma lettre dans laquelle j'expliquais que j'avais du mal avec mon chakra, il veulent me voir pour essayer de voir se qui a mal tournée.

Sasuke : C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?

Sakura : J'en sais rien, ça va peut-être être long avant que je revienne alors l'entraînement prendra du retard.

Sasuke : Pas si je t'accompagne

Sakura : ça serait bien, mais tu vas laisser Kakashi, Alexie et Naruto seul?

Sasuke : Il y a deux ans avant votre retour à Konoha on était trois.

Sakura : Oui sait vrai.

Shizune : Je vais dire a Tsunade que vous partez tout les deux pour un temps indéterminé

Sasuke : Oui

Shizune : Bien

Elle disparu.

---

: Sakura?

Sakura : Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke?

Sasuke : Il y a une ville a quelque heures si on continue on arrivera assez tard mais on pourra dormir dans un lit.

Sakura : Ça me va.

Sasuke : Bien.

---

Sasuke dormait lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'agiter dans son dos. Il se retourna endormit et vit Sakura qui tremblait près de lui.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Il se redressa, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui. Il avait souvent vu Alexie aidé Sakura en lui « recrachant » un truc dans la bouche.

Sasuke : _Du lait… Il faut du lait et… cet autre truc…_ Sakura il sont ou tes médocs?

Sakura le regarda puis il suivit son regard jusqu'à son sac. Sasuke fouilla dans la poche de devant et prit les cachets.

Sasuke : Tu peux rester seule? Je vais te chercher du lait.

Sakura ferma les yeux pour approuver. Sasuke partit et trouva du lait qu'il fit réchauffer avec un Katon. Il monta et découvrit la jeune femme qui tremblait encore plus violemment. Il jeta les comprimés dans le lait et s'approcha d'elle. Il la redressa contre lui. Il avala le liquide et eu un haut le cœur devant le goût infecte du produit. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, elle sentit le liquide lui couler dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres redevirent froide lorsqu'il éloigna les siennes.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui tremblait violemment dans ses bras. Il la sentit s'agripper à son T-shirt, puis ses poing se détendirent et elle perdit connaissance. Elle dormait, il le savait, mais elle continuait de s'agripper à son T-shirt. Il la serra contre lui sans s'en rendre et se coucha. Il s'endormit.

---

Sakura se réveilla, elle avait la tête sur le torse de Sasuke qui dormait doucement. Elle relâcha son T-shirt.

Elle s'éloigna en rougissant et partit prendre une douche.

Sakura : _Sasuke…_

_**Voilà chapitre assez court mais bon c'est pas grave.**_

_**Je sais pas si je vais mettre le couple Sasuke/Sakura tout de suite je vais p'être vous faire patienter.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Duo S&S**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	47. Chapter 46 L'opération

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre suivant ( et oui je sais se que vous allez me dire « enfin » mais j'ai eu du mal pour les idées)**_

_**Chapitre 46 l'opération**_

Ils rentrèrent dans un village désert.

: Ou sont les habitants?

: C'est un village fantôme, plus personne ne vit ici depuis des années.

: Alors pourquoi tes copains vivent ici?

: Parce qu'il ont la paix et qu'Akuma ne pensera jamais a venir chercher ici, il sait très bien que nous avons besoin d'action, après tout c'est lui qui nous a créer comme ça.

: Il vous a modifier mais il ne vous a pas créer

Elle se retourna vers lui. Le ténébreux plongea ses yeux noir dans les siens.

Sasuke : Arrête de dire ça, il ne vous on pas créer, il vous on un peu modifier mais tu es toujours Sakura, tu as changer comme tout le monde on doit dire, seulement un peu plus que les autres.

Elle sourit.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : Aller on les trouves tes copains.

Sakura : Oui.

Ils partirent à la recherche du bâtiment occuper par les deux scientifiques. Une fois les avoir trouver Sasuke dû attendre dehors pendant qu'il l'auscultait. Il la vit sortir plus tard.

Sasuke : Alors?

Sakura : Je dois rester quelque temps pour me faire opérer…

Elle s'assit près de lui.

Sakura : Le problème c'est que cette opération fait un mal de chien.

Sasuke : Mais après tu pourras t'entraîner complètement.

Sakura : Oui, tu vas m'aider non?

Sasuke : C'est pour ça que j'ai accepter de t'entraîner et de t'accompagner.

Sakura : Oui, merci Sasuke Uchiwa, t'es un type bien, enfin tu l'as toujours été mais maintenant tu es plus sociable.

Sasuke : Mouais

Sakura : Je suis contente que tu sois devenu comme ça.

Sasuke la regarda étonner.

Sakura : Il me plait beaucoup le nouveau Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke : Elle me plait bien la nouvelle Sakura aussi.

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sakura : C'est ma façon de te dire merci

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Pour tout.

Sasuke embarrasser se leva.

Sasuke : Si on allait trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Sakura : Pas besoin les garçons nous on invité

Sasuke : Alors si on rentrait j'ai faim.

Elle sourit et se leva. Elle s'accrocha a son bras.

Sakura : Suis moi.

Sakura le tira par le bras et ils partirent, Sakura en vint a lâcher sa main et a saisir son poignet. Elle tirait derrière elle un Uchiwa déboussoler et embarrassé. Ils mangèrent tout les deux du poisson pêcher sur la berge que Sakura avait fait cuir.

Après le repas ils partirent se promener.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Hum?

Sasuke : Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien tu es bizarre.

Elle se retourna vers lui et s'arrêta.

Sakura : Y'a un truc que j'aimerais te dire avant demain.

Sasuke : Pourquoi avant demain.

Sakura : Juste comme ça.

Sasuke : Tu mens

Sakura : Quoi? Mais non!

Sasuke : Je sais quand tu mens Sakura qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain.

Sakura : C'est l'opération.

Sasuke : Tu me caches quelque chose.

Sakura détourna les yeux. Sasuke attrapa son visage d'une main et la força a la regarder.

Sasuke : Sakura arrête de mentir.

Son regard se fit triste. Elle posa ses mains sur le bras de l'Uchiwa puis sur sa main.

Sakura : Je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke stupéfait recula.

Elle baissa les yeux. Des larmes cristallines tombèrent au sol.

Sakura : Cette opération n'est sur qu'a 25

Sasuke _tentant de se convaincre_ : Et les 75 c'est plus pouvoir contrôler ton chakra.

Sakura : Non c'est la mort…

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière. Les questions se bousculait dans sa tête, non, non elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il revit des images défiler dans sa tête.

_Flash-back_

_Tsunade : Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi._

_Kakashi : Qui a t'il Tsunade_

_Tsunade : Vous savez tous que Sakura est parti en mission, il y a une semaine._

_Sasuke : Justement je croyais que s'était tellement simple que s'était l'affaire de deux trois jour._

_Tsunade : Moi aussi mais j'ai reçu un message de Kita_

_Kakashi : Quel genre de message?_

_Tsunade : Sakura n'est jamais arriver a Kita…_

_Sasuke : On doit aller la chercher._

_Tsunade : Malheureusement avant de vous prévenir j'ai envoyer des Anbus a sa recherche. Il ont fouiller les terres de Kita de Konoha, d'Iwa et de Ame, elle n'a pas été vu sur les terres de Suna, les Anbus cherche présentement sur les terres de Taki, mais nous avons déjà fouiller les deux territoires qu'elle aurait du traverser pour se rendre la bas et les territoires environnant. Sakura a disparu._

_Sasuke : Aller fouillez Oto._

_Tsunade : Voilà une photo de ce qu'il présume être l'endroit de l'enlèvement._

_Elle ouvrit un dossier dans lequel était placer trois photo la même scène sous différents angles. Sur la photo on voyait le sac de la Kunoichi, du sang mais très peu, plusieurs mèches roses, il y avait aussi une seringue._

_Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue?_

_Tsunade : Une drogue, très rapide et dévastatrice, si Sakura a reçu une dose, alors elle sait sans aucun doute effondre dans les secondes qui suivait, mais comme elle était une excellente ninja médical, elle a sûrement réussit a rester debout plus longtemps._

_Sasuke en colère : Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle au passer._

_Tsunade : Si on l'avait enlever tu crois pas qu'on nous aurait demander une rançon déjà. Les chances de la retrouver en vie sont presque nul, ou encore les chances de la retrouver sont encore plus infime…_

_Sasuke marchait dans les rues pour aller chez lui. Naruto était déjà rentrer la mine grave, il traînait les pieds, il n'avait plus la force de marcher. Il entra chez lui et monta a l'étage. Il arriva dans sa chambre et vit la photo de l'équipe sept sur son bureau. Il l'attrapa et la tira contre le mur, le cadre et la vitre éclatèrent. Il avança vers se qui restait de l'illustration. Il prit la photo. Elle avait été grafigner, a une seule place, sur elle. Il murmura sont nom. Seul dans ça grande maison, personne ne pu assister à ses sanglots, à sa douleur._

_Fin du flash-back_

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait toujours. Non il refusait de la perdre a nouveau.

Sasuke : Non.

Elle voulu lever les yeux vers lui mais elle le sentit disparaître. Elle sentit une pression lourde dans son dos. Son corps fut entourer de ses bras.

Sasuke : Je refuse de te perdre a nouveau.

Pourquoi c'était t'il glisser derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle voulu lui demander elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans son cou. Il pleurait… Sasuke pleurait pour elle. Il avait sa fierté évidement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Elle leva sa main et la posa sur son visage presque entièrement cacher dans son cou. Elle le sentit céder, ses jambes le lâchait. Elle se retourna et le serra contre lui. Le garçon, à genoux dans l'une des ruelles de se village abandonner pleurait contre la jeune soldat.

Sasuke : Sakura… Ne… Ne pars pas… Je t'en prit… J'ai besoin de toi…

Elle sourit, les larmes coulait sur ses joues, des larmes de bonheur, elle attendait se moment depuis si longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et chercha son regard. Sasuke était envoûter par son regard émeraude, elle avançait son visage et fermait les yeux, les siens se fermait seul. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il la serra contre lui refusant de la laisser partir, de la laisser s'éloigner.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle laissa ses lèvres et se glissa dans ses bras.

Sakura : Je t'aime

Sasuke : Je t'aime

---

Sasuke faisait les cents pas dans la maison. Sakura était avec les garçons depuis bientôt une heure. Il passa devant la « salle d'opération » Il la vit étendu sur une table. Il voyait le moniteur qui répétait a une vitesse constante c'est bip, bip, bip. Puis soudain la jeune femme s'agita. Elle commença a trembler. Sasuke la regardait à travers la vitre impuissant son cœur battait a une vitesse impressionnante.

Kenta : C'est pas vrai on la perd.

Doma posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sasuke était terrifier, il entendait son cœur battre tellement fort, comme si il voulait montrer à Sakura comment faire.

Doma : C'est pas vrai Sakura… Aller reprend toi…

Il envoya une nouvelle décharge électrique a travers ses paumes. Le bruit régulier reprit. Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Une explosion se fit entendre. Sasuke se retourna et vit deux hommes entrés. Il se lança devant eux.

Sasuke : Dégager

Homme1 : Pourquoi on a été envoyer pour faire échouer l'opération et faire crever la gamine.

Sasuke : Alors vous devrez me tuer, personne ne touchera à Sakura…

Il se mit en position combat et les deux hommes sortir des armes à rayons. Un grognement, un éclair gris, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent débarrasser de leur armes. Un loup gris se tenait à côté de Sasuke.

Kishu : Comme ça, ça sera plus égale.

Il broya les deux armes avec ses crocs.

Kishu : Alors gamin tu es prêts?

Sasuke : C'est quand tu veux…

Le combat commença. Il avait l'avantage, Sasuke devait l'avouer il maîtrisait les attaques ninjas et avait la puissance de soldat de Sakura. Il fut projeter dans le mur. Deux ombres se placèrent devant lui.

Sasuke : Doma? Kenta?... Et Sakura?

Kenta : T'inquiète Gamin, elle se repose, du moins elle est supposer.

Doma : On a du l'attacher, signe qu'elle va bien.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il se redressa. Kishu avait disparu…

Les trois ninjas firent un vol plané dans le mur.

Kenta : Rien a faire il sont trop fort.

Doma : Je savais bien que j'aurais du m'entraîner plus a devenir ninja et moins a devenir médecin.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Sasuke cru que Kishu allait réapparaître se qui fut le cas, seulement Sakura était à ses côtés.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Elle se retourna et c'est là qu'il remarqua, elle avait les cheveux gris et les yeux jaunes, des yeux animal, elle sourit dévoilant des crocs bien aiguisé, Il remarqua ensuite une queue de loup et deux oreille grise.

Sasuke : Selena…

Sakura lui avait déjà parler de la déesse louve avec qui elle partageait son corps.

Selena s'élança sur ses adversaires. Après quelque minutes ils s'écroulèrent mort…

Sakura redevient elle-même et s'écroula. Sasuke la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il serra sont corps inconscient contre lui.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Kenta : Aller viens on déménage.

Sasuke se retourna il prit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras et suivit les deux médecins.

Doma : Ne t'inquiète, elle va très bien elle récupère, elle se retrouve dans cette état à chaque fois qu'elle invoque Selena.

---

Sasuke étendit la jeune femme sur le lit et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de bain, elle était assise sur le bord du lit.

Sasuke : Comment tu te sens?

Sakura se leva et se redressa, elle manqua tomber mais il la rattrapa. Elle se redressa et cette fois ci elle réussit a tenir sur ses jambes.

Sakura : Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Sasuke : Ok

Sakura entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte sans la fermer à clé.

Sakura : _Mieux vaut laisser ouvert, si j'ai une rechute… Et puis il m'a déjà vu la nuit dernière…_

Sakura sortit plus tard, Sasuke l'attendait. Elle se serra contre lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt dans ses bras.

_**Voilà le Sasuke Sakura, il était pas pour tout de suite mais tout le monde s'attendait a le lire donc… J'ai pas voulu descevoir.**_

_**Oublier pas les reviews ;p**_

_**Matane!**_


	48. Chapter 47 Le retour, L'entraînement

Yaa!

Ok c'est rare que je donne se genre de titre mais j'avais tellement pas d'idée, alors voilà la suite

_**Chapitre 47 Le retour, l'entraînement et la nuit magique**_

Naruto attendait Sasuke et Sakura qui devait revenir se jour là. Il était presser de les revoirs car il n'avait pas envi d'une autre mission à entendre Kakashi et Alexie s'engueuler tout le long et a jouer l'arbitre entre eux deux. Hinata attendait avec lui, elle était amusé par son énergie, il se plaignait du comportement des deux adultes, se qui lui donnait un air plus adulte et qui faisait rire Hinata.

Hinata : Aller mon renard vient t'asseoir et calme toi.

Naruto la regarda et accepta. Hinata l'embrassa et prit sa main. Bientôt il serait marié.

Naruto : Ou tu veux aller après le mariage?

Hinata : En voyage de noce tu veux dire?

Naruto : Oui.

Hinata : Au sud.

Naruto : Au sud?

Hinata : Oui, j'ai envi d'aller tout au sud, jusqu'au bout, d'explorer le sud du continent avec toi.

Naruto : Cette idée me plait.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le garçon vit deux silhouettes plus loin.

Il vit Sasuke arriver. Sakura à ses côté parlait et il l'écoutait et répondait.

Naruto : J'ai rêver?

Hinata : Quoi?

Naruto : Sasuke, il a sourit!

Hinata éclata de rire. Le blond se leva et elle le suivit. Il se piqua devant le brun.

Naruto : Sasuke! Je t'ai vu sourire!

Hinata riait, elle serra Sakura dans ses bras.

Hinata : Comment tu te sens, j'ai appris qu'on vous avait attaquer.

Sakura : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke ma protéger pendant l'opération, et Selena était ravie de sortir un peu après.

Hinata : J'ai du mal à croire que même si Akuma est mort, on doivent encore se cacher, Yikonara a l'air encore plus monstrueux que sont frère.

Sakura : Oui, mais on le tueras comme on a tuer Akuma.

Hinata : Oui mais la dernière fois l'un de nous y a passé…

Sakura : …

Les deux garçons s'étaient tus en voyant la mine triste de leur copine. Sasuke prit la fille loup dans ses bras. Naruto ne poussa pas de question et prit sa fiancé contre lui. Sakura se serra contre lui et il l'embrassa sur la tête.

---

Alexie arriva au rendez-vous avec un peu de retard. Elle vit Kakashi arriver au même moment.

Kakashi : Depuis quand tes en retard toi?

Alexie : Toi aussi t'es en retard.

Kakashi : Mouais bon commençons.

Il s'entraînèrent un moment quand Kakashi s'arrêta.

Alexie : Quoi?

Kakashi : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait posé cette question.

Alexie : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Quelque chose te tracasse je le vois bien tu n'es pas du tout là.

Alexie : C'est juste que… Yikonara a essayer de tuer Sakura pendant qu'elle était sur la table d'opération, si Sasuke n'avait pas été là elle serait morte. Les filles n'en peuvent plus, elle sont amoureuse et elle commençait enfin a avoir une vie à peu près normal. Je dois venir about de lui, seule, mais je ne suis pas assez forte. J'aurais besoin, de m'entraîner encore plus. Pour pouvoir le battre sans les embarquer la dedans, elle en on assez baver.

Kakashi : Toi aussi

Alexie : Si je ne le fais pas qui le fera?

Kakashi : Tu vas te faire tuer

Alexie : Si je pouvais devenir plus forte comme toi, enfin pas autant mais assez.

Kakashi : Je vois, mais pour ça faudrait tripler l'entraînement.

Alexie : Tu voudrais bien?

Kakashi : Ça me dérange pas personnellement, c'est pas comme si j'avais un femme qui me faisait une crise de jalousie ou comme si j'avais un gosse qui me reprochait de ne pas être assez à la maison.

Alexie : Justement! Il serait temps que tu te trouve une femme qui te donnait un gosse aussi mignon que toi

Kakashi la regarda, elle sourit.

Alexie : Un mini Kakashi qui cour partout dans les rues de Konoha pour échapper au célèbre ninja copieur, sa doit être trop adorable j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Kakashi : Je crois pas que tu le verras un jour.

Alexie lui fit un sourire à la "on ne sait jamais".

Kakashi : Alors cette entraînement on s'y met?

---

: Temari j'aimerais te dire un truc.

La jeune femme se retourna face a son coéquipier. Elle plongea dans son regard en souriant.

Temari : Oui?

Le garçon était envoûté, incapable de parler, il ne rêvait que d'embrasser ses lèvres, si douce, si chaude.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Temari je…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Temari _amusé _: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Un homme passa et se fit bousculer, elle tomba sur le garçon.

Temari : Il pourrait s'excuser…

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Ils étaient si proche, l'embrasser serait si facile, si simple, son cœur battait la chamade, il l'entendait tambouriner dans ses oreilles, il avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'envi le gagnait, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle lui rendit son baiser. Son cœur allait éclater, si elle lui rendait son baiser alors elle devait quelque part en avoir envie tout comme lui de l'embrasser. L'envi et l'amour le gagnait, les gagnaient. Elle décolla ses lèvres et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Temari : Shika je t'aime…

Il la serra contre lui, elle l'embrassa, passionnément, il sentait son désir, le même que le sien. Il sentait sa langue dans sa bouche. Une pluie torrentiel éclata. Shikamaru attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui. Il arrivèrent chez lui en quelque minute.

Temari : Je suis tremper!

Shikamaru : Si tu avais couru jusque chez toi tu le serais encore plus.

Temari : Je le suis pareil.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme soupira et se serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa. Il sentit sa main sous son T-shirt. Il sourit amusé…

---

: Tien mes fringues son sec

: Elle ont eu toute la nuit pour sécher normal.

La blonde se retourna. Il était beau quand même sont copain quand il refusait de se réveiller. Elle monta sur le lit pour le secouer un peu. Mauvaise idée puisqu'il l'attrapa par la taille et la coucha à côté de lui.

Shikamaru : Bouge plus comme ça je suis bien.

Temari : Mais Shika, Ino va nous attendre on a une mission aujourd'hui je te rappelle.

Shikamaru : M'en fiche… Il te va bien mon t-shirt…

Temari : Détourne pas la conversation, faut que je prenne une douche… Tu viens avec moi ou tu es trop fatiguer?

Le garçon sourit amusé et sortit du lit…

---

Ino : Vous êtes en retard.

Temari : Trouvais plus ma tenue

Ino : C'est pas une excuse.

Shikamaru : Si tu avais vu sa chambre lorsqu'elle la trouver tu comprendrais mieux.

Ino : Et sait quoi ton excuse a toi.

Shikamaru : J'étais avec elle.

Ino grogna et ils partirent.

Ok, bon voilà mon chapitre 47, je crois qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup.

Le prochain parlera un peu de la réaction d'Ino face a mes deux nouveaux couples mais surtout de l'entraînement de Kakashi et Alexie.

Prochain chapitre : Le dernier des entraînements

MATANE


	49. Chapter 48 La fête du printemps

Yaa!!

48 version 2

_**Chapitre 48 Le dernier des entraînements**_

Ino marchait en tête. Shikamaru discutait avec Temari sur le dos de Kaze. Il avait l'air très proche depuis le début de la mission.

Ino : Si on s'arrêtait ici pour la nuit?

Shikamaru : Bonne idée, on continuera demain

Ino : Plus vite on finira cette mission, plus vite je retrouverais Sasuke-kun.

Temari : Oublie Sasuke!

Ino : Pourquoi je ferais ça?!

Temari : Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas

Ino : Et comment tu sais ça toi!?

Temari : Je le sais parce qu'il est amoureux de Sakura!

Ino : J'aimerais bien voir ça, il ne l'a jamais aimé.

Temari : Bon sans ouvre toi les yeux il sont ensemble!

Ino : Quoi!?

Temari : Oui, il sorte ensemble, il passe du temps ensemble, il sont toujours ensemble, il ont même coucher ensemble non de dieu! Ouvre toi les yeux!

Ino : Je suis sur que tu dis ça que pour me faire du mal! Comme tu fais tout le temps!

Shikamaru : Temari dit la vérité, Sasuke sort avec Sakura.

Ino partit enragé. Temari se laissa tomber près du feu. Shikamaru s'assit près d'elle.

Shikamaru : Tu y es aller fort.

Temari : Elle ne comprend rien de toute façon.

Le Nara passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'Ino derrière eux.

Ino : Oh je vois que je dérange, Shika tu étais mon meilleure ami tu avais pas le droit de sortir avec elle.

Shikamaru : Ça suffi Ino, je suis ton meilleur ami mais j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, pour une fois arrête de vouloir avoir tout le monde a tes pieds près a accomplir le moindre de tes désirs et essais d'être heureuse du bonheur des autres

Ino : Tu n'ai que sale traître. Et toi n'espère pas que je partage ma tente avec toi!

Ino partit s'enfermer dans sa tente.

Le soir venu alors qu'elle s'attendait a voir Temari la supplier de la laisser rentrer car il faisait froid, elle entendit :

Temari : Il commence a faire froid, si on allait dormir.

Shikamaru : Oui, mais quelqu'un devrait monter la garde.

Temari : Kaze pourrait le faire, j'ai envi de dormir dans tes bras moi, j'ai froid.

Le garçon sourit et accepta. Ino les entendit rentrer dans la tente du chûnin. Elle s'attendait à les entendre toute la nuit pour lui donner une bonne raison de chialler le lendemain mais la nuit redeviens calme, on entendait que les léger déplacement du dragon dehors.

Le lendemain elle entra dans la tente du garçon pour les réveiller. Temari dormait paisiblement sur le torse Nara, qui lui se réveillait.

Shikamaru : Ino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ino : Grouiller vous on doit y aller.

La jeune femme sortit de la tente, elle aurait voulu les engueuler mais… Il avait l'air si bien…

Shikamaru embrassa Temari sur la tête.

Temari : Hum…

Shikamaru : Réveille toi trésor. On doit y aller.

Temari : Ok, ok… Mais je suis bien comme ça…

Shikamaru : Moi aussi mais Ino va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée si on bouge pas.

Temari : Mouais…

Il l'embrassa et se leva.

---

Alexie tomba et roula sur le sol. Elle se redressa et fit face au junins.

Kakashi : On devrait prendre une pause

Alexie : Tu crois que Yikonara va me laisser une pause

Kakashi : Tu arrives plus à tenir debout.

Alexie : Faux.

Le junin approcha et la poussa, elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Alexie : Je déteste être aussi faible.

Kakashi : Si tu allais dormir sa t'aiderais.

Alexie : J'ai pas envi de dormir, dans quelque jour je serais en chaleur et je pourrais plus m'entraîner avec toi.

Kakashi : Si tu ne me saute pas dessus je suis d'accord pour qu'on continue de s'entraîner, mais là tu dois dormir.

Il l'aida à se lever mais elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il la prit sur son dos et l'entraîna contre son gré chez elle. Une fois arriver, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit comme une gamine sur le dos de son père.

Il la déposa dans son lit et partit.

---

Le lendemain l'entraînement reprit. Sur l'eau cette fois-ci, Alexie avait du mal a rester concentrer puisqu'elle était déjà toucher par quelque symptôme précédant son cycle rut. Kakashi prépara une attaque, elle la reconnu et attendit. Il attaqua, au moment ou il allait la toucher elle coupa son chakra et s'enfonça dans l'eau en quelque seconde.

Kakashi : Intelligent.

Alexie ressortit de l'eau et l'attaqua. Son corps était tremper mais elle gardait le sourire. Après une heure le ninja avait très chaud il se soulagea en s'enfonçant dans l'eau après avoir retirer son masque et sa veste.

Alexie _pour elle même _: Il le fait exprès.

Kakashi ressortit de l'eau dégoûtant, il se mit en position défense. Alexie le dévora des yeux faisant croire qu'elle cherchait une stratégie, il était tout de même très beau, musclé jusque comme il faut, juste assez pour la faire rêver. Avec cette marque qui lui donnait un air… pas dangereux plutôt, m'embêter pas je sais me défendre. Ses éternels cheveux en bataille et son sourire qui la faisait craquer. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis des mois, des mois et des mois, elle en profitait lorsqu'elle était en chaleur pour se coller à lui. Sakura l'avait remarquer, même en chaleur elle n'était pas aussi collante avec les mecs qu'avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait elle ne voulait qu'une chose qu'il retire cette fichu veste et se fichu masque, qu'il dévoile un peu se corps qui la faisait fantasmer.

Elle attaqua, enfaîte tout se qu'elle voulait s'était le toucher. Elle ressentait une incroyable envies de se serrer contre lui, il était tellement… foutu cycle rut!

---

Kakashi : Tu es en chaleur?

Alexie : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Kakashi : Ta façon de me regarder depuis hier.

Alexie : Au moins je me contrôle, mais je peux pas me bander les yeux. C'est pas ma faute si tes vachement bien foutu.

Le junin choisit de ne pas répondre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envi de lui répondre surtout pas de lui dire qu'il la trouvait elle aussi vachement bien foutu.

Alexie : On s'entraîne sinon je pourrais plus me retenir.

Kakashi : Ok.

Alexie : _Tien c'est bizarre normalement il m'aurait lâcher un OUI! Plein d'affirmation_

---

L'entraînement se termina tard se soir-là. Les deux adultes étaient couvert de sueur. C'était leur dernière entraînement, demain matin Alexie quitterait Konoha, tout le monde sauf Kakashi l'ignorait. Alexie avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle avait eu du mal a se retenir toute la journée. Dans quelque heure elle allait partir, et peut-être même qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, elle avait envi qu'il soit le dernier a l'avoir toucher, qu'il efface tout ses horribles souvenir relier a Nyuusu-Inochi, toute les fois ou elle s'était retrouver dans le lit d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais encore plus, toute les fois ou ses sales monstres l'avait ausculté, ou il l'avait déshabiller et l'avait relooker en disant qu'il l'examinait. Toute les fois ou elle s'était sentit salit, jamais il ne l'avait violer, mais elle aurait préférer ça, a tout ce qu'il l'avait fait subir a elle et à son corps.

Le junin annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Elle aurait aimé que sa continue être avec lui la rassurait tellement. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda.

Kakashi : Alex, souvient toi ce que tu m'as dit contrôle toi.

Alexie : Je t'en prit Zorro (y'a longtemps que je l'ai pas appeler comme ça), je pars demain et j'ignore si je reviendrait… Je t'en prit… Juste… Juste une fois… Kakashi…

Elle s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la regardait étonner. Il se sentait gagner par la tendresse de ses baisers…

_Juste une fois_…

Ses yeux se fermait. Ses mains s'élevèrent, tremblante car une partie de lui même essayait toujours de résister, il refusait de profité d'elle. Une seule caresse suffi à le gagner. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui. Il ferma les yeux lui rendant ses baisers. Elle se pressa contre lui, il sentit sa langue dans sa bouche. Leur envi était presque palpable, incontrôlable. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa bouche sur son cou, qu'elle l'entendit soupirer, elle su que pour cette nuit, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il disparu, l'entraînant avec elle chez lui.

Il réapparu dans l'appartement du chûnin, Alexie accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa avant de descendre a nouveau dans son cou. Le ninja comprit alors se qui lui avait attiré les bonnes du patron qu'elle avait draguer il y avait un an et demi environ. Elle passa sa langue dans son cou provoquant un désir brûlant chez lui. Il la coucha sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tout en glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau foncé à force d'être exposer au soleil. Il retira son haut, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il descendit sur sa poitrine entre ses seins puis continua sa descente jusqu'à son nombril. Elle le fit basculer et monta à califourchon sur lui. Elle sourit et l'embrassa, langoureusement, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne. Elle caressa son torse puis déposa ses lèvres dessus, elle le parcouru déposant chaque fois un doux baiser laissant chaque fois monter son envi un peu plus. Elle sourit en l'entendant soupirer d'envi, il tira les couverture et la fit basculer avant de les rabattre sur lui. Il embrassa son cou et sa poitrine mais cette fois il en profita pour dégrafer et se débarrasser du tissus encombrant. Il passa se main sur ses cuisses avant de retirer son short moulant. Alexie lui retira rapidement son pantalon découvrant son boxer noir. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque se serrant contre lui. Il en profita pour caresser son corps absolument parfait. Les derniers obstacle a leur passion partirent rapidement, les laissant se contempler parfaitement. Leur lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un.

Cette nuit-là tout deux vécurent des moments magique et indescriptible, des moments qu'il avait repousser pendant bien trop longtemps.

---

Alexie se réveilla, la tête du sur le torse du junin qui dormait toujours à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être invincible, cette nuit avec lui, lui avait donner le courage et la force qu'il lui manquait, elle voulait revenir, elle allait revenir, pour être enfin à ses côtés, c'est peut-être même elle qui lui donnerait son mini Kakashi. Elle sourit à cette penser. Elle déposa un baiser dans son dos.

Alexie : Je reviendrais… Je t'aime…

Une parole murmuré, transporter par le silence de la pièce.

Kakashi était réveiller lorsqu'elle avait disparu, mais réveiller qu'à moitié, il avait entendu son murmure mais il pensait rêver alors il ne réagit pas. Lorsqu'il se réveilla réellement qu'il sortit de son état de demi songe, elle avait disparu.

---

Sakura : Salut Kakashi, vous avez l'air songeur qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça a un lier avec Alexie qui a découcher hier?

Kakashi : Ta sœur a eu se qu'elle voulait hier, espérons qu'elle arrête de me sauter dessus les prochaines fois qu'elle sera en chaleur…

Sakura o.O : Vous avez coucher avec elle?

Kakashi : Ouais…

Sakura -- : Il était temps…

Kakashi -- : …

Sakura : Minute… Vous avez dit… Hier?

Kakashi : Ouais hier soir pourquoi? Et se matin lorsqu'elle a réaliser se qu'elle avait fait elle a prit la poudre d'escampette.

Sakura : Mais… Alexie n'est plus en chaleur depuis hier matin…

Je t'aime…

Est-ce qu'il avait rêver?

Voilà je viens de terminer le Lemon, vous en penser quoi moi je dit bof mais c'est mon premier alors pff vous allez vous en contenter lol

Prochain chapitre : Les retrouvailles

Aller Matane!


	50. Chapter 49 Les retrouvailles

Yaa!!!

Voilà le chapitre 49… o.o J'le crois pas j'ai écrit 49 chapitre…

_**Chapitre 49 Les retrouvailles**_

_Hinata regardait la mer, elle voyait les poissons faire surface pour venir respirer, elle voyait les oiseaux se poser ici et là dans l'espoir d'attraper leur dîner. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuages, la mer était calme de petites vaguelettes venaient frapper à ses pieds inondant ses orteils, avec une eau fraîche et si apaisante. Dans le calme paisible elle murmura son nom doucement. Une jeune femme s'assit près d'elle, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Hinata se retourna croisant son regard émeraude._

_Sakura : Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas oublier._

_Hinata : Si tu savais comme il me manque… Comme ils me manquent tous, j'aimerais retourner à Konoha, et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. Faire des missions avec Kiba, Shino et Kurenai, discuter avec toi pendant des heures en marchant dans les rues de Konoha, le revoir toujours plein d'énergie à venir te parler de ses nouveaux défis._

_Sakura : Oui ça me manque moi aussi, faire ses missions avec Sasuke qui ne dit jamais rien sauf pour engueuler Naruto et moi qui pense en secret comment il peut te plaire, ensuite Naruto nous fait un nouveau tour de force et même quand je n'ai pas participer au combat vient me demander « Sakura tu n'as rien » Et c'est la que je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tant._

_Hinata sourit amusée et se serra contre son amie._

_Hinata : C'est tellement injuste, ce qui nous arrive._

_Sakura : Il doit bien y avoir une raison, Tsunade me disait souvent rien n'arrive jamais pour rien._

_Hinata : Cette raison je la cherche depuis cinq ans_

_Sakura : Moi aussi…_

_---_

_Kisoi conduisit les deux filles dans un village abandonné, ils virent alors une silhouette, le plus vieux sourit._

_Kisoi : Tu n'es pas en retard_

_: Ai-je l'habitude d'être en retard_

_Kisoi : Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté_

_: Tu veux rire? De nous tous c'est moi la plus recherchée._

_Kisoi : J'ai localisé Temari et Tenten, manque plus que toi et on pourra aller les chercher_

_La jeune femme avança et retira son capuchon, la reconnaissant les deux filles se jetèrent dans ses bras._

_Alexie : Allons les chercher._

_Sakura : Pourquoi tout à coup vous voulez aller les chercher?_

_Alexie : Depuis quelque mois Akuma a réduit le nombre de ses soldats à nos trousses, maintenant il n'y a plus de risques si nous nous réunissons._

_Hinata : Pour aller où??_

_Alexie : Dans un endroit que vous connaissez bien._

_Hinata & Sakura ??_

_Kisoi : Nous partons pour Konoha._

_Le visage des deux filles s'illumina._

_Alexie : Je suis allée là-bas il y a un mois, les soldats d'Akuma y sont déjà il n'y retournerons pas, et les ninjas ont l'air assez fort, il pourront nous cacher s'il revient._

_Les deux filles ne sentirent même pas les larmes de joie couler sur son visage, elle était tellement heureuse._

_---_

_Temari se baladait dans les rues. Elle sortit du village et marcha dans le désert, elle vit quatre silhouettes avancer vers elle. _

_Temari : Sakura… Kisoi… Hinata… Alexie… Non je dois rêver._

_Sakura lui fit des grands signes._

_Sakura : Temari-san!!!_

_Les larmes envahir les joues de la jeune femme et elle courut, il y avait un an elle avait fait le même cauchemar avec ses frères et cet imbécile de Nara. Elle savait qu'elle voyait sans doute un mirage mais voulait s'y rattacher de tout son cœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur eux, qu'elle arriva enfin à les toucher, à se serrer contre eux. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle ne rêvait pas._

_Sakura : Temari-san… On rentre à Konoha…_

_Temari hocha la tête vigoureusement._

_Temari : On reste ensemble…_

_Sakura : Oui… _

_Sakura s'approcha et chuchota à son oreille._

_Sakura : Tu va revoir Shika._

_Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond, ses genoux cédèrent, tout le monde se pencha et l'entoura…_

_---_

_Temari entra dans un grand jardin, elle regarda autour d'elle et en aperçu l'occupant._

_Temari : Koki-san! Je peux t'aider?_

_L'homme dans la trentaine se retourna. Temari s'accroupit près de lui et sourit._

_Koki : Bien Sûr! Tiens attrapes l'autre coté du grillage je dois l'installer pour empêcher les chats et les oiseaux de manger mon potager._

_Temari sourit amusée. Ils commencèrent à installer la dites protection._

_Temari : Je me demandais Koki-san, votre village est très à découvert, qu'est-ce qui arrive lors que vous vous faites attaquer._

_Koki : Tu sais sous cette vieille baraque qui me sert de maison, il y a un passage, qui nous conduit à l'extérieur du village dans le désert d'a coté. Après quelques jours de marche nous arrivons à Sosaku no Kuni, c'est un magnifique village fleurissant même en plein milieu du désert, ils sont nos amis lorsque nous avons des problèmes ils nous protègent avec leurs ninjas._

_Temari : C'est gentil de leur part._

_Koki : Normal dans ce désert les habitants s'apprécient et protègent les plus faibles._

_Temari : Si seulement on pouvait se rendre compte que la conquête de pouvoir est futile et inutile ça serait tellement mieux._

_Koki : Oui mais malheureusement les êtres humains veulent toujours être plus forts._

_Temari : Je suis heureuse d'être dans un village différent de cette règle de la nature._

_Koki : Et nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir Temari malheureusement pour toi il est venu le moment de nous quitter n'est-ce pas tu dois retrouver les autres soldats qui se sont échappés, tu dois retrouver ton village, ta famille, tes amis, et peut-être ton amoureux._

_Temari : Mais je n'ai plus de famille tu le sais bien et puis même si j'avais été avec un garçon après quatre ans ma main à couper qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre._

_Koki : Tes frères ne sont peut-être plus frères de sang mais ils sont toujours frères de cœur. Et ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse, je suis sûr qu'il t'attendra toujours si c'est le bon._

_Temari rougit et sourit._

_Temari : Comment tu sais que?_

_Koki : Lorsque tu es arrivée ici, je t'ai entendu prononcer pendant ton sommeil différents noms, celui de tes frères et de tes amis mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui revenait très souvent._

_Temari rougit encore plus._

_Temari : De toute façon, je ne suis plus sûre de l'aimer, en quatre ans le cœur change et les sentiments aussi non?_

_Koki : Tu as raison._

_Temari : Je vais préparer mon sac, je reviendrais te dire au revoir._

_Koki : Je serais ici._

_Temari : Hai…_

_---_

_Tenten s'effondra autour d'elle des bâtisses en flammes, des femmes en pleurs des bébés qui hurlaient des enfants qui se cachaient et des hommes qui faisait de leur mieux pour défendre leur famille. Elle se releva, derrière elle, trois hommes, trois soldats. Elle courut ils la poursuivaient, elle sortit du village et s'enfonça dans la forêt épaisse, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait mené ce village si paisible à sa destruction. Elle courut, il était toujours à ses trousses, elle était épuisée, elle revit ses yeux blanc, ses long cheveux brun, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait lui?_

_Tenten pense : Neji… Neji oh je t'en pris aides moi… Aides-moi…_

_Elle continua sa course folle, elle arriva près d'une cascade, elle faillit tomber, elle prit quelque seconde à se redresser, il arrivait, un rayon siffla près de son oreille, des mèches tombèrent sur le sol, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle n'avait jamais été la meilleure dans les eaux profonde, mais elle sauta, elle rentra dans l'eau pied en avant et disparut dans le fond de l'immensité turquoise. Les soldats jurèrent, ils avaient perdu sa trace._

_---_

_Elle avançait vers le village, elle entendit des voix trop familières, elle vit Neji, Lee et Gai arriver en courant, ils aidèrent les villageois. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna, elle vit son amie._

_: Nous rentrons à Konoha…_

_Les larmes inondèrent ses joues._

_Tenten : Oui!..._

_---_

_Alexie : J'ai un truc à faire, je vous rejoindrai plus tard_

_Sakura : Tu es sûre._

_Alexie : Mais oui aller on vous attend non?_

_Un éclair fendit le ciel, le tonnerre gronda, la pluie tomba. La soldat se retourna et partit. Les cinq autre rabattirent leur capuchon sur leur tête et approchèrent du village. Cinq ombres avançaient vers le village caché de la feuille. Quatre de ces personnes reconnurent les gardes : Hyûga Neji, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru. Le cœur battant elles s'approchèrent d'eux._

_Boum, boum… boum, boum… Boum, boum_

Prochain chapitre : Princesse endormit

Vous pensez quoi de se chapitre moi j'aime bien les boum boum de la fin

Laissez des reviews

Aller MATANE!

Ps. Je me suis décider va y avoir 59 chapitre… enfin… je vais essayer d'en faire 59


	51. Chapter 50 La fête du printemps

Yaa!!

_**Chapitre 50 La fête du printemps**_

Ino s'était calmée, elle avait accepté la relation de ses partenaires et de Sasuke et Sakura. Temari aimait bien la blonde lorsqu'elle ne se plaignait pas qu'elle était de trop dans l'équipe. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer son amour perdu pour Sasuke elle était beaucoup plus supportable, en faite, Temari l'aimait bien depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon seulement cette fois ce n'était pas un amour impossible.

Ino : Tu crois que je lui plais?

Temari : J'ai demandé à Tenten de faire son enquête.

Ino : Tu en as parlé à Tenten.

Temari : Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je demande à Gai ou a Neji.

Ino fit une moue boudeuse. Shikamaru s'assit près de Temari.

Shikamaru : J'ai reçu un message de Tsunade. L'équipe de Gai va venir nous rejoindre pour compléter notre mission.

Ino : Quoi?!

Temari : Calme toi.

Ino : J'aimerais t'y voir!

Temari -- : Ça fait trois ans que je suis dans votre équipe avec lui je te rappelle.

Shikamaru : T'es sérieuse?

Temari : Hum…

Le Nara sourit et embrassa sa petite amie sur les lèvres.

Shikamaru : J'aurais du te le dire avant alors.

Temari : Oui.

Ino : Il arrive quand.

Shikamaru : On a rendez-vous au prochain village.

Ino se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

Ino : On y va.

Shikamaru : Quoi?!

Temari : Tu l'as cherché.

Temari l'embrassa pour lui donner du courage et il se leva.

---

L'équipe neuf arriva au village, l'équipe dix y était déjà. La pauvre blonde ne savait plus ou se mettre. Tenten commença par serrer sa sœur dans ses bras avant d'enchaîner plusieurs signe avec ses mains. Temari répondit de la même façon et Tenten éclata de rire.

Lee : Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?

Neji : Si elles font ça c'est qu'elles ne veulent pas qu'on comprenne.

Lee : Mais je veux savoir ce qu'elles disent!

Ino : Moi je préfère pas.

Tenten sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Kenta.

Tenten : Kenta!

Tenten partit en courant rejoindre le garçon, Temari sur les talons.

Temari : Kenta! Tu as des nouvelles d'Alexie?

Le garçon les regarda et secoua la tête. Les deux filles baissèrent la tête.

Kenta : Yikonara est mort mais pour Alexie… J'ai aucunes nouvelles…

Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de Temari pendant que Neji prenait Tenten dans ses bras.

Kenta : Je crois qu'on va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'elle a peut-être pas survécu au combat.

Temari : Non… Je refuse de croire qu'elle soit morte… C'est impossible…

Elle se serra contre Shikamaru qui la serra avec amour.

Tenten : Elle est trop forte pour être morte…

Ino : Aller les filles calmez-vous, je suis sûre qu'elle est en vit et qu'elle va réapparaître à Konoha lorsqu'elle sera en chaleur pour sauter Kakashi encore une fois.

Temari et Tenten ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Shikamaru sourit, Ino avait beaucoup changé.

Ino : Allez ce soir ses la fête du printemps, on devrait y aller si on veut se faire belle.

Les trois filles partirent.

Neji : Elle a changé.

Shikamaru : Oui.

---

Dans les bains, Ino regardait les deux filles qui avaient enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Tenten : Ino, j'ai mené mon enquête.

Ino : J'ai peur de la réponse.

Tenten : Il te trouve très mignonne.

Temari : Je te l'avais dit.

Ino rougit.

Tenten : Mais il croit que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, et il veut essayer de se faire remarquer ce soir à la fête. Alors ne t'étonnes pas de le voir faire le con.

Temari : Il est pas comme ça naturel?

Tenten : Oui, mais ce sera pire ce soir.

Temari : J'ignorait que c'était possible.

Tenten : Oui, Tout ça pour en venir au fait que tu lui plais.

Ino sourit.

---

Ino souriait amusée. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Lee essayait de la faire rire. Il voulait l'impressionner. Ino jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten qui discutait avec Neji et Temari qui se relaxait dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Lee termina la bouteille de Saké, le pauvre fauve de Konoha n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il faisait encore plus de conneries que ne l'avait prévu ses amis. Neji voulait aller l'arrêter. Tenten l'arrêta.

Neji : Tu le connais il va encore faire une connerie, il serait capable de la violer.

Tenten : Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Neji : Non je te jure il serait capable de le faire.

Tenten : Oui… Mais si les deux sont consentant ça s'appelle pas un viol.

Neji la regarda sans comprendre. Il vit Lee attraper Ino par la taille pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se laissait faire.

Neji : Oh…

Tenten sourit amusée avant d'entraîner son copain sur la piste de danse.

---

Lee se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa soudaine nudité sous les draps. Il voulu se recoucher et découvrit Ino endormie près de lui. Il poussa un cri et tomba l'autre côté du lit. Ino leva la tête et le vit sur le sol.

Ino : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lee : Ino je suis désolé si je t'ai fais du mal hier! Je voulais pas.

Ino : Du mal? Non! J'ai passé l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie.

Lee : T'es sérieuse?

Ino : Mais oui.

Lee : Mais… ça te dérange pas que ce soit moi?

Pour répondre à sa question la jeune femme se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa. (OUACH! C'est Lee je me dégoûte moi-même!!)

---

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Neji serrait Tenten contre lui. La jeune femme était réveillée, elle le regardait.

Neji : Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

Tenten : Tu es beau quand tu dors, tu as l'air tellement paisible.

Neji : Je préfère quand c'est moi qui te regarde dormir.

Tenten : Ouais mais toi tu le fais tout les matins c'est bien de changer les rôles de temps en temps

Neji : J'aime la routine.

Il sera la brune contre lui et glissa sa tête dans son cou pour embrasser sa peau foncée, comme chaque fois, elle sentit une vague de désir et de bonheur s'emparer d'elle. Elle se serra contre lui.

---

Temari : Aller debout gros paresseux.

Shikamaru refusait de se lever, en faite, il ne voulait même pas se réveiller. Temari avait tout essayeé, elle l'avait secoué, elle l'avait frappé, elle avait même haussé la voix, elle était même allée jusqu'à l'aguicher, rien à faire. Elle soupira, et s'assit près de lui.

Temari : Espèce de gros paresseux…

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il la plaqua sur le lit avant de poser sa tête dans son cou.

Temari _en colère_ : Shikaaaaa

Shikamaru : Je préfère quand tu te calmes.

Temari : Tu étais réveillé depuis le début!

Shikamaru : Oui, mais j'attendais que tu te calmes.

Temari : Hum…

Shikamaru : Ton offre était très intéressante tout à l'heure.

La blonde rougit, il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle voyait une flamme de plaisir dans ses yeux, de plaisir et de désir. Elle sourit amusée. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Elle soupira de bonheur lui donnant le signal qu'il attendait pour continuer…

(Normalement je fais pas de Lemon mais bon en voilà un pour Panda–Teddiursa, on va dire que c'est pour la remercier de jouer les Bêta lectrice pour moi)

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Durant la nuit, ils avaient déjà laissé libre court à leur passion, et ce matin-là aucuns tissus ne faisaient obstacles à leur envie. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, la laissant languir sous ses baisers envoûtants. Il l'entendit murmurer son nom, avec ses façons si personnelles qu'elle avait. Jamais son nom ne sonnait plus mélodieux que lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche. Il embrassa sa poitrine et la vit s'abaisser avec des soupirs de désirs. Lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, laissant une fois de plus leur amour prendre le dessus. Il l'entendit gémir et sourit. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, il laissa échapper un soupir à son tour. Lorsqu'il se glissa à côté d'elle, elle se glissa dans ses bras réclama un câlin, elle s'endormit contre lui et il la regarda dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour…

Le bout avec Lee et Ino me dégoûte, celui avec Shika et Tema je le trouve chou je suis bizarre

Voilà j'ai fait un lemon, je me suis amélioré depuis celui dans le chapitre 48? Tk voilà maintenant je fais plus de Lemon -- je suis clair panda lol

Aller je vous laisse Matane!!

P.s. Je reçois plus les reviews par mail si quelqu'un sait comment remettre ça en action faite moi signe je déteste ne plus les recevoir par mail è-é aller Matane!


	52. Chapter 51 La dixième

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 51 La dixième.**_

Kakashi continuait sa route dans la forêt de Kiri. Ça faisait deux ans maintenant que Alexie avait quitté Konoha pour vaincre Yikonara et personne ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Leur espoir était maigre et rétrécissait à chaque jour qui passait. Même si il ne l'admettait pas à voix haute, la jeune femme lui manquait surtout depuis qu'il devait faire ses missions seul. Naruto voulait rester avec son fils de trois mois, il le comprenait bien sûr, il comprenait aussi Sasuke qui voulait rester avec Sakura enceinte de neuf mois, mais toutes ses missions en solo après avoir travaillé avec les trois enfants pendant deux ans, puis avoir exécuté les missions avec deux adolescents pendant cinq ans pour finalement faire deux ans avec les deux soldats en plus et deux ans avec l'équipe sept comme à sa création. Il n'était plus habitué à travailler seul.

De plus le départ d'Alexie avait laissé avait laisser un grand vide dans son cœur et dans son monde, elle lui manquait. Chaque jour il espérait pénétrer un village et tomber sur elle, chaque jour, il espérait traverser une forêt et se faire sauter dessus par un gros tigre ou par elle, et chaque jour, il espérait la voir traverser les portes du village, et s'approcher de lui pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. On lui aurait dit quatre ans plus tôt, que le départ d'Alexie causerait un si grand vide en lui il aurait ri au nez de celui qui lui aurait annoncé cette révélation. Maintenant, son seul désir serait de la voir revenir.

Il entendit un grognement sourd. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête, espérant voir apparaître un gros tigre blanc. Il vit un puma approcher, une jeune fille grimpée sur son dos.

: Qui es-tu?

Kakashi : Je suis Hatake Kakashi, ninja de Konoha, je dois me rendre a Kiri j'ai un message à remettre là-bas.

: Je m'en fiche, de Konoha as-tu dis?

Kakashi : Oui.

: C'est là-bas que mes sœurs se sont rendues…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il reconnut alors la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. La même que celle qui illuminait le regard des cinq ninjas lors de leur arrivée à Konoha. Il y a cinq ans.

: Je suis Natsu, la dixième…

Kakashi fit un pas en arrière. Des souvenir refirent surfaces.

_Flash-Back_

_Alexie regardait les flammes, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à raconter son histoire. Kakashi la regarda sans un mot_

_Alexie : Je me suis faite enlevée, il y a onze ans, lors de mon anniversaire, ce jour là, on devait fêter mes dix-huit ans, j'étais partit me balader dans la forêt, j'était une ninja assez douée il y a onze ans, mais lorsqu'ils sont apparus, je n'ai rien pu faire… Six ans plus tard Sakura est arrivée, suivit de Kisoi, Asumi, Akina, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Yokoni et Natsu. Yokoni la neuvième n'a jamais pu supporter d'être enfermée, elle a décidé d'agir en solo et elle s'est faite tuer, Natsu est restée avec nous, c'était la plus jeune, elle avait quinze ans à son arrivée, toutes les autres avait atteint leur dix-huit ans si je me souviens bien. Akuma avait toujours été gentil avec elle… Elle n'avait jamais eu réellement peur, quelque chose se passait je m'en doutait, mais c'est lorsqu'on s'est évadées, qu'elle est restée, elle avait peur de fuir, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit… Je suis la seule à avoir vu Asumi mourir… La seule à avoir vu Natsu la tuer, sous les ordres d'Asuma, si elle s'était évadée avec nous, Asumi serait toujours vivante, j'ai sans cesse peur de la voir réapparaître et tuer l'une de mes sœurs, ou même Kisoi…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Natsu : Je t'en pris conduis moi à mes sœurs.

Kakashi : Pourquoi je ferais ça, tu les as trahis.

Natsu : Je sais, mais j'ai changé, j'ai cherché pendant des mois pour savoir où elle était, je t'en pris je dois leur dire un truc très important…

Kakashi capitula, gardant un œil sur sa nouvelle partenaire de voyage. Il allèrent tout d'abord à Kiri et partirent ensuite pour Konoha. Au village, les filles posèrent mille et une question à Natsu, heureuses de retrouver leur sœur.

Natsu : Les filles je dois vous dire un truc important.

Sakura : Vas-y on t'écoute.

Natsu : Alexie et Yikonara se sont battus pendant des heures, c'était le plus beau combat que je n'ai jamais vu, Alexie a blessé Yikonara, mortellement, mais il n'est pas mort, leur combat a continué, et s'est terminé lorsque la lame de Yikonara a transpercée son cœur, elle est morte sur le coup _Elle baissa la tête comme pour cacher ses larmes_ Yikonara est mort une heure plus tard de ses blessures.

Dans la rues, les quatre filles étaient pétrifiées. Leur jambes cédèrent et une a une elles s'écroulèrent fixant le vide incapable de réagir, aucune ne vit son fiancé ou son mari se pencher sur elle, aucune ne le sentit la prendre dans ses bras. Leur pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Alexie était morte, et elles n'avaient rien pu faire.

Kakashi disparu. Dans son appartement il s'écroula. Et personne n'assista à sa douleur, à ses larmes inarretables. ?(incessantes)

Prochain chapitre : Natsu

Matane!!!


	53. Chapter 52 Natsu

Yaa!!

_**Chapitre 52 Natsu**_

Sasuke veilla sur Sakura toute la nuit, elle s'était endormie en pleurs, depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Alexie elle n'avait rien mangé, rien dit, rien fait mis à part pleurer. Sasuke déposa un bol de céréale devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et repoussa le bol.

Sasuke : Tu dois manger Saku, tu as besoin de force, je sais que la mort d'Alex te fais mal, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle, mais, tu dois penser au bébé, Sakura tu es enceinte, tu vas bientôt accoucher, tu dois faire attention, tu crois qu'Alexie voudrait que tu te laisses ravager par ta tristesse jusqu'à en perdre notre enfant.

Sakura le regarda, il repoussa le plat devant elle. Elle prit la cuillère et commença à manger. Sasuke resta près d'elle, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Sakura : J'aurais pas dû la laisser partir seul.

Sasuke : Tu la connais tu n'aurais jamais pu l'accompagner.

Sakura : Je peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte.

Sasuke : Je sais…

---

Dans son appartement Kakashi dormait profondément, après avoir passé toute la nuit à boire il s'était endormit. Même en rêve il continuait de boire pour noyer sa peine. Il avait l'impression de cumuler les déceptions, la mort de son père, suivit de celle d'Obito, puis de Rin et Yondaime ensuite Sasuke avait déserté, il était revenu et il avait perdu une autre de ses élèves, lorsqu'elle était revenue emmenant avec elle Alexie, la seule femme qui avait réussit à pénétrer son cœur et maintenant elle était… morte… Alexie était morte, plus jamais il ne pourrait la revoir, pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir, il aurait dû l'accompagner. Et puis il y avait cette phrase… Est-ce qu'elle l'avait réellement dit ou il l'avait imaginé. Il avait envie de retourner en arrière, de revivre cette dernière nuit avec elle, c'était tellement… Il en avait tellement besoin, il retournerait en arrière et ne la laisserait pas partir, pas seule…

---

Naruto venait de coucher Eiji, il s'assit près d'Hinata qui fixait le vide en pleurant. Il la serra contre lui. Hinata s'en voulait, pendant que Alexie mourrait, elle, elle vivait heureuse avec Naruto, pendant qu'elle se faisait oublier elle continuait sa vie, bien sûr elle avait bien pensé à elle quelque fois, mais jamais elle n'avait cherché à la retrouver. De plus maintenant elle négligeait son travail de mère, laissant Naruto seul pour s'occuper de leur garçon. Naruto lui murmura tout doucement des paroles rassurantes, des paroles douces. Elle se serra contre lui.

Naruto : Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

Hinata : C'est tellement horrible, qu'elle soit morte comme ça… Toute seule… sans que personne ne le sache… c'est horrible….

Naruto : Je sais…

---

Après un mois les filles s'étaient remisent de la mort d'Alexie, ou plutôt elles l'avaient accepté, mais elles étaient sensibles quand on parlait d'elle. Natsu était restée à Konoha, elle faisait équipe avec Kakashi, Sakura en avait plein les bras avec son bébé, mais Sasuke était avec elle.

À son avis, elle se la jouait trop, elle était collante, elle se la jouait "sexy" elle essayait de le séduire et il détestait ça. D'après Sakura, même lorsque Alexie lui tapait sur les nerfs il n'était pas aussi méchant. D'après la jeune femme, il était agressif et susceptible, malgré ça Natsu essayait par tous les moyens de le charmer.

---

Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il gardait ses distances et était agressif avec elle. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle, rien du tout. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait prendre la place d'Alexie dans son cœur et ça personne ne pourrait jamais le faire. Alexie aurait sa place en lui à jamais…

Chapitre très court je vous l'accord mais j'avais pas d'idée.

Prochain chapitre : Kokoroyoi

Matane!


	54. Chapter 53 Yokoroyoi

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 53 Yokoroyoi**_

Kakashi entra dans le bureau de l'hokage, il était très tôt et croyant avoir congé se jour là, il s'était couché tard, pas besoin de dire qu'à six heure du matin lorsque Shizune l'avait réveillé elle n'avait pas très bien été accueillit.

Kakashi : Je croyais avoir congé aujourd'hui…

Tsunade : Les plans ont changé, j'ai besoin de toi pour représenter Konoha.

Kakashi : Quand ça?

Tsunade : Dans une semaine le roi de Yokoroyoi fera de sa fille la reine. Il veut que tous les villages alliés soient présents. Tu seras notre représentant

Kakashi : Pourquoi moi ?

Tsunade : Parce que côté politique tu es habitué de plus tu es l'un des principaux ninja de Konoha, le plus célèbre sans aucun doute, alors tu iras.

Kakashi : Je suppose que j'y vais avec Natsu.

Tsunade : Non tu y vas en solo, j'ignore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui faire totalement confiance, je ne l'enverrai sûrement pas avec toi sur une mission dont l'importance politique pour Konoha est si grande.

Kakashi : Moi non plus je ne lui fais pas super confiance.

Tsunade : Bon aller maintenant va te préparer tu pars dans une heure.

---

Kakashi marchait vers le village. Il n'était pas pressé, le couronnement était dans une semaine. Il n'avait pas travaillé seul depuis un mois et demi environ et il était heureux de s'être débarrassé de Natsu pour quelques jours.

Il s'arrêta pour dîner et repartit avant de faire une pause pour la nuit. Pendant son sommeil il ne remarqua pas deux yeux jaunes dans les buissons qui le regardaient avec insistance. Un ronronnement sourd se fit entendre puis les yeux s'évaporèrent laissant derrière eux le silence de la nuit.

---

Le matin venu il se lava dans la rivière avant de repartir. À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là un grand fauve entra dans la pièce.

: Il vient par ici…

: En es tu sûr?

: Oui, il vient pour assister au couronnement de la princesse de Yokoroyoi.

: Pauvre, pauvre Kakashi, tout se chemin pour rien.

: Pour rien?

: Il n'y aura pas de couronnement.

: Ah oui d'accord.

: Lorsqu'il arrivera voilà ce que tu vas faire…

---

Le ninja copieur arriva après plusieurs jours, dans deux jours c'était le couronnement. C'était un magnifique village fleurissant. Il y avait une grande cascade derrière le village, elle était énorme et elle se terminait dans une rivière qui sillonnait tout le village d'un bout à l'autre. Les rues étaient très animées tout se préparait pour le couronnement.

Il arriva au palais. Un véritable château, énorme et très luxueux. Il entra et fut conduit devant le roi.

Roi : Oui?

Kakashi : Majesté, je me nomme Kakashi Hatake, ninja de Konoha, je représenterai mon village durant la cérémonie de couronnement.

Roi : Hatake Kakashi… J'ai entendu ce nom…

Kakashi : On me surnomme le ninja copieur.

Roi : Mais oui! Soit le bienvenue à Yokoroyoi Kakashi. Puis-je me permettre de t'offrir une chambre dans l'auberge que j'ai fait construire pour mes invités. Il y a des chambres luxueuses, la nourriture est exquise, les boissons sont les meilleures du pays.

Kakashi : Merci votre majesté.

Roi : L'une de mes… Vous voulez bien m'attendre une minute.

Kakashi : Oui bien sûr.

Le roi se leva et sortit. Dans le couloir Kakashi l'entendait parler avec quelqu'un, une femme, assez jeune. Les murs l'empêchaient de bien entendre les voix.

Roi : Que fais tu ici? Tu devrais être dans tes appartements.

Femme : J'ai entendu dire qu'un voyageur était arrivé.

Roi : C'est exact

Femme : Je suis venu l'accueillir.

Roi : Non retourne à ta chambre.

Femme : Je suis la future reine oui ou non?

Roi : Alexie-Anna retourne à ta chambre.

Il entendit des pas, le roi entra. Il appela l'un de ses serviteurs qui guida Kakashi jusqu'à l'auberge.

Kakashi : _Alexie… Anna?_

Le visage de la jeune femme lui revient en tête. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il sortit, il avait besoin d'air frais, de se changer les idées. Il se balada dans les rues, lorsqu'il revient et s'arrêta devant le palais. Il vit une adolescente à l'entré. Elle le regardait. Le ninja la regarda, elle était jeune, ses cheveux étaient rouge/rose et de drôle de grands yeux verts, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse dire qui. Il s'approcha, voulant lui demander s'il s'était déjà vu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler elle partit.

Kakashi : Attend je veux juste te parler.

Il la suivit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils entrèrent dans la cour du palais, elle le conduisait vers la cour arrière. Elle sauta sur les rochers qui faisaient un chemin au milieu de l'étang. Il la suivit. Elle se retourna, elle sourit, découvrant de petit croc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle commença à courir. Un éclair le frappa, il courut derrière elle, lorsqu'elle devient tigresse le doute ne fut plus possible. Il accéléra, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tigre s'arrêta devant une maison isolée au fond de la cour. Elle entra, il la suivit. Il s'arrêta, incapable de parler, de bouger, devant lui se tenait une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cheveux bruns et yeux noirs au reflet bleu, elle lui sourit, heureuse.

: Bonsoir, Kakashi.

Kakashi : A… Alex… Alexie…

Chapitre court je sais le prochain sera long vous inquiètez pas

Prochain chapitre : Alexie-Anna

Matane!!!


	55. Chapter 54 Alexie Anna

Yaa!!!

Voilà mon chapitre 54

_**Chapitre 54 Alexie-Anna**_

Alexie : Hey? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un zombie.

Kakashi : Tu es morte…

Alexie _Amusée _: Mais non, je suis bien là devant toi, qui t'as raconté un truc pareil?

Kakashi : Je…

Alexie : T'inquiètes pas Zorro, c'est bien moi.

_Zorro_… _Zorro_… Le surnom se répétait comme un écho en pleine montagne.

Kakashi : Comment tu m'as appelé?

Alexie : Ah c'est beau, je sais que tu détestes ce surnom, mais moi je l'aime bien et ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu tu pourrais me laisser une chance je…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le ninja la serrait contre lui. Elle se laissa serrer contre son torse, se serrant contre lui, elle se sentait si bien. Cette sécurité, lorsqu'il était là, elle lui avait tellement manqué ces deux dernières années.

Alexie : Ce genre de chance j'aime bien…

Le ninja la serra encore plus fort. Comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Comme si elle lisait dans ses penser, il l'entendit murmurer :

Alexie : Je suis là…

Kakashi : Oui…

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un soupir, un soupir dans lequel se mélangeaient différentes émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Après quelques minutes il la relâcha.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tout le monde te croit morte.

Alexie : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Natsu a dit que tu…

Alexie : Natsu? Elle est à Konoha?

Kakashi : Oui depuis bientôt deux mois…

Alexie : C'est pas vrai…

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle a dit que tu étais morte que Yikonara t'avais tué.

Alexie : Elle ment! Elle me déteste et aurais bien aimé me tuer mais elle n'y est pas arrivée, elle a su que je ne pouvais plus sortir d'ici alors elle a décidé de me présumer morte…

Kakashi : Pourquoi tu ne peux partir?

Alexie : Parce que mon père refuse que je parte.

Kakashi : Ton père?

Alexie : C'est moi la princesse dont tu es venu assister au couronnement.

Les yeux du ninja s'agrandirent de surprise.

Alexie : Je sais, c'est bizarre.

Kakashi : Comment tu as pu passer de soldat sans mémoire à Princesse.

Alexie : À la suite d'un combat contre Natsu j'étais blessée et un éclaireur m'a trouvé, je me suis retrouvée ici, mon père m'a reconnu et en voyant que j'avais perdu la mémoire il a trouvé un moyen de me la redonner.

Kakashi : Tu es la princesse…

Alexie : Oui, et toi tu es ma seule chance de sortie.

Kakashi : Mais…

Alexie : Kakashi je t'en prie! Je supporte plus d'être ici, mon père qui fait semblant de nous aimer parce qu'il refuse de donner le trône à quelqu'un d'autre que quelqu'un de sa famille.

Kakashi : Qui fait semblant de vous aimez?

Alexie : Euh…

Kakashi : Qui ça vous?

Alexie : Euh…

Il entendit un cri aigu dans la pièce d'à côté, la jeune femme rougit. Lorsque le cri se transforma en « Maman » elle vit Kakashi qui la regardait les yeux ronds. Un nouveau « Maman » se fit entendre et elle changea de pièce. Il la suivit. Un bambin debout sur la table lui faisait dos.

Alexie : Yuki je t'ai dit de ne pas sauter sur les meubles.

Yuki : Maman, faim!

Alexie : D'accord on va manger, mais Maman est occupée, tu veux bien attendre.

Yuki : Non! Faim là.

Alexie : Attend une seconde. Mei!

L'adolescente apparu et partit avec le bambin sans un mot.

Kakashi : Tu t'es bien amusée pendant ton absence.

Alexie se retourna. Le ninja se retourna.

Kakashi : Je te laisse à ta famille.

Il partit.

Kakashi : _Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête. Croire qu'elle puisse m'aimer un jour comme moi je l'aime… Comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle m'attendrait… Qu'elle ne coucherait plus avec n'importe qui…_

Le bambin se planta devant lui. Il remarqua ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux bruns. Il entendit la jeune femme arriver.

Alexie : Kakashi!

Kakashi : C'est dans ta nature, j'ai pensé que tu avais changé mais je me suis trompé.

Alexie : J'ai changé!

Kakashi : Tu l'as eu seul ton fils peut-être.

Alexie : C'est le tien!

Il s'arrêta.

Encore une fois il est court mais l'envi de couper ici était trop forte désoler

Le prochain sera plus long c'est promis

Ps. Vous pensiez pas vraiment que j'allais tuer mon perso préférer je crois que si je faisais un concours de popularité elle gagnerait. Tien c'Mest une idée ça.

**Je fais un concour de popularité je veux savoir si mes impressions son exact.**

**Qui est votre perso préférer dans les anges de puissance?**

Prochain chapitre: Yuki

MaTaNe


	56. Chapter 55 Yuki

Yaa!!!!

_**Chapitre 55 Yuki**_

Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine, elle avait dit quoi?

Alexie : C'est ton fils Kakashi.

Non c'était impossible!

Alexie : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il te ressemble!

Kakashi porta les yeux sur l'enfant. Le petit le regardait avec des grands yeux.

Alexie : C'est ton portrait, il te ressemble même moi je n'en suis pas revenu.

Le petit garçon avait effectivement les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, le masque et la cicatrice en moins.

Alexie : Mon père ne m'a pas laissé te voir alors que normalement il m'oblige à saluer les invités, je ne vois qu'une raison il t'a reconnu comme le père de mon enfant. S'il ne t'a pas chassé c'est qu'il a peur de Konoha et de ses ninjas.

Alexie s'approcha elle posa sa main sur son bras et le ninja repartit. Elle le vit sortir.

Alexie : Kakashi!

Il traversa la cour et disparu la jeune femme baissa la tête, le gamin sortit et s'accrocha à sa mère.

Yuki : Froid…

Alexie sourit, même s'il parlait très peu elle le comprenait, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas froid, mais qu'il avait peur qu'elle n'ait froid.

Alexie se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

Alexie : Je t'aime mon bébé…

Elle le serra contre elle et rentra…

Plus loin Kakashi faisait les cents pas ici et là. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alexie puisse avoir un fils, un fils dont il était le père. Il entra dans sa chambre se posant encore et encore les mêmes questions.

: Imagines toi s'il n'avait pas été ton fils, tu aurais préféré qu'elle couche avec un inconnu, qu'elle porte son enfant et qu'elle l'élève seul, ou encore avec lui.

Kakashi se retourna Mei était couchée sur son lit.

Mei : Alexie et toi avez eu un garçon la belle affaire.

Kakashi : Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant.

Mei : Qui aurait pu te le dire. Depuis qu'on est ici je n'ai vu Doma qu'une seule fois, personne ne le laisse entrer. Je n'ai jamais vu ni Kenta ni Kyo. C'est une vrai prison, si j'ai pu rester c'est seulement parce que Alexie avait besoin de moi, lorsqu'elle était enceinte ou encore quand elle devait faire des trucs pour son père, elle refusait de laisser son fils à qui que se soit ici, et je la comprends, n'importe quand le roi aurait pu donner l'ordre aux nourrices de le battre ou de le tuer.

Kakashi : J'aurais bien aimé savoir que j'avais un fils.

Mei : Je sais, j'ai essayé d'aller te voir, mais lorsque le roi voyait que j'étais absente il s'empressait de demander à Alexie un truc qui m'obligerait à revenir pour garder Yuki.

Kakashi : Il le déteste?

Mei : Yuki? Oui, depuis le jour où il a su que Alexie était enceinte, Alex était au courant depuis deux mois environ, elle l'a su lorsqu'elle a remarqué qu'elle ne tombait pas en chaleur.

Kakashi : Je peux pas le croire…

Mei : Kakashi décide toi, dans deux jours c'est le couronnement, tu es le seul qui puisse nous sortir d'ici, si on reste alors elle deviendra reine et devra épouser un roi. Tu as envie que ton fils soit élevé par un inconnu!? Tu as envie de le voir appeler un autre homme « Papa » alors que c'est toi son père, de le voir te regarder et demander « C'est qui le monsieur? »

Kakashi : …

Mei : Décide-toi! Tu n'as plus le temps…

Mei le regarda avant de repartir sous l'apparence d'un tigre. Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond.

Alexie marcha vers son mari. Le bambin arriva en courant et en criant.

Yuki : Papa!!! Y'a quelqu'un dehors.

L'homme sortit avec le gamin sa femme le suivit. Dehors le ninja les salua.

Kakashi : Yo!

Yuki : Papa? Qui c'est le monsieur?

Père : Personne mon bébé allez on va jouer.

Ils partirent Alexie se retourna il pu lire sur ses lèvres le mot « Dégage ».

Kakashi se redressa. Il regarda dehors, il commençait à faire nuit. Il sortit en courant. Il entra en douce dans le jardin et se redit jusqu'à la maison qu'Alexie habitait. Il entendit sa voix, elle chantait une berceuse en berçant le bambin dans ses bras. Il la regarda endormir son enfant avec toute la douceur d'une maman. Elle le déposa dans son lit et alla dans la pièce adjacent, elle retira sa robe et disparu dans la salle de bain. Kakashi entra et se rendit dans la pièce ou le gamin dormait, dans le noir il le regarda dormir lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Alexie, elle tenait une serviette de bain autour de son corps ses cheveux était mouiller tout comme son corps, la douche coulait toujours, il l'entendait. Le ninja devina qu'elle était sortit de la douche immédiatement en sentant une présence approcher son fils.

Alexie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kakashi : Je voulais le voir… mais quand je suis arrivé tu l'endormait…

Alexie : Il est tard.

Kakashi : J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi.

Alexie : Grosse marmotte.

Kakashi sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle. Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Alexie : J'ai eu peur… Que tu refuses Yuki comme ton fils…

Kakashi : J'ai eu de la difficulté… à me faire à l'idée

Alexie : Et maintenant? Tu en penses quoi?

Kakashi : J'en sais rien, c'est encore confus…

Alexie : Tu as besoin de te détendre, reste la pendant que je vais prendre une douche tu veux bien…

Kakashi : Ok…

Elle disparu. Il s'assit sur le lit lorsqu'il entendit des petits bas feutrés. Il vit alors arriver le gamin en pyjama.

Yuki : Maman où?

Kakashi : Euh… Elle est sous la douche…

Yuki : Qui toi?

Kakashi : Euh…

Le Junin ne s'avait pas trop quoi répondre. Le gamin ne s'y intéressait déjà plus. Il monta sur le lit et prit place sur ses jambes. Il le regarda avec ses grands yeux d'enfant qui avait soif de connaissance. Il se pelotonna contre le torse du junin.

Yuki : Froid…

Kakashi le vit se serrer contre lui pour avoir chaud.

Kakashi : Tu serrais pas mieux dans ton lit?

Yuki : Non…

Il ferma les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi le ninja referma ses bras autour de son petit corps et le serra contre lui doucement…

Lorsque Alexie sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une robe de nuit en soie elle vit le plus adorable des spectacles. Kakashi s'était endormit serrant son fils contre lui. Alexie prit le bambin endormit, elle le coucha dans son lit en fredonnant sa berceuse préférée et lorsqu'elle revient découvrit un Kakashi assit l'air endormit.

Alexie : Je t'ai dit de te détendre mais tu pousses non?

Kakashi sourit.

Alexie : Tu as réfléchis.

Kakashi : Si on veut.

Alexie : Alors?

Kakashi : L'idée d'être père me fait peur… Je sais pas y faire avec les enfants.

Alexie : Tu apprendras vite tu verras

Kakashi : Tout à l'heure… il est venu me voir… Je me sentais tellement maladroit.

Alexie _amusé_ : Pourquoi ça?

Kakashi : Je savais pas quoi faire… J'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Alexie : Normalement il ne laisse personne le toucher hormis Mei et moi.

Kakashi : Tu es sa mère.

Alexie : Et tu es son père, et crois moi il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne, il l'a sentit, on fond de son cœur, dans son âme. Il a sentit que tu étais son père.

Kakashi : Tu crois?

Alexie : Oui, sinon il ne serait pas venu se serrer contre toi.

Kakashi : Il était trop mignon.

Alexie : Tu vois, tu l'aimes déjà.

Kakashi : Je doute qu'il me ressemble tant que tu le disais.

Alexie : C'est ton portrait craché, mais il a mon caractère.

Kakashi : Pas une autre tête butée.

Alexie : Et oui.

Kakashi : Malheur à moi.

Alexie : Méchant.

Kakashi sourit amusé derrière son masque. Alexie retira doucement son masque. Il la laissa faire.

Alexie : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Kakashi : Je savais que en couchant avec toi tu allais en redemander.

Alexie : Par pour ça Baka!

Voyant qu'il se payait sa tête, elle se sourit.

Alexie : Enfin… Peut-être un peu… Mais c'est surtout ta présence qui m'a manqué. Près de toi je me sens en sécurité… Même en plein combat si je suis prise avec une douzaine de soldat je sais que tu feras tout pour m'aider… Je me sens si bien près de toi…

Kakashi : À moi aussi tu m'as manqué…

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle se plaça sur ses genoux et sourit à nouveau. Il la connaissait trop bien… Elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Après quelque seconde il lui rendit son baiser. Elle laissa entrer sa langue. Leur baiser tendre s'animèrent peu à peu devenant plus insistant, plus désirant. Leur envie était palpable, il prit la jeune femme par la taille et l'étendit doucement sur le lit.

Alexie : Et ses moi que tu sermonnes d'en avoir envi?

Kakashi : Tu as commencé.

Alexie : Je savais pas que tu étais si presser d'en avoir un autre.

Le ninja ria, la princesse aussi, ils reprirent leurs jeux sensuels et passèrent une partie de la nuit à se livrer caresses et baisers entraînant bonheur et plaisir sans limite…

À la fin de leur acte charnel, Alexie se serra contre lui.

Kakashi : Je devrais m'attendre à être seul demain comme là dernière fois?

Alexie : Jamais…

Elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le drap au pied du lit. Elle vit Yuki escalader le lit. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée de l'avoir réveiller ou qu'il ait assister à leurs ébats amoureux. Le gamin gémis en s'approchant de sa mère.

Alexie : Qu'est-ce que tu as mon bébé?

Le gamin se serra contre elle en gémissant.

Alexie : Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Il répondit par une plainte. Alexie le coucha sur le dos entre eux. Elle prit une couverture à part et le couvrit doucement. Elle commença à fredonner la chanson qu'il aimait tant entendre et il s'endormit.

Alexie : Ça te dérange pas?

Kakashi : Non…

Alexie : Je t'aime…

Kakashi : Moi aussi…

Ils s'endormirent rapidement épuiser par leur action nocturne. Le gamin entre eux deux.

Bah voilà j'ai retrouver la taille normal de mes chapitres fière

Prochain chapitre : Bah j'en ai aucune idée…

Matane!!!!


	57. Chapter 56 Fuite

Yaa!!!!

_**Chapitre 56 Fuite**_

Lorsque le ninja se réveilla Alexie dormait toujours profondément, Yuki dormait entre eux deux. Il embrassa Alexie sur le front et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit on frappa à la porte. Mei arriva.

Mei : C'est le roi… dégage s'il te trouve ici tu es mort.

Le ninja opina et partit en courant. Mei ouvrit la porte.

Roi : Où est-il?

Mei : Nya? Qui?

Roi : Ce ninja… Ha-ta-ke-Ka-Ka-Shi… Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin! Et ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir qui il est ce gosse bâtard lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour être une coïncidence!!

Mei : Arrêter de crier vous aller réveiller Alexie et Yuki.

Roi : Je m'en fiche! Le couronnement est reporté il aura lieu se matin.

: Non!

Mei se retourna. Son maître était dans le cadre de porte vêtue de sa robe de nuit.

Alexie : Il n'y aura pas de couronnement.

Roi : Quoi!?

Alexie : Je refuse de devenir reine, ma place n'est pas au sommeil d'un village à être servit et à beugler des ordres toute la journée.

Roi : Ah et où crois tu qu'elle est ta place ?

Alexie : À Konoha, avec Kakashi et Yuki, avec mes sœurs de combat et leur famille, je n'ai pas fuis de Nyuusu-Inochi pour me retrouver enfermée ici, j'ai besoin d'action, et j'ai besoin d'être avec des gens qui m'aime.

Roi : Ta famille est ici!

Alexie : Ma famille est à des kilomètres d'ici.

Roi : Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec cet homme! Il y a des hommes dans sa chambre qui attendent son arrivée.

: Justement il aurait besoin d'aide.

Roi : Quoi!?

Alexie se retourna. Elle vit son ninja derrière elle, Yuki se cachait derrière ses jambes.

Kakashi : J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on fouille dans mes affaires.

Roi : Toi!

Kakashi : Salut.

Roi : Je savais que corniaud était de toi.

Kakashi : Je vous interdis de traiter mon fils de chien.

Roi : Tu es chez moi je te rappelle alors n'essai pas de jouer au plus malin…

Kakashi : Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester.

Roi : C'est ça, partez toi et ton fils bât…

Le roi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait suspendu dans les airs croisant le regard d'un Kakashi très en colère.

Kakashi : Vous finissez cette phrase et je vous envois à l'hôpital...

Alexie : Kakashi, lâche le…

Le ninja laissa tomber son beau père et se retourna.

Kakashi : Ramasser vos affaire on s'en va.

Alexie sourit, elle rêvait depuis longtemps qu'il vienne la sauver.

---

Kakashi : Je suis stupide.

Alexie : Plus que d'habitude.

Kakashi : Je viens d'attirer des problèmes sur Konoha.

Alexie : Mon père se donne de grands airs, mais il n'est pas puissant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kakashi : Hum…

Alexie : Aller, tu vas voir tout ira bien.

Mei : Moi je suis hyper contente d'être sortie!

Alexie : Oui, moi aussi, Yuki est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis certaine, qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant…

Kakashi passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

Kakashi : Les filles vont bondir au plafond en te voyant.

Alexie : Mais j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant…

Kakashi : Elles étaient anéanties en apprenant ta mort.

Alexie : Et toi tu étais comment?

Kakashi : Je suis mort ce jour la, et j'ai repris vie lorsque je t'ai vu.

Alexie sourit attendrit et se sera contre lui.

Yuki sur le dos de Doma chevauchait fièrement le tigre.

---

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha quelques jours plus tard. Avec un enfant de l'âge de Yuki c'était plus long. En entrant dans le village ils allèrent directement au bureau de l'Hokage.

Tsunade : Kakashi justement je voulais te voir il… Alexie!?

Alexie : Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : Comment?

Alexie : Vous alliez dire que Kakashi avait enlevé la princesse non?

Tsunade : Euh… Oui…

Alexie : La princesse c'est moi.

Tsunade : Quoi?

Alexie reprit son histoire et la raconta à la cinquième.

Tsunade : Je vois…

---

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Temari se baladait dans le village avec leur mari. Natsu les rejoints en chemin et se joignit à eux.

Natsu : Mon partenaire est partit sans moi, et il me manque.

Kakashi : Je suis là Natsu.

Natsu : Kakashi!

Natsu avança vers lui lorsque Alexie sortit de derrière lui, elle tenait un bambin d'un an dans ses bras.

Natsu _étonnée _: Alexie!?

Alexie : Et oui c'est moi.

Sakura : Alex!!

Alexie vit son amie arriver et elle la serra dans ses bras. Elle déposa le gamin au sol.

Sakura : Tu étais morte…

Alexie : Y'en a marre tu es la troisième à me dire ça.

Sakura : Comment?

Alexie : Natsu vous a mentit, je n'ai jamais été tuée.

Natsu : Je t'ai vu mourir.

Alexie : Malheureusement pour toi c'est faux.

Natsu : Quoi?

Alexie : J'ai tué Yikonara devant toi, ensuite tu as essayé de me tuer, tu n'as pas réussit alors tu as dit à mon père où j'étais, tu savais que la voie serait libre pour toi jusqu'à ce qu'un des ninja se ramène à Yokoroyoi. Tu ne supportes pas que j'aie tué ton fiancé.

Natsu laissa tomber son masque d'étonnement et son visage exprima enfin son dégoût pour sa sœur d'arme.

Natsu : Bonne déduction… Kisoi tue mon mari et toi mon nouveau fiancé.

Alexie : Alors tu l'as tué.

Natsu : Kisoi? Bravo trésor, c'est pile ça, il a tué Akuna et il a survécu, alors je l'a tué.

_Flash-back_

_Kisoi était sur le sol, il était blessé et avait besoin d'un médecin mais il avait survécu, il avait tué Akuma. Il vit Natsu approcher._

_Kisoi : Natsu, ma sœur, aide moi._

_Natsu : Tu oses me demander de l'aide après avoir tuer mon époux?_

_Kisoi : Quoi?_

_Natsu : Tu as bien entendu… Akuma était mon époux_

_Kisoi : Mais…_

_Natsu : Et je vais le venger._

_La vipère se pencha sur lui. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_Natsu : Je tuerais toute tes petites sœurs une après l'autre et je ferais de leur vie un enfer. Je tuerais leurs maris, leurs enfants, puis je les tuerais lorsqu'elle me supplieront de le faire…_

_La soldat s'assit alors sur son ventre, bloquant les bras du garçon avec ses jambes. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et le regarda dans les yeux. Fixant la vie qui le quittait peu à peu. Trop faible pour se débattre Kisoi mourut rapidement. Dans une mort plus atroce que la pire des souffrances, trahit par sa sœur, et responsable du malheur futur de ses autres sœurs._

_Fin du flash-back_

Natsu : cette promesse je vais la tenir, et je commencerais par toi Alexie.

La jeune femme tendit les bras et une corde vient s'agripper sur la taille de Yuki.

Kakashi : Non!

Avant qu'il ne puisse le rattraper, le bambin se trouva dans les mains de la sorcière.

Yuki : Maman!

Alexie : Yuki, calme toi mon bébé, tu te souviens du jeu que maman t'as montré?

Alexie courba ses doigts devant elle comme des griffes et plaça une jambe derrière elle. Le gamin comprit se qu'elle voulait et son petit corps se transforma, un tigron prit la place du bambin et se mit a griffer et à mordre Natsu qui le lâcha étonnée. Le corps du bébé tigre se contorsionna et arriva sur ses pattes. Arrivé au sol il gémit, il avait peur et voulait que sa mère vienne le chercher. Un tigre arriva et l'attrapa dans sa gueule, il frappa Natsu avec son dos et partit en courant dans les rues de Konoha.

Natsu sourit, un sourire sadique.

Natsu : Bien joué… Mais j'avais prévu le coup.

Trois hommes sortir de l'ombre et partirent derrière le tigre.

Alexie : Mei ne te laisserai pas le toucher.

Natsu : Ça sera amusant alors.

Alexie : Je te tuerais avant que ces monstres ne reviennent, à condition qu'ils reviennent.

Natsu et Alexie partirent. Dans une clairière elles se mirent l'une face à l'autre. Derrière Alexie se trouvaient les soldats prêtent à attaquer.

Des oreilles prirent place sur sa tête, une queue dans son dos et des crocs sur dans sa bouche. Alexie était moitié humaine, moitié chatte. Entre ses jointures apparurent des lames longues et parfaitement aiguisées.

Natsu : Je vois, alors tu es réellement arrivée à une fusion parfaite avec Zelia…

Alexie : Pas exactement, Zelia m'a quitté il y a longtemps, je l'ai aidé à se venger, en partant son esprit m'a laisser quelques… souvenirs… Tu veux que je te montre comment j'ai tué ton fiancé?

Natsu piquée à vif attaqua…

Voilà votre auteur préférer est malade mais elle vous abandonne pas malgré ma grippe je continue mais bon p'être que sa va être plus long a la publication.

Alexie : Mais elle a la grosse tête, « notre auteur préférer » c'est le personnage préférer qui parle t'a p'être la grippe mais sa t'empêche pas d'écrire

Moi : C'est qui, qui a la grosse tête dit??

Alexie : Non mais…

Lol je plaisante je vais p'être être plus lente mais je continue la publication et je dit à bas la grippe! lol

Prochain chapitre : Le combat commence.

Je viens de réaliser que je me suis peut-être planter une coupe de fois en écrivant Asuma au lieu de Akuma, Je m'en veut a mort!!! GOMEN NASAI ASUMA-SAN

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	58. Chapter 57 Le combat commence

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 57 Le combat commence**_

Dans le village un tigre traversait les rues à la vitesse de l'éclair. Derrière lui trois soldats merveilleusement bien entraînés. Elle arriva dans une ruelle, Elle cacha le tigron avant d'aller affronter les trois soldats. Le tigre attaqua les soldats. Avec force le félin en plaqua un sur le sol. Elle allait lui mordre le cou lorsqu'elle reçu un coup qui le projeta plus loin. Le tigre se releva une coupure sur le flanc gauche. Elle vit l'un des soldats éviter un kunai. La tigresse leva la tête et vit trois ninjas sauter devant elle. Deux garçons et une fille. L'un des garçon s'approcha et caressa le tigre sous le menton, il posa sa main sur son flanc et la blessure disparu.

Garçon : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon gros tu devrais pas être en ville, c'est dangereux tu sais.

Le garçon avait une voix douce et agréable. Mei sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il avait les cheveux bruns longs aux épaules et les yeux d'un vert aussi pur que la nature. Son teint basané trahissait ses longue exposition au soleil. La tigresse entendit un bruit et se retourna. Yuki était sortit de sa cachette.

Garçon : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui là?

Le tigre se redressa et bondit sur l'enfant, croyant qu'il voulait lui faire du mal le garçon essaya de l'en empêcher. La gueule du tigre se referma sur l'enfant et il partit. Le garçon le suivit.

Garçon : Je vais m'occuper de l'enfant!

Fille : Ok!

Il suivit le tigre jusqu'à plus loin dans le quartier brûlé par le dernier passage de l'Akatsuki. (J'ai tu dis qu'il était mort quelque part?)

Le garçon entra derrière le tigre, kunai en main, près à attaquer l'animal pour sauver l'enfant. C'est là qu'il entendit le tigre parler.

Tigre : Reste là mon chéri.

Le gamin s'accrocha à sa patte.

Yuki : Non! Mei! Yuki peur, veut Maman.

Devant le garçon se produisit un phénomène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, le tigre prit forme humaine, pas n'importe laquelle, une adolescente qui devait avoir son âge, elle avait les cheveux rouge/rose et de grands yeux verts.

Mei : Je sais trésor, mais Maman est occupée.

Yuki : Papa où?!

Mei : Il est avec Maman.

Yuki : Peur…

Mei : Pauvre trésor…

Elle serra le bambin contre elle.

: Euh… J'ai rien comprit à ce qui vient de se passer… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'aide…

Mei se retourna vivement.

Garçon : Calme toi je te veux pas de mal, j'aimerais comprendre c'est tout…

Mei : Les soldats, ils t'ont suivit?

Garçon : Non, mes coéquipiers s'occupent d'eux.

Mei : Ils vont se faire tuer!

Garçon : Quoi?

Mei : Reste ici Yuki je reviens très bientôt. Pendant que je vais être partie tu vas te trouver une cachette ok?

Yuki : Joue Cache-cache?

Mei : Oui c'est ça.

Mei reprit son apparence de tigre.

Mei : Grouille toi ils vont avoir besoin de tes dons de guérisseur.

Il la suivit, en chemin il lui demanda.

Garçon : Comment tu t'appelles?

Mei : Mei.

Garçon : Moi c'est Dai.

Mei : Grouille toi Dai.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du combats. Dai vit sa partenaire sur le sol et il se lança près d'elle il la soigna et termina quand son partenaire s'écrasa près de lui.

Mei reprit forme humaine.

Mei : Si on jouait tous les quatres.

---

Alexie évita. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce féline. Natsu se mit en garde avant de faire apparaître un sabre parfaitement effilé. Alexie se mit elle aussi en garde, elle sortit deux poignards de sa ceinture et fit circuler son chakra au travers. Les lames prirent une teinte bleue azurée. Les deux adversaires se lancèrent l'une sur l'autre. Lorsque leurs lames entraient en collision l'on pouvait voir des étincelles, de minis éclairs s'échappaient de la collision des deux armes chargées en chakra, si puissant et si différent.

Natsu : Tu te débrouilles bien.

Alexie : C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça.

Natsu : Laisse moi rire.

Alexie : Mais je dois l'avouer, si tu ne m'avais pas renvoyer à Yokoroyoi je n'aurais pas trouvé la mémoire et je ne saurais plus manier mes lames.

Natsu : Kuso…

Alexie : Et oui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu voulais me piéger mais tôt ou tard ça devait se retourner contre toi…

Natsu : Tu veux savoir? Je m'en fiche, tu me tueras, mais avant d'y arriver mes soldats auront tué Mei et ton petit Yuki.

Alexie : Mei sait parfaitement se défendre, c'est une enfant des forêts et elle a de puissants pouvoirs.

Natsu : Oui mais elle est seule contre trois de mes soldats, et d'autres arrivent…

Alexie : Et elle est aussi butée que moi, elle protègera Yuki sur sa vie, elle l'aime comme un frère et ne laissera personne le toucher…

Natsu _amusée _: Si elle arrive à tuer douze soldate à elle seule je lui tire mon chapeau.

Alexie : Elle n'est pas seule…

Natsu la regarda étonner et serra les dents.

Natsu : Où nous en étions?

Alexie : À l'heure de ta mort…

Les deux soldats foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, après quelques minutes voyant les lames inutiles elles revinrent sur leurs armes de bases : les arts martiaux.

Kakashi voyait la mère de son fils se battre contre une folle assoiffée de vengeance, pendant que dieu sait où son fils était planqué, certainement terrifié, attendant que Mei termine son combat pour venir le rassurer. Il se maudissait d'être aussi impuissant.

Chapitre suivant : Le combat de la vie.

(sa fait roi lion vous trouvez pas lol)

Je vous laisse la dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO!!!!!!


	59. Chapter 58 Le combat de la vie

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 58 Le combat de la vie.**_

Mei se braqua, des oreilles une queue et des crocs firent leur apparition. Elle courba ses mains devant elle, ses ongles étaient long et aiguisés comme des griffes. Dai qui connaissait bien les animaux savait que ses oreilles rabaissées sur sa tête était signe qu'elle était contrariée.

Fille : Dai, te mêle pas de ça ils sont supers balaise ces types…

Dai : Oui calme toi Yoko.

L'un des types attaqua la jeune femme qui évita avec facilité et grâce. Elle leur envoya un coup de pied. Chacun de ses geste était contrôlé, chacun de ses coup était précis. Le garçon était sans voix, impressionné par son agilité. Le garçon se leva, il vit trois soldats arriver par derrière.

Dai : Attention!

La jeune fille se retourna et évita, elle donna un coup, précis, rapide, mortel. La gorge tranchée l'homme s'écroula, de sa griffe une petite goutte de sang tombe au sol. Elle continua, d'autre soldat arrivèrent, ils étaient neuf sur une adolescente qui avait à peine quinze ans. Un feulement retentit. Un tigre énorme apparu, beaucoup plus gros que Mei sous sa forme animal. Un tigre mâle adulte.

Mei : Doma…

Doma : Aller petite à nous deux on va bien en arriver à bout.

Le combat continua, énerver d'attendre, Dai se jeta sur l'un des soldats qui voulait attaquer l'adolescente par derrière. Mei reçu un coup sur le bras, elle poussa un cri, son bras était profondément marqué d'une entaille qui saignait abondamment. Elle posa sa main pour arrêter le sang. Elle sentit une main sur la sienne et se retourna croisa le regard vert du garçon. Lorsqu'il retira sa main de sur la sienne avec un sourire la blessure avait disparu. Dos à elle il bloqua l'arme d'un des soldats. Ils étaient dos à dos et agissaient avec une grand complicité, inexplicable puisqu'il se connaissaient depuis à peine une demi heure.

La jeune fille se leva, son partenaire l'imita.

Garçon : Regarde Yoko, Dai a l'air de bien s'entendre avec la fille là-bas.

Yoko : Ouais, si on allait leur montrer qu'on peu jouer à ça nous aussi.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et ils se lancèrent dans le combat.

---

Kakashi : Sakura toi et Sasuke devriez retourner chez vous avec votre fils, Naruto et Hinata aussi. Tenten tu es enceinte si je me souviens bien, vous serez les prochaines cibles sans aucun doute.

Sakura : Mais…

Sasuke : Il a raison Saku on rentre.

Sakura : Ok…

Bientôt ils furent encercler par des soldats.

Temari : Je crois que vos plans de retour à la maison sont à l'eau.

Sasuke se plaça pour combattre, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru et Temari l'imitèrent. Hinata serrait son fils contre elle et Sakura l'imitait. Tenten maudissait sa grossesse improvisée. Kakashi commença lui aussi à combattre en gardant bien sûr un œil sur Alexie.

---

Alexie se battait corps et âme. Elle était bien décidée à tuer Natsu et à sauver son fils, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Mei, et que les ninjas de Konoha ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle voyait ses sœurs combattre plus loin, et sa rage grandissait encore plus. Elle avait envie de la tuer. Le combat continua, pendant des heures sans arrêter. Sans faire de pause pour respirer, pour souffler.

---

Le dernier soldat tomba. Les coéquipiers de Dai s'écroulèrent, Dai les soigna. Mei aussi était blessée. Il se leva pour la soigner, mais elle était déjà partie. Il savait où elle était allée. Il couru, arrivé dans l'entrepôt abandonné il vit le bébé serrer contre le tigre blanc dont la fourrure était tachée de liquide écarlate. Il entra elle se braqua.

Dai : Calme toi, c'est moi, je veux te soigner, tu me laisses faire s'il te plait?

Dai s'approcha et caressa le tigre sous la mâchoire.

Dai : Tu sais que tu es un tigre magnifique…

Il vit l'adolescente reprendre forme humaine et s'écrouler, il la rattrapa et la coucha sur ses genoux avant de soigner ses plaies. Lorsqu'il se retourna Doma était derrière lui à l'observer. Yuki secoua faiblement le corps de sa gardienne.

Yuki : Mei? Pas dodo, Maman…

Dai : Hey bout d'chou tu veux bien laisser ta gardienne dormir, elle a besoin de récupérer, ensuite tu iras voir ta maman.

Yuki : Non!!! Maman!!!

Dai qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il voulu le prendre mais le bambin s'enfuit. Doma se plaça près de lui et il se cacha dans sa fourrure.

Il posa une patte protectrice dans son dos et le serra contre lui.

Yuki : Yuki veut Maman! Papa!

Mei ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa et vacilla, mais le garçon la retint. Il la monta sur son dos. Doma fit grimper le bambin entre ses omoplates.

Dai : Tu sais où sont ses parents. Je te suis.

Le tigre partit, le ninja suivit, l'adolescente inconsciente sur le dos.

---

Alexie enfonça ses griffes pour la dixième fois dans le corps de la soldat. Elle s'écroula enfin, elle se retourna, les soldats étaient tous mort, Sakura tendit son garçon à Sasuke et courut dans sa direction. Kakashi apparu près d'elle et l'attrapa. Sakura soigna ses blessures, après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures elle termina son travail.

Alexie essaya de contacter Mei sans résultat. Elle commença à paniquer.

Alexie : J'arrive pas à contacter Mei, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Kakashi : Calme toi, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison. Elle entendit un grognement, en se retourna elle vit Doma arriver, le gamin sur le dos. En voyant ses parents le bambin cria de toute ses forces, mort de peur il réclamait la chaleur de ses parents. Alexie couru vert lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait manquant lui rompre les os. Le gamin s'en fichait heureux de retrouver ses parents. Elle tendit le gamin à Kakashi en voyant arriver Mei sur le dos de l'adolescent. Elle couru jusqu'à son élève et la prit dans ses bras. Dai commença à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé…

Voilà le chapitre 58.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas un flash-back je recule le chapitre spécial d'un chapitre pour finir sur un chiffre rond.

Prochain chapitre : Le retour à la vie.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	60. Chapter 59 Retour à la vie

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 59 Retour à la vie**_

Mei sortit de chez l'hokage, elle venait d'être admise comme ninja et Tsunade lui avait donner un appartement. Maintenant que les filles vivaient chez leurs copains et que Alexie occupait l'ancienne demeure Haruno avec Kakashi et Yuki, elle devait se trouver sa propre maison. Tsunade l'avait intégré à l'équipe seize. Elle connaissait les bases du combat ninja, mais ce n'était pas son point fort, son professeur se nommait Rioku. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, cheveux rouges et yeux bleus d'après la photo qu'on lui avait montré. Elle devait les attendre près de la rivière. Elle se doutait qu'elle devrait attendre un moment car Tsunade devait annoncer son arrivée dans l'équipe. Elle se pencha au dessus du pont et regarda les poissons multicolores qui virevoltait dans l'eau. Pendant qu'elle les regardait deux petites oreilles firent apparition sur sa tête, ainsi qu'une queue et de petit crocs. Elle remua son nez comme un chat avec son museau, lorsqu'elle en vit un sauter en dehors de l'eau.

: Ne les manges pas, sinon on te trouvera bizarre.

Elle se retourna et vit le garçon qui l'avait aidé lors de son combat. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, avant même de se retourner, elle avait sentit son chakra, si différent de celui des autres garçons.

Dai : Tu te souviens de moi?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Yoko : Alors c'est toi notre nouvelle coéquipière? Génial!

La jeune adolescente s'approcha d'elle, elle avait de grand yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux blonds, elle caressa ses oreilles. Mei s'accroupit posa ses mains sur sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles, elle rougit lorsqu'elle entendit Dai rire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses oreilles, ni sa queue d'ailleurs.

Yoko : Désolé je voulais pas te faire du mal.

Mei : Non… J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes oreilles.

: Tu es un drôle de phénomène toi.

Elle se retourna te reconnu Rioku, l'homme que Tsunade lui avait montré sur photo.

Rioku : Mais je t'aime bien, soit la bienvenue dans mon équipe.

Mei : Arigato…

Rioku : Aller nous ferons connaissance en route, nous avons une mission.

L'équipe seize partit. Le soir venu l'équipe s'arrêta près d'une rivière.

Rioku : Si vous essayiez d'attraper du poisson pour le repas.

Les trois ninjas se placèrent près de l'eau. Mei s'éloigna un peu, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'il y ait trop de monde, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle se pencha vers l'eau et vit les poissons, elle repéra ceux qui avait l'air les meilleurs et les plus gros et plongea sa main.

Yoko : HA! Comment tu les as attrapé aussi vite?!

Mei se retourna en sursaut, à côté d'elle quatre gros poissons essayaient de retourner vers l'eau.

Mei : Euh…

Dai : Tu es doué petit chat.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui sourit, la jeune femme rougit et cacha ses oreilles de ses mains.

Dai : Pardon si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

Rioku : En voilà une qui traîne pas pour attraper le repas, je t'aime déjà.

Mei regarda sa nouvelle équipe, à tour de rôle, elle les regarda attentivement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Dai et qu'elle vit qu'il la regardait également, son cœur bondit et accéléra…

---

Kakashi venait de finir de peinturer la chambre du gamin, il la voulait jaune et orange comme le soleil. Il descendit et vit Alexie qui faisait le souper, il la serra contre lui, profitant de son odeur, sa présence.

Alexie : J'ai invité tout le monde ce soir.

Kakashi : D'accord…

Alexie : Tu sais, j'ai encore de la difficulté à croire que tout est réel, j'ai été si longtemps captive à Nyuusu-Inochi, ensuite je suis sortie et je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as redonné vie, puis j'ai de nouveau été captive chez moi cette fois. Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, et puis j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte, Yuki c'était une part de toi qui restait avec moi tout le temps, il m'a donné la force de continuer, ensuite y'a eu Natsu, et maintenant, je suis libre, Nyuusu-Inochi est détruit, Akuma Jigoku et Yikonara Jigoku sont mort, Natsu la seule personne capable de faire revenir cette maudite famille est morte, entraînant avec elle tout ce qui restait de cet famille. Je suis maintenant libre, je vis avec toi et Yuki, même en rêve je n'ai jamais pu avoir une si belle vie, mes sœurs sont toutes en vie et je sais que Kisoi veille sur nous, mon père a abandonné et me laisse vivre ma vie. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse…

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras, Alexie pleurait contre lui.

Kakashi : Moi aussi, je suis heureux, pour toi comme pour moi.

Alexie : En plus je l'ai eu finalement mon mini Kakashi.

Kakashi éclata de rire.

Kakashi : Je n'ai jamais imaginé personne d'autre étant la mère de mon enfant.

Alexie : Ils sont tous à moi les Kakashi de ce monde.

Kakashi : Lorsque Yuki sera assez vieux tu vas devoir partager.

Alexie : On a le temps pour ça voyons.

Kakashi : Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là à sa naissance, et pendant les premiers mois de sa vie.

Alexie : Si tu veux on en fait un autre et tu y assisteras.

Kakashi : Laisse moi m'habituer au premier ok?

Alexie : Comme tu veux rabat-joie.

Kakashi l'embrassa dans le cou. Sur sa peau infiniment douce. Alexie soupira.

Alexie : Tu m'aides pas là crétin, je dois faire le souper.

Kakashi : J'ai envie de toi…

Alexie : Moi aussi…

Le junin descendit plus bas et elle ferma les yeux.

: Papa! Jouer!

Alexie soupira, Kakashi grogna, il se retourna et vit le gamin qui lui tendait ses jouets, il sourit attendrit et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'amener jouer au salon.

---

Alexie : Ça fait du bien de se retrouver tous ensembles sans menaces qui planent sur nous vous trouvez pas.

Temari : C'est génial!

Sasuke : Je commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça.

Alexie : On dirait qu'on va pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement.

Tenten : Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu une vie normal? Je sais pas pour vous, mais ça fait si longtemps, j'arrive même plus a me souvenir c'est quoi être normal.

Hinata : Nous étions des ninjas et toi une princesse, nous n'avons jamais eu de vie normale.

Alexie : Alors elle commence maintenant.

Toute la soirée se suivit de discutions sur divers sujets. Lorsque tout le monde partit et que Alexie eu mit Yuki au lit, Kakashi l'attrapa par derrière et l'embrassa sur la nuque.

Kakashi : Tu n'as plus d'excuses.

Alexie : Oui je dois prendre une douche.

Alexie sourit amusés et Kakashi grogna désespérer. Elle disparu dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendit crier de la douche.

Alexie : Hey crétin, tu sais qu'il y a de la place pour deux?

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèves et il entra dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte à clé.

---

(On va finir sur mon couple préférer )

Shikamaru serra son épouse contre lui.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime…

Temari : Je t'aime aussi…

Shikamaru : Toi y'a un truc qui te trotte dans la tête.

Temari souri et se coucha sur le dos, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Temari : Tu veux pas un bébé?

Shikamaru : Seulement si tu en es la mère…

Il sourit et l'embrassa laissant leur envie dominer il prit place au dessus d'elle et leurs jeux amoureux commencèrent, ainsi que la vie d'un petit être aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert…

Alors voilà avant dernier chapitre Triste!

Prochain chapitre : Saki

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	61. Chapter 60 Saki

Yaa!!!!!!!!

_**Chapitre 60 Saki**_

Une gamine courait dans les bois. Derrière elle une adolescente.

: Tu m'attraperas pas, tu m'attraperas pas!

: Si, si je vais t'attraper et tu seras ma prisonnière!

La gamine éclata de rire et continua sa course, sa sœur l'attrapa et la fit prisonnière de ses bras.

: Tu peux plus t'échapper!

: Non!!

Sa sœur la monta sur son épaule et commença à marcher à travers la forêt lorsqu'elle arriva dans un sentier elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit un homme qu'elle connaissait bien arriver. Cheveux noir et l'air endormit lorsqu'il les vit sur son chemin un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Gamine : Papa!!!

Sa sœur la libéra et elle couru dans les bras de son père.

Shikamaru(Vous l'aviez devinez rassurer moi?) : Salut trésor.

Il la serra contre lui pendant que son aîné approchait.

Shikamaru : Comment tu vas Ran?

Ran : Je vais bien.

Shikamaru regarda ses filles. La plus jeune Kaya lui ressemblait, cheveux et yeux noirs, elle avait six ans et avait déjà le caractère de sa mère. Sa plus vieille Ran ressemblait à sa mère, cheveux blonds/roux mais noirs en dessous, ce qui était curieux puisqu'elle était née les cheveux noirs. Elle avait les yeux verts de Temari. Son caractère était très différent, un mélange de ses deux parents. Douce et calme, mais dynamique et énergique avec son équipe et sa petite sœur. Elle avait seize ans et était déjà chûnin tout comme ses deux partenaires.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Shikamaru retrouva le confort de chez lui. Il s'approcha de Temari et la serra contre lui. La blonde préparait le souper et ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée de son mari.

Temari : Shika? Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain?

Shikamaru : Je peux partir si tu le veux?

Temari : Non… reste avec moi.

Temari se serra contre lui quand elle vit sa plus vieille entrer.

Ran : Maman je serais pas là pour souper je vais m'entraîner.

Temari : Justement les garçons sont passés je leur ai dit que tu étais partie jouer avec ta sœur ils vont revenir te chercher.

Ran : Pas besoin je vais aller les rejoindre au terrain.

Elle embrassa sa mère et agrippa une pomme avant de partir.

Sur un terrain d'entraînement un homme brun à la peau basanée entraînait ses élèves. Deux garçons. Un aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux d'un vert d'émeraude il se nommait Kei . L'autre aux cheveux turquoise et au regard noir il s'appelait Kinkiyo.

: Asuma-sensei!!!!

Le sensei se retourna et vit sa seule élève de sexe féminin. Elle arrivait fièrement dressée sur le dos de son dragon.

Asuma : Bonjour Ran, on peut dire que toi tu es plus motivée que ton père quand j'étais son sensei.

Ran : Mon père dit que je tiens de ma mère.

Asuma : C'est bien vrai, en parlant de ton père il est rentré?

Ran : Oui, il vient juste d'arriver.

Kei : On est passé te chercher.

Ran : Je sais, j'étais dans la forêt avec Kaya, gomen.

Kinkiyo : Mais non tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Asuma : Alors, on s'entraîne, on part bientôt en mission de rang B vous devez travaillez dur pour la réussir.

---

Sasuke serrait Sakura contre lui. Celle-ci regardait ses jumeaux qui jouaient sur le sol.

Le plus "vieux" s'appelait Reichi et le plus "jeune" ou plutôt la plus "jeune" Kim. Tout deux noirs aux yeux noirs et aux reflets verts, s'amusaient en attendant l'arrivée de leur grande sœur pour le repas. Ils avaient tous les deux sept ans. Lorsqu'elle rentra Sasuke cru voir sa femme lorsque l'équipe sept s'était réunie pour la première fois.

Cheveux rose long jusqu'au milieu du dos, yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant, l'air un peu naïve. Elle était très douce et très gentille, mais refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle était magnifique et déterminée, très forte en genjutsus elle avait hérité de la force de sa mère, et du talent de son père. Elle était une adversaire redoutable si elle acceptait de donner tout ce qu'elle avait, surtout avec son Sharingan qu'elle avait hérité tout comme son frère aîné, de son père.

: Bonjour.

Sasuke : Tu sais Rina tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère.

Rina : Merci

Kim : Où il est Kei?

Sakura : Il s'entraîne avec Asuma, Ran et Kinkiyo.

Reichi : On peut manger? J'ai faim moi…

Sakura : Mais oui trésor va te mettre à table.

Tout le monde se mit à table.

Sakura : Alors Rina ton équipe est comment?

Rina : Elle est super je suis avec Shingito, et Dai-sensei il est trop gentil, et Zuko aussi il est sympa, mais il parle pas beaucoup.

Sasuke : Le mari de Mei et le fils de Naruto.

Sakura : Manque plus qu'un Kakashi.

Sasuke : Ouais.

Rina : Tout à l'heure je vais aller voir Kei s'entraîner avant d'aller rejoindre mon équipe. Dai veut qu'on apprenne à travailler en équipe.

---

Neji regardait les adolescents devant lui. Ils discutaient être eux tranquillement. Il sourit, l'un de ses adolescents était le fils de son meilleur ami et l'autre était sa propre fille. Le troisième était le fils de Mei. Il connaissait chacun de ses élèves avant qu'il n'entre à l'académie et connaissait chacun de ses élèves avant qu'on ne lui assigne comme équipe. Il avança face à eux.

Neji : Vous me connaissez déjà, mais la coutume veut que je me présente tout de même, je suis Neji Hyûga et je serais votre Sensei. Autant vous prévenir même si je connais personnellement vos parents et chacun d'entre vous, je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau et vous allez devoir bosser.

L'adolescente leva la main.

: Même avec moi Papa?

Neji : Surtout avec toi jeune fille et tu vas devoir m'appeler Sensei.

: D'accord dans ce cas.

Neji sourit. Il savait que même s'il était sévère avec elle sur le terrain d'entraînement elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Emi regarda son père, elle savait que même si il serait dur avec elle, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle était heureuse de ne pas être la cible de favoritisme, elle savait bien que s'était pour son impartialité qu'on lui avait permit d'entraîner sa fille. Emi avait ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à lui, mais ses grands yeux nacrés empêchait quiconque de se tromper sur sa famille. Elle était très belle et portait ses cheveux aux épaules, elle les tressait souvent pour dormir ce qui leur donnait un aspect ondulant le lendemain matin, et les avait bruns comme ça mère. Elle adorait la danse et elle avait un véritable talent pour cet art que sa mère lui apprenait depuis plusieurs années, de plus elle avait le même teint basané que Tenten et avait le même air latino.

Dosan était le fils de Lee et d'Ino et ressemblait à son père, les mêmes yeux le même visage, mais il était blond et n'avait pas les sourcils aussi épais que sont père, il avait même, contrairement à Lee à son âge, un certain taux de popularité auprès des filles. Ryo le dernier membre de leur équipe était le fils de Mei et de Dai, les mêmes yeux verts que son père mais les cheveux rouges de sa mère, il possédait les dons de métamorphose de sa mère et celui de comprendre les animaux de son père.

Neji sourit, il savait très bien qu'il avait une équipe géniale et comptait bien en exploiter le potentiel. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là avec sa fille il retrouva son épouse et son fils de sept ans Rei, cheveux bruns aux épaules et yeux nacrés. Même très jeune le gamin s'annonçait être un vrai génie tout comme son père.

Neji prit Tenten dans ses bras.

Neji : Je t'aime tu sais.

Tenten : Je t'ai manqué?

Neji : Trop.

Tenten : Tu pars en mission et tu reviens une semaine plus tard sans passer à la maison et on te donne ton équipe.

Neji : Naruto doit m'en vouloir.

Tenten : Non c'est à moi qu'il m'en veut il monopolise mon mari, tu n'as rien fait à Hinata, sur?

Neji sourit amuser et la serra contre lui. Il s'amusa à la faire tourner, il aimait toujours autant l'entendre rire. Il l'arrêta et la serra contre lui en parcourant son cou de baisers.

Tenten : Je t'aime…

---

Hinata arriva suivit de Shingito. Le garçon de douze ans ressemblait à sa mère. Cheveux bleus nuit et yeux bleus. Elle embrassa son mari.

Hinata : Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir rentrer ce soir?

Naruto : J'en sais rien.

Hinata : Tu es peut-être l'Hokage Naruto, mais tu manques à ta petite fille.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

Hinata : Et à ta femme.

Naruto sourit.

Naruto : Tu as raison et puis je suis l'Hokage, je choisis mes horaires de travail non?

Hinata sourit pendant que le blond écrasait les cheveux de son fils.

Naruto : Alors mon grand ton équipe elle est comment?

Shingito : Génial je suis même avec Rina.

Naruto : Je sais, je suis l'Hokage je te rappelle.

Shingito : Oui c'est vrai.

Naruto _À Hinata _: Eiji est à la maison?

Hinata : Non il s'entraîne avec Mika.

Naruto : S'entraîner? Seuls? À vingt heure passé?

Hinata : Enfin… c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Naruto sourit amusé. Il arriva chez lui et retrouva son plus jeune. La gamine avança vers lui. Elle avait cinq ans et était blonde comme son papa, mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Elle s'appelait Kagami.

Kagami : Papa!!!

Naruto la prit dans ses bras heureux de la voir.

Kagami : Tu m'as manqué.

Naruto : Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi trésor.

Une heure plus tard toute sa famille se coucha. Naruto resta dans le salon à réfléchir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Eiji qui rentrait en douce.

Naruto : Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Eiji : Grillé!

Naruto : C'était bien ton entraînement?

Eiji : Oui, oui.

Naruto : Comment va Mika?

Eiji : Elle va bien.

Naruto : Bien… Tu sais si tu veux sortir avec elle tu n'as pas à te cacher.

Eiji : Je me cache pas.

Naruto : Tu as dit que vous alliez vous entraîner.

Eiji : C'était la vérité… au début…

Naruto ria, il souhaita bonne nuit à son fils avant de monter se coucher. Le plus vieux, blond aux yeux bleus, avec les même marque sur le visage que son père monta. De tous ses enfants Eiji était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, le même caractère, la même détermination et surtout le même chakra.

---

Dai rentra chez lui et trouva Mei qui lisait une histoire à leur dernier. Le gamin regardait les images avec intérêt. Le gamin avec les yeux verts et les cheveux verts de son père. Il sourit en le voyant arriver.

Mei et lui avait commencé à sortir ensemble à seize ans, après avoir fait équipe pendant un an. À dix-neuf ans Mei était tomber enceinte, la naissance de Ryo était imprévue et il avait décider de garder l'enfant, bien sûr dans le village tout le monde croyait que le gamin gâcherais leur couple, ils avaient tort au contraire Ryo les avait rapproché un an plus tard Dai demandait la jeune femme en mariage.

Dai : Où est Ryo?

Mei : Il s'entraîne, il a Neji comme sensei.

Dai : Je vois… Il va en baver alors puisqu'il est comme toi.

Les oreilles de la jeune femme se rabattirent sur sa tête.

Mei : Comment ça?

Dai déposa le gamin et s'approcha il savait bien que ses oreilles placées de cette façon était signe qu'elle était contrariée.

Dai : Parce que ton fils est comme toi, il n'écoute personne, et n'en fait qu'a sa tête.

Mei fronça les sourcils et releva les épaules. Voyant qu'il s'amusait à la mettre en colère, elle tourna la tête vexée. Dai s'approcha en riant et lui prit le menton à deux doigts pour l'obliger à tourner la tête. Il sourit amusé devant son air buté et frotta le bout de son nez contre son oreille. Mei frissonna, elle ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça, puisqu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à cette caresse toute particulière qui la faisait frémir à chaque fois.

Dai : Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime…

---

Un adolescent raccompagna sa partenaire jusque chez elle. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner chez lui.

L'adolescent avait les cheveux gris et plus il vieillissait plus il ressemblait à son père, chose que sa mère lui répétait souvent.

Il rentra chez lui et vit sa sœur arriver, l'année prochaine elle allait sortir de l'académie et avoir son bandeau frontal, son équipe et son sensei. Contrairement à lui elle ressemblait à sa mère, sa jumelle, elle, avait les cheveux de son père qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, mais les yeux noirs au reflet bleu de sa mère. Elle avait onze ans et il les adorait. Elles le saluèrent et montèrent se coucher. Il rejoignit sa mère dans le séjour.

: Salut Maman.

: Yuki tu es revenu, c'était bien avec Kiara(c'est dans le roi Lion mais je manque sérieusement d'idée et je trouve sa mignon comme nom)

Yuki : C'était super

Alexie : Merveilleux alors

Yuki : Je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

Alexie : Bonne nuit

Alexie se leva.

Alexie : Mais tu es plus grand que moi toi.

Yuki : Et oui.

Alexie : Mais je suis ta mère pareil.

Elle attrapa son visage et lui baissa la tête pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il ria et monta se coucher. Alexie sortit prendre l'air. Elle se sentait toujours seule quand Kakashi était en mission, mais il y a cinq ans il était partit pour une mission, une mission qui s'annonçait très longue elle le savait lorsqu'il était partit, mais ça faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'elle vivait seule avec ses trois enfants et qu'elle ignorait si son mari était toujours en vie. Elle soupira. Elle rentra et s'arrêta dans la chambre de ses filles qui dormait paisiblement, elle prit le livre de Shizuka qui était tombé sur le sol, et le déposa sur le bureau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Cette nuit la elle se réveilla sans raison, elle se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle attrapa l'un des couteaux sur le comptoir et se retourna. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol. Devant elle, Kakashi la regardait. Il s'approcha avant qu'il n'ai pu la toucher une lame vola à travers la pièce, il recula pour l'éviter. Alexie se retourna et vit son fils. Le ninja se retourna et vit Yuki. Il avait grandit, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait à peine douze ans et maintenant il en avait comment? Dix-sept?

Yuki : Papa?

Kakashi : Yuki? Tu as grandis.

Yuki : Cinq ans c'est beaucoup.

Kakashi _Triste _: Je sais… Vous m'avez tellement manqué…

Yuki sourit et s'approcha de son père. Le junin le serra dans ses bras.

Kakashi : Tu as travaillé tes réflexes?

Yuki : J'ai ma mère et deux sœurs à protéger quand tu n'es pas là.

Alexie : Je peux me protéger.

Kakashi : Y'a pas de doute la dessus.

Yuki : J'ai entendu le couteau tomber alors je suis descendu, je t'ai pas reconnu, dans le noir à trois heures du matin.

Kakashi : Justement à trois heures du matin, va te coucher.

Yuki : D'accord de toute façon si je dors pas Kiara va me tomber dessus.

Yuki lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Kakashi se retourna vers Alexie. Son épouse se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui.

Kakashi : Je t'aime

Alexie : Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Kakashi l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser sans tarder, depuis cinq ans elle n'avait pas pu goûter à ses lèvres, toucher à son corps. (et on connaît l'importance que sa a pour Alexie) Sans comprendre comment les deux adultes se retrouvèrent à l'étage, dans leur chambre laissant libre cour à leur amour.

---

Le lendemain tout le monde déjeunait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Kakashi ouvrit. Une adolescente aux cheveux azurés et aux yeux chocolat se tenait derrière la porte, elle avait attaché ses cheveux et quelques mèches trop courtes flottaient tout autour de sa tête.

: Euh… Bonjour… Je me suis pas plantée de maison pourtant…

Kakashi : Je peux t'aider?

Alexie arriva derrière.

Alexie : Kiara, entre c'est Kakashi, le père de Yuki est revenu hier, Yuki déjeune avec les filles.

Kiara : Ok merci Alexie.

Kiara rentra en salua les deux adultes et entra dans la cuisine.

Kiara : Yuki, on va être en retard.

Yuki : Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche.

Kiara : Tu es un méchant garçon.

Yuki : Non je suis un ado qui a besoin de déjeuner

Kiara attrapa le reste de sa tartine et la termina.

Yuki : Hey!

Kiara : Voilà t'as fini maintenant on va s'entraîner, Razan va chialer qu'on est en retard.

Yuki : Tu me piques la moitié de mon déj et ensuite tu veux que je me grouille.

Kiara : Tu te grouilles et je te donne un susucre.

Yuki : Redis plus ça et je me grouille.

Kiara : Ça marche.

Le garçon se leva et ils partirent. Kakashi vit son fils attraper la main de sa partenaire.

Kakashi : C'est ça partenaire?

Alexie : C'est aussi sa petite amie

Kakashi : Bon sans je vais devoir me remettre à la page moi…

Alexie ria, Kakashi sourit, il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille…

Saki veut dire futur

Je vais pleurer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai terminer les anges de puissances!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'était ma préférer j'ai tellement eu de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à me lire

Voyons voir

J'ai fait 60 chapitres

J'ai écrit 294 pages (293 et demi)

D'après les statistiques j'ai 83 393 mots

Non c'est clair c'est un record j'ai jamais fait autant de chapitre de page et de mot je m'impressionne je suis fière de moi Pas pire pour une fille de 15 ans

Je vous laisse la dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


End file.
